By The Dread Wolf
by Lady Velvet C. Peterson
Summary: This is a retelling of Dragon Age Inquisition from a Dalish Mages POV. As I thought the non-Andrastian elf was overlooked. Solas romance, will get racier as I work through the story. Non-canon, I own nothing except the computer I type on.
1. Chapter 1 Going on an Adventure

I am packing a light bag for my trip to conclave as my friend Ketila sat on a stool swinging her legs back and forth as a child would.

"I wish I could go with you," Ketila said setting into a good fast repetitive leg swing.

"Yea, I'm so special I get to go hang out with Shems and flatears," I quip, "Honestly though I'm just acting as the clan's spy to see what happens at this conclave. Stupid circle mages and templars fighting everywhere now, the keeper thinks that the conclave will affect us as well."

"Like the fighting hasn't caused us to move around like crazy fennecs already," drily retorts Ketila.

It's true, the clan was packing up and moving every few days now to stay clear of the war.

"I wonder what the keeper hopes these talks will accomplish?" questions Ketila.

"I don't know 'tila, however I will do as the keeper asks and bring back a report," I said closing up my bag, "I will miss you most my friend."

After saying my goodbyes to the clan, the keeper stands waiting for me. "Here are some circle mage robes, add them to your pack you must blend in as much as possible…..Dareth ma'arlath emm'asha" said the Keeper.

"Dareth shiral keeper," I return as I hugged the woman who was basically my mother.

The clan had provided passage on a ship to get to the storm coast; from there I marched to Haven. There were many others walking this path as well and in the circle robes nobody took me for anything but circle mage. Finally when I reached Haven and the temple of Andraste, I had to admit it was breathtaking. These Shems would create such an opulent temple to a human woman the thought was a bit disturbing. It was almost as they revered Andraste as a god just as much as their Maker. Strange I thought, they scorn our many gods and us but revere a human woman as the wife of god, basically making her a god as well. The conclave was starting and this roused me out of my musings. Then it was like the trickster was set loose and all went black.

"I'm awake …what happened ...by the dread wolf!...where am I?" I think as I regained consciousness.

Slowly I get to my feet checking to see if I am uninjured. Broken arm I realize and quickly sent a healing spell to the appendage. I hear spiders….their creepy crickety sound. Spiders usually let the Dalish alone.

They were coming closer, by the dread wolfs hairy arse, those aren't normal spiders….run!" my mind screams at me. I start running and running up the hill the rocks are sliding around me and the footing is tenuous. Almost at the top there is a light ….no not a light but a person holding a hand out to me, without thinking, I grab the hand and all goes black.

* * *

Translations:

Shems- humans, shortening of shemlen meaning quick children(shorter life spans)

Dareth ma'arlath emm'asha- I love you, my girl

Dareth shiral – be safe …a way of saying goodbye

By the dread wolf- a exclamation referring to Fen'Harel (pronounced _fenn-HARR-ell_) is also known as **the Dread Wolf**, He Who Hunts Alone, Lord of Tricksters, The Great Wolf, Roamer of the Beyond and Bringer of Nightmares.

**Author's Note: Edited for grammar and better readability.**


	2. Chapter 2 What in the beyond happened?

I wake to a circle soldiers with blades pointed at me and find myself shackled.

You know Ellana, this waking up in unknown places is getting old, I think to myself. My hand is radiating pain as I look it has a green glow…..oh sweet Mythal protect me…I pray.

Suddenly the door bursts open and two Shems enter….one looking rather severe…and the other rather innocent and sweet.

The severe one walks over close to my ear and says "tell me why we shouldn't kill you now… the conclave is destroyed everyone who attended is dead….except for you."

I say nothing as I was a spy in their ranks and have no answer.

"Explain this!" She says grabbing my hand.

My had starts hurting and glowing green again….I'm scared now…not of this shem but of the what the glowing green energy could mean.

"I can't," I reply.

This enrages the Shem even more, "what do you mean you can't?!"

I look at the Shem and say as calmly as I can manage (I'm trying not to panic myself at this point), "I don't know what that is or how it got there."

"You're lying," the Shem rages grabbing a hold of me.

At this the point the other Shem grabs ahold of her pushing her away from me.

"We need her Cassandra," the Shem admonishes.

Cassandra backs off.

I look at the other Shem, "Whatever you think I did…I'm innocent," I calmly state.

The other Shem looks at me asks, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

I figured the truth might set me free so I answer, "I remember running, things were chasing me….and then a woman?"

The Shem perked up at the mention of that, "A woman?" she asks.

"She reached out to me but then…I can't remember after that," I say earnestly.

"You are obviously not a circle mage," the nameless Shem stated.

Cassandra steps in front of her and asks smugly "what would the Dalish be doing at the conclave?"

I look at her like I would a distasteful bug, "You Shems like to think that your stupid war only affects you….so selfish…len'alas lath'din**. **Your stupid war has caused death to our people as well as starvation because we cannot hunt to feed our clans. The keeper sent me to observe the proceedings hoping there would be an end to this nonsense. They will want me back."

Cassandra steps back towards the other Shem and orders, "Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift"

* * *

Mythal – elven goddess of protection

Len'alas lath'din – dirty child no one loves

**Author's note: I've edited for grammar error and to make the dialog easier to read.**


	3. Chapter 3 Are you kidding me?

"What did happen?" I ask Cassandra.

"It will be easier to show you," Cassandra says as she helps me to my feet.

We step out of the jail cell. I squint at the sudden daylight. The sky looks crazy a swirling angry looking green rift? I stare at it ….it's both dangerous and amazingly beautiful I think.

"We call it _the breach_," She explains, "It's a massive into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" I ask disbelieving it.

"This one did," Cassandra stated.

My hand suddenly glows green again and I am in agony. I drop to my knees.

"Each time the breach expands so does the mark on your hand and it is killing you," Cassandra states.

"It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time," she continues.

"So If I do what you want will I live through it?" I ask.

"We have no way of knowing," She replies.

She starts walking down the path. Left with not much choice as I'm still bound I follow her. The people are giving me the dirtiest looks as walk.

Cassandra continues, "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers."

"So the shems and flatears prefer to blame the Dalish Elf before they know what really happened. Typical, asschabs!" I spit angrily.

"It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars," continues Cassandra as if my outburst never happened, "She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

"We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves as she did….until the breach is sealed," muses Cassandra.

"There will be a trial, I can promise no more," she adds as she cuts my bonds.

Well isn't that just peachy. The next time the keeper sends me to observe something as much as I love her I think I will tell her to stick it up her arse.

"Come it is not far," Cassandra says breaking into my thoughts.

"Where are you taking me?" I question.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach," Cassandra replies matter of fact.

Oh is that all I think to myself. Let's see how fast I can die …then at least I won't have to sit through a stupid Shem trial I think wryly.

* * *

**Author's note: I've been cleaning up and editing for grammar errors and to make the dialog easier to read.**


	4. Chapter 4 Green Lights in the Sky

We walked along the path pulses from the breach were destroying everything they hit, rock was being blasted and disintegrating, trees were burned, the earth was scorched. Another pulse hit and pain drive me to the ground. Cassandra stopped and ran back over to me helping me up.

"The pulses are coming faster now," she says.

I nod in agreement, you don't need to tell me that every time that damn thing pulses my hand lets me know it.

"The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face," Cassandra adds.

"How did I survive the blast?" I ask looking at the devastation.

"They said you ….stepped out of a rift….and fell unconscious," she answers, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you…no one knows who she was."

"Everything in the valley was laid waste, including the temple of sacred ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough," Cassandra says dryly.

We head to the bridge, a huge pulse hits the bridge and we both tumble down as the bridge crumbles beneath our feet. As I'm falling I remember my friend Ketila's words on protecting myself from falls "tuck and roll." As I get to my feet, I muse about how it was a good thing my friend was a rogue and we sparred together. The keeper said it would be good for me to learn to protect myself from mundane things as well as magical. I don't think she realized how much that education was going to be used.

Unfortunately as soon as I got to my feet we were greeted by another pulse which left some shades attacking us.

"Get behind me!" Cassandra yells racing toward the first shade.

As she races away I see another one appearing behind her. I don't need a staff I can easily do magic without one but the staff helps with focus. So I take a quick look around and thank Mythal there is staff in the rubble. The shade is ignoring me and heading toward Cassandra to flank her. I grab the staff and start sending firestrike spells at the shade. The shade has made it almost all the way to Cassandra when I get its attention and it started moving toward me. Cassandra gave me a quick look and went back to her battle as I made short work of the other shade. It was over quickly.

"It's over," I breathed.

I look up and Cassandra has her blade pointed toward me, "Drop your weapon…now!" she demands.

"Do you really think I need a staff to be dangerous? I ask pointedly.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" she bites back.

"I haven't used my magic on you yet," I point out.

Cassandra sighs, "You're right, you don't need a staff but you should have one. I cannot protect you. Your life is threatened enough as it is. I also appreciate the fact you stopped that shade from flanking me and I need to take into account that you could have run. So thank you."

As we get closer to the forward camp the strangest thing of all were the trees. They were laid out flat in a circular pattern away from the blast. I am amazed at the size of this circle it is mind boggling. We enter another small valley and more shades and wisps came out of the rift. Working together we dispatch them. I concentrated on the wisps as they could cast weaken on Cassandra making her sword work less effective. After the wisps are taken care of I join her helping with the shades. We are both breathless this time after battle as we fight twice as many than the first battle.

When she catches her breath she gives me an appraising glance and says, "You fight well in a group you realize what you need to do to help your warriors, it's seems second nature to you."

"I used to spar and fight beside my best friend and her brother, she is rogue and he is warrior," I answer smirking, "I am not one of those soft circle mages who never saw the outside of the tower."

"Are you injured you seem to be favoring your shield arm?" I ask.

"Save your mana," Cassandra answers, "it is nothing that an elfroot potion can't take of," as she speaks she pulls out the potion bottle and takes a draught.

We continue walking toward the forward camp.

"Where are all your soldiers?" I ask.

"At the forward camp or fighting we are on our own for now," she replies.

We keep walking suddenly Cassandra says, "We are getting close to the rift, You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" I ask as we quicken our pace.

"You'll see soon. We must help them," she replies running toward the sound of swords clashing.

I follow her and soon we jump down into what looks like a ruin there are many demons and people fighting. Oh sweet mythal protect us …there is a rift here a smaller version of the breach here. I start throwing magic at wisps and demons. The rift sends out 2 waves of demons at us…we managed to dispatch them. Just as the last one was cut down an elf ran over to me grabbing my hand.

"Quickly, before more come through," he commands.

Before I can even ask what he's talking about he raises my hand toward the rift. I scream in pain as it does something. I don't even know what. Everything around us explodes in green energy. The rift is gone. I pull my hand back giving him a dirty look.

"The rift is closed…how did you do that?" I ask.

"I did nothing," he states calmly, "the credit is yours."

"I closed that thing…how?" I ask puzzled.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand," the elf explains patiently, "I theorized that the mark might be able to close rifts that appeared in the breach's wake….and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could close the breach itself," questioned Cassandra.

"Possibly," the elf answered.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation," he continues looking at me.

"Good to know, Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever," pipes up another voice.

I turn to see who it speaking and it is a child of the stone.

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong," He quips.

I notice a look of disgust on Cassandra's face.

"It's good to meet you Varric," I offer.

"You may reconsider that stance…in time," quips the elf with a smile.

"Aw, I'm sure we will become great friends in valley, Chuckles," Varric jests.

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra states, "Your help is appreciate, Varric, but..."

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric interrupts, "your soldiers aren't in control anymore…you need me."

Cassandra snorts disgustedly and walks away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live," says the elf.

"He means, _I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,_" adds Varric cheekily.

"Then I owe you my thanks," I nod to Solas.

"Thank me if we manage to close the breach without killing you in the process," Solas points out.

"Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is a mage but I find it hard to imagine any mage having such power," explains Solas.

"Understood," says Cassandra, "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Cassandra and Solas start walking.

Varric follows looking at me and states, "Well Bianca's excited."

I give him a confused look and follow. Was he referring to his crossbow as a person?

We head down into another valley. The breach spews more demons. Now that there are 4 of us dispatching them is much easier. After dispatching the group we start climbing a staircase out of the valley.

Varric pulls up beside me as asks, "So did you do it?"

"I can't remember anything," I state honestly.

"That will get you every time," he says, "should have spun a story."

"That is what you would have done," Cassandra sneers.

"It's more believable and less prone to result in premature execution," Varric counters.

"I do hope Leliana got through this," sighs Cassandra.

"She's resourceful, Seeker," Varric comforts.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp," she adds, "we are almost there."

We get to the top of the hill and there is yet another rift and soldiers fighting .We quickly dispatch the demons and I use the mark to close the rift at Solas's urging. I admit I wasn't looking forward to that pain again. Then it hit me…I realize the way the rifts work they keep pouring out demons until the soldiers are dead unless they are closed and I am the only one who can close them.

Solas walks toward me, "You've become quite proficient at this. We are clear for the moment well done."

"Whatever that thing on your hand is….it's useful," Varric comments.

We enter the forward camp and immediately I hear arguing. Leliana is having a disagreement with man dressed in chantry clothing. I make my way over toward them stopping to restock elfroot potions along the way.

"Ah here they come," the man states.

"You made it," Leliana sighs with relief, "Chancellor Roderick this is…"

"I know who she is," the man interrupts, "and as grand chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?" snorts Cassandra," you are glorified clerk, a bureaucrat."

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry," the man spat back.

"We serve the most holy, Chancellor, as you well know," Leliana states calmly.

"Justina is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter," declares the Chancellor hotly.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here…I'm not some uneducated len," I demand, "I don't know what you think I did. If you think I killed your divine you're insane. I know how your chantry justice works you just need someone to blame. How long do you think it will take to finish your "election?" What will happen to the people while we wait for a decision to be made? Do you even care? I'm willing to help because this breach poses a danger to your people as well as mine. I can close the rifts and possibly the breach and it may take my life and I'm willing to pay that price if that is what it takes. Dirthara ma!"

"You shouldn't even be here!" the chancellor screams.

"Because I am Dalish or because I'm a mage, Chancellor," I bite back.

"Chancellor, this woman is a virtuous person and she didn't have to be," Leliana says hopefully.

"She closed 3 rifts just getting here when she could have run and fought alongside us," adds Cassandra staring the chancellor down.

The Chancellor sighed knowing he was outnumbered, "Call a retreat, Seeker, our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it is too late," replies Cassandra.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers," states the Chancellor.

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route," Cassandra replies.

"But not the safest," Leliana interrupts, "our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky," counters Cassandra.

"Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost," demands the Chancellor.

"I will not ignore the imminent threat while bureaucrats bicker and posture. It will take months to get a new divine elected," Cassandra states heatedly.

"Wow, I'm glad you're in charge," Varric quips.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra turns to me.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" I ask incredulously.

"Well you were pretty persuasive with your little speech earlier," Cassandra notes.

"And you do have the mark," Solas adds.

"And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own…" Leliana adds thoughtfully.

"Let's use the mountain path then," I offer, "work together we all know what is at stake."

"Leliana bring everyone who is left into the valley. Everyone," Cassandra commands.

"May on your head be the consequences, Seeker," sneers the Chancellor.

* * *

**Dirthara ma **(dehr-THAH-rah MAH): "May you learn." Used as a curse

**Len** (_LEHN_): child.

**Author's note: I've been cleaning up the dialog and editing for grammar mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Mountain Path

We head up the mountain the wind is whipping, swirling the snow around round us. It is cold! We come to ladders and tunnels Cassandra explains that these are mining tunnels and there is network through these mountains. We fight a few shades and demons as well head through but nothing large enough to cause us any major trouble. We step out of the last cave and there are soldiers' bodies littering the ground.

Varric sighs, "I guess we found the missing soldiers."

"This can't be all of them," Cassandra notes helpfully.

"So the others could be holed up ahead?" Varric asks hopefully.

Cassandra nods her agreement.

"Our priority must be the breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe," adds Solas.

Personally, I don't exactly agree, if we can save these missing soldiers along the way that works for me.

"I'm leaving the to our elven friend here," retorts Varric.

We continue up the path and I spot the familiar green of a rift and hear fighting.

"We must help them," I state loudly, running toward the fray.

We take out the first wave of demons.

"Lieutenant, you're alive!" Cassandra yells.

"Just barely," the woman answers.

"Get ready here they come," I yell.

We dispatch the second group of demons and wisps and I close the rift.

"Sealed as before," said Solas.

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric says.

A soldier walks toward us holding her ribs, "Thank the maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant; she insisted we come this way," Cassandra answers looking at me.

"The prisoner?...Then you…" she starts to say.

"It was worth saving you, if we could," I answer simply.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude," Says the woman thankfully.

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you can," Cassandra orders.

The Lieutenant calls her troops and they head out of the area.

"The way ahead seems clear of demons as well," Solas notes.

"Let's get moving before that changes," says Cassandra practically.

We continue heading into the valley. Varric is looking thoughtful. Finally he says, "So...holes in the fade don't just accidently happen, Right?"

"If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible," replies Solas.

"But there are easier way to make things explode," states Varric.

Solas pauses for a moment, "that is true."

"We will consider_ how_ this happened once the imminent danger is past," states Cassandra.

The terrain changes to charred brick and charred…well everything. I am stunned.

"The temple of sacred ashes," says Solas in wonder.

"What's left of it," Varric adds sadly.

Cassandra points, "That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

The scene is grisly, to say the least, charred bodies litter the ground unrecognizable to tell who they are. Mouths open in silent, never to heard screams. I wonder to myself how I am even alive, for the millionth time this day.

We walk in silence until we reach a large open area. There is a huge rift and above it the breach swirling green massive it seems to go above the sky itself.

Finally Varric breaks the silence, "The breach is a long way up," he states the obvious.

We hear footsteps behind us and a familiar voice, "You're here. Thank the maker," Leliana breathes in relief.

"Leliana have your men take up positions around the temple," Cassandra commands.

Cassandra turns to look at me, "This is your chance to end this are you ready?"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can even reach that, much less close it," I state.

"No," Solas cuts in, "this rift was the first, and it is the key."

"Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach," he continues.

"Then let's find a way down, and be careful," says Cassandra.

We pick our way down. I notice red rocks that hum it reminds of lyrium but it's the wrong color.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker," says Varric quickly.

"I see it, Varric," She answers calmly.

Varric looks like he is everything but calm, "but what is _doing_ here?"

"Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple corrupting it," explains Solas.

"It's evil!" Varric states vehemently, "whatever you do, don't touch it!"

We continue down the chasm.

Suddenly we hear a voice, "now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Cassandra looks questioning, "What are we hearing?"

"At a guess, the person who created the breach," Solas says slowly.

Again the first voice, "Keep the sacrifice still" it commands.

"Someone, help me!" a woman cries out.

We all look at each other. Cassandra startles a bit and cries, "That is Divine Justina's voice."

My hand starts to glow as we enter the open area at the bottom of the chasm.

"Someone, help me!" the woman screams again.

"What's going on here?" By Fen'Harel hairy arse! That's my voice.

"That was your voice ….most holy called out to you but…" started Cassandra.

Suddenly it was like the temple disappeared into black with and nothing but the scene taking place in front of us existed.

A creature stood facing us. I could make out a humanoid silhouette with hands. The divine was being held by some sort of energy around her arms. I see myself running to where they are. It's me but not me, faded to shades of grey. "What's going on here?" I say.

The divine sees me and yells, "Run, while you can. Warn them!"

The humanoid creature states, "We have an intruder. Slay the elf."

Then there is huge blast of light we all shield our eyes.

"You were there!" Cassandra accuses loudly, "Who attacked? And the Divine is she?...Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember," I vehemently state.

"Echoes of what happened here the fade bleeds into this place," Solas explains.

"This rift is not sealed but it is closed...albeit temporarily," Solas continues, "I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely."

"However opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side," he adds.

"That means demons. Stand ready," Cassandra commands.

The soldiers move into positions. Cassandra looks at me and nods. I nod back and raise my hand to the rift.

As the rift opens demons start pouring through. We dispatch them one by one. The pride demon was a monstrous thing. I found, I could disrupt the rift to weaken it. It took us some time to wear it down but finally it was defeated and I once again held my hand up to seal the rift. Suddenly a huge blast knocks me backwards and I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Author's note: some rearranging and editing done to make for easier reading**


	6. Chapter 6: Nadia

Chapter 6 - Nadia

I woke in a strange room as sit up a very frightened elf jumps dropping a box she was carrying.

"I didn't know you were awake I swear" she stutters frightened.

"Why are you frightened? What happened?" I ask a bit startled myself.

"That's wrong isn't it? I said the wrong thing didn't I?" the elf worries.

She drops to her knees "I beg your forgiveness and blessing. I am you humble servant."

I throw my legs over the bed. "Please get off your knees" I beg. I want no one to put me on a pedestal."

"My name is Ellana." I continue smiling as she rises "I would like to know yours"… I offer patting bed beside me.

She hesitates, for a moment, indecision evident on her face and then decides to sit. "I am Nadia, just your basic servant" she explains.

"Well Nadia," I say smiling again "I would be most honored if you could use my first name. I am just a Dalish elf and am not used to being referred to as master nor do I wish it be one."

"If you're sure." she says disbelievingly.

"I am absolutely sure," I confirm, grinning "I've basically been referred to as the prisoner among much less desirable things lately, hearing my own name would be nice."

The frighten girl smiles tentatively then.

"So where am I?" I ask.

"You are back in Haven, My…Ellana" she catches herself.

"They say you saved us. The breach has stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for 3 days." she continued her words tumbling out quickly.

I look at my hand it doesn't hurt anymore. It still glows green but feels normal again for the most part.

She stares at my hand a frightened look crosses her face.

"Look," I say taking her hand, and guiding it" it's ok" she touches my glowing palm tentatively.

She smiles again all traces of fear gone.

"So you're saying they are happy with me?" I ask.

"I'm only saying what I heard." She replies apprehension back again "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Relax Nadia, its fine." I soothe calmly.

"Cassandra will want to know you awakened she said _at once_" she sputters frightened again.

"And where is she?" I calmly ask. I can see this girl is really scared.

"In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor, _at once_ she said" the girl is almost hysterical now.

"Ok Nadia, I will go to them, but first you must calm down. I promise you will get into no trouble for being friendly and answering my questions." I smile again trying to relax her.

The young girl calms visibly at my words, but still looks a bit scared.

"I will get dressed and go to meet them." I look at her choosing my words carefully, "I would be honored if you must be a servant here in Haven if I could ask for your services, above all I would appreciate a friend."

The girl beams from ear to ear, "I would like that Ellana" she states softly as she leaves.

As I dress, I wonder what the Shems have done to this poor child making her such a scared halla. Maybe I can make life better for her, I think.

As I leave examine the box Nadia dropped I find some elfroot, there is also a chest in the room which I immediately check out it has new armor in it. Very nice stuff armor, I decide. I step out of the house.

Mythal's Mercy… there are people lined up as I walk out of the house. The people are whispering to each other as they watch me. I hear the words "Herald of Andraste." Seems word got around quick that I awoke. The thought makes me snicker. I still half expect to be slapped in irons. The people, even Shems, seem to be in awe of me though; it's a bit strange to say the least.

As I enter the chantry I hear arguing. Seems the Chancellor wanted to get started early today I think. I head toward the room where the disagreement seems to be coming from.

"Have you gone completely mad?" the Chancellor is screeching, "She should be sent to Val Royeaux to be tried by whoever becomes the next divine!"

"I do not believe she is guilty." states Cassandra.

"The elf failed, Seeker" spits the Chancellor.

"Oh so I am to be executed because I didn't do what the Chantry wanted." I chime in, with my own version of a sneer, to let them know they are once again talking about me like I am not there.

"I've lived through the blast so that confirms I am guilty?" I ask incredulously. The Chancellor looks at the floor shifting his feet. Cassandra shakes her head, Leliana just watches intently as if analyzing me.

I look at the Chancellor and state, "We all heard what happened there. Next time we walk into a bunch of demons and try to close the breach perhaps the Chancellor should join us. He would either believe if he lived through it or be dead because I am pretty darn sure a bureaucrat's life is not conducive to fighting demons."

"The breach is still in the sky. For all we know you intended that way" the Chancellor fumes.

"I do not believe that" maintains Cassandra staring him down.

"It is not for you to decide. Your _duty_ is to serve the chantry" sneers the Chancellor.

"My _duty_ is to serve the principles on which the chantry was founded, as is yours chancellor. I answer only to the Divine" States Cassandra calmly although her demeanor is anything but calm, that is interesting I note.

"Chain her; I want her prepared for travel to capital for trial." the chancellor orders the soldiers in the room.

Here is comes, I think, kind of wishing I would have died in the blast now.

"Disregard that and leave us" Cassandra orders the soldiers.

Amazingly enough they listen to Cassandra's orders. So glad she is charge.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker" spits the Chancellor nastily.

"The breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra states coldly staring him down again.

"So I'm still a suspect even after what I just did?" I ask heatedly, "Is my death is the only thing that will appease you seems."

"You absolutely are!" smirks the Chancellor, ignoring the other question.

"No, she is not" states Cassandra loudly overriding him leveling him with another glare.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave, someone most holy did not expect," Leliana explains slyly, "perhaps they died with the other or… perhaps have allies who yet live."

"Like Chancellors who were not important enough to attend" I smirk seeing where Leliana was going with her train of thought.

I see a quick smirk cross her features but it quickly replaced with a disapproving look my way.

"_I_ am a suspect?" The chancellor asks disbelievingly.

"You and many others" Leliana confirms calmly.

"But not the prisoner" he sneers glaring at me.

"I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to her for help" states Cassandra quietly, thoughtfully looking at me.

"So her survival, that thing on her hand… all a coincidence?" Asks the chancellor glibly.

"Providence. The Maker sent her in our darkest hour." replies Cassandra almost reverently.

"So you've changed your mind about me." I say looking at Cassandra, feeling a bit confused.

"I was wrong. Perhaps I still am" explains Cassandra looking at the chancellor "I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it."

"The breach remains" replies Leliana softly.

"Your mark is still our only hope of closing it." She adds hopefully.

"That is not for you to decide!" the chancellor yells glaring at me again.

I've hit my breaking point. "So it is up to your sense of who is right or wrong…without having all the details ….**you," **I emphasize, pushing my finger into his chest, "would destroy the only chance we have due to your fear, superstition and discrimination. I am at least trying to do something, while all you do is sit back and complain. Try doing something instead of complaining like a Len'alas lath'din. "

Cassandra pulls out a book and slams it on the table. "You know what this is chancellor?" she asks not expecting an answer.

"A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act." She answers "As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn."

"We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval." Cassandra states loudly daring him to refute her.

The chancellor looks shocked and then disgusted.

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos" Cassandra continues.

The chancellor stomps out of the room slamming the door.

"So the Divine had a backup plan after all" I say softly looking at Cassandra and Leliana.

"We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support" says Leliana sadly.

"But we have no choice, we must act now, with you at our side" pleads Cassandra beseechingly looking at Leliana.

"When I woke up I certainly didn't picture this outcome" I sigh, I've a headache already and I just woke up.

"Neither did we" replies Leliana in surprise.

Cassandra looks at me pleadingly "Help us fix this before it's too late."

She holds out her hand. I think she is asking for a handshake, a Shem gesture of a contract and goodwill. I take her hand and shake it, thinking that if I can help save the clans then it will be worth making an agreement with shems, besides Cassandra and Leliana both seem the honorable sort, they want to know the truth about what happened as much as I do.

I walk out of the chantry feeling tired and with a headache but not so unsure of my future.


	7. Chapter 7 The War Table

Chapter 7 the war table

After a good night's rest I decide to explore haven bit. I find the apothecary he introduces himself as Adan. He took care of me when I was ill…I didn't remember him but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he was surprised I would look him up at all. He appreciated that effort but was the cranky sort. He mentions some notes on a new potion being created by his predecessor who didn't make it due to the explosion. I took note in case I happened to find them in my wanderings.

Then I went to tavern, and met Flissa the owner. I guess Leliana offered her the chance to own her own bar and she jumped at it. That sounds like something Leliana would do. Flissa pointed me to the only shop owned by Seggrit and the blacksmith who goes by Herrit. I stop by the shop and peruse the wares only buying schematics as the blacksmith has offered to teach me how to create what I need.

I walk back into the chantry. Cassandra falls into step with me.

"Does it trouble you?" she asks concerned looking at my hand.

"It's stopped spreading and it doesn't hurt." I say smiling.

"We take our victories where we can" Cassandra answers smiling back.

"What's important now is that the breach is stable as is your mark" she continues practically, "you've given us time and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed provided the mark has more power. The same amount of power used to open the breach in the first place. That will not be easy to come by."

"Clearly you have something in mind" I state.

"We do" she answers, as she gestures toward the war room.

I was introduced to Commander Cullen, leader of the soldiers, and Lady Josephine Montilyet, a well-respected diplomat. The commander is a formidable looking man I think…and not bad looking for Shem. Lady Montilyet reminds me of most Shem nobles but her demeanor is friendlier. She did greet me in Elven which was a nice gesture on her part. Leliana is reintroduced as the spymaster and the left hand of the divine. Cassandra is a seeker and right hand of the divine. I quickly wonder why these two were not at Justina's side when the conclave exploded. However, I shake the thought from my head and ask "Cassandra tells me you have a plan?"  
"I mentioned that you mark needs more power to close the breach for good" Cassandra states

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help" chimes in Leliana.

"I still disagree. The Templars could serve just was well" Cullen cuts in.

"We need power Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark…" began Cassandra

"Might destroy us all" interrupts Cullen heatedly, "Templars could suppress the breach. Weaken it so…"

"Pure speculation" Leliana interjects quickly.

"_I_ was a Templar. I know what they are capable of." Cullen states firmly.

I'm starting to see the issue. They cannot decide what group to approach or what would be best for our situation.

All three look at me…I'm to decide?

"Unfortunately, it is moot point" Josephine says "Neither group will speak to us yet."

We all turn to look at her. Thank Mythal, saved by Josephine!

"The chantry had denounced the inquisition and you…specifically" she explains.

"They still think I'm guilty" I sigh, this is getting really old.

"That is not the entirety of it any longer" Josephine explains patiently, "Some are calling you …a Dalish elf…the herald of Andraste. That frightens the chantry."

About time the chantry was frightened of the Dalish and not the other way around I think to myself smirking a bit.

"The remaining clerics are claiming it blasphemy and us heretics for harboring you" she continues.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt" spits Cassandra.

Josephine continues "It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question."

"So if I wasn't with the inquisition…" I start.

"Let's be honest they would have censured us no matter what" Cullen replies quickly trying to make me feel better.

"And you not being here is not an option" states Cassandra warmly smiling.

I'm beginning to feel like I am more a detriment than helpful at this point.

"There is something you can do" Leliana says, "A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and she knows those involved better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

"Why would someone from the chantry want to help a declared heretic?" I ask confused.

Leliana replies lightly, "I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she does not agree with her chantry sisters? You will find Mother Giselle tending to wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe"

"Look for other opportunities to expand the inquisitions influence while you are there" says Cullen looking at me warmly.

"We need agents to extend our influence beyond this valley, and you are better suited than anyone to recruit them" explains Josephine.

"In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave all of this to the Herald" says Cassandra helpfully, looking at the other 3.

I am shocked she has referred to me as the Herald. Before I can think, I speak, "please Cassandra, don't call me that …if you need to refer to me Ellana will do. That goes for all of you."

Josephine frowns briefly. Cassandra looks pleasantly surprised. Leliana looks at me in wonder. Cullen laughs out loud and says understandingly "I guess that would be strange for you. I also expect that you are unused to any type of title."

"Well I was the Keepers First but that means little outside of the Dalish." I offer.

"The Keepers First?" asked Josephine "would you care to elaborate?"

"Well the Keeper is leader of the clan" I explain, "she tells the clan where to go, when to move, and preserves the history of the clan. However, the keeper is not a leader through force the keeper is respected and considered wise, that is why the clan follows. All Keepers are mages and there are only 2 or 3 mages per clan at a time (the keeper and her first sometimes a second), if there are more than 3 the clans usually send the extra mages to other clans who don't have mages. I was Dashana Istimaethoriel Lavellan's First. This means when she passed I would become Keeper of Clan Lavellan it is a huge responsibility."

"Do Keepers ever become abominations?" Cullen asked.

I looked at him but his question was honest in its manner and not malicious.

"Very rarely," I answer slowly, "we are taught to respect the beyond (what you call the fade) and the spirits within it. However, if a Keeper or first were to become possessed the clan will kill them."

"I've worked with "apostate mages" before" states Leliana using finger quotes, "most were more controlled than circle mages I've met."

"Thank you for explaining that" Josephine said gracefully smiling, "you've given us much to think about."


	8. Chapter 8 Josephine

The next morning I am woken by Nadia bringing a message that Josephine wished to speak with me. Good, I think it will give me a chance to ask about Nadia. I head to Josephine's office. As open the door there is a very strange looking Shem wearing a mask arguing with Josephine.

"The inquisition cannot remain, if you cannot prove it was founded on Justinia's orders," He states.

"This is an inopportune time Marquis, more of the faithful flock here every day," Josephine explains calmly.

"Mistress Lavellan, this is Marquis Durellion, one of Divine Justina's greatest supporters," Josephine introduces.

"And the rightful owner of Haven," the Marquis adds quickly looking me over.

"House Durellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This "inquisition"," he air quotes, "is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."

His accent is a funny as his mask, I snicker inwardly.

"This is the first I've heard of Haven having an owner outside the Chantry," I state confused.

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden," the Marquis explains snidely.

Oh good another snotty aristocrat.

"We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is …She was a woman of supreme merit," the Marquis continued sadly.

Ok a snotty religious aristocrat I amend thoughtfully.

"I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds," he adds heatedly.

"Interesting considering the Inquisition was begun by the left and right hands of the Divine," I state cunningly.

Josephine smiles looking surprised and happy.

"I've seen no records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition," complained the Marquis.

Oh by the dread wolf he whines like a spoiled len.

"Why my dear Marquis," I offer smiling sweetly, "would you let all your servants see your secondary escape route should the worst happen?"

The Marquis has the nerve to look ashamed.

"The Inquisition was Justinia's back-up plan should all else fail," I continue calmly.

"If he won't take her at her word, I'm afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel." chimes in Josephine sadly.

I see a slight smirk on the corners of her mouth.

"What?" exclaims the Marquis.

"It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans," explains Josephine patiently, "Shall I arrange a bout for tonight?"

"No! No…Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition's presence was somewhat hasty," retreats the Marquis.

Josephine sighs sadly, "We face a dark time, your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to benefit of all, no matter how strange they may seem."

"I will think on it, Lady Montilyet, the Inquisition may yet stay in the meantime," with that the Marquis headed out the door quickly.

"So do the Durellions' actually have a claim on this place?" I ask.

"His Grace's position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the Durellions are Orlesian," Josephine explains, "If the Marquis wishes to reclaim Haven, Empress Celine must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf."

"However her concerns are bit larger than minor property disputes," she adds.

"I am pleased the Marquis isn't tossing us out into the cold," I smile.

"His Grace is only one of many dignitaries we must contend with," Josephine smiled gratefully, "You handled him with ease and grace, you will do a fine job."

"He reminded me of a whining len," I snicker, "I just dealt with him like that."

"You definitely need to teach me some Dalish, Ellana" I'm curious to know what some of the words you say mean. "

"Well "Len" means child," I giggle. Josephine smirks at the thought.

"And what does "Len'alas lath'din" mean," she asks. "I can pick out child with what you just told me."

I giggle harder and finally manage to spit out "dirty child no one loves."

Josephine starts laughing "you called the chancellor that?" She starts howling holding her stomach. I join in red faced already.

Once the moment has passed, I ask "you expect more people in Haven?"

"Undoubtedly, each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador must make sure the tale is as complimentary as possible." She explains.

"I don't envy you," I say honestly, "I don't think I could always be so congenial."

"So what brought you to the Inquisition?" I ask "I have to ask why you would want to do this?"

"Sister Leliana and I have known each other for some time. For better or worse being the Inquisition's ambassador has been as interesting as she promised." Josephine replied cheekily smiling.

"You love it," I accuse jokingly; "I think we are very lucky to have you."

Josephine smiles, "it's true, I do, and as Thedas' politics have been agitated as of late I hope to guide us down smoother paths."

"Please excuse me I have much to do before the day is done. I would like to chat again," She adds.

"Before I leave I have a request if you would," I ask.

"Whatever I can do," Josephine replies.

"There is a young elven servant, Nadia I would like assigned to me," Josephine looks at me surprised.

"You would want a servant?" she asks.

"I don't know who her master is (and I don't wish to know) but this person scares her. We have a rapport. I would like her assigned to me for her safety," I explain.

"Consider it done then," She answers quickly.

Maybe Josephine isn't quite the stuffy noble I thought she was.

By the time I returned to my room. Nadia had cleaned, brought me a hot bath and turned down my covers. We spoke of her duties. There are some things she wouldn't have to do like carry hot water (after all I can heat my own). Never mind the fact that we never had hot water for such luxury at the clan anyway. Some things we needed for her to do to keep up appearances (she explained them to me). We talked late into the night. As the keepers first, I didn't have many friends so it was a delightful diversion from the happenings around Haven.

* * *

**Just a note: I got my schoolwork finished earlier than usual this week and was feeling generous 2 so i decided to put up a 2nd chapter this week:)**

**Author's note: mass editing going on this week as I'm off of school for a few days:)**


	9. Chapter 9 Leliana

I make my way to requisitions table and check to see what is needed. I have brief chat with the quartermaster, Threnn. She is looked down upon for her beliefs about Loghain. Quite frankly I could care less about her political views. Shems and their politics what a waste of time I think. However she is damn good at her job and I like having her aboard. As I leave Threnn's company, I overhear praying coming from the requisitions tent. I saunter towards the sound; Leliana is kneeling and praying using parts of the chant.

"Blessed are the peacekeepers champions of the Just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow, in their blood the Maker's will is written," she prays reverently.

Suddenly she breaks off, her chain of thought changed, "is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will done?"

"Is death your only blessing?" she asks.

She realizes I am there and turns to me darkly, "you speak for the maker? No? What does the maker's prophet have to say about all this? What is his game?"

"How is this a game?" I ask confused.

"Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? Even if you didn't support the Divine's peace, you wouldn't call this right. Who could?" she rants, "so many innocent lives lost, the faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, what is if not a game or a cruel joke?"

"I speak for no one but myself, and terrible things happen to good people every day. I am sorry for your loss; I can tell she really meant something to you. It's like she was your mother isn't it?" I add softly.

"Yes," Leliana sighed "we were very close I respected her and loved her dearly. You probably don't even worship the maker"

Her manner changes back to dark, "lucky, he asks a lot. The chantry teaches us that the maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins; he demands it all, our lives, and our deaths. Justinia gave him everything, she had and he let her die, that is the Makers will? We are basically pawns discarded when the Maker is done with us."

"Maybe you should be angry with the people who kill her," I suggest.

"If the Maker doesn't intervene to save one of his best servants, what good is he?" asks Leliana searching

"I used to believe as was chosen, as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me, working with the Divine Helping people. Now she's dead, it was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing," She says sadly, tears glittering in her eyes.

Oh Sylaise's mercy, she is having a crisis of faith!

"Maybe you have another purpose," I offer helpfully "maybe I could help you find it."

"No, this is my burden. I regret I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. I won't let it happen again," She says coldly.

"You know although I follow our Dalish gods, the stories are similar. Our gods are no longer walking with us either," I note hoping to pull her away from such a dark place.

Leliana pulls from her grief for a moment looking at me in wonder, "what do you stories say happened to them?" She asks with a small smile.

I was hoping the curiosity of the bard would pull her out of this albeit temporarily and give her something else to consider.

"Well as the story goes," I start dreamily, "Our gods are split into two sides _the creators_ and _the forgotten ones_. The creators are the gods we worship today: _Elgar'nan: God of Vengeance,_ _Mythal: the Great Protector,_ _Falon'Din: Friend of the Dead, Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets,_ _Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt,_ _Sylaise: the Hearthkeeper_, _June: God of the Craft, and Ghilan'nain: Mother of the Halla_."

"I have heard of the creators before but what of the forgotten ones?" Leliana asks eagerly.

"_The forgotten ones_ are just that," I reply practically," forgotten, there are few names remembered _Anaris, Geldauran_, and _Daern'thal_. These gods were gods of terrible things presiding over arguably the worst aspects of existence: disease, terror, spite and malevolence."

"Then there is _Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf_ who was able to walk between both sides, as both sides considered him brother," I continued remembering the story.

"As the story is told from generation to generation," I explain, "The Creators and Forgotten Ones were constantly fighting a great war with the Elven people caught in the middle._ Fen'Harel_ finally became tired of all the fighting. _Our gods_ saw him as a brother, and they trusted him when he said that they must keep to the heavens while he arranged a truce. And _the Forgotten Ones_ trusted him also when he said he would arrange for the defeat of our gods, if only the Forgotten Ones would return to the abyss for a time. They trusted Fen'Harel, and they were all of them betrayed. And _Fen'Harel_ sealed them away so they could never again walk among the people."

"So, now Fen'Harel is referred to as the dread wolf, trickster," I add, "Dalish clans view him with wariness and seek to protect themselves and their kin from his treachery."

"But what do you think of Fen'Harel?" Leliana asks cunningly.

"I believe he was sick and tired of playing mediator. I think he is sort of hero to the Dalish as we were the ones caught between their war, and dying for their causes," I say, " I believe his decision to seal both sides away saved us all from complete annihilation, it was a practical and compassionate choice."

"However, I would never say this to any Dalish elf," I added, "I might as well be _Harellen_ to them if I uttered a word of what I believe."

Leliana looks at me in surprise, "That is a very practical attitude compared to most Dalish. I promise they won't hear it from me."

"So what is your assessment of the Maker?" She asks finally.

"I don't believe in your Maker," I state softly choosing my words carefully, "however, that does not mean Andraste didn't exist and we know well she did as our stories refer to her as well. I think she was a gracious caring person, who tried to give our people respect, as well as, make the world a better place."

"However, if the Maker could let her die according to your lore…why is it so difficult to understand that happened to the Divine?" I ask softly.

Leliana looks grief-stricken. I reach over and touch her arm. Hoping, it's ok to do so.

"However," I add gently "Andraste's sacrifice is what started the chantry in the first place. I believe its original purpose was to help the people. That does not diminish the good that you and the Divine accomplished. Perhaps Divine Justinia's death was meant to have such meaning."

Leliana looks at me for a moment as the words sink in…and suddenly grabs me in huge tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispers, "I will remember your words."

And with that Leliana walks off full of purpose and head held high.

* * *

**Harrellen - dalish word for traitor**

**Author's Notes: Edited for grammar errors:)**


	10. Chapter 10 Varric

As I head back to my room. I see Varric waving at me. I walk over to him.

"So…now that Cassandra is out of earshot. Are you holding up alright? I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over one day," He says.

"Well I did sleep for 3 days, I'm told," I banter.

"I'm glad to see your sense of humor is intact," jokes Varric.

"But really how are you?" he adds seriously.

I'm touched he would even ask as no one but Nadia seems to care about how I am doing, at least thus far.

"You want to know the truth or should I spew what people want to hear?" I weakly jibe.

"I want to know how you really feel," he states seriously.

"None of this shit should have ever happened!" I state angrily my face hard.

"You don't know the half of it," Varric agrees imitating my expression.

"I don't even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountain top," I sigh sadly.

"A lot of good men and women never made it out of there," He states, his eyes soften.

"For days now we've been staring at the breach," he adds sadly smiling, "Watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for morale would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived"

"If it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go" I question.

"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy. But this…" He trails off looking at The Breach.

"Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them and now there is a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort it's self out." He states staunchly, his resolve is absolute.

"I still not sure I believe any of this is really happening. Just lucky I guess," I say slowly smirking.

"Good luck or Bad Luck," Varric jokes.

"If this is all just the Maker winding us up, I hope there is a damn good punch line coming," He states threateningly.

"Seriously though," he adds earnestly, "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to know where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But a hole in the sky, that's beyond heroes. We are going to need a miracle."

* * *

**Author's note: edited for grammar and spelling:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Solas

**Today is my birthday so here's an extra chapter this week as my gift to you.**

* * *

I was headed to the Apothecary to drop off the notes Adan was looking for and I see Solas sitting on the wall meditating. He opened his eyes at my footsteps and jumps down from the wall (quite gracefully I might add) waiting for me to approach.

"The chosen of Andraste, blessed hero to save us all," He says straight-faced.

I can't exactly tell if he's joking or serious.

"I've no interest in being a hero," I state honestly, "All I want is to find a way to seal the breach."

"Pragmatic, but ultimately irrelevant," He says softly smiling, looking at me in surprise.

He turns to face the over the wall.

"I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations," He says sincerely, "I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

"Every great war has its heroes," He states calmly, "I'm just curious, what kind you'll be."

"What do you mean ruins and battlefields?" I ask curiously.

Solas smiles approvingly at my question.

"Any building strong enough to stand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between the worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen," He explains.

"You take a nap in the middle of ancient ruins?" I ask incredulously disbelief crossing my face, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Solas grins a bit wickedly, "I do set wards and if you leave food out for the spiders they are content to live and let live."

"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the fade," I say a bit breathlessly, "It must be extraordinary."

"Thank you," he replies smirk crossing his face; "it's not a common field, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning, The thrill of finding the remnants of a thousand year old dream? I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Fascinating, what an interesting person.

"I will stay then, at least until the breach it closed," Solas suddenly states, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Was that in doubt?" I ask confused.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by chantry forces, and unlike you I don't have a Divine mark protecting me," He states practically.

"Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution," he continues.

"You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them use that against you," I say firmly looking at him.

"How would you stop them?" he asks half-jokingly.

I look at Solas with a quiet contemplation.

"However, I had to," I vow before I even think about.

Solas looks at me in astonishment, and then the look is gone replaced by his mask, "Thank you," he says quietly.

"For now let us hope the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the breach," he says as he climbs back up on the wall settling to mediate again.

I drop off the notes the apothecary. Adan is almost dancing happy and tells me to return in the morning for a new potion.

* * *

**Author's note: Edited for Grammar errors:)**


	12. Chapter 12 Cassandra

I make my way out the gates heading to speak to our blacksmith. I've not spent much time outside the gates as I've been either in the war room mediating and planning or recovering from my I injuries sustained while stopping the breach. I stop for a minute outside gates and watch the sparring practice. I see Cassandra decimating a dummy.

I walk over watching for a few minutes and I say smiling, "you're kind of a force of nature aren't you?"

"When, I have to be," she states grunting as she strikes the dummy again.

"Impressive," I state still smiling.

"You're flattering me," she says corners of her mouth quirking up.

"I'm trying," I smirk.

She stops striking the dummy, "Did I do the right thing?" she muses half to herself, half to me.

"What I have started here could destroy everything I revered my whole life," She continues musing looking through me.

"One day, they may write about me, as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool and they may be right," she grunts out hitting the dummy again.

I know Cassandra is very religious. So I ask, "what does your faith tell you?"

"I believe," she heaves hitting the dummy again, "that you are innocent. I believe there is more going on here than we can see."

"And I believe," she turns to me dropping her sword, "no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot."

"You basically said the same thing to Chancellor," she continues, "you were a bit more animated about it if I remember correctly," she smirks.

I snicker remembering the scene.

"You don't think I'm the Herald of Andraste?" I ask a moment later.

An emotion crosses her features I can't place.

"I think you were sent to help us. I hope you were," She answers slowly but thoughtfully, "but the Makers help takes many forms. Sometimes it is difficult to discern who truly benefits or how."

"So what happens now?" I ask her curiously.

"We deal with the chantry's panic over you," she states with a look of distaste on her face, "Before they do any more damage."

"You mean Roderick," I state quietly.

"Among others," Cassandra states practically.

"Then we close the breach we are the only ones who can," She continues.

"After that we find who is responsible for this chaos, and end them," She states coldly hacking at the dummy again.

"If there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them," She adds between strikes.

"I only pray the price is not too high," she says sadly.

"You didn't have any choice," I defend her.

Cassandra stops and looks at me, "didn't I?"

She sighs, "My trainers always said "_Cassandra, you are too brash, you must think before you act_" I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in running in circles like a dog chasing its tail."

I nod urging her to continue.

"But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day," She ends with a sad sigh.

"I cannot afford to be so careless again," She berates herself.

"And for that I am grateful," I answer smiling.

"Cassandra, if you had though it was so clear I wouldn't be standing here right now," I take a deep breath and continue, "You would have had me executed or shipped to Val Royeaux. I think your "brashness" is a good thing but like any virtue it has a flip side."

"Any virtue can be taken to extreme, " I continue, " your virtue is purpose, you get things done, it is amazing to watch to see how you've been able to put all of this together while I slept for 3 days."

Cassandra is listening intently now. She pulls back in surprise as I end my comments. "Well I couldn't have you unconscious at the war table," she weakly jokes.

I can be harsh I know," she states calmly, "I have a question for you."

I nod for her to continue.

"I'm curious. Do you even believe in the maker?" she asks intently.

"I believe in our Dalish Gods," I answer honestly.

"And there is no room within your gods for one more?" she asks musing.

I look at her confused and say, "We have creator gods; we have gods of malice and destruction. Where would your Maker fit it?"

"It's not like we have a God of Apathy," I can't help snickering.

It earns me a well-deserved glare.

I feel the need to apologize immediately, "I apologize, Cassandra, personally I will never be an Andrastian, but I do respect the religion for what it's done to bring people together. I respect Andraste as wonderful person who didn't differentiate due to race and brought people together. I'm sure you know the story of Andraste and Shartan. I believe in what she did to bring hope to very troubled times in our history. I hope you can accept that."

"Well," she smirks, "I can see why you would call the Maker, a god of Apathy. They do say he turned his back on us."

"And apology accepted," she says warmly, "if everyone is to get along we must first learn to understand each other."

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyway," she continues, "I have to believe we were put here for a reason even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where this leads us."

With that she turns back to the dummy and starts striking at it.

* * *

**Author's note: Edited for grammar errors:)**


	13. Chapter 13 Cullen

I hear Commander Cullen yelling instructions to his soldiers giving instructions as they spar. I walk towards him; he sees me and turns his head.

"We've received a number of recruits…locals from Haven and some Pilgrims," He states happily.

"None made quite the …entrance you did," he teases, his smile crinkling his eyes.

I snicker, "that wasn't my idea."

"I would be worried if it was," he retorts saucily.

"I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself," He offers gesturing in from on him.

As we walk he explains, "I was there during the mage uprising…I saw firsthand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered this position, I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something worse."

"You left the Templars for this? You believe the Inquisition can work?" I ask him.

I have to look up at him as he is a good shoulder and head taller than me.

"The chantry lost control of both the Templars and the Mages. Now they argue over a new divine while the breach remains," He answers sadly.

"The inquisition could act while the chantry cannot," He says enthusiastically, "Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can…"

He stops abruptly,"forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

"No," I tease, "but if you have on prepared. I'd love to hear it."

"Perhaps another time," he laughs.

"I …ah" he clears his throat blushing.

"There is still a lot of work ahead," He states briskly.

A messenger runs up with papers for him.

"As I was saying," he gestures as he turns to the messenger.

* * *

**Author's note: I've been revising some of the older chapters due to grammar errors and trying to make the dialog more readable.**


	14. Chapter 14 Home?

After another rousing day of dealing with arguing from my 3 mentors about going to the mages or Templars, I decide to take walk outside of Haven. I haven't been allowed to head to the crossroads in the Hinterlands or even do anything slightly strenuous yet as I've been following healer/jailor's orders. I grin wryly to myself. My bones are mended but still sore and the headaches have been less frequent. It's been 2 weeks since we tried to seal the breach. I grin wickedly at the thought of just being alone in nature. Surely they couldn't get too angry I think, as I slip over the wall. I know Cassandra would have some lackey follow me to "make sure I was safe" if I left through the gates.

I trudge through the trees taking the winding path around the frozen lake. Just breathing in the smells of nature, I finally feel at peace. I continue my leisurely walk until I come to a nice sized boulder. Climbing atop and sitting down, I survey the view below me. The sun shines off the frozen lake like glass, snow is so brightly white is seems so shine like the lake, the mountain side browns and grays of differing rocks, and the green of the evergreen trees seem to contrast sharply. I take a deep breathe of the crisp tingly air and sigh. Now here I could sit forever.

After what seemed like a moment, but was really hours by the placement of the sun, I saw a movement on the snow a lone white wolf barely discernable among the snow. I watch the wolf with interest as it pads from one side of the field below to the other and disappears within the trees. I sit a bit longer just enjoying the moment and birds hopping around happily. I realize suddenly that I'm not alone and look about seeing nothing but feeling I'm being watched. Probably the wolf I surmise quickly, although it was headed away from me.

"Andaran atish'an Fen," I offer softly. I would not be first time Fen had sought me out I seem to have an affinity for them. It did scare the Keeper a time or two though. I smirk crosses my lips. Suddenly Solas steps out of the woods behind me.

"Well I wasn't expecting that greeting," he smirks slightly.

"And I was expecting a Fen," I say starting to stand up.

"No stay, I will join you," he says climbing up the boulder.

He settles down beside me and we sit looking at the view.

"It is magnificent isn't it," Solas finally says.

"How did you know I would be here?" I ask confused.

"I didn't, the Fen told me, I could tell by its' movements," he answers seriously.

"Why did you call out the Fen?" he asked eyes intensely on me.

I squirmed at bit as I try to explain my answer, "the fen always came to me in forest, I don't know why but they trusted me. I could even move among them as friends. Of course the keeper was terrified when I did this. She did everything she could to keep me away but I would sneak out and spend time with them. I even played with the cubs."

I finish smiling at the memory.

Solas gives me a thoughtful look and smiles.

"So if you're here I imagine Cassandra as found out I left haven without an escort?" I tease playfully.

"Well she has turned the settlement upside down looking for you," He jokes back smiling, "I was able to placate her by telling her I would look for you."

"But that is not the only reason I'm here," he adds on a serious note.

I look at him questioning.

"I wanted to check on your mark. I want to be sure it has stopped growing and is stable. It is quite fascinating," he says simply.

"I do not wish to be a test subject, Solas," I say, ducking my head hide my hurt feelings. I quickly hide my hand in my robes pulling them closer to me.

"I apologize," Solas says immediately, "I did not mean to portray you as such. I'm still learning how to talk with so many people, spirits communicate differently, that came out wrong."

I look at him he is obviously sorry.

"Then let's try that again," I say brightly.

"So Solas," I grin, "why are you here?"

He snickers lightly, "You are an odd one."

"Honestly, I do want to check on the mark to be sure it isn't hurting you. So I basically came to check on you," He states warmly.

I decide to eye him with false wariness for moment. Then I relent.

"Very well then," I say pulling my hand out of my robes.

He examines my hand and pushing the robes up my arms.

"It stopped hurting?" he asks.

"Yes, although it still pulses at times," I answer him.

"What does it feel like?" he asks.

"When it pulses?" I ask, when he nods, I continue, "it feels as if something is pressing, I feel pressure, but no pain."

"Have you cast anything since we went to the breach?" Solas asks.

"Well no I hadn't any need too," I answer honestly.

"I would like to try something," he states, "I think the mark may have enhanced your abilities. Come."

We climb down from the boulder, "I think a safer place will be needed we must not start and avalanche." He jokes.

Solas leads the way I follow in curiosity.

"Here we are," he states.

I look around there are wards shining through the snow. "What is this place?" I ask looking at him intently.

"I created this place to practice my skills," he answers practically; "it is warded to prevent any accidents."

"What do I need to do?" I ask confused.

"Well what skills have you learned?" he asks pointedly.

"Just basic elements, healing, and some arcane arts," I answer.

"Well we should spar magically then I know you can fight against rogues and warriors at distance but you need to learn how to deal with mages at distance and up close," as he's talking he flings a flashfire my way.

I immediately put up and ice wall and the flashfire melts.

"Unfair," I huff teasing, "but if that's how you want it." I send an energy barrage his way.

He throws up a barrier for protection. I do the same before his next attack. He sends a lightning bolt at me it almost drains my barrier. I feel my strength of the spirits kick in and the mark starts to glow. I lob a firestrike his way, as he shores up his barrier.

"Now for some close combat," he says pouncing toward me, with a fadeblade.

I ward off his blows the best I can with my staff. The look on his face is wild; I would even call it fen-like. Fascinating. I'm brought back to reality with a fadeblade at my throat. I quickly change form into a bird, slip out and fly to the other side of the wards. Where I change back into my form and start lobbing a mixture of flashfire and winters grasp at him as he advances. My arsenal is of mana is depleting so I become a wolf side stepping his fadeblade. I know I can maintain this form for a long time. Maybe he'll tire out. But he's relentless. I come out of wolf form gasping on the ground and he pounces on me.

My fade marked hand goes up and everything stops. Nothing is moving! Oh Mythal's mercy what did I do! It's like time has stopped, but I can still move. I feel pressure building where the mark is and I am scared. I try to let it go. A strange drawing action happens. I see the trees within the warded area wilt. Shrinking down like I have taken their very life force. I feel my mana restored. It's too much. I panic wanting it all to stop the pulling stops and time resumes. Solas falls on top of me dropping his fadeblade. We are too stunned to even move.

Finally Solas speaks, "Well that was an interesting sensation. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Solas, but…" I blush hotly realizing the scandalous position we are in. Any onlooker would have thought we were embracing this way.

"Oh! Quite right," he says as he starts extricating his limbs from mine and standing up. I brush myself off and stand as well. I feel overwhelmed and trying process what just happened.

"Well is seems you can stop time and drain the life-force from the surroundings and possibly the enemy," he states calmly.

"The shapeshifting was a surprise," He adds approvingly.

"You are more powerful than I gave you credit for. Even before your instinct to use the mark took over," He goes on excitedly.

It's too much I'm frightened and lightheaded.

"Solas, I…" I try to speak and everything goes black.

* * *

**Author's note: I had a break from school this week so did a ton of editing and some extra writing enjoy!**

**Translations **

**Fen - wolf**

**Andaran atish'an - formal dalish greeting, literally "I dwell in this place, place of peace"**


	15. Chapter 15 A Night in the Woods

I wake up to being on bedroll near a fire still within the warded area. Solas notices my waking and brings me water.

"We should get back to Haven," I offer after a few minutes.

"I have sent word to Leliana, explaining that you need some space. We had spoken previously about testing your abilities here. I explained you were not hurt just overwhelmed and that we would come back to Haven tomorrow," He soothed gently.

"I imagine Cassandra will be furious with me though," he half-jokes and sighs.

I say nothing as I'm overwhelmed by my own thoughts. He hands me a plate of food and I pick at it eating very little.

Finally I blurt out, "I could have killed you!" as scalding hot tears start streaming down my face.

"I stopped sodding time, freezing your ass in place and then I drained the life out of everything around us. I could have drained the life from you too. Fenedhis!" I rant angry.

"By the dread wolf, what kind of trickery is this? I can't be near anyone I might hurt them!" I continue panicking hysterically.

"Ellana," Solas says quietly, "I know exactly what you did I was frozen but I could see everything."

"You could?" I ask wonderingly.

How weird and frightening is that?

"You can control it and use it against our enemies," he adds helpfully.

"I'm not a len playing with fire magic," I state hotly, "Solas this is much more serious."

Tears are still slipping down my face; I pay no mind to them. Solas sits down next to me and takes my face in both of his hands looking at me with an intense gaze.

"You wouldn't hurt anyone without cause. Your compassion and knowledge, of what these abilities can do, will prevent it." He gently says as he starts wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"We can't be certain…what if..." I start to say sniffing.

"I will show you and help you to learn to use it, control it," he interrupts pulling me into a reassuring hug. I lay my head on his shoulder. I'm completely emotionally drained.

The sun has long gone down and the cold is permeating my robes. I shiver. Solas notices grabbing his woolen cloak he wraps it around me. Then he gets up and adds some more wood to the fire. Before coming back to sit down, he pulls another cloak from his pack, wrapping it around us both, pulling me into his warmth.

"Is this ok, Da'len?" he asks smiling.

I nod realizing I'm too tired to point out that I'm not a child besides he is radiating heat. We would often huddle like this around the fire many nights when I was with the clan. It is considered to be a gesture of caring and acceptance.

"Tell me about a spirit you met in the fade," I say drowsily. I think I was asleep before he even finished his first sentence.


	16. Chapter 16 Waking up in the Wilderness

I awake early, to find myself still sleeping on Solas' shoulder. He had finally fallen asleep himself. He probably was awake most of the night. I am feeling more like myself again. I stay very still not wanting to wake him taking the opportunity to study the elf. He is bald but that is not a bad thing in his case in fact it's kind of attractive. His ears are nicely shaped and his jawline is graceful but strong looking, I couldn't help to notice with our close contact that he is broader in the body than most elven men I've seen, he's firmly muscled too I realize as noting the contact of his chest against my cheek. I blush slightly at this realization. He stirs and opens his eyes, wow they are an amazing shade of gray. I sit up quickly, hoping he didn't notice me studying him.

"Good morning Da'len, did you sleep well," he asks slight smile on his face.

"I did but I fear you slept very little because of me," I offer smiling back, "Where are the supplies? The least I can do is make you breakfast."

He points to a pack and head over to rummage through it. I pull out some tea and a teapot, some biscuits, jam, and dried meat. I set the teapot down and set to getting some wood, But Solas waves me off.

"I'll tend the fire, I need to move around and stretch my legs anyway," he says getting up.

So I set to filling the teapot with fresh snow and dishing up plates of biscuits with jam adding the dried meat. I place the teapot near the roaring fire and wait for the water to boil. Take two mugs and fill them with the steaming beverage. I take a plate and mug over Solas, who nods his thanks, and get my plate and sit down next to him. He takes a sip of the tea and makes a face.

"Is the tea bad?" I ask.

"Not at all, it's just tea," he said simply.

I look at him confused.

"I detest the stuff," He explained, "But, I suppose it's better than just hot water."

"So what other animal forms can you take?" he asks conversationally, "your sparrow and wolf were very good."

"I have also learned the forms of a bear and cave spider," I reply smiling.

"Your keeper was quite a good teacher for you to learn so much," he says thoughtfully.

"Before we head back, I want to teach you how to control your new abilities," he adds.

I don't know if I should tell him my secret but I feel I can trust Solas. No one knows except the Keeper and I'm so far away from home. I feel the need to be honest and develop a friendship with this mysterious elf. I adore Nadia but she doesn't understand magic and she might be afraid if I tell her my secret.

"Hahren, I wish to tell you something," I say gently, hoping the word Hahren will be more understanding. I'm terrified. I don't know how he will react.

"You can tell me anything Da'len," he says gently. I think to object to being called a child again but I let it go. I realize it would just be a delaying tactic.

I take a deep breath, "Hahren, my clan knew from the time I was a small child, that I was mage. However it was later that the Keeper realized I was also Somniari. It was kept secret from most of the clan as it is considered to be more of a risk."

I look at him to gauge his reaction. His eyes widen briefly, and then he smiles, "you must be very strong of mind to have survived this long."

"I would prefer the inquisition not know about this," I request, "for obvious reasons."

"I will tell no one," he states quietly regarding me, "you trusted me with this. I would not betray that trust."

"Ma Serannas, Hahren," I offer gratefully. Reaching out for his empty plate and mug. I walk over to the pack and wash the dishes with clean snow.

"You wished to teach me something?" I ask crisply while cleaning the up the breakfast.

"Yes, let's get started," he says gesturing to another part of the ward area.

We head over to the ward area and he has me practice using the mark over and over working in a small area, and then going larger. Stopping time in a small area and then draining things in a small area. I feel I definitely have better control over these new skills and more certain I won't hurt anyone. I honestly prefer not to use them unless necessary but I know the practice is essential to prevent any accidents. Solas cautions about letting my emotions get the better of me. I am already aware that out of control emotions can cause magical accidents, basic keeper training. The sun as passed the half day mark by the time we are finished. We pack up the rest of the camp extinguishing the fire and head back to Haven.

* * *

**Ma Serannas, Hahren – My thanks elder/respected one**


	17. Chapter 17 Back at Haven

Cassandra pounces as soon as we entered the gates. Someone must have spotted us on the road. I wryly grin to myself.

"What were you thinking taking off like that without an escort?" she demands harshly.

"I wanted some time alone," I state defensively.

"We can't have the herald running off _on her own_, What if something happened to you no one would know where you were?" she challenges almost shouting.

"Cassandra, I grew up in the wilderness. I am Dalish after all," I remind her softly.

Not listening she turns on Solas. "And you …" she huffs angrily, "what did you do to her out there that she needed time to recover and was gone for a day!"

"Ellana needed time to process everything that has happened, Seeker, I just gave her that time," He replies mildly.

"You both could have been caught up in the fighting and killed!" Cassandra rants, "You both know what is at stake here. You have a duty!"

The shouting has brought many stares from the villagers and pilgrims, Varric and Cullen walk into our area. I have had about enough and my mark starts to flare.

"Enough!" I shout at her, "you need to face these facts; one," I say holding a finger up, "we are not your soldiers or recruits."

"2,"I continue holding up another finger, "we have decided to stay here by choice and you need to respect that."

"3," I add another finger spelling it out for her, "we are mages and need to practice in place away from haven, for the safety of the people here. We can't practice lobbing fire strikes within the confines of the walls."

"4," I continue more quietly, "you need to remember we are people, and these last 2 weeks have been taxing for all of us. You go hit a dummy to unwind, Josephine eats chocolates, Leliana prays, Varric writes, Solas meditates, Cullen spars,and I search out nature. These are our coping mechanisms, Just because we don't do it the same as you do doesn't make it wrong. Deal with it! "

Cassandra looks at me angrily and then with grudging respect. She then turns on her heel and walks away.

I look at Solas, who has a slightly smug smirk on his face.

"Well at least someone is brave enough to sodding tell her what for," Varric says grinning from ear to ear.

Cullen has the strangest look on his face, a mix of respect, and admiration; he looks at me intensely for moment and says, "You are very perceptive. I believe you gave her something to think about."

We talk amongst ourselves for a few minutes and I excuse myself and set off to find some food. Yes, food, bath, sleep in that order, Sylaise's grace, I'm tired. I find the kitchen area and grab some bread and cheese, along with strange fruit I've never seen.

"Hello Leliana," say before she can greet me.

"How did you know it was me?" she asks curiously.

"As a rogue you are light of foot, but living in the nature has its advantages," I tease her lightly, "besides your fragrance oil gives you away."

"I will have to remember that when I am sneaking up on Dalish elves," she jokes.

I pick up the strange fruit again…looking at it.

"It's called a banana they only grow in Antiva or Par Vollen," She explains grabbing one from the bunch. "You peel them and eat the inside like this," She demonstrates peeling off the yellow skin and eating the creamy white flesh.

I follow in suit peeling the fruit and taking a small nibble. I'm used to fruit that is more tart these are very sweet, like the cookies I tried since being here.

My reaction to the sweetness must have been apparent, because Leliana giggles and says "they are good right?"

I nod taking another bite.

"I heard what happened with Cassandra earlier. I am sorry she treated you and Solas like that," She says looking apologetic.

"I was going to smooth it over myself because I had previously spoken to Solas about taking you to warded area. However, it seems you have handled her quite well on your own, from what Cullen and Varric told me," she says her eyes shining mischievously.

"Sometimes with Cassandra you need to be very blunt, I am glad you are not afraid to do so. As a seeker she can come off a bully when she thinks she is right, not many people have the nerve to disagree with her or point out the error of her ways. I think you will do just fine here," She smiles again.

"I must be going enjoy your meal," She adds heading toward the door.

"Leliana," I call to her, she turns her head, "thank you." She nods and walks away.

I finish my meal and head back to the little cabin I call home. Nadia is waiting for me.

"I heard you were gone and then I heard the shouting. Is everything ok?" she asks sheepishly.

"Yes, everything is fine sometimes people need to hear things loudly, to be able to understand," I explain.

We talk of the wilderness and the things I saw for a while. I don't mention the magical madness that happened, but I do tell her about the warded camp. As she brings me water for a bath, I heat it using magic and tell her to go get some rest before she leaves, she makes sure my bedclothes and morning clothes are laid out.

I sink into the hot bath groaning…my body is sore everywhere and soak to let the stiff muscles loosen. We never had hot baths on a regular basis with the clan unless we came upon some of the hot springs in the north. It was usually a cold dip in a lake or pond. This is the ultimate luxury. I grab some of my honey Arbor Blessing soap one of the few things my clan sent for me. My favorite scent, I breathe in the fragrance and set to washing my hair and scrubbing the sweat and dirt of the last 2 days off of my body.

I think about reheating the water as it was starting to get cool and decide against it pulling myself out of the tub and grabbing a towel. Sylaise's grace, I am tired I pull on my bed clothes climbing into bed. I think I want to sleep forever.


	18. Chapter 18 Mother Giselle

A few days after my outing my healer/jailor pronounced me fit for duty. I collect Cassandra, Solas and Varric and head to the Hinterland's.

The Hinterlands are wild and beautiful. Greenery is abundant with jutting rocky boulders and trees. There are many habitats here I notice as we travel through the different vast area. We stop to take care of some rifts and help a few people on the outer areas of Hinterlands.

I was able to recruit a few agents…I have to say, getting Ritts to join was interesting. Mythal's mercy, if she, as an inquisition scout, was able to charm the pants off a rebel mage (literally) that is special type of talent. I'm sure Leliana will put her to good use.

We finally head to the crossroads mages and templars are fighting each other so far we had just run into random groups…This is different they are fighting each other in waves with the Inquisition soldiers and refugees stuck in the middle.

I start running toward the battle staff out and planning my first spell. I stop and cast an ice wall between the refugees and the fighting group. Solas smiles approvingly and starts casting a barrier around them to provide a bit more protection.

We dispatch the first wave. Cassandra tries to reason with the templars and Solas tries to reason with the mages. It seems no one is listening so we end up having to fight them all and wait for the next wave of enemies. We cut down group after group till they finally quit coming. The crossroads are secured.

I go looking for Mother Giselle as the others tend to the refugees and their wounds. I find her caring for a wounded refugee; he looks as if, he was trying to save other refugees in make shift armor.

"There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still," The matronly woman says in her thick accent.

"Don't let them touch me, Mother, their magic…" he gasps angrily.

"Turned to noble purpose," finishes Mother Giselle, "their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

"But," the man protests.

"Hush now, dear boy, Allow them to ease your suffering," She states seeing me for the first time.

I nod at Mother Giselle, looking at the man; I ask, "May I?"

He nods hesitantly.

Without another word, I heal his wounds closed and mend his broken ribs. He relaxes and falls asleep.

I look at Mother Giselle.

She studies me intensely for a moment. "You must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste."

I look at her briefly, "I know you wish to speak with me, however I would like to help as many hurt refugees as possible…is there any reason why we can't talk as I heal people?"

She looks surprised at my suggestion but nods in agreement.

"I'm told you asked for me," I open cautiously.

We find the next patient and I close his bleeding and knit the wound back together.

Walking to next patient she answers, "I know of the chantry's denouncement and I'm familiar with those behind it."

"I won't lie to you: some of them are grandstanding," she states simply with no malice, "hoping to increase their chances of becoming the next divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people so senselessly taken from us"

We get to the next patient; this person's wounds are far more extensive. Mother Giselle remains quiet as I concentrate on healing.

As we walk to the next refugee. I look at her and say sadly, "What happened there was horrible."

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason," she states optimistically.

"Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are not to be feared," she says persuading, "they have only heard frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

We get to the next refugee. Minor wounds but could be bad if they got infected I note before I start healing.

"You want me to appeal to them?" I ask after I finished.

"If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't suggest it," She offers staunchly.

"I am impressed just with what I've seen today from you," She adds.

We get the next patient another one with minor wounds. I set the bone, mend it and give instructions.

"Would they even listen?" I ask searching her face.

"Let me put it this way: you don't need convince them. You just need for some of them to…doubt," She states cunningly, "their power is in their unified voice, take that from them, and you receive the time you need."

I look at this woman intensely wondering for a moment if she is vying to become the new divine. However I see no deceit in her, just a woman who wants the fighting to stop.

We find the next refugee after examining him I say sadly, "I can't help him but I can ease his pain. He's very close to death."

Mother Giselle nods her assent.

I do what I can to ease the man's suffering, holding his hand as he passes. Another victim of this stupid war, tears prick my eyelids, but I pull myself together quickly.

Suddenly there is a scurrying around me, men come in with an injured soldier and I immediately step into action.

"Cut off his tunic!" I order… "He has pieces of something in the wound, its wood," I confirm.

I ease several pieces of wood out one by one slowly. I'm worried because one is very close to a major artery. I cannot be certain it is not stanching the artery.

"Mother Giselle, do you have other healing mages about?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "we had some here but that was before the fighting got bad …the templars saw them healing the refugees and attacked everyone. So they left as they felt they were a danger to the refugees."

"Then please send someone to find Solas," I request quickly.

I work on healing up the all the man's broken ribs and arm as I wait. Just as, I finish mending the last broken bone Solas approaches us.

"Solas, I need you to remove this last piece of wood, I can't remove it and try to heal him should that artery be cut. He's already lost too much blood," I explain quickly.

Solas nods his understanding.

"Are you ready Da'len?" he asks.

I nod. He removes the last wood piece and blood gushes forth the artery not just cut it seems to be almost severed completely.

"Fenedhis," I swear. Instinctively, I stop time, the blood stopped gushing and Solas was still. I put everything I have into healing and shaping the artery to be whole again; my focus is only on that one thing, when I am satisfied, I close the wound almost completely and start time again.

Solas looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Da'len that wasn't…."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19 The Crossroads

I wake up a bit later on a cot. I hear Solas and Cassandra arguing…

"So when were you going to tell us about these _new abilities_," she yells angrily.

"It was not mine to tell," Solas answers calmly.

I sigh and close my eyes again.

"You will have to deal with them, Herald" Mother Giselle says from her chair in the corner.

I jump. "I didn't know you were there," I joke weakly, "and please, don't call me Herald, Ellana will do."

She smiles fondly, "As you wish, Ellana"

"How is my last patient doing?" I ask concerned.

"He is not out of danger yet as he lost a lot of blood. His chances are very good though," She says smiling.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Haven to provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the chantry who would be amenable to a gathering," She explains gently.

"Thank you," I say gratefully, "it's good of you to do this."

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us …but I hope," She continues, "Hope is what we need now. People will listen to your rallying call, as they listen to no other. You could build the inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us."

With that she leaves me to rest.

After another hour has passed I'm too fidgety to lie any longer so I pull myself up. I'm still shaky and weak as I had almost depleted my mana while healing earlier. I grip whatever is closest to me as I walk. Solas senses my presence and hurries over to support me in my weakened state.

Cassandra walks towards me with an air of barely contained anger.

"So when were you planning on telling me?" she demands harshly.

"I wasn't going too unless I felt comfortable enough to do so," I raise my eyes unwavering; I refuse to let this woman intimidate me even with as weak as I am now.

"Everything is depending on you!" She shouts at me angrily, "how dare you not inform us of tactical magic, that could help the inquisition… and how dare you endanger yourself, by healing so many people your mana is almost completely depleted! You are as weak as a kitten. You can't even defend yourself right now if we were attacked!"

"First of all, Seeker," I spit calmly, "I am well aware that everything is depending on me."

"Secondly, I'm still working out the new skills thing myself and I don't need any of your interference. I will tell you about things that happen to my person when I'm damn sodding good and ready to," I look intensely into her eyes holding the gaze.

"And thirdly, if I can save a life, I will save a life. I am a trained healer and we are in no imminent danger; I had no idea the last patient was going to be so taxing. I took a chance and you know what I'm glad for it. I regret nothing, except perhaps this conversation," I finish glaring at her openly.

Cassandra opens her mouth to shout again.

Solas interrupts her, "Seeker it seems we are safe enough for the moment, perhaps we can let Ellana rest some more and continue this conversation at another time when cooler heads prevail."

She closes her mouth and stalks away.

I sag against Solas as she walks away. My knees have given out. He scoops me up as if I were a child. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck.

"Da'len," he chides, "you are like a feather, you need to eat. You are drained, do you realized you healed 7 people yesterday in addition to fighting and using your new power. I wish to speak with you as well but it will wait until you are feeling better."

I look at him in shock …No; I hadn't given it a second thought.

He takes me back to the tent gently sitting me down on the cot.

"You don't move," he states firmly with an intense gaze, "I will be back with food."

I grin cheekily, "As you order, Hahren."

The corners of his mouth twitch slightly. He ducks out of the tent passing Varric.

"I heard Cassandra shouting and assumed you were awake," He joked.

"I guess that is a good assumption but she was shouting at Solas before I even went out," I giggled.

"Yes, but she got much louder after you showed up," He banters smiling.

I snicker loudly, "I'm not surprised as I seem to be on her shit list lately."

"Seriously though are you ok? I know what happens when a mage depletes their mana" He asks concern obvious on his face.

"I will be fine…just feeling a bit weak and woozy… it will pass as my mana restores," I assure him.

"So what is this rumor that you can stop time? I mean I am the maker of rumors and stories but this one is too far-fetched even for me," he jokes half-seriously.

"It seems to be a side-effect of having the mark; I only discovered it a few days ago, among other things," I add seriously.

"I won't ask," he says giving me a concerned look, "you will tell me when you are ready."

"I am going to go now. Get some rest," he adds in fatherly tone.

I grin at him cheekily as he leaves.

I sigh shakily leaning back against the pillow with my eyes closed.

Solas returns shortly with some food and tea.

"You must eat," he says softly, "you've lost much weight since you stepped from the rift."

"How do you know?" I ask half teasing; I don't disagree as I know he right.

His lips go into firm line, "I carried you from the infirmary to your prison cell when Cassandra insisted you be moved against Adan's recommendation. You were still unconscious," He offers gently.

"I see," I say understanding.

We eat, or rather he eats, and I pick at my food and drink tea.

"Stomach unsettled?" he asks.

I nod affirmatively.

"I would like to try something," He says smiling a bit too enthusiastically, "I think it could help when you are depleted like this."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask curiously.

"You pull a bit of life-force mana from me," He states simply.

"Hahren," I'm shaking my head my eyes wide, "I will do no such thing…it goes against everything I believe. I will not harm you."

"Think of it as a test," he pleads, "besides if it works no harm, no foul, the inquisition needs you, it will be a week before you are back to full strength and we still need to find the Templars and mages strong holds the refugees won't be safe until they are dealt with not to mention there are rifts in the area that need closing."

"Absolutely not," I state strongly, I know he may be right but I'm not so easily swayed especially when it goes against my morals.

"You must try," he insists raising his voice, "you know what is at stake here."

"Yes, Cassandra," I spit snidely "I know what is at stake." I get up my anger making me strong.

His eyes widen a bit as I speak.

"Now if you will excuse me," I say hotly, "I need some air…you are last person I expected to disagree with today, Hahren."

I walk out into the cold night and head to the outskirts of the crossroads. It's become dark out and there are not many people about, those that are take no notice of me. I started out strong my anger taking me into the forest. As I get further away from the bustling area I seek out a place to sit as my legs are shaking.

By the dread wolf, what is he thinking? I trust I can control myself but this is different than pulling life-force from nature. I could ….tears prickle behind my eyes and I heave a sob. This is crazy…I allow myself the luxury of a few tears and sit with my arms wrapped around my knees rocking back and forth. I sit in misery for some time mulling it over. I don't ever want to take life unnecessarily. However, with this new path I'm on it may be inevitable. I feel the sadness of innocence lost and wish I was back with my clan, with the keeper and 'tila laughing at something silly I did.

The night has turned black. The moon and stars are very bright; lighting up the night like it was day. I shiver, and pull my cloak around me tighter. I look up and try to find the constellations I studied when I was with the clan. After some time I realize I am not alone. I look to my left and see nothing, the right nothing. Back to the left and I see a huge lone wolf. A smile crosses my face.

"Andaran atish'an Fen," I greet as the huge wolf regards me.

The wolf pads over to me standing right in front of my face. I never initiate contact I always wait for them to make the first move out of respect for their wild nature.

The wolf sniffs my face thoroughly and begins to lick it. I reach out burying my hands in its warm fur. The wolf shifts it's body so it is beside me and I am basically hugging the wolf.

I bury my face in the soft warm fur and say to it "Fen, I know what I need to do but it feels wrong. It goes against what I believe to be right. How to I reconcile this?"

The wolf of course can't answer me not in words. It just sits by me with a comforting presence. Its silvery grey eyes intensely watching me and allowing me to come to my own conclusions. I suddenly feel very tired. I lean against the wolf feeling its warmth spread to me and close my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm feeling very generous as I have the next 16 days off school. Gotta love spring break:) **


	20. Chapter 20 The Fade

I'm in the fade. This doesn't faze me. I've been conscious in the fade many times. I would often seek the counsel of the keeper in such a state. Yes, I need to seek her out. Why did I not think of this before? I wave my hand working the threads of the fade…till I find her. There she is… I smile with anticipation …and step into her dream.

"Da'len," she says looking up smiling, "I wondered when you would come."

She stands to hug me. "Come sit with me and tell me of your adventures and trials," she says comfortingly.

I conjure tea and cups. Granted it's fade tea but when in the fade it's as real as any tea. I tell the keeper everything, from my being a prisoner to the Herald of Andraste, about the people I have met. All about the mark, I show it to her and she studies it intensely.

Finally she speaks, "I feel the magic of whatever created your mark is elven."

My mouth drops open in shock.

"I have found snippets of writings from our past that speak of such things," She explains "They are powerful orbs that belonged to the creators and the forgotten ones, these orbs had powers similar to what you now possess. I think someone took that power and tried to change its purpose, when you interrupted the process whatever what happening to the Divine, the orb attached to you, probably due to your elven blood."

I look at her questioning.

"But who would be behind the killing of the divine?" I ask.

"That I cannot answer as many people did not agree with the Divine…human politics can be…convoluted," she answers simply.

"I think it is time to tell you of your parents," She sighs sadly.

I shut my mouth before I ask my next question and listen intently. I knew nothing about my parents. Except the name my mother gave me and that the clan renamed me. So this would be the answer to something I had wondered about for years.

"Your parents were of two separate clans, both Keepers; tragically they fell in love," She began softly, "Knowing they could never be together due to their responsibilities. They kept their romance a secret."

"They were both descended from the purest unpolluted elven bloodlines. However, in spite of precautions your mother became pregnant with you," She continued.

"She and your father were going to leave their clans to be together to raise you. Unfortunately, before that could happen, your father was killed by Shem raid on his clan," She said sadly.

I nod for her continue not trusting myself to speak.

"I could say your mother died giving birth to you but the truth is she gave up on life after you were born she fell into a coma and never woke up. She couldn't bear to be without your father," She said sorrowfully.

"Clan Lavellan is your father's clan; your mother was the keeper of Clan Virnehn. You were sent to us as baby as Clan Virnehn had 3 mages already. Due to the magic on both sides we were certain you were a mage," She finishes.

"I think this orb attached to you because of your pure blood. I am so sorry Da'len," She says gently.

We sit sipping our tea in silence for a while as the new information sinks in.

"Keeper, I don't know what to do?" I find myself whining like a len.

"Tell me your troubles Da'len but don't whine," she says firmly smiling.

I explain my depleted manna and Solas's offer. The battle I have been wrestling with between, doing what I must and my conscience.

"Da'len I think you are realizing for the first time that the world isn't as black and white as we Dalish would like to say it is," She says smiling.

"You may have to do things that are distasteful to your morals or that even change the morals you have been taught all your life. It is all growth," She says wisely.

"But I could really hurt someone, what if it changes me into someone I don't want to be," I worry.

"Your knowledge and compassion will keep that from happening of that I have no doubt," She states firmly.

"Funny, Solas said much the same thing," I muse.

"If that is case I look forward to meeting this Solas," she grins, "he seems very wise for a flat-ear"

"A flat-ear with a Dalish name meaning pride," she muses.

"Pride he wears like badge," I snicker lightly.

"I think I would like to see a meeting between you and him," I giggle again.

"He seems to think we are all uneducated len because he is Somniari and spends time in the fade recovering memories," I say smiling.

"Has he told you such," she asks sharply.

"No, but I gathered it from his tales of going into the fade," I answer quickly.

"I have been honest with him about what I am, I trust him," I add.

She frowns momentarily and get a thoughful look on her face, "if you trust him Da'len that is good enough for me."

"Now you must wake up, don't stay away so long next time," She says drawing me into a hug.

"I have some things that belonged to you parents I will arrange delivery to Haven. I think you should have them now," She says sitting back down.

I part the fabric of the fade and step out.


	21. Chapter 21 At a Crossroads

I wake with a start and realize I'm on the cot back at the crossroads. I look for Solas and not seeing him breathe a sigh of relief. I'm not quite ready to deal with this yet. Solas must have found me and brought me back to prevent anymore of Cassandra's tantrums. I will have to thank him for that later. I throw my legs over the side of the cot and attempt to stand. I'm not as shaky as I was yesterday but still definitely weak. I know my mana isn't anywhere I need it to be to hit the road again. In fact my little jaunt into the fade kept it from renewing as it should have. A little fact I decide to keep to myself as I would probably get another lecture. I grab a clean pair light cloth pants and a tunic and head over to the basin, hoping there is water to wash my face. The water is crisp and cold hitting my face, as I wash up the cobwebs recede and I pull off yesterday's clothing running the cloth over my body in a makeshift bath. As I turn to grab a towel. The tent flap opens and Solas steps before in his eyes widen briefly at the scene…

"Solas…" I sputter blushing furiously.

"I'll wait outside," He states quickly stepping back out.

Well it was bound to happen we are sharing this tent. Besides it's better than sharing with an angry Seeker. He's basically been watching over me since I left the prison. I smirked wryly at myself.

I finish dressing and run my hands through my unruly red hair in an attempt to hand comb it. At least I don't have to worry about braiding it.

I splash a bit more of the cold water on my face to cool the earlier blushing and step outside to join him.

"I must apologize for walking in on you, Da'len," he says smiling.

"It was bound to happen at some point," I joke, blushing slightly, so much for cold water cooling the redness in my cheeks.

"Besides I would rather share a tent with you than Cassandra," I state teasingly remembering my earlier thoughts.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he chuckles.

"Thanks for bringing me back Solas," I add more seriously.

"Interestingly enough, I found you asleep with wolf guarding you," He says mouth twitching.

"I guess I needed to get in touch with nature," I banter.

"You must have been deep in the fade you didn't even stir when I picked you up," he notes a bit too innocently.

"Let's talk about this elsewhere, Hahren," I beg him.

"You're quite right, I forgot where I was," He says grabbing his pack and walking toward the outskirts of the crossroads.

I grab my cloak follow him walking to where I had rested the previous night.

I look around for the wolf knowing it was probably long gone.

I sit down, sighing; my legs are still really weak. I get into a cross legged position, discarding the cloak as it's plenty warm and Solas sits beside me legs stretched out leaning back on his pack.

"So did you find any answers?" he asks pointedly.

"Some," I admit not trusting myself to speak yet.

"So what did you explore?" he asks jokingly to lighten the mood.

"I didn't explore Solas," I explain softly, "I visited the keeper. I would often do so when we were apart."

His eyes widen in surprise and then soften, "how fares your clan?" he asks.

"They are doing well," I smile.

"We had tea and talked for long time. I miss her," I say sadly.

He smiles understanding.

"She said she would like to meet the wise, flat-ear who is named pride," I tease lightly.

He chuckles softly.

"It seems you both agree on many things," I add more seriously.

"Solas, I know you were right, I knew it last night, but I needed to reconcile your idea with my own sense of right and wrong. I still don't like it, but I know it has to be. If we don't take care of the strongholds and rifts in the area, we and the refugees aren't safe," I stare at the ground.

"I'm still afraid, of what consequences might be and how it might change me," I continue staring at the ground.

"Well I doubt you will become a life-force mana sucking vampire anytime soon," He teases trying to lighten my dark thoughts.

"Come let's at least try, it's just a theory anyway," He says settling in front of me cross-legged as well.

Hold my hand out toward him and tug at his energy ever so slightly. I feel my energy returning, mana increasing. It's a heady rush. In euphoria, my head drops back. Solas is a bottomless well it seems. I get a bit braver and pull a bit more strongly. My skin tingles with energy. I've never been so connected to anyone before, it's amazing. I want more.

That thought scares me. I shut off the flow with a gasp. I look over a Solas. His head has dropped and his eyes are closed.

"Solas," I cry rushing to his side, "Sylaise I beg you please! Let him be ok!"

He lifts his head opening his eyes. "I am fine Da'len," He states slowly.

"That was an interesting experience." He states thoughtfully.

"I didn't take too much" I worry.

"No Da'len, I am fine. I'm more worried about you. How do you feel?" he asks looking at me intensely with those silver grey eyes.

"I'm not 100% but nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix," I say honestly, watching for signs of any ill due to the experiment.

"Now let's have a chat about this Da'len thing," I scold him cocking hip, "do I look like little child to you?"

Solas snickers "After your display this morning, I think not," He teases cheekily.

I blush hotly under his teasing. I glare at him.

"How was I supposed to know you were coming back to the tent?" I say defending myself.

"You couldn't have known that any more than I could have known about your state of undress," He says half teasing.

"Very well," he sighs, smile still on his face. "I think Dar'atisha suits you better than Da'len anyway," He says thoughtfully.

My face drops.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asks quickly.

I drop down beside him. Looking intently at his face, searching for any sign of deceit seeing none, I drop my gaze. I know I've seen those eyes before. I put that to the back of my mind and try to find out how to word my answer.

"No you didn't, you couldn't have known," I say quickly to half to myself.

Solas looks at me cocking his head in curiosity.

"I've always know I was adopted into clan Lavellan," I begin explaining.

"They renamed me Ellana, my mother named me Dar'atisha," I state matter of factly.

"To be peace," Solas says thoughtfully, "Maybe your mother had some foresight into the future."

I squirm uncomfortably.

Seeing my discomfort, he teases lightly, "Ok I will call you Da'asha."

"Well I guess being called a little woman is better than small child," I snicker.

"We should probably be getting back before Cassandra calls a full on search for us," I note regretfully.

"Ma nuvenin Da'asha," he teases grabbing his pack.

* * *

Dar'atisha =to be peace

Da'asha = little woman

Ma nuvenin = as you wish


	22. Chapter 22 The Templar Stronghold

Posting a bit early this week due to internet issues...enjoy:)

There is so much chaos and disaster here, but beauty as well. I look across the waterfalls we camped near and breathe in the moist fragrant air. Looking down in the valley below, I can see the bodies strewn over the battlefield, such a contrast. We had sealed 4 more rifts, ended several groups of bandits and templars, and discovered the location of the Templars stronghold. I take another deep breath we are heading to the templars stronghold today and I am nervous. Picking off groups of two or 3 templars is much different than walking into their stronghold, when they can use spell purge or rend tearing the mana from the mage.

Varric looks at me grinning and says, "You ready to deal with the templots?"

"Templots?" I ask smirking.

"Yea templars acting like despots," he snickers, "Templots."

I giggle at the name, "Ok Templots."

We head up the path along the cliff by the river where the message we found said the stronghold was. We are able to pick off the few templars templots guarding the entrance.

Once inside the stronghold it was another matter. It was a constant watching to make sure my magic wasn't suppressed or I wasn't struck by a rend. I noticed Solas staying a good way away as well. Smart move considering they are area affects. For once we were behind Varric who was putting Bianca to good use. Cassandra was her normal "force of nature" self. It took very little time to get the stronghold under our control much to my surprise.

Once all the fighting was done a few of the templars offered to join us. I let Cassandra deal with that, Varric went off to loot the camp.

Solas turned to me and said, "It must be some time since the templars came up against any mage of real talent."

"You expected more?" I asked.

"I expected more," Cassandra states walking over to us.

"However they might just be weaker due the lack of lyrium," she continues thoughtfully.

"Lack of lyrium?" I ask confused.

Cassandra looks at me for a moment, "Oh right, you probably don't know because of being Dalish."

"Know what?" I ask curiously.

"That templars are addicted to lyrium it because the chantry says it enhances their abilities," answers Varric scornfully as he has rejoined us as well.

"So you are telling me, that the Chantry creates an addiction to Lyrium in their Templars, that will kill them eventually, I know what lyrium can do to a body," I state thoughtfully.

"Lyrium is strong addictive substance," I continue thinking out loud, "The chantry controls the flow of lyrium with the dwarves. So therefore the Chantry uses lyrium to control the templars. Now I understand the smugglers we came across earlier."

I close my eyes putting my fingers to the bridge of my nose. When I open my eyes everyone is looking at me.

I look at the group and shake my head. I need to think on this a bit longer. I see a possible glimmer of change for the better but am not ready to voice it yet.

"Anyone injured?" I ask gesturing to the group and the templars who have joined us.

There are a few minor injuries to heal up and we head back to camp.


	23. Chapter 23 The Mages Stronghold

**In celebration of hopefully a stable internet connection for the first time in 2 weeks. I thought I'd celebrate :)**

* * *

We find the mages stronghold on a map on mage body at the crossroads. We didn't really need the map as some of the templars had found the stronghold and we basically could follow the sounds of fighting. We quickly clear out the fighters outside of the stronghold. We walk over to the cave opening of the stronghold. They thought to put an ice barrier spell over the entrance.

I smirk, as I let a firestrike build up between my hands not even reaching for my staff. I let the firestrike go and it destroys the barrier.

"Did they really think that would keep us out?" I ask snorting.

Varric snickers, Solas smiles shaking his head,and Cassandra nods approvingly.

Inside the stronghold/cave was mass chaos, spells flying everywhere I cast protective magical barriers around all of us and set to taking out each mage one at time. I notice a bunch of mages were combining powers to concentrate on Cassandra, they obviously thought she was a Templar. I make a quick decision and power up a chain lighting blast as I let it go, Solas seeing what I was doing did the same, at the same Varric lets loose a pincushion of arrows. Half of the mages drop, Cassandra looks back at us grinning from ear to ear. That woman really does love a good fight, she revels in it.

I promptly turn my attention back to the fight. We clear the rest of the mages out rather quickly. As we are checking out rest of the cave we come to a tent way in the back. I hear someone praying in sobbing breathes and look at Cassandra. She shrugs at me.

I open the tent and a woman screams in fear. She is very scantily clad.

"It's ok," I offer, "I won't hurt you."

She looks at me warily, as I scan the tent, it seems to be very plush not utilitarian like the others, Varric walks in and looks about and starts grinning from ear to ear.

My eyes go back to the frightened woman. "What is your name?" I ask gently not wanting to scare her any further.

Realizing we were not there to cause her harm. She relaxes "My name is Faith; I was a worker at the Blooming Rose, before everything went to shite in Kirkwall. So these mages offered me safety in return for….. my services."

I don't know what the Blooming Rose is but I get the idea. I blush to the tips my ears. Cassandra is a similar shade of red. Solas snickers lightly and Varric has a full shit eating grin on this face.

"You are a mage as well?" I ask…trying not to blush any redder.

"Well…yes," she admits, "I was never very good at fighting or book learning so I used my talents for other purposes." Her voice drops to sultry.

I blush even hotter. Solas snickers louder at my embarrassment and I glare at him.

Varric unable to contain himself any longer starts laughing and belts out, "We can offer you place at the inquisition, we are woefully short of _apostitutes_," He starts laughing uncontrollably as he finishes his statement.

I just want to die. I'm sure my face is crimson now.

Solas chuckles heartily at Varric's jest.

Faith even laughs at the dwarf's pun.

Cassandra just glares at him, before adding sensibly, "We can protect you and maybe find something for you to do."

I set to finding some warm clothes for the woman and listen to Varric chatting away. "You know, you look a lot like Queen Anora," he states.

"I noticed that as well," Cassandra notes.

"It was my similar looks to the queen that attracted my customers in the first place," Faith says honestly.

"The fact is, I like my job and my skills have served me well," She states simply.

"Don't you feel as though you are being used?" Cassandra asks curiously.

"Makers Breathe, no, I choose to do this because I want to. If someone is coarse, or rough with me I can protect myself, or just say _no," _She explains.

"I may not be a good fighter but I learned to protect myself," she adds quickly.

We head back to camp so the scouts can accompany the new inquisition soldiers and apostitute back to Haven.

* * *

**Note: I loved the scene in DA2 where Isabela brings up apostitutes I couldn't resist.**


	24. Chapter 24 Master Dennet

**Author's note: I goofed this chapter was to be before heading back to Haven. I was just giddy to have internet back unfortuneately it was premature to assume it was back for good. Darn internet company.**

* * *

After much hiking and fighting we make to Redcliff Farms. It is late so we stop and make camp with the plan of speaking with master Dennet in the morning.

We speak with Master Dennet, to be honest I could care less about mounts, as Dalish we usually walk, except for the rare occasion when the Halla would agree to carry us. I realize they see their mounts as belongings not creature worthy of respect. Of course the man wants us to fix everything wrong in the area before he will offer mounts. I sigh inwardly at the conversation and let the others go to speak with his wife and son. I head over to the stables. I have to admit the horses are beautiful not as lithe as our halla but strong and graceful.

I walk over to one and let him check me out his nostrils flare slightly while taking in my scent. He nudges my shoulder with his head.

"He likes you," I hear a voice say. I look in the direction of the sound. A young human girl pokes her head out from one of the stalls.

"Fancy a ride," she gestures to the saddle and bridle.

I shake my head, "I wouldn't know what to do with those."

"Ah you're a halla rider right?" she says cheerfully.

I can tell she isn't being derogatory by her demeanor.

So I smile, "yea that's one way of putting it."

"So show me how you ride," she half-teases.

I whisper to the horse asking his permission for a ride. He comes to stand by the fence so I can climb the fence and mount his back. He's a bit nervous as he is unused to being so free while mounted. I lean over his neck and whisper "Hamlin falon, ma eth," He relaxes.

I take his mane and very gently press my knee into his side and he turns away from the fence. We walk around the paddock for a few minutes and our spirits merge. He want to run and so do I, we jump the paddock fence and run a few laps around the pasture. The horse and I have become one entity. Wind blowing by us in as we joyfully run. After a few minutes he jumps the paddock fence and walks back over the fence and I dismount.

I stroke the animal's neck, "Ma serannas, Falon."

The girl is chuckling in amazement, "you have a way about you, don't you."

I look over and see Cassandra and Varric, looking shocked, and Solas looking a bit smug.

"So how did you get the horse to obey you?" Varric asks later as we are looking for the wolves den.

"Obey me?" I asked in confusion, and then I remember once again that humans and dwarves seem to think animals are trained at their whim.

"Varric, I asked the horse's permission. Believe it or not we aren't the Hallas' masters, they are our friends we ask them to help us. The decision is completely theirs, for their help we take care of them. It is a relationship of respect for each other," I explain, "I seem to have a way with some animals more than others. I can feel their energy.

Cassandra is walking beside us looking thoughtful; Solas is looking a bit smug.

Varric furrow's is brow and then asks, "Do you think you can use this power of yours to see why the wolves are acting so strangely?"

"I don't know, but it can't hurt to try," I offer.

Solas gives me hard quick look, I can't quite read. I shrug it off and keep walking.

We follow the river until we can go no further and veer to the right. There seems to be a series of caves here. As we walk between the columns, I hear growling and reach out feeling for the wolf's energy. It feels wrong. Something is very wrong. It feels dark, twisted and malevolent.

I look at the rest of the group, my eyes widen in fear.

"What is it Da'asha?" Solas asks quickly.

"Something is twisting these wolves, their energies; it's wrong, distorted, and corrupted," I answer.

Everyone just looks at me dumbly.

"We may have to fight them," I say sadly.

And with that the pack advances upon us.

I try to mind blast as many as I can as I hate the idea of killing these wolves. I know it's not their fault. Solas seems to be doing the same. We manage to drop all the wolves some die some are knocked out. I move on quickly wanting to find the reason for the wolves' behavior. I theorize that if we can stop whatever is causing it the wolves will go back to normal. We come to an enclosed area, and see a Greater Terror demon surrounded by wolves.

"Concentrate on the Demon," I yell running into the fray.

I hear Cassandra huffing to catch up to me muttering, "When did she get so fast."

Suddenly the demon freezes in front of us and I realize Solas has cast winter's grasp, I wait letting Cassandra strikes with a punishing blow. When the spell starts to release, I cast a winter's grasp to solidify it again. Cassandra is striking non-stop and Varric is shooting non-stop, trying to forget the wolves that are trying to tear us all apart. Solas and I keep alternating winters grasp and sending out non-lethal lighting strikes to keep the wolves at bay. After what seems like an eternity the demon falls and disintegrates. The wolves' demeanor changes at once and they all flee.

"It seems your theory was correct," Solas says searching my face.

"I'm glad it was," I sigh in relief.

As we explore the rest of the cave area I hear tiny cries coming from a far corner of the cavern. I head that direction and find the most adorable wolf pup ever. I pick up the pup snuggling it under my cloak inside my tunic pocket for warmth.

Solas looks at me for a moment I pull back the cloak showing him the pup. He smiles and nods understanding.

"Let's see if there is nursing female among the unconscious ones," I say quickly.

We quickly head back out Cassandra and Varric catch up with us.

Solas and I check the wolves but can't seem to find a nursing female.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra questions tilting her head.

"I found a solitary pup, I am looking for a nursing mother for it," I explain.

She frowns but then her face softens. "I'll help you look then. Can I see it?" She asks hopefully.

Varric slaps his knee, "well I'll be the Seeker has a soft spot after all."

Cassandra ignores him crouching down to peer adoringly at the sleepy pup. I look over Cassandra's shoulder and glare at Varric.

Varric puts both hands up in surrender and mimes buttoning his mouth.

Solas returns from searching, "I think I may have found the mother of the cub. I'm sorry to say that she didn't make it."

My face falls in disappointment; I know cubs need their mother.

Cassandra speaks up "let's take him back to haven; I know Leliana has some experience with having wild animals as friends."

I look at her shocked for a moment but seeing her face as she is looking at the pup, I understand.

Solas nods in agreement.

Varric says jokingly, "Well maybe we could train it to fight demons."

We finish marking the spots where watchtowers could be built and head back to Haven.

* * *

Hamlin falon, ma eth - relax friend, you are safe (artistic license taken)

ma serannas, Falon- Thank you friend


	25. Chapter 25 Haven

**Author's note: Sorry for any inconvience. I was so giddy about getting internet back that I posted chapter 25 as chapter 24. I have made the corrections and the chapters are in the correct order now. I have also updated my other fict as I like to stay post them both at the same chapter at the same to keep my confusion to a minimum:)**

* * *

When we return to Haven there are beginnings of a riot starting with Cullen in the middle.

The templars we recruited and the mages have decided to play the blame game in deciding who killed the Divine. Where the hell are Cassandra and Leliana, I wonder as I walk over to Cullen and stand beside him giving him needed support and placing a hand on his shoulder. He glances at me gratefully.

As a templar shouts, "your kind killed our most holy!"

"Lies…Your kind let her die," the mage leader yells back.

Cullen looks over at me. I nod to let him know I will help him keep this from getting violent.

"Shut your mouth mage!" the templar goes to pull his sword.

They try to close the distance between them. "Enough!" Cullen shouts grabbing the templar while I grab the mage.

"Knight-Captain!" the templar yells.

"That is not my title anymore," Cullen says angrily, "We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the inquisition now."

"Blaming each other just perpetuates this stupid war," I add looking at mage.

They stop acting aggressively so both Cullen and I step back together in a show of solidarity. "Look Cullen is a Templar…Ex-templar…and quite pious in his beliefs. I am a Dalish mage, an _apostate mage_," I say using finger quotes looking at the fighting templar, "although with the circles gone I guess every mage is an apostate." I realize I'm rambling, "My point is that I'm not fighting him, or calling demons, or turning into an abomination. And He isn't smiting or rending at me or taking me to into the circle. We need to work together for something much bigger than mages, templars or the chantry," I say gesturing to the breach. "This is about the whole world. We all help in the Inquisition."

"And what does that mean exactly?" a voice calls out. I see the Chancellor Roderick come forward. I roll my eyes in response.

"Back already, Chancellor, haven't you done enough?" Cullen sneers.

"I'm curious commander, as to how your inquisition and it's "herald," he air quotes, "will restore order as you promised."

"Of course you are," Cullen sighs.

"Back to your duties! All of you!" Cullen commands the crowd.

With that everyone scatters. Just the Chancellor, Cullen and I remain.

"Mages and Templars were already at war now they found new fuel in blaming each other for the divine's death," I note sadly.

"Which is why we require proper authority to guide them back to order," the chancellor huffs looking at me accusingly.

"Who you?" Cullen scoffs, "Chancellors who were too unimportant to be at the conclave?"

"The rebel inquisition and it's so called "herald" I think not!" the chancellor sneers.

"If the "proper" authority hadn't completely failed the conclave would have never been needed," I point out.

"So you suggest I blame the chantry and exalt a murderer? What of justice?" he spits.

"I suggest you refrain from judging until you have all the facts, Chancellor, besides that will not help restore order in the here and now. Surely you cannot be that blind?" I say softly.

"Order will never be restored as long as this rebellion is allowed to fester," he claims.

"The mages and templars are fighting even though we don't know what really happened at the temple of sacred ashes," I say thoughtfully.

"Exactly why all of this should be left to a new divine, if you are innocent the chantry will declare it so," he claims firmly.

I'm so tired of trying to be diplomatic with this close-minded, shemlen.

"Fenedhis! Hamlam sahlin! I quite sure the _chantry_," I spit the word, "would be more than happy to use me a scapegoat to further their own goals. After all I am Dalish and an apostate mage."

He looks at me shocked at my venom.

"and what of the people killed by the fighting between the templars and mages, while we all await some sort of a decision, which we all know could take months," I continue heatedly looking at him with disgust.

"The chantry should be doing… its job and comforting the masses. I may be a heathen compared to you almighty chancellor," I sneer angrily, "But I am doing what I can to help these people while you just sit on your high horse and complain. For all the chantry's talk, I have seen little action for helping these people. They only care for their own political bullshit."

Cullen gently puts his hand on my shoulder to if it's to calm me down or show solidarity I don't know but I am grateful for it.

"I'm also doing everything in my power to find out what happened at the conclave. While all the high mighty in the chantry sit on their plump asses and assign blame instead of doing anything!" I finish hotly.

I turn to Cullen, who is regarding me with astonishment "remind me again why we let him stay," I half-joke.

"Because your templar clearly knows where to draw the line," the chancellor sneers.

Cullen ignores the chancellor, looking at me, he snickers lightly, "Because he is toothless, he has done all the damage he can do at this point; there is no point in turning him into a martyr, because he runs at the mouth."

The chancellor stalks off angrily at this.

"Can't I just slug him once," I half-joke.

"You can punch?" Cullen teases changing the subject.

I grin wickedly "shall we spar sometime commander? I could use some practice."

Cullen grins back at me, "I would love too."

"However the chancellor is a good indicator of what to expect in Val Royeaux," he says seriously looking a bit sad at the truth of the matter.

I look at him curiously.

"Come to the war room, we will explain," he says gesturing to the door.

We walk to the war room in silence. I feel a heaviness settle on my shoulders.

"Having the Her- Ellana address the Clerics in Val Royeaux is not a terrible idea," Josephine states.

"You can't be serious," Cullen says incredulously.

"Mother Giselle isn't wrong; at the moment, the chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion," She explains.

Cullen rubs the back his head turning around. I can tell he hates the idea.

"And we should ignore the danger to Ellana?" Leliana asks pointedly.

Why not? It's not like I haven't been in danger everywhere else.

"Let's ask her," Josephine says diplomatically.

Everyone looks at me expectantly.

"I'm more concerned that is this won't actually solve and problems," I say honestly, "I mean do really need to talk to a bunch of Rodericks. He has made up his mind about me obviously."

"Perish, the thought," says Cullen snickering, "and I agree, It just lends credence that we should care what the chantry says."

Cassandra steps forward, "I will go with her."

Cassandra turns to Leliana, "Mother Giselle says she can provide us names…use them."

"But why? This is all just posturing, It's nothing but a… " Leliana starts.

"What choice do we have?" Cassandra interrupts harshly.

"Right now we can't approach anyone for help with the breach," she adds in a softer tone.

"Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through," Cassandra sighs.

* * *

**Author's note: been busy editing and writing durning my break. I though an update might be a good idea. **

**Fenedhis- common elven curse **

**Hamlam sahlin – This ends now**


	26. Chapter 26 Sparring Match

Cullen and I walk out of the war room feeling anxious. I look at him. He rubs the back of his neck again.

I grin at him "you up for a sparring match? I think we both need one after that."

"Now that is not a terrible idea," he grins, "meet at the sparring grounds in 10?"

I grin wider and nod, heading toward my little cabin to change into armor.

Changing into my Dalish armor makes me feel like me again…not some "herald."

I grab my ironbark staff and head over to the sparring grounds.

Cullen looks a bit surprised when I show up.

"I would have thought you would be wearing your dragon armor and… in shoes," He says curiously.

"I'm more comfortable this way, the wraps are much more comfortable, I don't understand how you can wear shoes all the time. They are so confining and they give me blisters," I explain.

"But don't your feet get cold?" He asks confused.

"No, we are used to trekking on all kinds of stuff. I like being able to feel the ground. Wearing shoes makes me feel like the ground isn't level," I say patiently.

He thinks on that for a moment.

"I can see why you might feel that way if you are so used to it." He muses thoughtfully.

"So rules; no magic and no templar stuff," I add grinning.

"Deal!" He yells charging me.

I easily block him with my staff.

"Very good!" He grunts out.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," I taunt.

He chuckles, "As you wish."

It seems I'm quicker but he is definitely stronger.

We back and forth for the next half hour trading blows and blocks, He charges forward with his shield. I block him with my staff. Knowing I don't have the strength to block him indefinitely, I twist myself and the staff dropping low sweeping his feet out from underneath him in one quick swift movement. The commander lands flat on his back with a grunt.

We suddenly hear clapping. I look around and people have been watching us.

I hold my hand out to help him up, "it seems we gathered an audience."

"So we have and you trounced me thoroughly," He smirks wryly.

"You will have to show me that move of yours again, your clan taught you well," He admits.

"The keeper always warned that I may have to fight many types of fighters at a distance and up close" I explain, "She would have me spar with the many types of fighters in the clan."

"I wish the circle was as wise," he says thoughtfully, "many of the mages stuck in the middle of this war don't know how to do anything but cast a spell. Sometimes more mundane learning is needed."

"Now show me how you were able to drop me," he jokes.

"It's my stance," I explain tossing the staff aside for the moment.

He drops the sword and shield watching intently.

"Come here and try to push me," I instruct.

He complies by walking over and trying to give me a grabbing my arms pushing me backward.

"I see!" he exclaims, "You are standing almost in a modified rogue fighting stance very stable but still have mobility."

"However, I think without the staff, I may have the advantage," he teases.

I smirk knowingly.

He pushes me a bit harder. I fold under him grabbing his arm spinning to the right, pulling his weight toward my right shoulder. The momentum caused by his push works in my favor and I flip him easily over me. He lands on the ground in front of me with a grunt.

I giggle wickedly.

Cullen is astonished.

"You can grapple?" He says incredulously.

"I actually grapple poorly compared to most of the clan" I admit smiling, "I was only allowed to practice with the len, I mean children."

"You do quite well in comparison to most humans," he says.

I nod and reach over to help him up again. He grabs my hand bringing his leg out sweeping my feet out from under me. Now I find myself falling forward, onto him as he still has my hand. I land with an oomph on his chest. We both start laughing.

"I guess I deserved it as I dropped you twice in front of everyone," I joke.

"Well, I definitely earned the second one due to my overconfidence," he teases back.

We stay still for a minute while we catch our breath.

I peel myself off of him, "your armor is not exactly the softest landing area, commander," I banter, "maybe except for the fuzzy stuff on your shoulders."

"They're called pauldrons and the feathers keep me warm," He quips back.

I look at the crowd, and notice Solas is watching me intently.

I look back at Cullen, "Food?" I ask.

"Maker yes" he agrees. We pick our discarded weapons and start walking off the grounds.

I wave to Solas, "Solas do you wish to join us in a victory dinner?"

He gives me schooled smile, "I would be delighted."

We walk into the tavern together find a table and order the food.

"I'd like to know more about templars," I say to Cullen as we wait.

"If you need insight into what the order is doing now, I have no idea," He says simply, "anything else I will answer the best I can."

"What does the training involve?" I ask curiously.

"There is weapon and combat training. Even without their abilities, Templars are the best warriors in Thedas," He explains, "We have to memorize the chant of light and improve our mental focus."

"Did you enjoy your training?" Solas questions politely.

"I wanted to learn everything. If I was giving my life to this, I wanted to be the best templar I could," He answers smiling.

"You were a model student," I say grinning.

Cullen laughs, "I wanted to be, I wasn't always successful."

"After all watching a candle burn while reciting the chant of transfigurations wasn't the most exciting task," he says smirking, "I admit sometimes my mind wandered."

"Why did you join the order?" Solas asks leaning into the table, with interest.

"I could think of no better calling, than protecting those in need. I used to beg the templars at our chantry to teach me," He smiles at the memory.

"At first they just humored me, but I must have at least shown promise or at least a willingness to learn," He continues.

Solas smiles and nods for him to continue.

"Eventually, the knight-captain spoke to my parents, on my behalf and they agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home," He finishes gently.

"Thirteen…that is so young" I say furrowing my brow.

"Oh I wasn't the youngest there many are promised to the order at birth," He says quickly.

"They aren't given a choice?" I ask.

"Before they take their first lyrium they are given the choice to go out into the world or stay and become templars," He says.

"Many stay out of a sense of duty or a sense of obligation, some like me stay because we want to make things better," He answers honestly.

"I didn't become a full-fledge member of the order until I was 18, you are trained and educated first." He continues.

Our food has made it to the table it is silent for a while as we eat.

"Before coming here, the Keeper strongly suggested, I avoid templars. Do they do anything besides hunt mages?" I ask curiously.

"Templars protect against the dangers of magic, before the order left the chantry this meant serving in a circle," he explains patiently, "they were also tasked with hunting down apostates or fighting demons summoned by the weak and malicious."

"What do you think of mages? Are they all a threat?" Solas asks cunningly.

"I've seen the suffering magic can inflict. I've treated mages with distrust for it…sometimes without cause. It was unworthy of me. I try not to do that here," Cullen answers earnestly.

"There was a time when mages and templars were paired together on the basis of mutual trust and friendship," He explained dreamily, "I would like to see the practice revived. The only reason it was abandoned is because the number of mages increased more than the number of templars. Then it became a relationship of jailor and prisoner."

Solas looks surprised.

"Cullen that is lovely thought. I met mage on the outskirts of the crossroads. She was one of the mages the templars attacked when she tried to help the refugees. I found her templar lover dead on the road with her phylactery and letter," I say gently.

"She was grateful to have some word even though he was gone. They had been together for many years," I continue dreamily.

"What did you do?" Cullen asks curiosity brimming in his eyes.

"I gave her the letter and the phylactery, and recruited her to join us; she made it clear she did not want to fight so I asked her to use her healing skills to help. She's working with wounded even as we speak," I finish smiling.

"So, you are bit of a romantic," Solas states smiling.

"Ok maybe just a little bit," I concede.

"It can't be any worse that recruiting that inquisition scout, that was able to talk the pants off the apostate mage," I joke grabbing my flagon.

Cullen looks confused, for a moment then understanding lights up his face.

"That was Ritts, wasn't it," He laughs, "now I understand why Leliana asked for her to be transferred."

Solas smiles craftily. "not to mention, Faith the apostitute," He deadpans.

Cullen lets huge laugh out.

I almost choke on my ale, trying not laugh. I swallow carefully before chuckling and shaking my head while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She has been…relieving the soldiers…tension," Cullen says tactfully.

I hide behind the huge flagon trying furiously not to blush.

"Why Da'asha, I believe you are the same shade you were when we found out what she was," Solas teases lightly.

"If I remember correctly, our seeker was the same shade as well," I point out cheekily taking myself off the hot seat.

"That is true," Solas agrees smiling.

Cullen looks surprised.

"Cassandra actually blushed?" He says in amazement.

Solas nods. "Yes, right through to her ears," he adds smirking.

"That is just perfect," Cullen says smiling evilly.

"Well gentleman, I'm calling it a night," I smile at the both of them pushing my chair back.

"I'm sure Nadia is waiting for me with Fenris," I say in way of parting.

"A perfectly good elven name," Solas says approvingly.

I wave at them and walk out the door heading to my little cabin.


	27. Chapter 27 Val Royeaux

**Author's Note: Updating a day early as my internet is still acting up...maker's breath:( I hope to have the issue fixed soon. **

* * *

We make it Val Royeaux in record time. It's a grand city, the entrance alone is opulent, lines with fantastic statues on either side of the entry. The golden spires raise high above the city. The colors are amazing. I'm staring at everything in wonder. Upon entering the city one of Leliana's people greets us and warns us that several templars are here as well as the chantry clerics. The people seem to have the idea that Inquisition is here to hurt them. Probably due to Chancellor Rodericks "help." She also informs us that the meeting will be taking place on the far side of the square.

The news of the templars unsettles me some. I wish Cullen could have come with us. After all, our group is comprised of 2 apostates, the seeker, and Varric. I look nervously over at Solas. He touches my shoulder and smiles in reassurance, but I can tell he is on edge too.

"Only one thing to do then," Cassandra sighs.

Cassandra tells the girl to return to Haven and we continue forward. As we get to the far side of the square. We hear the Cleric begin spouting her form of propaganda.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, Hear Me! Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer! Well wonder no more! Behold the "Herald" of Andraste claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is false prophet! The maker would send no elf in our hour of need!" she announces confidently.

I am furious. Fenhedis lasa! The stupid chantry so self-righeous. I think quickly deciding how to respond.

"You say, I am the enemy! The breach is our true enemy! We must unite to stop it! Didn't Andraste herself call upon Shartan to join her against Tevinter?" I call out in reply.

I look over at Solas he nods approvingly.

"It's true! The Inquisition only seeks to ends the madness before it's too late," Cassandra says firmly.

"It's already too late!" the cleric sneers, "the templars have returned to the chantry! They will face this _Inquisition _and the people will be safe once more."

The templars start walking toward us. We all become ready to fight if necessary. Instead of coming to us the templars head for the cleric. I give Cassandra puzzled glance.

The templar hits the cleric with a crushing head blow and she falls to the ground. That was completely unnecessary, a scowl crosses my face. A man walks over to a young templar standing by the cleric. It's obvious he is shocked by what just took place.

"Still yourself," the man tells the templar, "She is beneath us."

I find my voice.

"What's the meaning of this?" I ask somewhat pissed that they would physically assault the cleric.

The man turns and faces me, "her claim to _authority_ is an insult much like your own."

I feel my hand flare almost like there is a rift nearby. His gaze drops to my hand for a minute and he turns away.

"Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with…" Cassandra says quickly.

"You will not address me," he interrupts her.

"Lord Seeker?" Cassandra questions disbelief on her face.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed," the Lord Seeker scolds."You should all be ashamed," he continues, "the templars failed no one when they left the chantry to purge the mages."

Cassandra looks a bit crestfallen.

"You are the ones who have failed!" he rants, "you who would leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!"

His gaze settles on me.

"You came to appeal to the chantry," he scoffs, "you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!"

I look at the man it seems he cares for nothing but his own selfish desires.

"What we truly need is an alliance to seal the breach," I say caring less if they like me or not. We really don't need the Lord Seeker however we need his templars so I'm trying my best to be diplomatic. Quite frankly this man is needs to be taken down a peg or two.

"The breach certainly is a threat," the lord seeker agrees, "but you certainly have no power to do anything about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that _Lord Seeker_," I mutter quietly. From my peripheral vision I see Solas smirk at my remark.

The templar, who was standing by the cleric, walks over. "But Lord Seeker…what if she was really sent by the maker? What if…"

"I will make the templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, independence," the lord seeker states as he steps toward me.

My hand flares up, I can't even hide it.

"You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition less than nothing," he claims looking at my mark and stepping back."Templars," he calls out, "Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!"

They turn and leave.

"Charming fellow isn't he?" Varric quips.

"Has Lord Lucius gone mad?" Cassandra asks as I run to the fallen woman.

The other clerics are stunned. The injured cleric is unconscious. I sit on the ground and lay her head in lap and attend to the head injury.

I listen to my comrades speaking as I heal.

"Did you know the Lord Seeker well?" Solas asks.

"He took over 2 years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's death," Cassandra says confused."He was decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding this is very bizarre."

"It doesn't look like we will be getting the templars help after all," Varric notes.

"I wouldn't write them off yet," Cassandra says confidently, "there must be those in the order that see what he's become. Either way we need to return to Haven to inform the others," Cassandra says practically.

The three of them head over toward me as my patient is waking up.

She sees Cassandra immediately and sneers "this victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra."

"We came here only to speak with the Mothers," Cassandra replies without malice, "this was your doing not ours."

"And you had no part in forcing our hand!" the prone woman replies glaring at Cassandra, "do not delude yourself."

I do a quick check to make sure she has no other injuries.

"Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone," She laments.

"Perhaps you might want to thank the person who came to your rescue when your clerics were too stunned to move," Solas politely advises.

The Mother turns her head and realizes who is holding her. She looks at me intensely for a moment and I help her sit up.

"You shame us with your compassion," she sighs, "Thank you." She studies me profoundly for a moment and then drops her gaze."Just tell me one thing; do you truly believe, you are the Makers chosen?" she asks curiously.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," I admit, "but either through accident or providence I am able to help, and I will continue to do so." I say letting my hand flare for moment.

"That is more comforting than you might imagine," the woman says earnestly.

She gives another hard look. "I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall see what the Maker's plans are in the days to come. My fellow Clerics are scattered to the wind along with their convictions," She says sorrowfully.

"You're obviously skeptical, what do you think I am?" I ask curiously.

"Our Divine, her holiness, is dead. I have seen evidence for everything except that which would comfort me," she laments.

"That does not answer my question," I point out.

"For you to be true a great many things must be false. For you to be false a great many things must have failed," She decides.

"There is chaos ahead, whatever your intention," she adds giving me an intense look.

"How are the people responding?" I ask earnestly.

"Despair, Fear, We mourn her holiness. The people look at the sky and wonder how long before terror comes for us all," She says sadly.

She stops for a moment looking at the sky.

"There must be a way through this," she muses, "is it you? The templars? The makers will?"

"We abandoned our duties, we servants of the faith, now we can only pray," she continues to lament.

I briefly wonder how the chantry even survived all these years with sniveling clerics.

"What happens now? Will you still continue to denounce me?" I ask.

She chuckles dryly, "we have already done that for what little good it did us."

"You could offer safe harbor and comfort for the people, I'm sure it is needed," I plead looking into her eyes.

"We must concentrate on electing a new divine, if we can and leave the next steps to her," she states firmly.

"And what of the people?" I ask.

She just shakes her head.

"The chantry made a big mistake now it's paying the price," Solas notes shaking his head.

I stand and move to join Solas, Cassandra and Varric.

"I think if you abandon the people now, you will be making an even bigger one," I say gently. I don't believe in the Chantry myself but I can see the influence it has on the humans and some elves. The people need some sort of hope to cling to…some solace.

We leave the square heading to the tavern to regroup.

Once seated at the tavern, we order our food. Cassandra claps me on the back and says, "You handled that well."

"Running to the Cleric's rescue was a nice touch," Varric adds smirking.

"I didn't do it for gratitude Varric," I chide gently; "I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Solas looks rather smug sitting beside me. Cassandra looks at me thoughtfully.

"What happened with your mark while we were talking to the Lord Seeker?" Solas asks.

"I don't know it seemed to react to him," I said honestly, "he didn't feel right."

I drop my head guiltily, "I can't explain it"

"Do you think it reacted because you were angry?" He asked pointedly.

I think for minute.

"No," I say decisively, "I was just as angry at the ignorant cleric. He just felt wrong."

Just then an arrow whizzes between Solas and I, it imbeds into the table and has a note attached.

Varric grabs the note and reads it quickly.

"Seems the Friends of Red Jenny want to help us," he says grinning.

"Who or what are the Friends of Red Jenny?" I ask curiously.

"They are a group of concerned commoners, Hawke and I helped them while in Kirkwall," he explains grinning wider, "They like to help the little guy and sometimes piss off nobles in the process."

"They are also a hell of a good spy network," he adds, "We could use their skills."

Cassandra looks at him pointedly and Varric hands her the note. She scans and then reads out loud.

"Favors for Favors for Friends

People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone.

There's a Baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have to search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the café, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords

Friends of Red Jenny."

"It seems they have given us treasure hunt to go on," he says smirking.

"Sounds like fun," I smirk.

Cassandra frowns, "you can't be serious."

"Why not?" I ask, "Think of it as recruiting for the inquisition."

"Very well," Cassandra sighs.

"I have to admit I'm curious," Solas adds.

So we went treasure hunting for red handkerchiefs. We finally find the last handkerchief on the upper level of Val Royeaux. It directs us out of the city. So we indulge in some shopping before we leave getting a shopkeeper willing to help out Haven along the way. I grab several new schematics for the Smithy. As we prepare to leave we are stopped twice once by a courier with an invitation from Madame de Fer. The second stop was more interesting, Grand Enchanter Fiona, the leader of the rebel mages has approached us asking for us to meet with her in Redcliffe Village.

Strangely enough my hand flares in her presence. Solas looks at me curiously as he sees this, but says nothing.

The Grand Enchanter feels wrong too. I can't explain it but something is not right.

* * *

**Fenhedis lasa: elven curse**


	28. Chapter 28 The Friends of Red Jenny

**Author's note: so happy that the internet line outside the house is finally fixed, sharing my giddiness with all:)**

* * *

We are directed to a secluded courtyard outside of the Val Royeaux main city by the notes left on the handkerchiefs. Upon entering we are immediately attacked by mercenaries. Upon walking in to the upper courtyard area, I find myself dodging a fire strike as I walk through the door.

"Herald of Andraste," the man speaks in thick over done rolling accent, "How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably."

I look at him like he's lost his mind. Varric just snickers, I am surprised to see Solas rolling his eyes and even Cassandra's mouth is trying to smirk.

He postures importance by placing is hands on his hips and standing stick straight.

"Sorry to disappoint," I say snarkily, "but quite frankly, I don't even know who you are."

"You don't fool me!" the man sneers pompously stepping forward and puffing his chest out, "I'm too important for this to be accident! My efforts will survive in victories elsewhere!"

I hear Varric behind me trying to stifle his laugh; I look over and see Solas fighting a smirk. Cassandra snorts making me lose my composure.

"Well, before we kill you then," I manage to say between giggles, "perhaps we should know your name."

We all stop as we hear a thunk, the distinct sound of an arrow entering into a body.

We see a body drop and behind the body and short haired, blond elf with a bow in tattered and torn clothing. She draws back another arrow aiming it at the pompous idiots head.

"Just say _what,_" she commands.

"What is the," the man starts, he's cut off when the arrow hits him in the eye. He drops to the floor dead immediately.

"Ewww," the elf grinds out with a look of disgust on her face.

"Squishy one, but you heard me right? Just say_ what_. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve," she says in way of announcement as she walks toward the dead man.

"Blah,Blah,Blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" she continues as she retrieves her arrow.

I wonder briefly if she is mad. I look over to my comrades. Cassandra and Solas seem to be just as confused as I am, Varric is just grinning like a little kid.

"So, you followed the notes well enough," She says resting her gaze on me as she finally is making some sense.

"Glad to see you…and you're an elf. Well, hope you're not _too elfy,"_ She states with some disgust on her face.

Too elfy? Too Dalish? I give her a hard look. She must have seen something in my expression because she immediately looks a bit apologetic.

"I mean it's all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You're the herald thingy?" she asks in part apology.

"Some believe I am the Herald of Andraste," I concede warily, "but who are you and what's this about?"

"No idea, I don't know this person from manners. My people said the Inquisition should look at him," She answers honestly.

"Your people?" I ask curiously, "Elves?"

"Ha, No!" she laughs, "People, people!"

"Names Sera," she introduces, "this is cover get around it" she gestures to the boxes to the right of her.

"For the reinforcements," she continues, "don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They've got no breeches"

She guffaws loudly.

The reinforcements show up without breeches as Sera said.

"Why didn't you take their weapons?" I shout as we are fighting .

"Because...no breeches," she laughs.

She drops another man without breaches and giggles manically.

It didn't take long to clear the rest out.

"Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!" she giggles again.

"So Herald of Andraste, You're a strange one. I'd like to join," she suddenly says seriously.

I'm the strange one? I wonder briefly.

"How about we get to know each other first? You know names and such?" I offer diplomatically. I want to know what I'm getting into as I am full up on crazy for the moment.

"One name, No, wait, two. It's … Well it's like this," Sera stutters for moment.

I nod and wait patiently for her to pull her thoughts together.

"I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends, The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me," she continues, "Well, I'm one. So is a fence in Montifort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were 3 in Starkhaven, brothers or something."

I look at her a bit confused.

"It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, "Friends," be part of something while they stick it to the nobles they hate," She says quickly.

"So here, in your face, I'm Sera. "The friends of red Jenny" are sort of out there. I use them to help you. Plus arrows," She explains.

"The inquisition has spies already. Can you add to these professionals?" I ask.

"Here's how it is," Sera gestures, "You _important_ people are up here, shoving your cods around."

"Blah, Blah, I'll crush you. I'll crush you!" She drops her voice and makes kissy sounds and then raises her voice, "I'll crush you."

I really do think she may be touched.

"Ahem…then you've got cloaks and spy-kings. Like this tit. Or was he one of the little knives, all serious with his …little knife?" she wonders out loud.

"Doesn't matter," she decides, "All those secrets and what gave him up? Some houseboy, who don't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one."

She pauses for a breath.

"So no, I'm not all knifey shivdark, all hidden, but if you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches," She says chuckling, "Like those guards. I stole their…" she stops for moment, "Look do you need people are not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you?"

"Alright Sera, I can use you and your friends," I say smiling at her.

"Yes, get in before you're too big to like. That will keep your breeches where they should be," she giggles happily, "Plus extra breeches, because I have all their…you have merchants who buy this pish, yea? Got to be worth something," She says practically, "Anyway Haven, see you there Herald, this will be grand."


	29. Chapter 29 Lady de Fer

We enter the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain and are surrounded with the most decorative and opulent surroundings I can imagine. I'm so glad I didn't wear my armor and just went with a form fitting brocade green top with a keyhole neckline and slim dark chocolate brown breeches that Josephine found for me. The gem nestled in the keyhole opening is emerald green, which is offset by my red hair. I realize it's not very Dalish, but I love it. After removing my coat, Varric whistles and nods in approval. Cassandra even comments, as she has chosen to wear her lighter dress armor refusing to be trussed up for the event. I look over to Solas last; he is watching me with intensity that borders on feral. The expression makes me blush hard. He catches my glance and schools his face.

Varric surprises all of us by offering Cassandra his arm, "My Lady Pentaghast may I escort you?" he asks, before Cassandra can even think of an answer, he takes her arm leading her forward. I giggle softly at the two of them. I'm happy for the quick diversion from my own nervousness, as I've not been to a Salon before. Solas's face almost twitches into a smirk as he watches them walk away.

"You do look wonderful, Da'asha" Solas says offering his arm.

"You are rather handsome yourself, Hahren" I say as calmly as I can. Trying to quell my anxiousness regarding both the affair and the look Solas was giving me earlier…it was almost predatory. My stomach is a mixture of knots and butterflies. Taking a deep breath, I take his offered arm and we walk forward into the main ballroom.

Once we enter the ball room, I am immediately called into a conversation. Solas smiles at me nods, "go mingle; I'll be here if you need me."

I walk over and enjoy pleasant discussion with the noble couple about some of the stories floating around about me (possibly due to Varric's influence) before we are rudely interrupted.

"The Inquisition what a load of pigshit," a voice rings out over the party.

A man walks down the stairs swiftly toward me. I see Varric, Cassandra and Solas all tense up.

"Washed-up sisters and crazed seekers? No can take them seriously," the man claims walking up to me.

"Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power," he rants.

I smile sweetly at him letting my hand flare, "I never made any claims to holiness, darling," my voice dripping sweet venom, "what's your point?"

"In front of all these people you admit to being a pretentious usurper!" he rants.

"If that is how you see it, love, but I admit to nothing," I say sweetly. Wow Josephine's lessons in dealing with nobles are sure coming in handy right now I want to smack this twit. I see Varric grinning from ear to ear.

"We know what your _inquisition _truly is," he snaps.

"If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside and answer the charges," He sneers.

"As much as I would _love_ to teach a lesson in humility, my dear, I would not disrespect our gracious host in that way," I smile sweetly at him gritting my teeth on the word love for effect.

Before this despicable man can say another word he is frozen. I look up to see who I assume is Lady de Fer gracefully coming down the curling staircase.

"My Dear Marquis, How unkind of you to use such language in my house…to my guests," She says using the almost the very same sweet tone I had.

She smiles at me, in approval.

"Such rudeness is…intolerable," She continues sweetly.

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon?" the frozen man manages to say.

"You should," she says simply.

"Whatever am I going to do with you my dear?" she says sweetly with an evil look in her eye.

Vivienne turns to me, "My lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

I look a Vivienne smiling, letting my hand flare for a moment, "May I have a moment with him?"

"Of course," she says in understanding and snaps her fingers he is free from the ice but not from…me. I stop time in a small bubble around the Marquis, knowing full well he will be able to see everything and walk over to Vivienne.

"So nice to finally meet you," I offer.

Her eyes widen slightly at my display but she schools herself quickly.

"I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you," She says warmly.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Vivienne, First Enchanter to the Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court," she says looking over at the Marquis.

I notice some of the other guests are watching the Marquis for signs of movement.

"Is that Marquis going to pose a problem?" I ask her.

"His Aunt is the Vicomtesse of Mont-de-Glace. Not a powerful family but well-respected …and very devout," She answers honestly, "Alphonse will be disowned for this. It's not the first time he's brought his Aunt disgrace, but I'm sure it will be the last," She continues bluntly. "And after such a public humiliation, I expect he'll run off to the Dales and join the empress's war effort, either to make a good end to win back modicum of self-respect," She says sweetly with a wicked glint in her eye.

Looking back at marquis seeing him still in place her eyes widen momentarily.

"That is if you decide to release him. I'm quite impressed with your control," She adds in approval.

"Ah yes," I say walking over to the Marquis, I gesture with my hand and start time again.

The man gasps one he realizes he can move. "You really must be the Herald," he says in disbelief.

"As I said I never claimed that, that was a name given me," I explain smiling charmingly. I study the pitiful man for moment, realizing his display was just an attempt to make a name for himself and decide to give him a chance.

"I understand you are in a great deal of trouble due to your display. I will offer you a place in the inquisition if you wish to take it," I offer the dumbfounded man.

"You are as compassionate as you are controlled," Vivienne says her light tone belying her astonishment.

"I think the Marquis has seen the error of his ways," I say diplomatically.

I look over to see Solas smirking.

"By the grace of Andraste, you have your life my dear, do be more careful with it," Vivienne scolds the Marquis lightly.

"If you wish to serve with the Inquisition you can speak with Lady Pentaghast," I dismiss the Marquis.

"Come," gestures Vivienne toward the balcony, "We should get to know each other better."

"Your Salon has exceeded my expectations," I compliment her.

"I'm glad to keep you entertained, my dear," she accepts the compliment gracefully.

"I wanted to meet face to face it is important to consider one's connections carefully," she explains looking at me with intensity.

Remembering what Josephine and Leliana taught me situations such as these. I study Vivienne and wait for her to continue. I know she wants something.

"With Justinia dead the chantry is in shambles," she sighs sadly.

I could give two shits about the chantry to be quite honest but I am curious to see where she is going with the train of thought.

"Only the inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people," She claims, "As the leader of the last of the loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it is only right I lend my assistance to your cause."

"Is your interest in the Inquisition, Lady de Fer, or is it more personal?" I ask sweetly. I don't really need to be scrutinized for the mark any more than I already am.

"Aren't you charming?" she smiles sweetly and she lights up.

Oh dear she thinks I'm propositioning her.

"It's professional of course," She says kindly.

She seems happy that I would ask though.

"What can you do for the Inquisition?" I ask smiling but hoping I'm not too forward for Orlesian sensibilities.

"I am well-versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire. I know every member of the Imperial Court personally," She states simply with no small amount of pride.

"I also have all the remaining resources of the circle at my disposal and I am a mage of no small talent, will that do?" she teases lightly.

I smile sweetly playing the game, "But what's in this for you?"

"The same thing anyone gets by fighting this chaos:" she begins gracefully, "the chance to meet my enemy, decide my fate. I won't wait quietly for destruction."

I smile charmingly as if she said what I wanted to hear. I know better than that, she hopes to get far more out of the Inquisition than that. This is a powerful ambitious woman; I would be a fool to think that she just wants to help. Leliana gave me a full dossier on this Lady de Fer and she has just been displaced in the Orlesian court for an apostate. I'm certain this has made her less powerful than she once was. Madame Vivienne will definitely make a better ally than an enemy.

"The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne," I say smiling politely.

"Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that," She says charmingly.

With that she leaves me to see to her other guests. I look to see Cassandra and Varric socializing. I seek out Solas and find him watching me from a quiet corner. He has that intense look on his face again and quickly schools himself when he sees me looking. I walk over to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I tease grinning.

"You handled the situation with the marquis with the proper amount of grace and wickedness," he says allowing a smirk to settle on his face.

I look at him curiously with a schooled smile on my face.

"You played the game quite well. It was quite bewitching to watch," He smiles approvingly.

"However, there are guests waiting to speak with you," he says gesturing to a group waving to get my attention, "We can talk back at Haven."


	30. Chapter 30 Return to Haven

Upon returning to Haven, Cassandra and I head to the chantry immediately. No sooner do we walk through the door and Josephine is heading toward us.

"Good you've returned, we heard of your encounter," Josephine says in way of greeting.

"You heard?" Cassandra asks.

"My agents in the city sent word ahead of course," Leliana explains striding toward us.

"It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital," Cullen shakes his head as he joins us.

"At least we know the chantry is no longer a threat to us," I offer seeing the silver lining.

"Yes, and we have the opening we need to approach the mages or the templars," Josephine agrees smiling.

"Do we? The Lord seeker is not the man I remember," Cassandra says warily.

"True. He has taken the order somewhere, but to do what?" asks Leliana curiously, "my reports have been…very odd."

"We must look into it. I'm certain not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker," Cullen offers hopefully.

"Or the Ellana can go meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead," adds Josephine.

"You think the mage rebellion is more united?" asks Cullen defensively, "It could be ten times worse."

"Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!" I say cutting them both off.

Cassandra smiles, "I agree."

"You shouldn't discount Redcliffe, the mages may be worth the risk," Josephine ventures.

"They are powerful ambassador but more desperate than you realize," says Cassandra knowingly.

"So it will be dangerous," I smirk, "I've been in danger since I walked out of the fade."

"If some among the mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave," Cassandra starts.

"The same could be said for the templars," Josephine notes.

I feel like we are back at square one. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers willing away the headache that's starting.

"True enough," Cullen relents, "right now I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the order safely."

"Then the Inquisition need agents in more places, that is something you can do," Leliana says looking at me.

"In the meantime we need to consider other options," Josephine adds furrowing her brow.

"There is something else, I will need time to figure out," I nervously wring my hands.

The groups stops and gives me a moment to collect my thoughts.

"For some reason when I met with the lord seeker and the grand enchanter it… caused a reaction in my mark… Like, it was picking up on something within them… Something was off," I drop my voice looking at the floor.

"I noticed with the Lord Seeker," Cassandra says worriedly, "but you were behind me when speaking with Fiona. It reacted the same way then?"

I nod affirmatively.

"I thought it might have been as Solas said you were angry, but the meeting with Fiona was calm," says Cassandra thoughtfully.

"Do what you need to…to figure it out," Cassandra says looking at me with compassion. The other 3 nod in agreement. Then everyone quickly disperses except Leliana.

"There is one other matter," she looks worried.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Several months ago the grey wardens in Ferelden vanished. I sent word to Orlais, but they also disappeared," Leliana replies with a look of distress.

I know she traveled with the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair so I can understand why she would be worried. If the warden's disappeared would the King and Hero disappear as well?

"Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this," She says guiltily, "but the timing…is most curious"

"I agree," I nod my head, "that does sound odd."

"The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it," She says with no malice.

"Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a grey warden by the name of Blackwall," she informs, "if you have the opportunity, please seek him out perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

"And if he can't?" I ask curiously.

"Then there may be more going on than we thought," she shakes her head worriedly.


	31. Chapter 31 Solas has a Request

"Andaran atish'an Hahren," I greet Solas walking up the steps to his house.

"Andaran Atish'an Da'asha," he greets in return.

"I know closing the breach is our primary goal, but I hope we can discover what was used to create it," he says curiously. "Any artifact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the conclave proves that much."

"Don't you think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?" I ask him furrowing my brow.

"You survived. Did you not?" He points out. I note the slight twitch in his jaw.

"The artifact that created the breach is unlike anything seen in this age," He states with confidence, "I will not believe it is destroyed until I see the destroyed fragments with my own eyes."

I keep my face schooled. How does he know? He wasn't eavesdropping on me and the keeper. I'm sure I would have noticed.

"We would do well to recover whatever created the breach," I say lightly agreeing with him. He relaxes and seems happy with that.

"Leliana's people have scoured the site and found nothing, whatever the artifact was it is no longer there," He notes as a glimmer of regret crosses his face.

"In any case, did you need me for anything?" he asks letting the subject drop.

"My mark," I say thoughtfully, "it reacted to the both the Lord Seeker and the Grand Enchanter. I was wondering if you had any theories why?"

"How did you feel when it reacted?" he asks me.

"Like something was off, wrong," I answer simply as I have no other way to describe it.

"Perhaps we should head back out to the warded area. I have a friend we can ask but not here," He offers with a slight smile.

I stop by the chantry to inform Josephine that Solas and I are heading out. After the last time the advisors had a get together and decided I can come and go as I please they just asked that I let them know when I planned on leaving the settlement. I see this as a common courtesy request and in truth they give me more freedom than I had with the clan. Then I stop by my little cabin and chat with Nadia letting her know I would be gone for a few days.

"But you just got back," she pleads.

"I promise I will tell you all about my visit to Orlais when I get back," I assure her grinning as I hold Fenris as he is desperately licking my face.

I set the wolf pup down and grab my cloak and pack. He's getting so big; I may have to take him with me at some point.

The pup tries to head out the door with me. I scoop him up, "You need to stay with Nadia, little wolf," I scold gently.

Nadia grins, "he will be unbearable when you leave you know. He's claimed you."

"And I adore you as well Fenris," kiss the pup on the nose, "now you be a good boy and stay here with Nadia."

I hand the pup to Nadia and head out to the front gate to meet Solas.

Solas greets me with a smile as I walk up to the gate. "I was thinking we would relax tonight and find my friend in the morning," he says. I look up realizing its midafternoon.

"Sounds good to me," I say smiling at him.

As we hike to our destination, he tells me of spirits he met in the fade and how it's our perceptions that shape how we see them. We talk about it how different it would be if spirits were considered people. I always steered clear of spirits in the fade. It was a fascinating perspective, as I just used my dreamer abilities, to search out the seeker for guidance or to rid the clan of nightmares without them knowing.

He explained that the memories in an area were shaped by the thoughts of those that were there so one area could have many different points of view. That to experience more of the fade he needed to travel. He admits he has enjoyed traveling, and experiencing the world to experience more of the fade.

"I admit that even though I had to leave my clan…and in spite all the fighting we do…I have enjoyed the journey," I note thoughtfully.

"Ah we are not so different then," he states smiling.

"How so?" I ask raising my brows.

"We both train our wills to control magic, withstand demons and walk through the very threads of the fade," He states simply.

"We have both chosen a path whose steps we don't dislike because it leads to a destination, we enjoy. The indomitable focus it provides is an enjoyable side benefit," he says a bit mischievously.

I look at him curiously, "Indomitable focus?"

"Presumably, I have yet to see your focus dominated. I imagine that sight would be…fascinating." He says eyes twinkling dropping his voice on the last word.

"Mm hum," I say smirking at him.

By the dread wolf's ass is he flirting with me?

"I would be interested on hearing your opinions on Dalish culture," I inquire thoughtfully. I realize Solas has much he could teach us.

His demeanor changes, "I thought you'd be more interested in sharing your opinions on Dalish culture" he says arrogantly, "You are Dalish are you not?"

I look at him confused for a moment and then I feel irritated. I don't want to argue so I make a joke.

"What's the matter with the Dalish, allergic to halla?" I tease lightly.

He doesn't seem to notice my humor, "While they pass on stories, mangling details, I walk the fade; I have seen things they have not."

I realize that any Dalish he may have encountered may have not been as welcoming as my clan is of flatears, especially a flatear claiming to have knowledge of our precious history.

"Ir abelas, Hahren, If the Dalish have done you disservice, I would make that right," I say earnestly. "What course would you set for them, that is better than what they know now?"

Solas sighs as his anger leaves him, "you are right of course. The fault is mine, for expecting what the Dalish could never really accomplish. Ir abelas…Da'asha. If I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask,"

We walk in silence for a while.

"Allergic to halla?" he smirks wryly at me with small snort, "Although I didn't appreciate it at the moment that was pretty good."

I grin back at him.

We finally enter the warded camp as the sun is just starting to set.

Solas offers to get firewood as I set up the tent. I first dry the area where the tent is be set up so we aren't sleeping on snow and then set up the tent and unroll our bedrolls. He returns with the firewood and sets to starting the fire. He helps me make the meal and we sit by the fire and eat. As we sit in companionable silence and idea comes to me.

"Solas, how would you feel about meeting the Keeper?" I ask smiling.

He says nothing for a minute and then smiles "I would be delighted Da'asha."

* * *

Ir abelas – I am sorry


	32. Chapter 32 The Keeper

We settle in our bedrolls for a night.

I look at Solas as I lay down, "As soon as I am in the fade, I will find you and take you to the Keeper."

"Very well, it would be silly of us to try to find each other. I will stay put within my dream." He says agreeably.

I get the distinct feeling he is testing me. I fall asleep quickly and part the fabric of the fade finding Solas easily. He's mediating.

"Mediating in fade?" I tease in way of greeting.

"You found me quickly Da'asha," he replies smiling.

"Garas," I say grinning as I grab his hand and help him to his feet.

I locate the Keeper almost immediately; I part the fabric of the fade and step through Solas following me.

"Da'len," she greets and hugs me. She walks to Solas and hugs him as well. His eyes widen at the greeting I just grin. She pulls back looking him in the eyes.

"And this must be your flatear friend with the name of pride," she jests lightly without malice.

"Andaran Atish'an Solas," she greets warmly.

"Ellana has told me much of you," she says briskly, " first and foremost however I must thank you personally for caring for her, keeping her mark from killing her and all the help since."

Solas seems humbled, he lowers his head, "I just did what was right, Keeper Lavellan" He says.

"Please call me, Deshanna," The keeper says smiling.

I conjure tea for the keeper and myself, and a hot chocolate antivan drink; I found Solas is partial to. I hand out the mugs and settle myself on the seat next to Solas.

He takes a sip and smiles realizing, I had made the extra effort to accommodate him, "Ma serannas, Da'asha."

Deshanna looks at the two of us with a bit of confusion.

I explain, "Solas kept calling me Da'len; no one is allowed to call me that but you so he needed to come up with another nickname."

Deshanna snickers. "That sounds just like you Da'len. Do they feed you at the Inquisition? You are still so thin," she fusses over me.

"Yes, mamae," I answer dutifully. I glare at Solas as he grins at the scene and stifles a chuckle. "So tell me how is 'tila?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

"She is to be joined to Deynarel next week," She says happily.

"Ir sulahn'nehn! Tell her that I send my best wishes," I gush joyfully.

"How are you faring Da'len?" Deshanna asks pointedly.

"I am doing well; the Inquisition is gaining more supporters. We went to Val Royeaux," I explain.

We talk for hours it seems.

The Keeper and Solas had a wonderful discussion regarding elven history; he was able to share what he had found in his travels and seemed very pleased that he was listened to and not rebuked for his findings.

He also seemed to be impressed with the amount of knowledge the keeper did have.

Then the conversation turned to my mark.

"Has anything else happened with your mark, Da'len?" Deshanna asks.

"Well I've gotten better at doing this," I jest as I tilt the teapot up and started pouring more tea and stopped time around the teapot. I removed my hand and the teapot stayed suspended in the air.

Solas smirks at my little display. I grab the pot and finish pouring the tea and hand the now full mug back to the Keeper who smiles at me.

"But to answer your question yes," I continue, "the mark seemed to flare up around the Lord Seeker and the Grand Enchanter."

"What did it feel like Da'len?" she asks.

I grin at the question remembering Solas had asked the same thing. "It felt as if something was off, wrong but I can't place it," I say anxiously, "Solas has a friend we are going to see tomorrow about it."

"Perhaps it's the marks way of warning you of danger," She suggests.

"It could be…I don't know," I admit.

"The clan has been hearing stories of you," Deshanna suddenly says her tone going serious.

"What sort of stories?" I ask worried.

She shifts uneasily, "Nothing bad but they are scared of you coming back with your new abilities."

"I would never hurt anyone," I say feeling wounded.

"I know Da'len," she soothes, "They don't understand not having magic, they seem to feel that you are more vulnerable to possession,"

"Da'asha has indomitable focus," Solas says defending me, "I've never seen anyone come close to what she does. Nor have I seen anyone with the wisdom she possesses for her age. She understands when to be harsh and when to be kind. I know she was your first. Are you saying the clan won't have her back?"

"Of course not," the Deshanna says appalled, "I just wanted to warn her that some members of the clan might act differently than before." She looks over at me affectionately.

"Emma lath, Da'len, there will always be a place for you here," She assures, looking over to Solas, she continues, "I will do what I can to quell these fears. And I appreciate you coming so fiercely to her defense, Solas, ma serannas. It makes me feel better that you are with her," She says gratefully.

We enjoy the rest of our hot drink talking about more pleasant things. Finally the keeper rises, "Well, as much as I would love to talk with you more I need to wake soon. Please come visit again, the both of you."

I walk over the hug the Keeper goodbye, "you're right to trust him Da'len," She whispers.

She hugs Solas whispering something I can't hear.

He nods in acknowledgement.

I part the fade and we leave.

* * *

Garas - come

Emma lath Da'len- I love you child, liberties taken

Ir sulahn'nehn- I'm so happy or overjoyed.


	33. Chapter 33 Solas' Friend

When I finally wake I see that Solas has already risen. I change my clothes quickly, grab my cloak and head out of the tent. The fire is popping and cracking cheerfully. Solas is heating water on the fire.

"Please sit Da'asha, I'll bring you a plate," he says cheerfully.

I'm curious as to his good mood but I say nothing, as he almost seems… giddy. I smile; I would not spoil that for anything.

He brings me a heaping plate of cheese, meat, and bread and then hot tea. Then he sits down beside me, with his plate. We eat in silence for a few minutes before he breaks the silence.

"Thank you for the introduction, I really enjoyed getting to meet the keeper of your clan," he says formally.

"So what did you think of the Keeper?" I ask him.

"Her knowledge of elven lore is more than I expected," he admits with an ill-concealed smile, "but to be honest her open-mindedness was most refreshing to what I had encountered before."

I smile sweetly, "Hahren, I told you I would make it right."

"So you did," he agrees.

"I also believe she loves you very much," He adds sincerely.

"She was…worried, that I told you about me being somniari," I offer honestly smiling at him, "I told her you were too and that seemed to ease her mind somewhat."

"Even though I never said as much," Solas asked surprised.

"Just because you didn't say doesn't make it untrue, Hahren," I snicker, "I'm quite aware you were testing me last night."

He smiles at my assessment.

"Yes," he concedes, "I was testing you to see how well you could pass through the fabric of the fade and to see how quickly you could find me and find another's dreams. I did play the observer."

"And did I pass your test, Hahren," I ask more seriously.

He pretends to deliberate for a few moments before answering me, making me fidget in my seat.

"You exceeded my expectations Da'asha," he says smiling, "your knowledge as a dreamer, moving around the fade is incredible for one so young and without a mentor to teach you."

"Exactly how old do you think I am? Hahren," I ask jokingly.

"Old enough to know better than to play age guessing games, _Da'len_," He annunciates the last word teasing.

I wrinkle my nose at him.

"Anyway we should prepare for meeting my friend," he says changing the subject.

"What do we need to do?" I ask curiously.

"We will need to go back into the fade. I will seek you out this time," He says firmly.

"I could use a nap," I tease lightly as I head for the tent.

I fall asleep quickly and dutifully wait for Solas to join me. He doesn't keep me waiting long.

"Da'asha," he says in greeting offering me his hand.

I take his hand and he leads me through the fade parting the fabric with a knowing grace.

He stops walking for a moment and looks at me with an intense gaze. He obviously has something on his mind. I patiently wait for him to speak.

"Da'asha, I know you haven't had many dealings with spirits in the fade, we are going to meet a dear friend of mine, a spirit of wisdom. Do you trust me?" He asks turning his head to face forward, as if he is a bit afraid of my answer.

I reach over with my hand gently turning his head toward me so he can see my face.

"I trust you implicitly, Hahren, I know no harm will come to me," I say softly, "I believe and remember what you taught me about the spirits of the fade, I heed to your wisdom on the matter. I am not afraid."

His expression changes to softer, and something else I can't decipher. He reaches over and cups my face with his hand for a moment and searches my face looking for something. I don't know what he's looking for. I drop my gaze a touch after moment slightly embarrassed by the scrutiny.

He suddenly schools his face dropping his hand.

"Garas, let's meet my friend then," he says his voice slightly hoarse.

He parts the fabric of the fade leading me into an ancient ruin. I see a figure waiting for him. It seems to be changing shape with the fade, it has wispy edges that reach out and recede, it's reminiscent of shadow but has more substance. As we draw closer it seems to pull into focus becoming a middle aged elven woman, with white hair and shining blue eyes. Her face is unmarked; I realize this is how Solas must picture his friend.

"Andaran atish'an, friend," Solas greets.

I nod smiling.

"It's been a long time Solas, Andaran atish'an, to you and your mortal friend," the spirit greets both of us.

Mortal friend? Is Solas not mortal? I wonder briefly but the thought is quickly pushed to the back of my mind by Solas speaking.

"I would have come sooner but the breach made it difficult," Solas smiles apologetically.

"Yes" the spirit agrees wryly, "I couldn't remain close while it was open however somehow it has been closed, still there but not such a danger now."

"Actually, my friend here closed it," Solas states proudly.

"You have my thanks, ma serannas," the spirit looks at me curiously, but deliberately, as if trying to define me.

"You are a strange one," the spirit says musing, "You are elven but, you aren't one of the old elven, however their blood flows within you are not seth'lin. I feel strong power within you and old power as well."

"That is what we are here about my friend the old power," Solas says questioningly.

"Why would the power flare up in the presence of certain others? At all other times it is under control," He asks.

"The Keeper said it could be warning," I added helpfully.

"Garas, Da'len, let me see this mark." The spirit says gently, gesturing me to come closer.

I walk over to the spirit and holding my hand palm up. She gently takes my hand bringing it up to her face studying it intently. Her hand is very soft as she traces the mark with her other hand.

"This is very old magic" she states, "I do believe you are correct it flares in warning. I would like to try something do not be afraid."

I nod in agreement. She drops my hand and her demeanor and shape changes to that of a pride demon. My hand flares. I am a bit frightened now but I school both my emotions and my face. I know Solas will not let anything happen to me.

Just as quickly she changes back. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You handled that well Da'len, I couldn't tell you my intentions it may have altered the marks reaction," the spirit explains softly.

"However it seems the mark flares in warning of demons this should prove useful, no?" she asks us.

Solas nods wordlessly realizing the implications of what happened at Val Royeaux.

I'm not quite as quiet. I'm babbling my thoughts out loud, "that would mean that both the Lord Seeker and Grand Enchanter Fiona are demons?"

"Or demons are impersonating them," the spirit finishes looking at me in approval.

"By Fen' Harel's hairy arse!" I exclaim.

The spirit laughs heartily, "Interesting turn of phrase, wouldn't you say, Solas."

Solas smiles but says nothing.

I get the distinct impression, I'm being left out of an inside joke.

However, as quick as the thought registers it is pushed to the back of my mind and I concentrate on the information I just gathered.

"Ma Serannas, my friend," Solas says earnestly.

"We must return to land of the waking, I shall return to see you soon, now that I know I can. Dareth shiral," He says flicking his gaze over me as I am deep in thought now.

"Da'len," the spirit addresses me, "You may visit me as well, as you like as well."

I smile at the spirit gratefully, "I would like that but I have one condition."

She looks surprised for a moment and waits to hear what I have to say.

"Please call me Ellana," I ask simply.

The spirit/elf smiles, "Very well Ellana, till we meet again."

She fades and becomes a shifting mist again as Solas and I walk away. He parts the fabric of the fade and we step out.

* * *

**seth'lin – thin blood**

**Dareth shiral- used as a farewell, means safe journey**


	34. Chapter 34 Back to Reality

I wake with a start. Solas is already awake. He rolls over in his bedroll to look at me. I look at him pleading for some advice.

I finally find my voice, "how do I even begin to tell anyone that the leaders of both factions we are trying to recruit are demons?"

I'm astounded even saying it. I can barely believe it.

This is quite blow to Inquisition, I don't want to try going to either side. Solas sits up slowly and furrows his brow in concentration.

"We need the help of one group or the other to pour enough power into your mark to permanently close the breach," he says practically.

"But Solas they are being led by demons," I say fearfully as a shiver passes over me. I pull the blanket closer to me.

Solas moves to sit beside me grabbing his cloak and pulling it around both of us. How this man is so warm in the middle of the winter in the mountains, I will never understand.

"You don't have to decide right now, Da'asha," he says diplomatically, "After all you need to check into these "chargers" that have offered their services and look into the grey wardens for Leliana; also Josephine mentioned Leliana was chasing down some clues to our missing soldiers at The Fallow Mire, not to mention those strange shards we keep finding. They made it clear we need more influence and we need to find more agents, we need to gather more information and these tasks will give you time to make a more informed decision," He finishes rubbing my back comfortingly.

"We need not tell them about the demons yet perhaps they will find the information from their spies," He adds hopefully.

I relax and lean into him wrapping my arms around his waist letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hahren," I say gratefully.

He stiffens for a moment at the close contact and then relaxes.

"You're welcome, emma'asha" he replies softly.

I pull back and look at him questioning the term of endearment.

"New nickname?" I ask curiously.

"Seems to fit Da'len," he teases.

"I promised your keeper I would watch over you," he explains standing up and wrapping his cloak around me.

"So that's what you were whispering about," I accuse laughing.

"I think we should get some practice in while we are here, if you are up to it," He offers smiling.

I grin wickedly "that sounds like fun!"

We step out of the tent and the cold takes my breath away for a moment. I know that I will warm up with the sparring though. Solas throws some wood on the fire stoking it before we head over to the magical sparring area.

"We shall spar as last time work on distance for a while then work on close combat," He says.

I stretch readying myself for the exercise to come.

We try to outsmart each other with switching up our spells catching the other off guard. A part of me revels in this unrestrained display, I feel completely wild and free, unfettered and at one with myself. I can tell Solas feels the same; the feral look on his face speaks volumes. When the fadeblade comes out this time I am ready my ironbark staff blocking his moves. We are spinning and twirling in perfect time with our sparring dance. He finally calls truce and we both sink to the ground to catch our breath.

"That was fun," I smile cheekily, "however we haven't grappled yet Hahren." I say pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground.

The shock on his face makes me giggle evilly.

Then a crafty smile crosses his face. Using his legs he brings them up wrapping them around my shoulders yanking me onto my back, quicker than I can react he has me pinned with my wrists above my head.

I squirm trying to break free underneath him. He leans in looking at me with those intense silver grey eyes and says "Never let your guard down, Da'asha," His breath ghosts over my neck as he speaks and I shiver.

I realize that I might have a chance to turn the tables if I shift my weight, he only has one of my legs pined and both arms. I wrap my unpinned leg around his waist shifting myself to my right; trying to flip him as my body shifts, he turns however he still has my wrists in a tight grasp. He compensates immediately by dropping his body weight on my right side and I am completely at his mercy.

Another more smug smirk crosses his face, "I grapple better than the commander does Da'len," he teases whispering in my ear making me shiver again.

I grin up at him, "If you remember I told the Commander that I only grappled with the len," I un-wrap my leg from his waist and he sits back on his heels, holding out a hand to help me into a sitting position. His eyes are twinkling with mirth.

"So you did Da'asha," he smiles, "but perhaps we should eat and rest for the trip back to haven tomorrow."

"We can do grappling lessons another time," he teases.

"Food sounds like another great idea," I agree smiling.

* * *

**emma'asha- my girl**

**len - children**

**da'len - little child**

**da'asha- little woman**


	35. Chapter 35 Blackwall

We are once again in the Hinterlands. Some new rifts have open and we have closed every one we've come across while looking for the Grey Warden named Blackwall. We also picked a few new agents as the word of what we did for the refugees has spread. We even find the artifact Solas mentioned feeling the presence of, I notice a strange energy as we activate to it. It seems to have the effect of strengthening the veil. Old elven technology perhaps?

We head toward the waterfalls as I remember a cabin on an island nearby, I thought it strange that it seemed in perfect order considering most places around here were devastated by the fighting, it seemed well-kept even.

We cross the bridge heading back to that cabin and see a man dressed in armor with a shield training ….recruits? They look like common folk trying to become soldiers. I smile at the thought they are trying at least.

"Remember how to carry your shields! You're not hiding. You're holding. Otherwise it's useless," The man commands.

"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall!?" I call out.

"You're not…how do you know my name? Who sent…" he says walking up to me quickly, before I can answer he throws up his shield blocking an arrow from hitting me. I look at him gratefully. Suddenly a group of men bursts from behind the trees and ready to attack.

"That's it. Help or get out. We're dealing with these idiots first," he says firmly.

I nod in understanding.

"Conscripts here they come!" he shouts.

We jump in and help them take these stupid louts down. I walk over to Blackwall as he cuts the last one down. He walks over to a body sticking his sword in the ground crouches down and laments, "Sorry bastards."

He rises and walks over to his conscripts, "good work conscripts, even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've…Well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves," He watches as they leave. Then Blackwall turns to look at me, "You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I've been called many things lately by many people," I say letting the mark the flare.

"Well, I'm talking to you, stop dancing," he says states firmly looking a bit alarmed at my hand.

"We're Inquisition, trying to find out why the Grey Warden's disappeared and if it had anything to do with the Divine's murder," Cassandra says quickly.

I glare at her, why can't I have any fun.

"Maker's balls!" he exclaims, "the Wardens and the Divine? That can't…You're asking so you don't really know. First off I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that right? No more blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten." He starts pacing back and forth. "But one thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed our Divine. Our purpose isn't political," He states firmly.

"I'm not here to accuse. Not yet," I say gently looking at him, "I just need information. I've only found you where are the rest?"

"I haven't seen any wardens for months," Blackwall says gesturing for us to take a seat, "I travel alone, recruiting."

I sit down on a stump near me and wait for him to continue.

"Not much interest because the archdemon is dead," he explains, "and no need to conscript because there is no blight coming."

"So you usually spend your time teaching farmers how to fight thieves?" I ask curiously.

"Treaties give warden's the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I _conscripted_ their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me," He explains, "Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are."

"Do you have any idea where the other Wardens have gone?" I ask pointedly.

"Maybe they returned to our stronghold in Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfels far to the north," He offers hopefully.

"Strange that they would abandon all the other strongholds in Ferelden and Orlais," I say curiously.

"I really don't know," He sighs, "Can't imagine why they would all disappear at once, and let alone where they would disappear to."

"Why haven't you gone missing like the rest of them?" I ask pointedly.

Blackwall looks uncomfortable, "Well maybe I was going to. Or maybe there is a new directive, but a runner got lost or something."

I look at him at him skeptically. Something is off but …I don't know what.

He sees my skepticism, "my job was to recruit on my own, Planned to stay that way for months, years."

"It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but this didn't help at all," I say giving him a charming smile as I stand to take my leave.

The others have risen a well we start to walk away when Warden Blackwall calls out, "Inquisition… agent, did you say? Hold for a moment."

I turn around and see Blackwall walking toward me.

"The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we are absent is almost as bad as thinking we are involved," He says thoughtfully, "If you are trying to put things right, maybe you need a warden. Maybe you need me,"

I smile at him thankful he wants to help, "Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer."

"That's good to hear, we both need to know what's going on and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long," He says smiling, "This warden walks with the Inquisition."


	36. Chapter 36 The Chargers

We are now at the storm coast to meet up with the Chargers. It seems they are in the weeds with Venatori when we arrive. I let Cassandra and Varric have a break and brought Sera and Blackwall with Solas and me. We jump in and join in the fray and soon all the venatori are dead.

The Iron Bull gives his men instructions, then turns to speak to me."So you're with the Inquisition huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat, drinks are coming."

I walk with the large Qunari to a log and we both sit. "Iron bull I presume?" It's a statement rather than a question.

"Yea the horns usually give me away," he banters grinning. "I assume you remember Cremisus Alcassi, my lieutenant," I nod at Cremisus respectfully.

"Good to see you again," Krem says nodding back. "The throat cutters are done, chief."

"Already, have them check again. I don't want any of those tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem," orders the large Qunari.

"None taken, least a bastard knows who his mother was, puts him one up on Qunari, right," Krem retorts cheekily.

The Iron Bull offers celebratory drinks. I sit and join him in the pouring rain

"So…You've see us fight, we're expensive but we're worth it…and I'm sure the inquisition can afford us." The Iron Bull says confidently.

"How much is this going to cost me exactly?" I ask curiously looking up that is huge Kossith. I don't even reach this huge person's shoulder in height.

"It wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later," He says teasingly.

His demeanor changes back to all business. "Your ambassador …what's her name…Josephine? We'd go through her and get payments set up." He says taking a drink. "The gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that. All that matters is that we're worth it." He laughs heartily.

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company," I say honestly.

"They are. But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me," The Iron Bull explains. "You need a front line body guard, I'm you man. Whatever it is …demons, dragons the bigger the better."

He stands up and gestures for me follow him away from the main group. "And there's one other thing, might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?" he asks with an intense look studying me for reaction.

"They're a Qunari organization right? The equivalent of their guards and city watch," I say slowly remembering what Leliana had told me.

"I'd go closer to _spies_ but yea that's them," The Iron Bull replies, "Or well us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere." He says looking at my staff with some interest. "I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and sent reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on I'll share them with your people."

"You're a Qunari spy and you just… told me?" I say in disbelief. I'm sure the look on my face is amazed about now.

"Whatever happened at the at that conclave thing, it's bad, someone needs to get that breach closed. So, whatever I am, I'm on your side," He says decisively. "Besides from what I've seen you have impeccable control over your magic." He says eyeing me up intensely.

"You still could have hidden what you were?" I say warily looking at him suspiciously.

"From something called the Inquisition?" He says incredulously smirking. "I'd be tipped of sooner or later, better you hear it up front from me."

I decide that I like this man, spy or not, I'm going with my gut.

"What kind of reports would you send home?" I ask warily as I know what the Qunari do to mages.

"Enough to keep my superiors happy, nothing that'll compromise you operations," He says simply, "The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the damn world from falling apart. If you let me send word of what you're doing, it'll put some minds at ease. That's good for everyone."

"What's in these Ben-Hassrath reports you're offering to share?" I ask smiling.

"Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip, it's a little bit of everything, alone they're not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she'll put them to good use," He says grinning.

"She?" I ask smirking.

He laughs. "I did a little research, plus I've always had a weakness for redheads." He says as he grabs a bit of my unruly curly hair and twirls it.

"Oh you like redheads do you?" I tease as I feel the warmth from the alcohol hit me. "Even if they are mages?"

"Too be honest I don't care if you're a dwarf mage as long as someone is trying to fix the hole in sky," He teases thoughtfully. "And yes redheaded women are…fiery."

"Ok Bull you're in," I smile as I take another draught of the mug.

"Excellent," Bull drawls.

We sit for some time in the rain talking of small things and finishing our drinks.

"Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The chargers just got hired," Bull announces.

"What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up, _with axes_," Krem annunciates.

"Find some way to seal them. You're tevinter, right. _Try blood magi_c," banters Bull, walking away he looks over his shoulder at me and says, "We'll meet you in Haven."


	37. Chapter 37 Good Times

We spend some time on the Storm Coast flushing out darkspawn and blocking their entrances to the surface, much to Warden Blackwall's delight. Upon returning to Haven, Leliana informs me that they have found where the Inquisition soldiers are being held in The Fallow Mire. I can't help but wonder why the place has such dreary name. I agree to leave in 2 days' time giving the group some time to rest.

I spend time catching up with Nadia and playing with Fenris. I spar with Cullen again and Cassandra decides get in on the fun. She teaches me many new techniques to counter warriors. I really can appreciate her knowledge, even if her manner is bit brusque. I'm feeling a bit battered and bruised by the end of the lessons, although we basically bested each other evenly. Teaching each other is the best way to learn I decide. I notice however that both the warden and The Iron Bull watched with interest. I make a mental note to ask if they would like to join in next time.

I decide it's a good time to get to know my new friends as I walk up to Warden Blackwall; He's staring at the breach.

"Maker, look at it. So much easier to ignore when it's far away," He says guiltily. "To actually walk out of it…be that close." He looks at me with astonishment.

"If I hadn't been saved by Inquisition soldiers, I don't know what would have happened," I say honestly.

"Inquisition soldiers? That's not what I heard," he says surprised.

"What did you hear?" I ask smiling curiously.

"I heard it was Andraste herself that delivered you," He says a bit sheepishly.

"There was a woman in the fade with me; I don't know who she was," I say truthfully. "Some saw her behind me when I left the breach."

"I have to admit, I thought you'd be…" he trails off awkwardly.

"Human?" I add smiling.

"Yes," he sighs, with his face reddening.

"Well at least you're honest," I grin at him. "And it's better than knife-ear." I can't help but to tease.

"It was a foolish thought…should've known better than to say anything," he berates himself.

"I'm not offended, Warden Blackwall," I reassure him smiling.

"It's what you do and how you do it, that's important," he states firmly smiling back at me. "I do have a question though…"

I incline my head waiting for him to ask.

"How do you think you fit in with all this?" he asks pointedly.

I sigh a bit confused, "To honest it's been a whirlwind, and it's hard to say where I fit in."

"I guess we'll have to figure that out," he says smiling. "For me, I'll be satisfied as long as we find the bastards who killed the Divine. They owe us some answers."

"You're oddly charming for a man I found wandering around a forest," I tease lightly.

"I've always thought of myself more odd than charming," He jokes grinning back. "But I'll take the compliment from a lady, their hard to come by these days."

"Compliments or ladies?" I banter back wickedly.

"Both," he says smirking.

"Is there something large and heavy you need moved?" He asks chuckling.

"I was just looking to chat, no ulterior motive," I say earnestly.

"Well I do enjoy our chats, you are quite refreshing," He says smiling. "To be quite frank my lady, you are unlike any woman I have ever met."

"How so?" I ask curious now. I note that I must tell him to just call me Ellana as my lady is weird.

"You treat everyone with the same respect, regardless of their station. You have control of yourself but are free at the same time if that makes any sense." he says a bit bewildered, "I'm flattered you would even spend time with me. I…enjoy your company."

"You are good person, Warden Blackwall, you stick to your convictions, and your modestly is quite endearing," I offer sincerely. "And please call me Ellana, my lady is something Vivienne would demand being called."

He grins at the thought of that and says, "Only if, you shorten it to Blackwall."

"Deal," I say chuckling as I turn to head towards the gate.

As I pass by The Iron Bull he calls out "Hey boss!"

"What's up Bull?" I ask, as I saunter over to him.

"They have good form," Bull says looking at the soldiers sparring. "Cullen is putting his templar training to good use."

"Did Cullen tell you he was a templar? He's not wearing the armor," I note.

"He didn't have to. He might not be using a templar shield but its templar holding it," he says insightfully. "He angles it down ever so slightly, as it helps to direct fire or acid away from his face. We use the same technique to fight tevinter mages."

Sometimes I forget the huge warrior is a spy and quick to pick up on things.

"I'm impressed with how quickly Cullen is pulling together the troops," I say smiling.

"Damn right," Bull says proudly. "It takes time to build a group into a team but he has their loyalty. Now if he can just get them to make a decent shield wall, they will be good to go."

He seems to go off into thought for moment. I patiently wait for him to speak.

"I do see one problem with your Inquisition though," he states thoughtfully.

I look at him for moment and then ask "what's that?"

"You don't have a leader, no Inquisitor," he states firmly.

"Do we need one? It seems we've been doing alright without one," I ask curiously.

"That's because all we've needed so far is damage control," he explains. "A group can handle that. Once you've sealed the breach, it is gonna be time to make decisions. Someone's gonna need to step up."

I don't want to do that. I decide quickly. He didn't say "if" I could seal the breach. He must think I can actually do this. I muse.

"Ah, who knows, maybe you seal the breach, the chantry gets off its ass and all these soldiers go home and get fat," he says smiling.

"You think?" I grin at him hopefully.

"It won't happen," he says sadly, "it could, but it won't"

We talk for a while longer. Bull explains the hierarchy of the Qun and explains the family structure or lack of family structure, not sure how to describe that one. I head back to my cabin feeling sore and tired. As I enter the cabin Nadia and Fenris greet me. She had brought water for my bath and insists on laying out clothes for the morning before I send her to bed. I sigh tiredly and walk over to heat the water for my bath, as I hear a knock on my door.

I wonder briefly who would visit me this late. I am surprised when I open the door to find Solas standing there.

"What can I do for you, Hahren?" I ask gesturing for him to enter.

He sits gracefully in the chair next to the bed.

"I just wished to talk," he says calmly. "However, it looks like my visit is ill-timed."

Fenris is examining Solas with intense interest. He leans over and picks up the wolf cub scratching his ears.

"Well, I was getting ready to heat my water," I admit, "but I can always make time for you, Hahren."

"Then allow me," he says handing me Fenris. Walking to the tub, he puts his hands in the water and heats it making steam roll off it. He repeats the procedure a few more times, and pulls the privacy screen across.

"Is that acceptable?" He asks collecting the wolf pup and sitting back in the chair.

I wonder briefly if it is, but then I toss out my reservations as we shared a tent many times.

"Thank you, Hahren," I nod and walk behind the screen.

"You don't have the servant girl bring you hot water?" he asks lightly.

"Of course not, she could get scalded, and I'm perfectly capable of heating my own water. I don't even think of her as servant, but more like my friend," I reply muffled as I'm pulling off my tunic.

He snickers approvingly.

"I'm told you asked specifically for her," he notes, his voice belying nothing.

"She was frightened, by whoever her master was before," I answer softly, remember my first encounter with Nadia.

"I didn't want her to be afraid anymore. I figured if she was my…servant …she wouldn't have to be afraid," I continue. "Although she insists on cleaning my room and setting out my clothes, I only let her do those things to maintain appearances and make her happy."

"You've spoken to her about this," he says surprise lacing his voice.

"Of course," I say simply, "I don't order her to do anything. I ask, after all that is what a friend does."

"You change everyone around you," he says with wonder.

I'm confused to what he means, but before I can ask. I hear rustling and he says, "I will leave you to your bath, Da'asha, good night," and he is gone. I hear the door click behind him.

I am curious but too tired to think about it. I relax in the bath and pull myself out once it starts to cool. Grabbing my sleeping tunic, I pull it over me and crawl into bed. Fenris jumps up and lays at my feet, as I blow the lantern out and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	38. Chapter 38 Poisoned! Fenedhis!

I take Varric, Cassandra, and Iron Bull to the Fallow Mire, as Solas has mentioned he had some research he wanted to follow up on, and Sera has some "Friends" stuff for Leliana. Blackwall is also helping Leliana with the locations of some warden outposts to check.

The Fallow Mire is horrible, constantly dark and raining with continual lighting. We fight through a mass of undead, just touching the water in the many ponds created by all the rain causes undead to appear, there obviously has been some sort of plague here, we light the beacons, deal with a crazed apostate, meet and interesting Avvar named Skywatcher who seems amazed I can "heal the sky." He is the only person aside from our own people who doesn't attack us.

We finally make it to the Avvar leader's base camp. It seems he wants to test his god against mine. The idea is weird, as I am no Andrastian. I just want to find our missing soldiers. We fight him he is strangely strong and fast and has several of his minions jump into the fray. He is definitely picking me out of the group and focusing on bringing me down. My mana is low and he has me backed into a corner I look to see if anyone can help me but Bull is occupied with another fighter, Cassandra and Varric are fighting off war dogs. He slashes with his huge axe and I do the only thing I can…I stop time. The bubble surrounds both me and the Avvar. I hold the magic until the others run out of enemies and see what is happening. I keep holding as they cut the Avvar down. I can't hold it any longer… I am spent… I release the magic. Pulling my cloak around me, I stagger over to the dead Avvar finding a key in his pocket. I hand it to Varric and the others search the room. I check the wound on my stomach, it's a bit deep but not too bad. We head to the locked door on the left side of the large room. Varric opens it and we find our soldiers none the worse for wear. I breathe a sigh of relief that they are ok. But I don't feel right, woozy, dizzy, and nauseous. I turn to stagger out of the room. Before everything goes black, I hear Cassandra shout, "Help the herald!"

I wake in my cabin at Haven with Solas and Nadia sitting near me. My throat feels like sandpaper and I ache everywhere, my head is pounding, the light hurts my eyes.

"Water," I manage to croak out.

Nadia is right there helping me sit so I can take a drink.

I squint at the bright light and Solas goes the windows and pulls the curtains to make me more comfortable.

"Nadia would you take Fenris out to play for a while, I'd like to talk to Ellana," he says quietly.

Nadia nods in understanding. Opening the door so Fenris can trot out in front of her, she walks through and shuts the door gently.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice is as gritty, as my throat feels.

"Da'asha you used up your supply of mana," he scolds lightly, "you couldn't heal yourself."

"The wound wasn't serious, Solas, I checked it," I explain.

"No it wasn't," Solas agrees softly. "However the blade was covered in poison," he explains, "thankfully Iron Bull liked it and brought it along so we were able to develop an antidote were close to death by the time they were able get you back here," he adds angrily.

I flinch at the sudden loudness of his voice, as it causes painful lightning bolts in my head.

"Is your head bothering you?" he asks in a quieter tone.

My head is screaming at me, I manage to nod.

He sighs, as he walks over to me and places his hands on my head.

I feel the tingling of his magic and my headache recedes.

"Does that feel better?" He asks hopefully.

Yes, thank you," I say gratefully.

"I wish you would refrain from putting yourself in danger," He says protectively.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" I ask smirking wryly.

He chuckles dryly, "you're right of course, I'm really angry at myself for not being there."

"You can't be everywhere at once, Hahren, I decided to take the group I did and I'm alive, thanks to quickness on their part," I say practically.

He looks at me unconvinced. "But had I been there…" he starts.

"Hahren!" I say sharply making myself wince. Forcing me to lower my voice, I continue. "It might have helped but at the same time the laboratory is here, this is the best place to create an antidote, which might not have been possible on the road. Or in a camp"

"You cannot second guess yourself just because I get hurt," I continue scolding him. "You will not blame yourself every time I get a scratch! The way I see it, the trip was worth it, we saved all of our soldiers and have new allies, even if did get poisoned."

He opens his mouth to say something and then stops thoughtfully for a moment. He shakes his head.

"I apologize, and you are right Haven is the best place for creating an antidote," He concedes.

"You will quit blaming yourself now?" I ask threateningly.

"Yes, Da'asha, but I have to say you aren't very threatening in that position," he says smugly.

I smirk but feel exhausted. "Come sit with me then," I say drowsily, sliding over and patting the side of the bed.

He hesitates momentarily, and sits pulling his legs up on the bed, his back against the headboard.

I lean into him laying my head on his shoulder, "tell me about a place you visited in the fade," I ask sleepily.

He tells me of a dwarven ruins. I fall asleep to his descriptions of the grand halls, and carvings of paragons.


	39. Chapter 39 Strange Shards

Our people, to be honest I don't know who they are, have been studying the shards we found (by looking thru these weird skulls, a bit creepy really). We have discovered that these people called the Venatori want them and are willing to kill for them but we don't know why. These Venatori seem to be causing chaos at the very least. We have had a few run-ins with them. If Venatori want these shards, there must be a reason why and they shouldn't have them.

Study of them leads to a place called the Forbidden Oasis. No one can really tell my why it's called that. We know little except that there was mining being done in the area and when it became unprofitable the miners moved on.

I bring Solas, Varric and Blackwall with me in the hopes we may find some elven artifacts or signs of the wardens. Varric just because he gets along with the others better than Sera does at this point; her jumping mind and strange manner just confuse and irritate. And to be honest Varric makes me laugh, some humor while sealing rifts and camping is refreshing indeed.

We find the main camp easily enough. Scout Harding seeing us enter the camp snaps a quick salute and walks quickly over to me.

"Come to join us at the Oasis?" she quips smiling.

I smile back at her.

"It's actually quite a sight. It and the temple are further in," she gestures to the edge of the camp where you can look across and down into the cavern like valley below.

I walk with her to the area she is indicating. The view is amazing I can see the Oasis further in, breathtaking. I can't wait to see all of this up close.

I pull my gaze away from spectacular view. "Have you learned anything more about the temple?" I ask curiously.

"Honestly, I don't like the feel of the place," she says her face pulling into a look of disgust and fear "no one does."

"Why not?" I press even more curious now.

"I can't explain it," she says sighing, "it's just feeling. Strange, the miners never marked the temple on their maps."

I look at my other three companions. The sun is already starting to dip down over the horizon. "Shall we start first thing in the morning?"

They nod in agreement (works for me). I walk beyond the camp over the small bridge that leads to a larger plateau. I walk to the edge of the plateau find a place to sit and enjoy the amazing landscape; it's a mixture of ancient pillars, and statues with mining equipment and nature taking over, I muse. The rocky crags and the rounded wind and sand-swept rocks create the most graceful lines. The harshness of this desert is contrasted by the lush and green oasis sitting in the middle of all. I take in the beauty around me and sigh happily.

I hear Blackwall's step as he approaches me; I greet him automatically not taking my eyes off the scene in front of me.

He whistles, "That is something isn't it."

I nod in agreement.

"I've been meaning to thank you," he says suddenly, "there are a hundred things that need your attention. You didn't have to take the time to help me but yet you did."

I turn my gaze away from the view and look at him. "If the history you pursue benefits the wardens then it was worth it," I say simply. "After all we Dalish are always looking for clues to our past and trying to preserve it, I can understand why you would wish to do the same." I smile and nod in understanding.

"You've proven yourself to be an honorable woman. Principled." He says somewhat proudly, "and I've never been more certain in my decision to join you."

"I would have never guessed you admire me," I say feeling a bit stunned at the outpouring of feeling coming from the somewhat stoic man.

"Of course I do. You have the whole world at your feet myself included," He states firmly.

I blush feeling a bit embarrassed by the thought of this. I remember what Solas said…_you change everyone around you_.

"I don't deserve that kind of reverence," I say gently, trying to will away the blush.

"Modest too. Your list of qualities just continues to grow," He teases lightly. "Now, I should probably return to the camp before I get too carried away."

I hear his footsteps fade as he walks away. As I have already turned to watch the sunset and the amazing colors and shadows it's throwing over the landscape. Not long after I hear Varric's heavier footsteps behind me.

"I've brought you dinner, as I didn't think the pungent scent of camp stew would take you away from the view," He says wryly, sitting beside me, offering a bowl.

"So Fadedancer," he begins. I cock an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"What? The nickname? It's just what I do I give nicknames, Seeker, Chuckles, Curly, Buttercup, Ruffles, Nightingale, and Tiny," He explains teasing.

"You basically danced out of the fade and you are so light of foot when fighting it's like you dance around rifts so it seemed appropriate." He says smiling.

"Uh huh," I say noncommittally.

We eat in silence for a while just enjoying the moment.

"Anyway I wanted to see how you were holding up, after that nasty shit in The Fallow Mire," he says concerned.

"Was some really spiteful poison," I say honestly, "I'm just thankful to everyone for helping me."

"I know everyone did what they could once I was back in Haven," I say appreciatively. I know Varric was one of the people who took turns watching over me. "It's nice to know I have such a strapping, manly dwarf to take care of me," I tease smirking.

"It's the chest hair isn't it," he smirks back. "The ladies can't handle the chest hair."

He stands up, reaching over to grab my empty bowl. I start to stand.

"Stay and enjoy, Fadedancer," he grins grabbing my bowl. "I can tell that this nature stuff is your thing."

"However if you decide to dance naked under the moonlight or frolic through the woods, you need to invite me…for academic purposes of course," He smirks wickedly turning to walk away.

I blush furiously, thankful that dusk is setting in.

"Elves don't frolic in the woods, the trees get jealous," I banter cheekily at his back.

I hear him chuckle in reply. I stay out on the plateau for some time, as the sun goes down I pull my cloak closer to me determined to enjoy the time of peace and stillness as long as I can.


	40. Chapter 40 An Honest Discourse

I hear Solas' light step behind me. "Andaran atish'an, Hahren," I offer before he even makes it over to me.

"Am I disturbing you Da'asha?" he asks quickly.

"No Hahren, please join me," I offer graciously.

"I brought an extra cloak in case you were cold," he offers, wrapping the cloak around my shoulders.

I snuggle into it gratefully as the temperature has plummeted since the sun has set.

"Do you know anything of this place?" I ask him quizzically.

"I've not traveled this far," he says honestly, "I am rather eager to explore this area in person and in the fade."

"Well, we can explore it in person tomorrow," I say smiling.

"Would you like to join me in exploring it in the fade?" He asks.

"Of course, Hahren." I agree smiling. Then thinking of Varric's comments earlier my smile changes to smirk, "unless we need to invite Varric because you intend to frolic naked," I tease.

Solas smiles amused. "I was within earshot when the request was made. So the Dalish don't frolic in the woods," He teases lightly.

I shake my head chuckling. "Of course not the dryads get jealous." His chuckle joins mine for a minute until we become silent and sit enjoying the starry night.

Strangely enough it is Solas who breaks the silence, "I have a question for you Da'asha, if you will indulge me."

"If it's within my knowledge, I will answer Hahren," I say simply.

"Why do you wear the markings of Fen'Harel?" He asks pointedly.

I squirm uncomfortably pulling the cloak closer to me, as I decide how to phrase my answer.

"With the stories the Dalish tell of Fen'Harel, it seems an unlikely choice," He says sounding confused.

"Well to be honest, I don't feel the same way," I say calmly. Although I feel anything but calm. As I try to find the words that don't make me seem like I'm…Harellen. At least it's dark and if he disapproves I can't see his face.

He patiently waits for me to continue.

"In our stories Fen'Harel is considered to be the trickster for sealing our gods and the forgotten ones away in their respective realms," I start slowly. "From the way the stories are told, Fen'Harel walked as brothers with the gods and forgotten ones. I had the idea that he ended up right in the middle of the fight. As did the elven people, they were fighting each other, in a holy war and dying for whatever god they revered."

I pause for few seconds collecting my thoughts again before I speak.

"Fen'Harel and the elven people were both caught in the middle of this war. Then Fen'Harel sealed both the Elven gods and the Forgotten Ones away. The fighting stopped. We stopped fighting each other." I say pragmatically.

I see him lean in toward me listening intently but I can't see to read his face.

"I feel that it took courage for Fen'Harel to do this and he was tired of the fighting. And I like to think he did this to prevent more elven people from dying. I feel it was brave and compassionate decision. So I took his Vallaslin to express my inner belief," I finish quickly, afraid of his reaction.

Solas says nothing for some time and I fidget with my cloaks, restlessly. Then he stands up and walks a few steps away. _You did it now idiot. He is going to call you out for being Harellen._ Turning around he walks back over and lights a veilfire near us and I can see his face. He has an amused albeit thoughtful expression on his face I note. Well, that is better than anger or rejection.

"Da'asha, you continue to surprise me," He says softly his voice betraying his surprise. "I think Fen'Harel is very lucky to have such a thoughtful and wise supporter."

Strange he didn't say worshipper or follower as others would have said when referring to the elven gods. I get the feeling he knows something more but I say nothing hoping he will elaborate.

"I sure hope Fen'Harel appreciates the belief and realizes that you have given him the benefit of a doubt that no other Dalish have," He half-teases. "It is an interesting way of thinking about it," He says more seriously. "And for the record, I don't feel you are Harellen for feeling that way."

I feel a weight lift off my chest and I breathe. I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"Thank you Hahren," I say feeling almost giddy. I school my emotions and then add, "Although, you can understand why I haven't mentioned this to the clan, I just told them it was my choice when my Vallaslin done."

He moves to sit in front of me closer looking at my face and traces the outlines of the markings with his fingers.

"Did they hurt?" he asks suddenly.

"Oh mythal yes, it's considered to be…." I'm searching for the common words and can't find them… "A trial…mala suledin nadas, you must not cry out during the writing or the keeper will stop and it will be incomplete. Everyone will know of your weakness. You are considered a child until your Vallaslin is finished. It is right of passage into adulthood."

"Do some cry out?" he asks curiously.

I nod. "Some do, it is quite painful…there were moments during when I almost did. I knew I needed to be strong. As I was the keeper's first and needed to be an example for the rest of the clan."

He looks at me intently for a moment. "How old were you when you received your Vallaslin?" He asks curiously.

"It was my 14th summer. I was the youngest in our clan to ever undergo it," I say with a bit of pride. He looks a bit astonished at the revelation.

"Hahren, would you like to rest with me here tonight?" I ask him.

"You do not plan on going to the camp?" He says looking at me curiously.

"Why? We are safe enough here and I prefer the light of the stars and moon to campfires." I say simply.

He nods "ma nuvenin."

"Well then," I say holding open the second cloak as he had often done for me. "I can't let my Hahren get cold can I?" I say teasing.

He smiles at my jest. "A gesture of acceptance, and caring," He muses.

"Well for an elf brought up in a village you understand Dalish thought and behaviors quite well," I say smiling as I remember how many times he had offered me warmth in his cloak.

"My travels in the fade have taught me many things, Da'asha," he explains.

He settles himself next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me in so my head is against his shoulder. He snaps his fingers and the veilfire is snuffed.

"Would you like to hear about Ostagar?" he asks.

I can hear the smile in his voice and nod in agreement.

* * *

**Vallaslin- Blood writing**

**mala suledin nadas- I will endure**

**Harellen - traitor**

**Author's note: I'm off of school for 11 days and have bit more time for writing. Enjoy:)**


	41. Chapter 41 The Oasis

I wake to the sun just coming over the horizon. Solas is already gone. He must have tucked his cloak around me, I note sitting up. I hear Varric walking toward me.

"I brought you some tea, Fadedancer, since you didn't want to hang around with us heathens at camp," he teases.

I grin at him, taking the tea as he hands it to me.

"So what's up with you and Chuckles?" he asks directly.

I furrow my brow at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with him, you've shared a tent, you slept with him away from camp last night and I know you spend time alone with him, who knows where. So what's the story are the two of you…involved?" he tries to ask in a more polite manner.

I blush hotly and realize what he must be thinking. He doesn't understand. Sharing a tent and a cloak means different things with the Dalish, it's more about practicality where with other races it means sex.

"Solas and I are friends. We are not joined," I explain. "I would offer you warmth within my cloak because you are my friend."

I get a sharp look from Varric, he still doesn't understand.

"Varric, it's a gesture of compassion and acceptance within the clan, we often huddle sharing cloaks and shelter," I explain patiently.

I see the "Ah-ha" moment in his face as my words sink in.

"I've heard you call him _Hahren_?" He questions.

"It's not love endearment," I giggle, "it means respected one; we use _Keeper_ and _Hahren _to show our respect for someone."

"This is really gonna put me back on my storytelling," he sighs sadly. "So what does _Da'asha_ mean then?"

"That is a nickname," I chuckle. "Solas was calling me Da'len, which means small child, I am an adult I have my Vallaslin and insisted he call me something else so now he calls me "little woman."

"How old are you anyway? Elves always look so young," he asks curiously.

"This will be my 27th summer," I say candidly.

"Andraste's flaming butt cheeks! You look about 16," he says in amazement.

"So I don't have to defend your honor?" He jokes.

I blush and then snicker. "No Father," I say drawing out the word father. I sit giggling at the look his face for a minute and collect myself. "Come on, we have a temple to check out today, durgen falon." I say standing up and stretching.

He looks at me quizzically.

"Durgen Falon, means stone friend," I explain.

He grins in approval at the term.

"Now teach some of these great dwarven curses I hear about," I tease as we walk toward the camp.

* * *

We find a few rifts in the area and it seems there isn't anyone living here except for a lone miner and venatori. We seal every rift we run into. The labyrinth of caves is confusing; thankfully Varric maps everything out between the few fights with Venatori, and the occasional hyenas and cave spider. The worst fight was with a giant. Fen' Harel's hairy ass! They are strong, mindless and terrible. I was terrified when I saw it pick up a rock and try to crush Blackwall. Thankfully we were able to kill it. I don't want to face another one of those very soon.

By the time we make it to the temple it's late and we are tired. Obviously, the venatori camped here so we take over the camp to rest before entering the temple in the morning. The camp sits in a ledge behind a waterfall above the oasis. It is an amazingly beautiful lush place. I eat at the campfire checking on Blackwall and Varric to be sure that their minor wounds are healed. However it doesn't take long for the song of the waterfalls crashing over the rocks and lush plant life to call me away from the fire.

I walk away from the camp and grab some toiletries and clothing from my pack thinking it will be far away for me to wash under a waterfall in relative privacy. I find an alcove with a vine wall and enough space to stand and wash under the water gently falling from above. I sent a veilfire orb above me as the sky is darkening so I can watch where I step and strip off my clothing throwing it over the vines. I would have bathed in the area below if I didn't have pass through those crazy caves to get back and forth. Stepping into the cool spray is pure bliss as it has been crazy hot in this desert today. I groan as the spray hits my sore muscles.

I realize that since leaving the clan, I've become more muscular, I am lithe as most elves are. However I was considered skinny even by my kin, but now muscles are much more defined and I'm much thinner than when I left the clan. I sigh as I remember the men of clan preferred the women more rounded. Well it's not like I had any asking to join with me, I think wryly, being a mage and the keepers first intimidated them anyway.

I think of Ketila, she's joined now. I smile in happiness for my friend. I admit I am a little jealous. But then I remember I'm getting to do something she never will. I get to see the world and that brings a smile to my face. I take a few more minutes enjoying my makeshift shower area. Before stepping out and drying myself off. I grab the moisturizing oil the keeper sent for me.

I pull the stopper off the bottle and take a deep sniff. I smile at the scent of Arbors Blessing and honey. She always spoils me a bit; I grin wickedly at the decadence of the oil and set to rubbing it into my skin and getting dressed. I walk back to the camp. I leave the veilfire in case anyone else would like to the area.

As I walk back to the campfire, Varric is the first to speak up.

"Where have you been Fadedancer?" he teases.

"There is perfect spot to stand under the waterfall and bathe. Over there," I gesture, and shake my head at him letting the droplets spray him.

"I left veilfire over by there for light if anyone wants to make use of it," I offer smiling.

"Am I going to come out smelling like girl?" he teases grabbing his pack.

I grin grabbing my pack and carefully start wrapping the bottle.

"May I see it?" asks Solas looking at the bottle.

I hand it to him wordlessly.

He pulls the stopper off and sniffs.

"This is Arbors Blessing and Honey?" he asks smiling.

I nod at him grinning, "A gift from the keeper, along with matching soap. She knows it's my favorite."

"I like it," Blackwall sniffs approvingly, "so much nicer than those pretentious Orlesian or Antivan fragrances Josephine and Leliana use."

"I guess you could say it's a guilty pleasure, as Arbor's Blessing is hard to come by for the clan," I reply blushing slightly, "it's really not very Dalish of me."

I wonder briefly about the items the keeper said she would send that belonged to my parents. That package hadn't arrived at Haven when I had last been there.

"I think after a day of killing giants, Venatori and closing rifts you are entitled to have any kind of scented oil you like," teases Blackwall.

Solas grins at him, wrapping the bottle carefully he hands it back to me.

"Agreed," claims Varric walking back into camp.

"And since you so kindly left light out there for us, I'm going to take a turn as well," Blackwall states grabbing his pack.

"Yes, we will be the best smelling group to enter the temple," chortles Varric running a comb through his hair.

"Wow Varric, I've never seen your hair down, it's really long," I note with amusement.

"Yea I keep it pulled back as it's just way too much manliness for the ladies," he quips.

"Don't most dwarves prove their manliness with beards?" Solas banters.

"I was born on the surface, so learned how to use a razor and _soap_," Varric jests rubbing his freshly shaved face.

"That was quite refreshing, Fadedancer, thank you," Varric says gratefully.

I nod at him accepting the comment.

Blackwall returns and sets to sharpening his blade in the firelight. As Solas grabs his pack and sets out to the bathing area, while I listen to Blackwall and Varric. I realize as they talk just how much my life has changed and how full of friendship my life is. Had I never gone to conclave I would have never met such amazing people and made such good friends. I can't imagine my life any other way I decide. I wonder if I ever want to go back to the clan. I love them dearly but I would miss my newfound friends. I must have been lost in my own thoughts for some time as I almost miss Varric talking to me.

"You're a million miles away, Fadedancer, copper for your thoughts," he teases.

"Don't go all cheap on me now, Durgen Falon; I've seen you bet on Wicked Grace," I quip.

Solas has returned and he stifles a snort at my comment.

"Yea, I don't bet against baldy anymore, the smarmy bastard cleaned me out last time. I lost everything and had to wear a bucket to cover my bits," Blackwall says giving Solas a wary look.

We all chuckle at the thought of that and Solas has a rather smug look on his face. I cut the tendril of magic lighting the bathing area and unroll my bedding. The others follow in suit. I pull my cloak over me to ward off any chill and lay down to sleep.

* * *

Durgen Falon - stone friend


	42. Chapter 42 The Temple

**Author's note: I will be going back to regular Sunday Updates for awhile as my school vacation is over.**

* * *

I am awake even before Solas. I stoke the fire and start water for tea. Once the tea is ready, I grab some bread and cheese and curl up on my bedroll drawing my cloak around me as there is still a chill in air and have a quiet breakfast. The sun is just peeking out. It hasn't risen yet and heated the air up yet.

This place is even more beautiful in the dawn. The waterfalls sing as the light hits the foliage, creating a contrast of light and shadow. Wrapping my cloak around my shoulders tighter I set my plate down and walk over to the edge of the grotto and look at the amazing pools underneath me. I never even imagined such a place could exist. I watch the fennec run and the Tuskets graze.

I shiver as the damp chill is still permeating my cloak, I hear Solas' soft step behind me. He places another cloak over my shoulders. I turn my head smiling gratefully and turn back to watch the sunrise. He stands beside me taking in the view.

We stand there in companionable silence for a while.

"Beautiful isn't it," he breathes.

I nod because I don't have the words.

"I look forward to returning here," he says softly.

I turn to look at him questioningly, thinking he knows something but isn't telling.

"In the fade, of course," he says quickly.

I look over and see that Varric and Blackwall are awake and getting breakfast.

He walks back to the camp quickly. I wonder if that was what he really meant. I put the thought to the back of my mind and walk back to the camp. I start packing up my bedroll and getting ready to leave. We decide we can leave most of the supplies within the camp as we have removed the venatori from the area. Our packs are much lighter this way. Better if we need to fight anything within the temple.

We make our way to the door and see that there is elvish written on each side of the door. Now I am especially grateful we decided to pursue this with the shards perhaps there is lost history here that can be shared.

"Emma solas shin var din'an. Tel garas solsan. Melana en athimlas enaste," I read the inscription slowly working it out.

"But what does it mean?" Varric prompts, "Solas' name is in the inscription, twice."

"Arrogance became our end. Come not to the prideful place. Now let humility grant favor," I slowly translate it into common.

"Solas is the elven word for pride," I explain to Varric.

The feeling this close to the door is unsettling, I understand what Scout Harding was trying to express.

"This place is just creepy," Varric says warily, "away from the door it's fine but by the door…" He shudders.

I walk over to the door is seems to have slots for 6 shards. I place them in the door and it creaks open.

The strange bad feeling passes like it has never existed.

"The bad feeling is gone," Varric notes.

"I believe it is a magical ward of sorts. A warning, perhaps or a test," Solas muses.

"Explains why the miners kept away," states Blackwall.

We walk in to a large crumbling corridor of a room at the end of which there are steps leading to each side heading down and right in the middle steps leading up to a huge door.

"I feel another artifact of my people," Solas notes quietly.

I nod in acceptance of what he says and head to right going down the steps. A room opens below us with what looks like sarcophagi and in the middle one of the strange elven contraptions we have found in the Hinterlands.

I walk over and trigger it.

"Good, the veil will be stronger here now," Solas smiles at me.

Exploring the room further we find 3 doors one with foliage growing, weird as there is no sunlight here. Another has icicles rising along the sides and the last has a grate with fire underneath and alcoves of fire in each side. I notice a veilfire torch on one side and walk over to it.

I light the veilfire and light a torch off of it.

"I think this may be similar to what we saw in the Fallow Mire we should walk the torch around the room to see if we find any runes," I say quietly. Strange I feel as we are on hallowed ground and we should be quiet and respectful.

Solas nods in agreement and I see that Blackwall and Varric seem to agree.

We walk the room and I see a glimmer on the far side. I walk over and hold the torch up to the run activating it.

The meaning behind the flowing ancient script is obscure at first but slowly forms:

It reads: May the path bestow the favor thou hast earned.

For moment there is an image of figures kneeling in meditation. A bright light envelops them. Then it fades.

"It's not a rune then," I say curiously.

"May the path bestow the favor thou hast earned," I say thoughtfully.

"Any ideas?" I ask my companions.

Solas shakes his head, Blackwell shrugs, and Varric looks at Solas and says "well if Chuckles doesn't know, then no one knows. He's a walking encyclopedia."

I walk up to the fire door it seems to take more shards, I drop the shards in place and the tall door opens.

We walk through the door and the corridor turns opening up into a larger room. There is sarcophagus in the middle with what looks like another door behind it. The room is being guarded by corpses. I look at the rest of the group to be sure they are ready and start to cast, I decide that since this is a room of fire I would cast winters grasp on the closest corpse. Blackwell charges forward while Varric puts Bianca to work. Solas and I keep the stragglers off of Blackwall. The corpses soon all drop and we explore the room.

There is plenty of loot to be had. I admit I'm hesitating to open the sarcophagus it just seems wrong.

"Garas, Da'asha," Solas calls from in front of the sarcophagus.

I walk over to stand beside him somewhat reluctantly.

"It will be ok," he smiles confidently and slides the lid.

How does he know? A glow of fiery light comes out and forms into star like drops the drops hit me faster than I can move away.

"What just happened?" asks Varric

"I feel a bit strange" I note a little unsteadily.

"The magic was drawn to you," Solas says amused, "possibly because the mark. The effects were purely benign."

"If it wasn't a trap what was it?" I ask curiously.

"It may be a reward for those who prove themselves worthy," he says thoughtfully.

We walk to next door and I use the shards to open the door. The enemies in this room are harder and there are traps but the room again has plenty of loot and I know better what to expect when Solas opens the sarcophagus. Once again the stars of light drop onto me and I have that strange feeling.

"Looks like we have another door Fadedancer," Varric smirks, "you ready for it?"

"Let's go," I reply grinning at him. His enthusiasm is contagious.

We open the third door. It seems these creatures are even harder and there is rage demon among them and even more glyph traps on the floor we have to be very careful while fighting. The glyphs seem to fade out as we take out the corpses and the rage demon. Once we cleared the room, Varric and Blackwall are happy to loot the room as Solas and I approach the sarcophagus.

"Are you ready Da'asha?" he asks.

I nod at him and he slides it open. Once again the stars of light fly into the air and drop on me. It's much stronger this time. I gasp in surprise but it doesn't hurt, it just feels odd.

"You ready to try the next set of doors," Varric asks grinning at the loot he found. Blackwall looks happy as well. He shows me good quality grey warden shield he found.

We walk back out of the doors and head to the ice door. I do some mental math if all the doors require the same amount of shards as the fire doors. We only have enough to open this one door.

"I think, we're gonna need more shards," I say to the group.

"I suspected as much," Solas says with a small smile.

"We have enough to open this door but will have to find more before we return," I explain.

"That means finding more of those creepy glowing skulls," scowls Varric. "Well I guess it can't be all bog unicorns and fade rifts."

I use the shards and open the door. The hallway is straight unlike the last door, probably the way the structure is. We see the corpses waiting for us right away. After the Fallow Mire, they don't creep me out as much as they used to. We take them out easily and once again Varric and Blackwall loot the room as Solas and I head to the sarcophagus. He looks at me and smiles while sliding the sarcophagus open. Two white star lights fly up in air and land on me. It feels different this time cooler, still strange though.

Once everything is looted we walk to next door but we only have half the shards required to open it.

"It is as I thought, not enough shards," I announce.

We look to see if there is any type of writing to explain the strange place but find nothing. We decide to return with more shards at a later time and head back to camp.

* * *

Garas- come


	43. Chapter 43 Decisions

Nothing has changed at Haven, everyone is still arguing over who we should ask to help the Inquisition, the mages or templars. I have been going over it in my head and I still don't want to ask either, knowing what I know.

Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine cannot come to a consensus. Cassandra and Cullen want me to go to the templars. Leliana and Josephine want me to go to the mages. Both parties have valid reasons. It's been left to me to decide. I beg for a couple of days to think on it. I leave the war room feeling defeated and with a bear of a headache.

"Fenedhis! What a mess!" I swear walking toward my cabin, rubbing my aching temples.

I find Solas waiting for me in front of my cabin.

"I think you need a break. Shall we head out to the warded camp, Da'asha?" he asks politely.

"For the love of the dread wolf, yes!" I breathe.

He smirks at my response.

I invite him in the cabin as I start filling my pack. I explain to Nadia that I will be leaving, and that I will be back in two days' time. I write a quick note for her to give Cassandra. I say goodbye to Fenris and Nadia as turn to walk out the door. Fenris won't move. He's blocking the door.

"It's seems, he wants to come with us," Solas says chuckling at my attempts to get the wolf pup to move. He's really not a pup any longer, I note.

"Well I guess he can come then…since I can't seem to convince him otherwise," I look at Fenris and concede.

Fenris yelps happily.

I open the door and young wolf bounds out in front of us.

We walk for some time in silence.

"You are unsettled," Solas notes softly.

"How can I not be, Hahren," I say exasperated. "I have two groups, equally fit to help with the breach. Both being led by demons. And they left it up to me to decide because the powers in charge, cannot come to a consensus."

I take a deep breath..

"I would prefer to ask neither side for help. Or I would try to save both sides, as they both have their merits," I continue. "Our companions are pretty much decided on who they want me to go to. Some are being rather pushy in their views." I say remembering, how I had to control myself to not throw a fireball at Vivienne.

"Tell me what they want Da'asha," prompts Solas.

"Josephine and Leliana want me to go the mages because they feel the mages have been, under the thumb of the chantry and templars too long," I say repeating what was hashed out in the war room. "Cassandra and Cullen believe the mages are too large a risk and want the templars to restore order. Vivienne would prefer the templars. Mages running amok with demons or blood magic scares the hell out of her although she would never admit it, and bringing the mages in doesn't help her with her "political bullshit" either,"

I stop to take a breath and calm myself as the mark is starting to flare.

"If I bring the templars in she can say she was instrumental in ensuring the templars restored order," I scoff with a wry smirk. "I think Varric would be happy with either but maybe happier if I decided the way Hawke did. As for Sera and Bull, magic scares the shit out them they would say templars in a fade second."

I pause again attempting to calm my raging emotions.

"Blackwall is wonderful person, but sees the world in black and white and would want order restored by the "proper powers" and that means the templars." I say with looking dismayed. "I know you would probably prefer the mages, but if I chose the templars you wouldn't mind if the breach was sealed and whatever was used to create it, found."

"How do you feel about it?" Solas asks looking at me with a penetrating gaze.

"I don't know!" I throw up my hands expressively my mark blazing as I pace; "I've never been in a circle. I know atrocities were done by the templars. I also know many mages have turned to blood magic and demons. Both parties are responsible for hurting the people caught in the middle of this stupid damn war."

I stop pacing and attempt to calm down but my thought infuriate me more. "You want me to be completely honest!" I say turning to him my voice raising, "I think those idiots at the chantry are at fault! They forgot their job was to serve the masses not their own political means!"

Solas looks at me with curiosity now listening intently.

"Mother Giselle told me that Andraste had the easy job, she told what was to be: _magic is meant to serve man, not rule him_," I offer more thoughtfully calming down a bit. "But what does that even mean? I'm sure it didn't mean that we lock up mages so they never see the light of day with templar jailors. I'm also sure that it doesn't mean that we become like tevinter and let mages run ram shod over everyone. There has to be some sort of middle ground."

I look at Solas. His facial expression is one, I cannot place.

"Don't tell me you've joined the ranks of the maker," He says the cornersof his mouth twitching.

I chuckle at the thought. "Of course not, I'm the one who accused the maker of being the _God of Apathy_ to Cassandra of all people."

Solas snickers.

"I just think she has an excellent point and I believe Andraste was a very wise person. I respect her. I take into account, she brought Shartan, the leader of Elven people into her fight. She didn't treat elves like they were second class citizens," I say firmly.

Solas' expression changes from smirking to thoughtful.

"You have given me a lot to think about Da'asha," he says, "your perspective is …refreshing."

We walk for while in silence. Solas suddenly snorts. I turn to look at him curiously.

"Did you really accuse the Maker of being the _God of Apathy_ to Cassandra?" he asks unable to keep from smirking.

I snicker. "Yes, I did…I really did." I admit with a wry grin.

"I'm not sure what's more amusing, how accurate that description is or the fact you said it to Cassandra," Solas notes chuckling.

We both start laughing.


	44. Chapter 44 Get it out of your System

We walk into the camp and I set to starting the fire. As previously we had brought plenty of firewood. Once the fire is lit there is nothing for me to do. Solas is busy looking over some tracings I brought him. I am still feeling anxious and unsure of myself even after speaking to Solas. The weight of such a decision is taking its toll. I realize the mages do need to be in check as the Dalish did it by limiting their numbers in a clan. I also feel that templars have a place but shouldn't have the freedom to enslave their charges. Remembering what Cullen had told us of the templars of old. I realize they are just as chained to the chantry as the mages due to lyrium addiction. Something needs to change but how? I'm pacing with restless energy as I go over it in my head and my mark flares showing my inner conflict.

I'm so preoccupied, I don't even notice Solas until he grabs my arms.

"Da'asha," he chides firmly.

I immediately calm myself and the mark flares less.

"Garas," he commands walking over to the warded sparring area.

"We are going to spar and you will work this out," he orders, his tone leaving no room for argument.

I walk over toward the warded area feeling bit like the len who got caught sneaking treats before a celebration.

"Ma' isala atisha," he says more gently.

I look at him shaking my head but walk into the area anyway.

We spar until I am almost dropping from exhaustion.

"Are you feeling better?" Solas asks once I sit down.

"Physically yes, but I'm still no closer to a decision," I reply honestly.

"Well, I'm going to make something to eat," he says standing, "shall I make two plates?"

"No, you go ahead, Hahren," I offer, "I think I need some time alone."

"Ma nuvenin," he replies thoughtfully walking to the camp.

I feel my clothes sticking to me from my exertions as I am dripping wet but I pay that and the chill setting in no mind. As I continue to turn the problem over in my mind. Fenris comes to sit with me and pull the young wolf into my lap absentmindedly scratching his ears.

Soon the exhaustion sets in and I head into the fade. I find myself exploring Haven. I see the village that the hero of Ferelden found and gasp at the narrow-mindedness and bloodlust of the previous villagers as they kill the knights of Redcliff and torture Brother Genitivi. I see the temple of sacred ashes as it was, I see Leliana's awe at finding the urn of sacred ashes. She looks so happy…open. I take note of the apostate mage with them and King Alistair's youthful enthusiasm. The fade has taken shape around me and I see the thoughts of them all. I realize that what they were fighting wasn't much different than what I am. They did what they thought was right. They had all of Ferelden to save. They didn't worry too much about future consequences because they couldn't know all of the repercussions. They couldn't have known. They just tried to do what they could before the blight could take all Ferelden. They made decisions based on what information they had. I realize I must do the same.

I part the fade and wake up, I find myself freezing as the sun has gone down. Fenris is gone. I stand and walk back into the camp.

"I was beginning to get worried, Da'asha," Solas chides lightly as I stand in front of the fire with my teeth chattering.

He grabs a cloak and as he wraps it around me, we realize my clothing is frozen.

"Off," he commands flicking my tunic.

"I fell asleep," I explain, reaching for my pack. I manage to pull out dry clothes but my hands are so cold I can't work with the buttons.

I summon a small amount mana as it is somewhat depleted from sparring earlier; to send a spiral of heat around me it thaws the clothing. It is still wet and bit cold but this action is enough to get my hands working again.

Solas smirks at my little display and holds the cloak out in front of him politely facing away as I get changed. Once I have dry clothes on I step into the cloak.

"Ma serannas, Hahren," I say gratefully.

I go to grab the wet clothing and he bats my hands away, "I'll lay it out, you need to get warm. I made tea."

"Always so prepared," I tease.

"What am I going to do with you, Da'asha?" he asks sighing.

He's so serious. I can't stand it. I've had enough of doom and gloom.

"What do you want to do with me, Hahren?" I smirk teasing.

He smiles briefly shaking his head. I sit down and Fenris lies at my feet.

"Well, you are in better spirits at least," He says smiling. "Next time you decide to go into the fade _Da'len,_" he says annunciating the word. "Do be sure you won't freeze to death first."

I chuckle. "You have a point, but I didn't plan on falling asleep out there anymore than I planned my grand entrance from the breach."

He laughs at that.

* * *

**Ma' isala atisha – you are in need of peace (liberties taken with elvish)**

**Ma nuvenin – as you wish**


	45. Chapter 45 A Decision Made

After another quick trip to the Hinterlands, I enter Haven realizing it's time to make a decision. But also knowing what I know, I'm still am unsure how to handle the Mage/Templar situation. I decide it's time to talk to the advisors and lay all the cards out on the table(as Varric would say). I head to cabin knowing Nadia will be there. Fenris bounds out in front of me to greet her.

I chuckle as he almost knocks over the slight girl as she crouches down to pet him. I walk into the cabin setting down my back and sighing. Well no better time than the present.

"Heading to the chantry Ellana?" Nadia asks curiously.

"Yes, I will return shortly, you think you can get dinner for two?" I ask her.

"Yes, I can do that" she replies smiling, "are you having dinner with Master Solas?"

I snicker inwardly at that and wonder how Solas would react to being called master.

"No silly," I reply smiling, "I've missed you, and dinner is for you and me."

"Oh," she smiles happily, "I'll have to find something extra special in the kitchen then."

I leave her to it and head to the chantry. I stop in front of the door and take a deep breath before opening it and walking though. Well it's now or never. I open the door to the war room and Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen are waiting. They wait patiently as I cross the room and stand in at the war table.

"Leliana is there anything new with regards to the templars or mages?" I ask curiously, half-hoping they found out about the Grand Enchanter and the Lord Seeker.

"Well the mages have pretty much closed themselves off at Redcliff," she starts slowly; "It seems some mages from tevinter have come to Redcliff as well."

My hackles rise a bit at the thought of that. Tevinter is known for slavery and blood magic.

"And is there any news on the templars?" I ask looking at the map.

"They seem to have sequestered themselves at Therinfall Redoubt," she says simply, "Why I don't know, they seem to be waiting."

"Why there and what for?" Cassandra voices curiously.

They all start talking amongst themselves, which in turn turns into arguing.

"I have discovered something," I finally manage to spit-out in a choked low-pitched voice.

They must have realized something wasn't right because I didn't raise my voice but all four of them, quiet immediately. "You remember when I said, I needed to find out why my mark reacted to both the Grand Enchanter and the Lord Seeker?" I ask quietly.

All of the advisors nod looking at me expectantly.

"It seems to flare in warning," I continue slowly. Mythal's ass this is hard. "It seems both the lord seeker and grand enchanter are demons or being impersonated by demons," I finally manage to say. I feel sick to my stomach.

Everyone is silent, in shock.

"Are you sure Ellana?" Cullen finally asks his voice sounds gravelly.

I nod. "I've tested the theory," I admit softly.

Cassandra looks angry.

Josephine looks shocked as does Cullen.

Leliana looks thoughtfully for a second and then her expression goes cunning, "You didn't want to tell us…you've known since before going back to the Hinterlands."

I look at her and nod in affirmation.

"You did not tell us immediately! Why?!" Cassandra explodes.

I look at Cassandra sadly. "Because I know you respect the Lord Seeker, all of you have your reasons for feeling the way you do about who we should pick to seal the breach," I say gently. "We've been stuck at an impasse for some time now and really the information makes no difference because with either side it is still the same issue.

Cassandra had herself ready to shout again but as my words sink in, she stops herself and gives me an appraising look. "Well that would explain his strange behavior and why the grand enchanter wasn't more secretive when meeting with us," Cassandra muses.

"Odd, that they were in the same place," Leliana notes. Josephine nods in agreement.

"It doesn't seem to matter anyway; really the situation is the same on each side with the exception of the tevinter mages and I admit that makes me uneasy," I say after considering.

"Ellana are you alright after _testing your theory?_" Cullen asks suddenly, looking at me with concern.

I smile at him grateful he cares. "Solas made sure no harm came to me," I reply matter of factly.

"I'm sure he did," Leliana teases. I blush at her comment and shake my head. Humans are always making everything tawdry.

Josephine snickers lightly at Leliana's insinuation as Cassandra rolls her eyes.

Cullen clears his throat, "Well, I think we need to make a decision."

I look at him thankful for the subject change, even though it goes back to deciding between the Mages and Templars.

"Well what do you think Ellana?" Cassandra asks.

"I think we could help both groups," I offer slowly pouring out my thoughts as I speak.

"We send people to Redcliff offering the mages a place here if they wish it. If any decide to come they will be allies. After all the Grand Enchanter invited the Inquisition," I say diplomatically.

I notice Cassandra and Cullen are about to object.

"However that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep an eye on them, we don't know what the tevinter mages are doing at Redcliff and extending this may bring mages to our cause and may give us valuable information," I add quickly and this seems to appease them. "The rest of us should go to the Templars and find out what is going on there," I finish tactfully.

"The templars must help us close the breach. The order was founded to fight magic," Cullen claims firmly.

"The lord seeker made it clear that he isn't interested in anyone _unimportant" _Cassandra says sneering.

"Then we must change how he sees us," says Leliana cunningly, "a herald with a few supporters is easy to dismiss, that same herald with noble support will be reconsidered."

Josephine smiles and nods in understanding. She sees where Leliana is going with this idea.

"Do you think the Lord Seeker will see this as a threat?" I ask.

"With respect," Cullen says with scorn, "after his appearance at Val Royeaux, hang what the Lord Seeker thinks."

I snicker at that and then my thoughts turn more cunning. "We don't need the Lord Seeker, we just need his templars," I say calculating.

Leliana smiles roguishly at my inventive thought.

"I will contact our loyal nobles and have them meet us at Therinfall Redoubt," states Josephine.

"I will send messengers to Redcliff to see if any mages wish to join," says Leliana.

"At the very least it will give us a better idea of what is going on there," notes Cassandra.

"Are we agreed then?" I ask smiling. Everyone nods in agreement. I breathe a sigh of relief and leave the war table with a smile on my for the first time since the day Chancellor Roderick left for Val Royeaux.


	46. Chapter 46 Dinner with Nadia

I get back to my cabin and Nadia has set the small table in the cabin.

"This looks amazing!" I tell her. She really did outdo herself with the amount of food.

I sit at the table across from her.

"I'm sorry we don't get to do this often, Nad," I say feeling guilty.

"It's ok Ell, I understand you have herald stuff to do and you can't be here all time," she says waving my apology aside with a grin.

She has come a long way from the scared elf I first met waking up in Haven.

"So tell me, what's new?" I ask as we sit at the table.

She tells me that a young elven inquisition soldier has taken an interest in her. I smile as she tells me the details of her budding romance. She is so full of life and happy. She reminds me Ketila. This is the type of thing I'm fighting for.

"You realize, you will have to introduce him to me," I tease.

Nadia looks at me in mock horror for a moment and then smiles.

"I need to make sure he's good enough for my friend," I banter snickering.

"You just want to play about giving him the third degree," she jokes laughing.

"Yes, but I also need to make sure his intentions are honorable," I say only half-teasing.

Her eyes widen for moment and she smiles happily.

"You do care," she says joyfully.

"Of course I do, you're the dearest friend I have here, emma'asha," I confirm grinning.

"Well if that is the case," she says smirking, "what is the story with you and Master Solas?"

I snicker at the use of Master.

"You shouldn't call him Master," I giggle again, "Hahren maybe but I think he would find master too pretentious."

"You're avoiding the question," she points out.

"Solas and I are friends," I explain, "I know that with city elves and other races the closeness we show means something more than friends."

"I understand the trips to the warded camp and sharing a tent on the road, it's definitely better than sharing with Cassandra, Vivienne," she wrinkles her nose in distaste, "or Sera , she is just plain weird."

"I've seen how he looks at you and how he changes when you are near him," she says smiling.

It's my turn to look bewildered.

"You really haven't noticed how he becomes softer when you are around. He smiles and laughs more, he isn't so seriously stodgy," she says in amazement.

I look at her astonished. I hadn't really thought about it. I just thought it was Solas. I realize that maybe I do like him more than a friend. I blush as the thought enters my head.

"You do like him!" she giggles with glee.

I am terrified now. What if he doesn't like me? How awkward.

Nadia must have seen the look on my face. "You look terrified, you mean you never had feelings for anyone before?" she asks gently.

I look at her begging with my eyes for her to understand. "When I was younger, I've had crushes on some of the hunters, but being the First of the Clan and a mage… I…scared them," I admit dropping my eyes to floor.

"I see," she says gently laying her hand on my arm comforting me. "I don't think that is an issue with Solas, from what I've observed he likes you too."

"Besides he's a mage, and he has seen you at your worst when he took care of you while you were a prisoner," she notes lightly smiling.

And when I lost my mind at the warded camp, I think blushing again.

"What do I do now? I don't want things to be awkward between us," I plead. I feel like a whining len.

"Don't do anything different than what you have been," she says wisely, "it's worked for you so far."

How in the abyss do I do that?

We talk late into the night like giggling lens. I hadn't realized how much I missed this with Ketila. I am so grateful to have Nadia as a friend here.


	47. Chapter 47 Therinfall Redoubt

**Author's Note: Posting a bit early this week as I have family coming to visit from out of town. Since I had to finish my semester work early as well that will give me more time so maybe two posts next week:)**

* * *

We arrive a Therinfall Redoubt and it seems the whining lens/noble families are already here making a scene.

I hear someone shout. "The Herald of Andraste!" And see an Orlesian noble walking toward me. In his silly mask and fine clothes, he looks like person who has never seen work or a fight a day in his life. I sigh inwardly.

"Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the Dales," he announces himself.

I school my face. Is this idiot for real? Did he miss my ears? I am amazed at his lack of tact. I put a smile on my face and say nothing.

"Nothing? Divinity puts you above such things I suppose," he says thoughtfully. "The Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the breach. A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition."

He looks at me as if he expects something.

"Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you," he says boastfully.

Nobles always needing a pat on the head, like len. I put on my most charming smile. "The Inquisition values this alliance, Lord Abernache. The templars must see reason. We can't let the breach endanger us any longer," I add to drive home why we really are here.

"Oh yes," he says, almost as if it is an afterthought, "Ghastly looking thing, the Lord Seeker can't think we are ignoring it."

He acts as if it's a bad painting, I muse.

"Speaking of which, I don't know if you'd divulge what finally got their attention?" He asks conspiratorially, "Rumor will if you won't."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"The Lord Seeker won't meet with us until he greets the Inquisition _in person_. Quite a surprise after your little spat in Val Royeaux," he explains.

"The Lord Seeker may not be singling the Inquisition out for praise, Lord Abernache," I say wisely, more likely it's a demon trying to kill me.

"A meeting is a meeting, get his ear…see if you can't bend it to do something advantageous," he advises softly as we continue walking. Thankfully he is silent for the rest of the walk. Until we get to the keep that is, "Here we are," he announces, "Therinfall Redoubt."

"The Lord Seeker abandoned the White Spire to come here," Cassandra states distastefully.

"It screams "I hate fun and kick puppies", doesn't it?" Varric quips.

"It appears they sent someone to greet you," Lord Abernache notes. "Present well, everyone is a little tense for my liking," He warns walking away.

"The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly. Is he known for that?" I ask Cassandra.

"Perhaps he has a plan for us," Solas offers.

Cassandra shrugs. "The Lord Seeker is not the man I once knew. I cannot imagine where his mind is."

We walk past the nobles, who are giving the templars a hard time about the breach. I smile inwardly as one noble threatens the templars with action from Empress Celene. At least they are good for something.

I see the same templar that questioned the Lord Seeker at Val Royeaux. He introduces himself as Ser Barris. During the introductions, Lord Abernache acts like the horses ass he is (I would say hallas' ass but it would be an insult to the hallas). By the dread wolf he is getting on my last nerve.

Ser Barris explains that the Lord Seeker changed his whole outlook when I got there and has asked me …by name. Demons always want to take mages.

We are ushered into the main courtyard and asked to take a test: Raising the flags in the order of importance. I raise the people's flag the highest the Andrastian flag next and then the templar flag.

When asked why I chose as I did.

"Those are my choices the rest is my own affair," I claim firmly.

Lord Abernache explodes in fury. I ignore his outburst as does Ser Barris. I'm beginning to like this templar. He takes us inside to meet the Lord Seeker. Lord Abernache is obviously only here to increase his own power and quickly starts picking at the templars .This is quickly turning into a debate as Ser Barris started talking back to that idiot Abernache. I suppose a person can only take so much needling. Barris jumps realizing that the Knight Captain has joined us.

"Knight Captain?" He asks.

"You were expecting the Lord Seeker. He sent me to die for you," the man sneers.

This man looks unwell. I can't pinpoint it but he looks ill almost as if from the blight and his eyes glow red.

"Knight Captain," Lord Abernache greets walking closer to him, "Lord Abernache. Honored. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the Dales."

I step closer to the Lord and roll my eyes inwardly.

"No doubt rank puts you above such things. A pity more people don't understand that," the Lord says snidely walking around the table.

The knight-commander chuckles and sneers. "So this is your grand alliance."

"Lord Abernache, it might be wise to give the Knight Captain some distance," I warn. Something feels very wrong here.

"You've a silver tongue and I won't let you claim the knight and his captain," Lord Abernache replies haughtily.

I shake my head. The Knight-Captain's stance is aggressive.

"Knight-Captain Denam?" Lord Abernache asks.

"The Lord Seeker had a plan, but the Herald ruined it by arriving with a purpose," the Knight-Captain sneers contemptuously, "it sowed too much dissent."

"Knight-Captain! I must know what is going on," Ser Barris pleads.

"You were all supposed to be changed. We must now purge the questioning knights," Knight-Captian Denam yells.

I see an archer drawing from the back of the room.

"For once I agree with…" Lord Abernache starts. He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as I launch myself over the table to save the stupid bumbling idiot. Taking the arrow myself, I grunt as we hit the floor. Then quickly cast a barrier spell over the two of us.

"The elder one is coming no one will leave Therinfall who is not stained red!" the Knight-Captain declares.

"Maker's breath!" I hear Ser Barris gasp.

Lord Abernache starts to struggle as he is underneath me. "Stay down, you idiot and maybe you will live," I manage to gasp between clenched teeth as his jostling makes the pain in my upper arm worse. The templars that are normal and the rest of my companions take down the enemy templars.

Once I see we are clear, I drop the barrier and roll off Lord Abernache. We both stand. Solas runs to me while Cassandra and Varric look for survivors. Lord Abernache looks stunned when he sees the arrow in my arm.

"You saved my life," he says in astonishment.

"Yes," I reply, "although I feel you are pompous prig. I didn't want to see you die. However, you might want to rethink your greeting of the second dispersal of the Dales in my company."

The man has the sense about him to look a bit ashamed.

"There is no way I repay you for my life, but I will help the Inquisition in any way you ask," He says humbly.

I smile and nod at him. I admit having some nobility under my thumb feels pretty darn good. Alas, I can't say the same about the arrow.

"Is the Knight Captain alive?" I ask.

"Barely," answers Cassandra, "if you use a healing elixir, he may survive, if he even deserves it."

"We'll heal him," I announce, "let's judge the Knight-Captain after we find his master."

Ser Barris looks at me surprised. "You show mercy, although he would have given you none."

"That's me," I reply smirking painfully, "I'm a giver."

"The Knight-Captain may have useful information," Solas agrees.

"The Knight-Captain's keys," offers Ser Barris, "I would question the Lord Seeker about this elder one."

Cassandra hands me an elfroot potion. I drink it. Solas looks at the arrow and says it has to come out. I nod in understanding. He motions to a chair and I sink into it gratefully. As Ser Barris stands behind me holding my shoulders so I don't move. Varric watches the doors.

"Cassandra, I need you pull it out as I heal her," Solas instructs.

"Of course," Cassandra says understanding.

Cassandra places her hands on the arrow and looks at me I nod to give her the go ahead and she pulls. I put myself in another place, the pain is almost unbearable but I just force my body to relax and go with it, a technique the keeper taught me. I feel the tingling of Solas's magic easing the pain and then healing the wound.

Once the arrow is out he takes it from Cassandra and checks for poison and thankfully there is none. I finish healing my arm. There will be puckered star shaped scar from this one.

Solas turns back from examining the arrow and realizing what I have done, He smiles approvingly at me. "Are you ok, Da'asha?" he asks looking concerned.

"I am I just need a minute," I reply giving him a small smile.

After, I rest for a few minutes, listening to Ser Barris and Cassandra chat about swords. I stand and grab my staff. "Come let's find the Lord Seeker."


	48. Chapter 48 Red Templars

**Author's note: As promised as I have time between semesters. I have done some more writing and editing enjoy:)**

* * *

We walk into the next hallway are attacked by templars, who are glowing red? They are very powerful and it seems to take longer to dispatch them. I ask Ser Barris for an explanation. He explains that many of the templars have been given red lyrium. However, he and some others refused to take the red stuff.

To say Varric and Cassandra are in shocked would be an understatement.

"They are like no Templars I've ever seen," Varric says stunned.

"There seems to be no shortage of templars here," Solas notes wryly, a disgusted look on his face.

"Not what I want to think about!" Varric replies in alarm.

Cassandra seems traumatized "It's horrible!"

I reach over and lay my hand on her arm for comfort. "It will be ok, not all the templars have taken the red lyrium…have faith."

She gives me a small smile and nods.

We fight our way through Therinfall Redoubt; thankfully the templars that were not affected strangely are fighting with us or us with them either way lives are saved. Then I start hearing the voice.

"Prepare them guide them to me!" it says.

"Was that the Lord Seeker?" I ask.

"I didn't hear him," Varric says looking at me in apprehension.

"You will become so much more!" the voice claims.

Great the ranting of a madman or demon in my head. I shake my head. Solas looks at me quizzically for a moment and I nod at him to let him know I'm ok. He smiles briefly.

I decide to ignore the ranting. We move forward, fighting our way to the top of Therinfall Redoubt. As we climb the last staircase we can see the Lord Seeker. My mark flares in warning. As I walk up to him, he turns and before I can think he grabs me around the throat. I immediately stop time and everything goes black.

I find myself walking through the remains of The Temple of Sacred Ashes, why am I here I wonder as I step around the crumbling flaming corpses. Then I realize it's almost like I'm in the fade or a part of the fade.

At the end of the area of flaming corpses I see Cullen and Josephine standing, oh thank Mythal, but then I realize something is very wrong. They both have this eerie blank stare. I recognize they are just shells figments somehow.

Then I see Leliana walk out from nothing behind them.

"Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?" she asks in a voice that is hers but not hers.

I say nothing as my mark is flaring almost painfully at this point.

"Everything tells me about you," she says cockily, "So will this: watch."

She walks over to Cullen taking out a dagger holds it to his throat. I remind myself that it isn't real, school my features and still myself as I want to leap to Cullen's defense. I realize what the demon is trying to do….get a reaction from me. I decide to ignore the creature as much as I possibly can. She draws the dagger over Cullen's throat and blood gushes from the wound. He drops to the floor and strangely enough disappears.

"Are you trying to tempt me or copy me?" I ask the disgusting creature.

"Are you trying to copy me?" the demon taunts in a strange version of my voice.

Leliana moves to another part of the room. Josephine walks toward me with a dagger in her hand. I see a copy of myself in all greens and black… a form but with no substance. I realize the creature doesn't have enough information to copy me as well as he did the others. That frightens me for their sake but gladdens me as well, I've given up little.

Josephine laughs walking toward me. "Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker."

I stay silent as she comes to stand behind me. "Do you know what the Inquisition can become? You'll see."

"When I'm done the elder one will kill you and ascend. Then I will _be_ you," the demon/Josephine claims.

"The elder one thinks he can become divine," I scoff, "That's the oldest conceit of mortals."

The creature laughs. "He knows. He was there."

Josephine/Demon draws close. I know the Demon won't kill me…yet. It needs information.

"Glory is coming," it says, "and the elder one wants you to serve him like everyone else: by dying in the right way."

I look at the creature that has taken Josephine's form. I realize I'm getting a lot of information myself. It can't take information from me without giving some away.

"Keep talking then," I tell the demon smirking.

The demon takes Cullen's form and strides angrily toward me.

"I am not your toy! I am Envy and I will know you!" it shouts.

Cullen/Demon walks up to the copy of myself and stabs it in the back. The figure gasps as it drops to the floor. I school my face and say nothing.

The war table appears in front of me with Fake Cullen on opposite me. The map is ripped in half and the disks we placed on the map for movement purposes are on fire. Fake Cullen slams his hands on the table angrily, "tell me what you feel!" he yells.

Suddenly I am holding the dagger and stabbing the copy of myself, it cries out. I can't contain a surprised gasp as I look bewildered at the dagger in my hand.

The copy of myself stands, "Tell me what you see," it demands.

Suddenly I am alone in the room, the war table has disappeared, and just the visages of Josephine and Cullen remain. I see a door in front of me. I take a deep breath and walk through.


	49. Chapter 49 Envy and Cole

I walk into the next room. It seems to be a recreation of the prison I woke up in. Cassandra is there ranting in much the way she did when I awoke here previously. I ignore the scene and walk toward the door at the other end of the room. I wonder what sort of reaction the demon is wanting from me. The next room is a long corridor with what looks to be wolf heads or possibly dragon heads. I can't quite tell as the room is full of mist. There are three figures in front of me. I realize quickly that one of them is a copy of me, also a man and woman I don't recognize.

"Our enemies have surrendered unconditionally," the man says.

"The Inquisition's strength rivals any kingdom in Thedas," the woman claims.

My doppelganger takes all this in and smiles. "Our reach begins to match my ambition…but we will strive for more."

"Is imitating what you cannot have your only pleasure, Demon?" I scoff.

"Accusing…trying to find my weakness, is that the woman you are?" the demon asks laughing.

No not really. But I will take an opening when I can. I should have said nothing. I berate myself. However silence can speak volumes as well.

There is flash and the people and doppelganger disappear. I walk forward.

"Were you in earnest when you chose the people's flag for the standards?" the demon asks taunting.

I say nothing and continue forward there are rooms on each side of the corridor and I head into the one on the left. There are 3 soldiers standing there.

"For when I am you, the people will not forget what you do to them," the demon claims.

The three soldiers talk amongst themselves about the great power the inquisition has including the power over kings and queens. I ignore the banter the best I can and move on.

In the next room there are clerics going on about how the Herald saved everyone when the chantry fell. I continue on leaving the room.

There are few more groups of people. I notice corpses on the floor in each of the rooms, probably a testament to the Demon's idea of striving for more. I am disgusted by the thought.

The wolf/dragon heads start spouting a blue-green light, plasma type stuff I learn quickly to stay away from it as I bob and weave to the end of corridor.

I see another door at this end and I walk through.

"Do you see how glorious _my inquisition_ will be after you die at the hands of the elder one?" the demon gloats.

Another corridor this time with actual doorways leading to rooms, I take the right one first this time. There is a strange carved –like structure in the room. It looks curved but misshapen. I can make out what looks like legs and face protruding between them. There is an inscription. Well this will be interesting.

_Envy's Dogma: A whisper, followed out of a dream, a beckoning thread of power. At the end of it a figure, crowned in imperial red, seen through a tear in the air. The elder one, demanding servitude with an offer impossible to resist._

_Leader of the Seekers, Commander of Knights._

_Lord Seeker Lucius Corin, Master of Templars._

So the Envy Demon is in the service of this Elder One and basically was offered the Lord Seeker on a silver platter. I note willing my nausea to settle. I head out of the unsettling room and choose the one on the left. It seems to have been covered by a magical barrier. Raising my staff I destroy the barrier, at least my magic works here.

However before I can enter I hear a voice. "You're hurting, helpless, and hasty. What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?"

It's not the demon's voice it's…kind.

"What are you? Get out!" screams the demon angrily, "this is my place!"

Well if something or someone else is here and pissing the demon off …it's fine by me. I walk into the room it looks like a normal boudoir except perhaps for the some of the furniture hanging from the ceiling. I see no one and the voice is silent. I start to walk out.

"Wait!" the voice says. I turn and walk back into the room.

A young man appears before me, I can only see part of his face due to the large hat he wears. He is wearing a tunic and vest tucked into a wide belt and what appears to be tight fitting leather breeches.

"Envy is hurting you. Mirrors on Mirrors on memories… A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help…you not Envy," He says gently.

I am confused by his manner and his words but I understand the last part. I feel like I recognize him somehow.

"Who are you?" I ask confused, "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

"I've been watching. I'm Cole," He says patiently explains, "We're inside you…or I am, you're always inside you."

"What?" I'm totally confused now.

"It's easy to hear, harder to be a part of what you're hearing, but I'm here, hearing, helping…I hope," He tries to explain further.

I bend my head pinching my fingers to the bridge of my nose trying to make sense of it.

"Envy hurt you…is hurting you. I tried to help and then I was here …in the hearing. Its…It's not usually like this," He attempts to explain further.

I sigh, "None of what you said makes sense."

Cole tries again. "I was watching. I watch. Every templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed but not like the Lord Seeker."

"The Lord Seeker is an Envy demon and it wants to be me," I offer helpfully.

"Yes," Cole agrees, "It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight…they are red inside."

I understand this… the red lyrium…it twisted the commanders.

"Anyway, you're frozen, Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here," He says attempting to explain further.

I understand frozen as my last act before coming here was stopping time. I understand what Envy is doing and that somehow Cole was transported here…but where is here?

"So you're a spying phantom who accidently enters…"I start to say slowly working it out.

"Minds," he finishes.

I think about what he says, we are in my mind. So everything the demon is showing me are my memories, my thoughts, twisting them to his means. I can control the threads of the fade and my consciousness there. I can work with this. At least I think I can, I take a deep breath as I absorb this information. I also remember what Solas had shown me of his friends in the fade. Cole is a spirit?

"That says _spirit_ to me," I reason.

"If it bothers you I can make you forget that helps," he offers. But before I can reply, "No," he decides. "You need all of you right now to fight, maybe later."

"All right Cole. If you really want to help, how do I get out?" I ask pointedly.

"It's your head. I'd hoped you'd know how to stop it," He replies sadly.

"I'm not sure, but there must be something I can do," I say hopefully.

"All of this is Envy," he explains, "people, places, power. If you keep going Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more. Being one person is hard," he continues thoughtfully, "being many…too many, more and more, and Envy breaks down, you break out."

I wait a moment putting together what he just said. "So if we keep moving inside of my _head_, we tire Envy into submission?" I slowly ask.

"Maybe," He agrees, "I hope it helps. It's more than sitting here waiting to lose your face."

I nod at him agreeing and turn to walk out the door.


	50. Chapter 50 The Things in my Head

**Author's note: Well my lovely break is over I head back to class today. I hope you enjoyed the extra posts during my mini-vacation. **

* * *

We step back into the corridor and those strange wolf/dragon heads start spouting the glowing blue-green plasma type stuff again. I look for a pattern a way around.

"Ideas are loud here," Cole advises, "make them louder, think of water."

Of course, this is my head in the fade, so my thoughts should be loudest.I think of water and the plasma changes to harmless water.

The demon growls in aggravation. "That thing can't help you. I will see more!"

I smile at the demons irritation. It's time to irritate it more. I smile over at Cole. "Thank you Cole," I say gratefully.

"Then I helped? Good," he replies joyfully in his childlike manner.

I tentatively part the fabric of the fade ( at least my magic and that works here) and go back to prison. However, this time instead of Cassandra questioning me, I concentrate on the chancellor and war table. Of course he is still spouting the nonsense he did in real life. The demon has seen fit to lay my doppelganger on the war table as if dead. I walk into the next hallway and see Mother Giselle being led off questioned by the doppelganger for being a heretic. I have to give the demon irony points for that one.

"Betrayed allies will curse your name," the Demon sneers, "Like the first Inquisition, you will bring blood, ruin, and fear."

"Unless you don't," Cole pipes in, "none of this is real unless you let it be."

I add Cullen and Josephine all speaking at the same time. My head, my rules, I take a quick walk noticing that most of my advisors/friends are being imprisoned by the Demon. I decide to create a hidden key I unlock all the cells, the demon replaces everyone inside their cells again. Now he has many people to create and control and several conversations going on at the same time.

However the building seems to have come to an end. I stop short wondering where to go next.

"Think sparks," Cole says helpfully.

_Sparks,_ I remember seeing a series of unlit braziers in the rooms. I walk into one and using veilfire I light it and conjure a torch, lighting that as well.

I walk into the nearest room and light the brazier. The demon screams in anger and the guard in the room runs out. I smirk wickedly and continue lighting the braziers in each room. The scene replays itself with Envy getting angrier each time. I walk to the end of corridor to light the last brazier and the wall moves.

"What are you doing?" Envy screams in rage.

There is a short twisting hallway that ends at another strange statue. However it's not curvy and twisted like the first. It has very straight lines and look like a fancy pillar with the skull nestled in it. There is an inscription:

_Envy's Dogma_

_Weeks of studying, learning, imitating. The Lord Seeker reveals who he is, what he is with every sharp tongued reaction. Lucius Corin abandoned, hidden, after taking his face, his armor, his templars. Easy as slipping into a new skin._

_The Herald of Andraste protests as the templars leave the city. Small. Unimportant. Beneath the Lord Seekers notice, but for instructions from the elder one._

The Lord Seeker may still be alive, well that will make Cassandra happy at least. Did he do this willingly? My stomach twists at the thought. And now I know for certain that the real Lord Seeker was not in Val Royal. Also he didn't think the Inquisition or I was influential enough to care about. In retrospect it was probably a good thing as we were outnumbered at Val Royal. However the room goes no further so I turn back. I work my way back to the first room and think about Orlais.

The demon creates chevaliers talking about the Herald of Andraste and her army of demons razing Val Royeaux.

I gasp in disgust.

"Righteousness suited the Lord Seeker as well," the demon sneers.

"You're letting the Herald see more to sketch her shapes, but what she sees makes her stronger," replies Cole a bit smugly.

I smile in gratitude at him.

"Quiet!" screams Envy in anger.

"You wish to be difficult?" he rants, "Then see the legacy of the Inquisition. Its followers hosts to demons! Your world …Ashes! Show me what you'd do with them!"

"Or don't," Cole replies simply, "It can't make you, not anymore, you're getting too strong."

"Shut! Up! Thing!" Envy rages.

Going back through the area I notice a door that wasn't there before. I open it and step through.

I recognize the courtyard outside of Therinfall Redoubt there is another strange statue here. I walk over to look at the inscription.

_Envy's Dogma:_

_Growing disbelief. The Herald, leading nobles, shining men and women whose power chokes a country. The Inquisition, rising larger than the templars. Unbearable envy. What is a Lord Seeker, compared to what the Herald will become?_

_Seething, consumed with want. Dreaming, wanting, needing to wear the Herald of Andraste's face when next meeting the Elder One._

Well that explains a lot, I caught the eye of Envy because it felt I was stronger than the Lord Seeker. It doesn't change the fact that we need to discover who or what this elder one is.

I remember that I met the Lord Seeker at the top of Therinfall Redoubt and I look for a way up. Everything in my path is trying to kill me. I guess Envy has given up getting to know me. I smirk at the thought. I hear Cole urging me onward. I ignore everything isn't an immediate threat and run and climb till I make it to the top of Therinfall Redoubt. I walk up the last staircase leading to the door where I met the Lord Seeker/Envy.

I take a deep breath and start time again. I'm out of the fade/my mind and back in the present with the Lord Seekers hands around my throat. The Lord Seeker suddenly becomes a doppelganger of me and I have the uncomfortable sensation of being choked to death by…..me.

"Unfair! Unfair!" the other me screams in rage, "That thing kept you whole! Kept you from giving me your shape!"

"What could you gain from being me?" I manage to grunt out.

"What could you gain?" it rants.

"What…ugh" It stops short with a disgusted snort.

"We will start again! More pain this time! The elder one comes!" it shrieks angrily.

Cole appears standing on the hand of a statue high above us.

"It's frightened of you," He states calmly.

My doppelganger turns to address Cole, "Get out of…"

I didn't give it the chance to say anything else as I took the opportunity to kick it in the chest as hard as I could. I hit the ground with a grunt and scramble to stand. Ser Barris and my companions move protectively around me.

The demon then shows its real form. It's more grotesque than terrifying. Much like the statue I saw. I thought it was a fancy carved pillar but in reality, the pillars on either side of a face represented legs. I watch in horror as the creature pulls itself off the floor and moves into its actual standing position, bent over backwards with its head between its knees? The creature screams in rage. It then flies through the room and over anything in its path behind a green magical barrier.


	51. Chapter 51 The End of Envy

Chapter 51 The end of Envy

"The Lord Seeker!" Ser Barris gasps.

"No, an imposter," I reply rubbing my bruised neck.

"That monster ensured we weren't prepared. I still don't know what we are up against," Ser Barris says dejectedly.

"I can answer that," I offer, "It's an Envy demon and I need to know how to kill it."

"Envy, then the Lord Seeker…" Cassandra blurts out.

"Is captured or dead. Maker," sighs Ser Barris then his face goes thoughtful.

"It used the red lyrium to corrupt the order, didn't it?" rants Ser Barris, "I knew that miserable stuff was risky!"

I nod.

"They often give us new types of lyrium," he explains, "Our commanders…some took the red stuff first, to prove it was harmless."

I can see the man's mind turning so I let him continue.

"The knights would have been next. That demon turned our leaders so we couldn't question when all of this started!" He states angrily.

I walk to stand in from of him and look him in the eyes. "Will you keep blaming yourself, or help me end this?"

Ser Barris pulls himself together. Standing tall, he commands, "Templar! What is Envy?"

Another templar steps forward, "A coward, brother!"

He takes another step forward and says "It studies, makes less mistakes, but most of all it hides."

Ser Barris turns to me, "We need our veterans. Our Commanders have turned but the Lieutenants may still be fighting."

"We'll hold the hall," he directs, "You find the Lieutenants and the uncorrupted lyrium stores. Bring them here and I will give you Envy."

I nod in agreement.

"Give those _things_ no mercy" he says angrily.

We leave the hall, and find the first Lieutenant, after helping him fight off his brothers we tell him to get to the main hall. After which we find the Lord Seeker/demon's office. I walk in to the room and it is horrific, gruesome, and appalling all in one. The walls are painted with eyes and seeker symbol with what looks to be blood. There are huge areas of pooled blood on the floor and in the midst of all this a bust of Empress Celene with a dagger thrust into the heart of it and a note attached. I'm forced to keep my nausea in check as I look at the note.

I see Cole appear behind the desk.

"The elder one wants her dead," he says simply, "Empress Celene. He hates her, haunts her, wants her dead, but hides why? He hid other things too."

"So, a plot against the Empress, these guys don't think small do they?" Varric comments dryly.

"I wonder why this _Elder One_ wants her dead." I say curiously.

Searching the room we find the Lord Seeker's key and some loot which Varric puts into one of his many pockets. We leave there quickly.

"Maybe we should ask grotesque and creepy before we kill him," Varric suggests.

"I doubt we'd get any answers from Ser Head-Up-His-Ass. He just wants to be me," I jest, feeling the need to laugh about something.

Varric chuckles. "good one." I notice Solas snickering lightly and even Cassandra cracks a smile.

We find the room where the lyrium is kept they did bring a good amount of red lyrium here I note. I feel Varric getting really tense.

"This must be the red lyrium the _Lord Seeker_ gave the templars," I note.

"The same kind we saw by the breach," Solas says curiously, "Where did it come from I wonder?"

We continue searching the room until we find the chest of untainted lyrium.

"I hear fighting, we should return to the main hall," says Cassandra concerned.

We return to the main hall to find the normal templars under attack by red templars. We join in the fray helping the templars defeat the red templars.

"My thanks, Herald," Ser Barris says gratefully.

"How many?" I ask.

"A few but I fear there are more to come," he says concerned.

I nod in understanding, "I will be no longer than I have to."

We rest for a minute and head out the doors on the other side of the grand hall.

We quickly find the other two lieutenants and return to the main hall.

Once again they have been besieged by red templars adding our firepower to theirs we defeat the red templars and whatever else the red lyrium has turned them into.

Ser Barris walks over as soon as the last one drops.

"We are ready whenever you are, Herald on your order," He says thankfully.

I think to tell him to call me Ellana, but I hold my tongue. Better not make the templars feel too comfortable yet.

I look at his men they are tired and I am as well.

"Rest for a half of an hour then we will do this," I say kindly.

Cassandra purses her mouth in disagreement.

"They are in shock and worn out Cassandra, and to be honest so am I after my unexpected trip into the fade and my head," I tell her tiredly.

She looks at me for a moment and nods.

I climb the ladder to the upper level and find a bench. Lying on the bench I close my eyes for a few minutes.

I hear Solas' light footstep coming close so I open my eyes.

"What can I do for you Hahren?" I ask.

"I am doing just fine," he answers, "I came to see if you were well." He sits next to me pulling my head into his lap rubbing my temples.

"It seemed as if you were only in the fade for a few moments to us, but I know it was hours for you," he says gently, "you must be exhausted, you can't fight Envy like this."

"You need to recharge and quickly," he continues, "you need to take some of my energy."

I make a disgusted face at the thought but I know he right. I sit up and nod at him.

I turn to sit cross-legged facing him and he does the same.

I send out a searching tendril to him to tug at his energy. Once again I get that heady euphoric rush as my energy and mana return. I pull a bit stronger and take a bit more. Then an idea hits me, I take some of the energy pushing it back to him. He gasps at the sensation. Then I cut the connection.

He sits quietly astonished for several minutes.

"You pushed some of the energy back to me," he hoarsely says when he can find his voice, "the sensation was… interesting."

I grin at him a bit wickedly, "it's a rush and you tingle all over right?"

He nods in agreement.

"It seems it can work both ways…that could be useful" He says thoughtfully.

"Herald?" Cassandra calls from the ladder, "the templars are ready if you are."

"I'll be right down" I reply.

"Are you ready?" Solas ask concerned.

I nod standing up, "Let's end Envy."

I head down the ladder to find the templars are doing some sort of ritual before consuming the lyrium.

The area for the templars is barricaded with furniture to prevent demons from entering. We are bound to face demons once the green barricade comes down. Our job for the moment is to keep the demons off the templars while they use their abilities to dispel the barrier separating us from Envy.

I watch fascinated. The templars start banging their swords against their shields, in almost a drum roll. They each take turn drinking from a chalice that assume has the untainted lyrium. Ser Barris drinks last, and then reverently kisses the chalice before setting it down.

Suddenly a signal is given and they all drop to one knee, bringing their swords to rest with the point on the floor. I feel their magic suppressing power, it is immense, and briefly wonder if it will affect Solas and I. The right seal bursts and red templars and demons pour out of the open barrier.

I breathe a sigh of relief as my first spell goes off without a hitch and steal a look at Solas to make sure he can cast. It seems as it's not directed at us the magic nullifying effects don't affect us. He looks magnificent as he casts his spell. Varric yells to get my attention and I blush guiltily, turn and face the red templars that are heading my way. We dispatch the 2 waves that come at us and the air crackles again as we feel rather than see the second barrier come down.

We end up fighting more red templars and demons this time. I get the feeling Envy is getting anxious, throwing everything at us he can. We slay everything that comes at us. Finally the last barrier comes down.

"The barrier is gone, the beast end it!" Ser Barris shouts before dropping to the floor in exhaustion. The templars crumble to the ground, breathless. We all take a minute to catch our breath.

Once we feel we are able, we walk up the steps into the upper part of the room. Crossing the room we step outside into an upper courtyard and see Envy waiting for us.

"I touched so much of you," the demon whines, "but you are selfish with your glory, now I am no one."

"Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive," Cole says appearing suddenly, "I used to be like you. I'm not anymore. You shouldn't be either," He adds grabbing his daggers.

The demon attacks and we throw everything we have at it. It starts moving around, it hard to see where it goes.

"It's trying to hide" Cole shouts.

"Silence!" Envy command angrily.

A few red templars join the fight I see Cole running toward them and give him support the best I can.

"The Elder One promised you to me!" Envy screams in anger, "now no one will have you."

The demon takes my form.

"Don't worry it can't be you if it's dead!" Cole tries to console.

"Meddler, I will kill you last!" Envy screams in my voice.

I look over at Solas he is ignoring the demons ranting and giving Cassandra support as I am Cole. I rain spells on the demon one after another, giving myself no time in between. Varric has a constant flow of arrows raining down. I briefly wonder how he is so fast.

"What could you gain from being me?" Envy taunts.

"Everything!" it screams in rage.

We fight on.

"I still know you, Lavellan. I know all of you," Envy says cockily.

Finally after what seems like forever the demon drops and crumbles into ash. My mana is almost non-existent. I lean on my staff gasping for air and see Cassandra doing the same with her sword. Varric walks to check on Cassandra, and she waves him off. He heads over to the demon and loots through the ashes. I look over at Solas and see he's looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I stumble forward. He comes over and wraps his arm around my waist supporting me. I put my arm around his shoulders and let him support me. "You should have taken more, Da'asha," He chides gently.

We walk back to the other side of the courtyard and up the step. It seems Ser Barris and the templars have recovered. He looks at us with surprise.

"The demon is dead. Andraste be praised: she shielded you from its touch," he says reverently.

Personally, I didn't see Andraste protecting me I think wryly.

He looks at the templars and back at me sadly. "We've numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The templars are ready to hear what the inquisition needs of us" he stands up straight and proud.

I sigh inwardly and turn to look at the breach. As I formulate a plan, allying with the templars doesn't seem like the best idea at the moment. They are without leadership and will need to rebuild to be any good to us. However they are not useless and should have a place.

I stand up straight, leaving Solas's arm behind and walk toward Ser Barris. No weakness can be shown now.

"There was corruption here," I start firmly, "but I also see valor, and honor in those who stood fast."

Ser Barris and many of the templars nod in agreement.

"Rise tall again. Help the Inquisition seal the breach before it swallows us all." I finish my request.

Ser Barris walks over to me. "You speak truths we should have never ignored," He admits sheepishly.

"But the order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal," he says sadly, "We must rebuild it."

I think quickly choosing my words carefully before I speak.

"There is no time. If the old order is too broken to stand," I say gently to soften the blow, "then become knights under the Inquisition."

"Serve us," I continue making my voice more firm, "Stop the breach and begin again without stain on your honor. _That _is our offer."

Ser Barris moves to stand beside me. I silently hope it's enough.

"If it is the only way, templars, will we serve the inquisition to atone for our failure?" He asks his fellow templars.

One by one the all the remaining templars drop to a knee.

"So be it," Ser Barris says a bit sadly, "the order will…disband and, take up the Inquisitions banner."

Ser Barris turns to me. "We'll need weapons, training grounds, and place to rest…the Inquisition must prepare for our arrival."

I see Cole turn and quietly leave.

Knowing what is already in place at Haven, I look at Ser Barris and smile sweetly. "Oh don't worry; I think we're expecting company."

With that the templars take their leave with Cassandra and Varric following. Solas rushes forward to support me.

"You did well Emma'asha," he says smiling.


	52. Chapter 52 The War Table

After dealing with the Envy demon and the templars, we head back to Haven and rest. Nadia comes to me with an urgent message. It seems I am needed in the war room. I throw on my armor and head to the chantry. I figure Cullen will be angry but to be honest I didn't see much alternative.

The advisors seem to be deep in discussion when I enter. I stand in front of the table uneasily.

"What you found in the Captain's quarters means, the officers willingly blighted half their knights with red lyrium," Cullen states disgusted as he looks up at me.

"Even _before_ some of them realized the Lord Seeker was replaced by a demon" Cassandra adds.

"You disbanded the order on the Inquisitions authority," he states angrily looking at me.

"You did not see what they had done," Cassandra states firmly.

I look over at her thankfully.

"You and the Herald fought bravely, but that decision should have been the inquisition's not yours alone," he continues furiously.

Now I'm angry.

"It was utter chaos! I couldn't keep the templars in the courtyard while I searched for a messenger bird," I retort defensively.

"I would have preferred willing allies, but the order put our trust in the Herald, surely that's what we wanted?" Josephine says tactfully.

I smile at her gratefully.

"A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest to seal the breach," informs Leliana gracefully changing the subject.

"How soon till these veterans arrive?" I ask.

Suddenly there is crackle in the air and Cole appears on the war table. "They are almost here templars hate to be late," he answers.

"Maker!" Cullen jumps back grabbing his sword as Cassandra grabs hers.

"Wait," I shout before they can harm Cole.

"I came here to help," he explains looking at me, "I would have told you before but you were busy."

"Its fine Cole," I smile at him, "You just startled us appearing out of thin air."

"I wasn't air, I was here" he explains, "You didn't see me. Most people don't until I let them."

"Call the guards," Cassandra orders, "This creature is not what you…"

"A moment please, Cassandra," Leliana interrupts, "I would like to hear why he came."

Cole gracefully steps off the war table and stands in front of me.

"You help people. You made them safe when they would have died," he says happily, "I want to do that. I can help."

"Cole saved my life in Therinfall, I couldn't have defeated Envy without him," I say to Cassandra and Cullen, who still have their swords pointed at the boy/spirit.

"But what does he want now?" Cassandra asks warily.

"I think he is really trying to help," I say earnestly.

"I won't be in the way," Cole says gratefully, "tiny, no trouble, no notice taken unless you want them to."

"You're not honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?" Cullen says incredulously.

"Not freely perhaps," Josephine intervenes, "but it seems to…hold on!"

"Where did he go?" asks Cassandra looking around blade still in her hand.

I snicker. "It's a good trick. You get used to it."

Leliana grins wickedly. "We must see if he can teach to anyone else."

"I'll have people watch the boy," she states, "but let's not be distracted from the breach."

"We were able to recruit several mages through our messengers, however many of the rebel mages are locked up tight by the tevinter mages," Leliana reports.

"We'll need your help when the veterans arrive," Cullen says looking at me, he's still angry, "Take time to prepare while you can."

I walk out of the war room and drop off anything I found that could be help to Mineave.

I figure Cullen and I should have a chat so I head out to the training grounds. I grab a practice sword and shield as well as my ironbark staff.

I walk over the Commander as he gives some orders to a runner. He looks over at me and an irritated expression crosses his face.

"I thought," I say softly offering the practice tools, "that you might like another sparring match, Commander."

His face changes into almost a smile, as if he wants to smile but is still a bit angry.

"Sounds good to me," he says grabbing a sword and shield.

I grin wickedly as we start, he charges me.

I deflect with the staff. "So why are you really angry?"

I bring up the staff and go for his left side.

He blocks the shot. "Because I think it should have been a group decision."

"Why? It seems I've had to be the tie-breaker anyway," I huff spinning around to block his blade.

"You do have a point," he smirks wryly trying to flank me.

"You have said yourself the order needs to change," I note breathlessly dodging and blocking his strikes.

"I don't know how!" He shouts angrily charging me. He crashes into me and I try to hold but he is stronger and heavier than I am. We topple over.

I hit the ground with grunt and he lands on me full weight with full armor, carried by his own momentum. I hear my ribs pop.

"Maker, I'm sorry" he says gingerly rising.

I ignore the flaring pain and sit up. "So if you don't know, why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not really angry at you," he sighs thoughtfully, "I'm angry at the order for letting it get so out of hand."

"I don't want to completely be rid of the Templars," I explain.

He raises an eyebrow, as if he wants me to continue.

"The old way wasn't working we need to do something different, the mages and Templars are both chained to the chantry," I scowl in distaste.

"The templars do have a place but it should not be as jailors or slaves to chantry, the Dalish do fine without Templers but it's due to the fact that we only have a certain amount of mages per clan," I continue thoughtfully, "I wanted to give them the chance to become something more, better than that. I gave them the choice to serve the Inquisition; I didn't demand it of them."

"They chose?" he asks astonished.

"Oh so you didn't hear that part," I tease, trying not to chuckle because it hurts.

Cullen gives me curious look waiting for me continue.

"Yes, I gave them the choice this way they can start over without stain on their honor." I explain, "I hope that maybe we can turn the order into something that isn't considered an army against the mages. I remember what you said about the templars of old. It seems to be an equitable compromise."

He is silent for many minutes in thought before he speaks again.

"I really am sorry," he apologizes looking sheepish, "I took for granted because you are a mage, you did it to put the templars under the inquisitions thumb."

"There is much I need to learn about you, Ellana" He says looking at me with curious intensity. Then he blushes, "I really feel like horses ass now," he says shamefaced for a moment then he looks at me and his face changes to concerned. "Are you ok?" he asks worriedly, "I felt those ribs pop as I landed."

"Give me a minute," I pull at the magic around me and start knitting the bones back together. He stands back and watches with interest.

When I'm happy with the results I let the magic go.

"Makers breathe!" He says in awe, "I've seen mages heal before, but never healing themselves like that, you were glowing green!"

He holds out his hand to help me up, I'll be sore for a few days but now I am unbroken.

I see he has a nasty gash on his face.

"May I?" I ask.

He nods in approval, but he has fear in his eyes. I raise my hand and gently run a finger down his face beside the gash. He jumps alarmed and his magic damping reaches out. He steels himself and the feeling recedes. I heal the gash quickly fully closed so there is no scar.

"It wasn't that bad," he breathes finally, looking at me with a small smile, "I've never been healed by mage before, it tingles."

I grin at him, "surrounded by mages and you never were healed by one?"

"No we used mundane means as our magic dampening…caused issues" he explains.

"The templars are eager to prove themselves," he says changing the subject.

"Oh?" I ask cocking my head.

"I knew parts of the order were corrupt but red lyrium, what were they thinking?" he asks.

I shrug, I have no answers.

"If you hadn't gone to Therinfall," he says smiling gratefully, "there wouldn't have been anyone to save, thank you for that."


	53. Chapter 53 Red Lyrium

I am curious about red lyrium so I head over to talk to Varric as he had mentioned it a few times.

"Hey Varric, you have a minute," I ask.

"For you Fadedancer, I have all the time in the world," he teases.

"What can you tell me about red lyrium?" I ask pointedly.

"If you want to have this talk," he sighs, "I need a drink."

He walks over grabbing two flagons and bottle of …something and pours it into both flagons and hands one to me before he sits beside me.

We both take a drink and it almost makes me choke but I manage to keep a straight face while he sits…and looks as if he's collecting himself before he speaks.

"My brother Bartrand and I," he sighs sadly, "sort of discovered red lyrium on an expedition to the deep roads."

I patiently wait for him to continue.

"Bartrand brought it back to the surface," he says disgust evident in his face, he takes a long gulp of the liquor, "and well, everything has gone to shit since then."

I take another sip feeling the alcohol burn as I swallow.

"So it's just another type of lyrium?" I ask curiously.

"The red stuff is lyrium like a dragon is a lizard," he explains, "it's not just another color, it has a whole host of weirdness all its own."

I look at him pleading for him to continue.

He drains the flagon and pours another.

"I've written to every mining caste in Orzammar," He sighs, "no one's seen this stuff before or knows where it comes from."

"But what makes it special?" I prompt him.

"Regular lyrium can mess you up pretty badly, but you have to ingest the stuff for that to happen," he explains patiently, "Red lyrium messes with your mind, when you're just near the stuff. You hear singing, get violent, paranoid."

He takes another deep drink.

"And then it does…creepy shit. Makes things float. Brings statues to life," he says with a horrified expression on his face. "It also turned Kirkwall's Knight-Commander to lyrium everyone's been kept at least 100 paces away ever since," he finishes taking and long drink.

"How did red lyrium get into the temple of sacred ashes?" I wonder out loud.

"I don't know," Varric shrugs, "as far as I knew the only piece to make to the surface was destroyed, and the Thaig it came from is a secret."

"Did someone find more of it in the deep roads," he muses, "That's not a cheery thought."

"So the templars joined the Inquisition," he says changing the subject, "Even with Cullen here, I never thought that would happen."

He drinks again and tops off mine, I drink feeling burn as I swallow. I am starting to feel a bit warm and woozy. I haven't ever really had strong drink before but I try to play it off. By tilting my head for him to continue

"Of course after Kirkwall," he says dismayed, "I never thought anyone would use red lyrium on purpose either."

He takes another large sip.

"The templars should know better than anyone what that shit does to people," he adds angrily.

He drains his cup again and I drink, he refills his and tops mine off. I've not drank much but I can already feel the effects. I wonder briefly if I should have any more before lifting the mug.

"Finding more of it really punches a hole in _my red lyrium at the temple was just a coincidence_ theory," he says sadly.

"How long does it take for red lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?" I ask proud of myself that I can still think coherently.

"It took years to infect people at Kirkwall but no one there was actually ingesting the stuff," Varric admits. Suddenly the expression on his face goes to mix of dry humor and disgust, "This _elder one_ managed to take the worst thing I can think of and make it worse. That's a real accomplishment," he says sarcastically.

"Then we can't leave on piece of that red lyrium out in the wild," I say feeling like something needs to be said to make him feel better.

"I'm with you on that," he says smiling.

"I've got people trying to find out where the red stuff came from," he says more seriously, "I think maybe we should make that a priority."

I nod in agreement and lean against him as he refills my flagon. I didn't even realize I drank it all.

"But that's enough doom and gloom," he says suddenly smiling, "you just won a big victory for the inquisition, what are you going to do to celebrate?"

"That's sa good point!" I agree laughing at my slurring words as I take another drink.

"Whatsit humans and dwarves do?" I ask out loud.

Varric chuckles at me.

"We should cele-brate! A banquet! Or something like a banquet!" I say carefully trying to speak clearly; it's getting harder to do that though.

Varric laughs heartily, "Don't drink much do you, Fadedancer?"

"A word to Josephine and I bet she could arrange anything," he adds slyly.

Solas is heading our way and stops seeing our…well...my inebriated state.

"Come and join us Chuckles," calls Varric merrily, "We are deciding how to celebrate."

He looks as if he is going to decline.

"Please Hahren," I plead giving him puppy dog eyes.

He looks at us and sighs walking over and taking a seat beside me.

"Things should be calm for the next hour at least, take a moment to enjoy it," Varric banters grabbing another flagon for Solas.

"Perhaps" Solas says guardedly.

"I'm sure if the world's about to end the Seeker will let us know," Varric guffaws.

I snicker picturing Cassandra… well…being Cassandra. Solas gives a small smirk.

Varric decides to pull out some cards and tried to teach me how to play wicked grace. I find myself out of the game rather quickly and watching Varric and Solas match wits at the game. They seem to be pretty evenly matched.

Finally Solas wins the match.

"Seems Grizzly was right you are a smarmy bastard!" Varric says chuckling.

Solas grins smugly. I snicker drunkenly.

"I think I better get Da'asha back to Nadia," Solas says standing up, "She's pretty besotted."

Varric snickers, "in more ways than you know."

"I'm fine," I try to say firmly although I don't think it comes out that way, as I glare a Varric as I try to control my blushing.

He chuckles at my attempt to be imposing. I try to stand and it seems the ground moves. Solas catches me before I fall. I lean against him heavily.

"Ah, yeah," Varric looks at me grinning and then at Solas, "make sure she drinks some water, she's gonna have a hell of a hangover."

We start to walk… well Solas walks and I stumble giggling as he holds me up.

"You don't often partake in drink," Solas notes lightly as I stumble into him and he grabs me to keep us from falling. I nod giggling, feeling a bit braver due to the drink and not the least bit embarrassed.

He steadies the two of us and I realize that he is holding me in a rather intimate embrace.

I turn my body so it's flush against his and bring my hand to his face and lightly run my finger down his jaw. "Thank you, Hahren."

He stiffens. "Ah yes," he says taking my hand and turning me around.

"Let's get you back to Nadia, you are quite drunk," he says putting arm around my waist.

I lower my head. My face burning. I am hoping he can't see my face burning in the dark. "Ma nuvenin, Hahren."

He takes me to the cabin quickly leaving me to Nadia.

I'm too embarrassed and sleepy to talk. She has me drink water and eat some bread with cheese. As soon as hit the bed I fall asleep, I don't even hear her leave.


	54. Chapter 54 Closing the Breach

I don't see Solas for the next few days…thankfully after making a fool of myself. Cullen has had me helping the templar veterans that have arrived to prepare for closing the breach. I know Solas will be there to help with as well. I steel myself and concentrate on the preparations.

Once preparations are complete, we head back to the temple of sacred ashes. Once we arrive at the breach, I see Solas looking at me.

He walks over to me, "Are you ready?" he asks concerned.

I nod my mark is already flaring due to the proximity of the breach.

Cassandra walks over and looks at me questioningly. I nod at her to let her know I'm ready.

"Templars!" she calls out.

"Focus past the Herald!" Solas commands.

Creators! He's so regal giving orders as if it is second nature to him, a far cry from the humble apostate.

"Let her will draw from you," he orders.

I pull my attention from Solas to what I need to do.

I walk forward with the mark in front of me into the outer layers of the breach. I feel the fade all around me. It sizzles over my skin without burning me. I shudder at the sensation but push forward. Until I feel I can go no further.

I hear the templars as they drop, driving their swords into the ground. I feel the combine energy, massive, unending it seems. I concentrate on the energy bringing it to a point and building it, holding it and letting the power collect and escalate until I feel I can't hold any more. I force it into the breach. I feel energy all around me streaks of fade lightening go off making my skin tingle and buzz even more. For a long moment, I push as the energy pulses through me. The breach gets brighter and brighter. Suddenly there is a loud explosion and I am knocked back ward. I land hard with a grunt, stunned. Gathering myself, I look behind me and see everyone was knocked down. Cassandra gets to her feet, pushing people out of the way to get to me. I sit up and she grabs my arm helping me to my feet.

"You did it," she gasps. I look up and the breach is gone. I hear Cullen walk up beside and turn to face him. He is looking at me shock.

"I can't believe you could take so much," He says in awe. There is still a swirling scar in the sky but the rift is gone and the breach is as well. The angry green glow is gone.

Suddenly a roar fills the air, I realize it's cheering. I turn to see almost everyone cheering with swords raised into the air. I look at Solas to find him staring at me will ill-concealed astonishment. He sees me looking and schools his face quickly. He gives me small smile and nods.

Upon returning to Haven there is a party in progress. Music dancing and whole lot of food and drink, Josephine has been busy.

The mages that have joined and templars are dancing together. Even Adan is in good spirits laughing. I smile at the scene, perhaps there is a way for everyone to get along after all. Cassandra walks over to join me.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The breach is sealed," She says looking at the partiers.

"We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this is a victory," she adds with a smile watching the celebration.

"Word of your heroism has spread," she says turning to look at me.

"You know how many were involved," I reply," luck just put me at the center."

"A strange kind of luck," she smirks wryly, "I'm not sure if we need more or less."

"But you are right, this was victory of alliance, one of few in recent memory" she says thoughtfully.

"With the breach closed, that alliance will need new focus," she says wisely.

Sound I hear another sound, marching, the warning bells of Haven are ringing. I look out toward the mountains and see an army coming toward Haven.

I see Cullen running toward us. "Forces approaching! To Arms!" He shouts.

People are running everywhere. Bells are ringing in warning.

"We must get to the gate," Cassandra says grabbing her sword. I nod wordlessly and run with her. Varric, Solas and Iron Bull meet us at the gates.

"I guess celebratory drinks are on hold," Bull says sarcastically.

"I knew it was too easy," puffs Varric.

"This bodes poorly," Solas adds.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asks quickly.

"One WatchGuard reporting, it's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain" he informs us quickly.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asks.

"None" Cullen answers.

"None?" Josephine repeats surprised.

Suddenly there is a pounding on the gates. I see firelight flash below the gate.

"If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it," says a thickly accented voice.

I walk over to the gate and a soldier opens it. I see a man with an impossibly perfect mustache crouching in the middle of a bunch of dead people. He slams his staff into the ground and attempts to stand and we run toward him.

"I'm here to warn you, fashionably late, I'm afraid," He tries to stand and I run over and help him to his feet letting him lean on me.

"Mite exhausted, don't mind me," he says trying to shrug me off but looking at my worried expression, he relaxes.

My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring grave news from Redcliffe…an army of mages behind me," he pants.

"They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the _elder one,_" he adds helpfully.

He turns pointing to a woman. "The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori for that …_elder one_."

I look to where he is pointing my eyes glowing in the darkness, I see a human woman and beside her a …humanoid creature, distorted misshapen.

"They were already marching on Haven I risked my life to get here first," Dorian says.

"Cullen, give me a plan anything?" I plead.

"Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle," he says wisely.

"Get out there and hit that force," he says pointing at the trebuchet, "Use everything you can."

With that he draws his sword, the metallic clang rings ominously.

"Soldiers, gather the villagers," he orders, "fortify and watch for advance forces."

"Inquisition! With the herald!" he turns bringing his sword out in front of him holding it high and proud, "for your lives! For all of us!"

I realize that how truly the heart of a general and warrior beats within Cullen and am in awe for a moment. I shake the thought from my head and run to the ballistae.


	55. Chapter 55 The Fight Begins

We fight any mages and venatori that try to kill the soldiers who are trying to set up the trebuchets. So glad Cullen had these built, I think, remembering the soldier who was complaining about building them.

We set them off causing an avalanche that takes out Calpernia's forces. The victory horn sounds and cheer go up everywhere.

Suddenly I hear a growl, I look up and fireball hits a trebuchet, followed by the flapping wings. By the dread wolf, it's a blasted dragon!

"Everyone to the gates," I order.

As we head to the gate I see Harritt, trying unsuccessfully to get into his house. Bull destroys the crates blocking his way and he grabs what he needs. Once he is clear we run to the gates.

"Move it! Move it!" yells Cullen urging us to run faster we race inside and he closes the gate.

"We need everyone back at the chantry!" He explains quickly, "that is the only building that might hold against… that beast."

I look at him understanding.

He has a disgusted, defeated look on his face. "At this point, just make them work for it."

We move quickly through the village killing venatori and managing to save, Adan, Mineave, Seggrit, and Flissa before heading to the chantry. As we head up the steps, I see Quartermaster Threnn fighting off a Venatori attack. We help her defeat them and head into the chantry ourselves.

Chancellor Roderick is at the door obviously wounded urging us on. "Move! Keep going! The chantry is your shelter!"

We race in and Dorian catches the wounded chancellor and walks him over to chair.

"Brave man," Dorian says, "he stood against a Venatori."

I look at Chancellor surprised.

"Briefly, I am no templar," he admits.

Cullen is walking toward me. "Herald! Our position is not good! That dragon took back any time you bought us."

"There has been no communication, no demands, only advance after advance," he says curiously.

"There was no bargaining with the mages either," Dorian informs us, "This elder one takes what it wants."

"From what I gathered at Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take your Herald," he says looking at me.

"If you have any idea why he's after me, I'm all ears…so to speak," I deadpan. I see Dorian smile and Solas smirks slightly.

"Besides taking the templars, I've no idea what would incur this much wrath," Dorian says honestly. "And such promising start too, with the avalanche," he chuckles, "Too bad trebuchets still aren't an option."

"They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountain above us," Cullen says thoughtfully.

"We're overrun, to hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven," I say shocked at the suggestion.

"This is not survivable _now_," Cullen states firmly, "the only choice left is how spitefully we end it."

Dorian stands up and walks over to us looking at Cullen. "Well that's unacceptable; I didn't race here to have you drop rocks on my head."

"Should we submit? Let him kill us?" Cullen rants.

The two men stand face to face staring each other down.

"Dying is typically a last resort, not first!" Dorian retorts, "For a templar, you think like a blood mage."

"There is a path," Chancellor Roderick pipes in.

We all turn to look at him.

"You wouldn't know it was there, unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have, the people can escape," he explains.

"She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could …tell you," he muses.

"What are you on about Roderick?" I ask curiously.

"It was a whim that I walked the path," he says remembering, "I did not mean to start it was overgrown."

"Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers…I don't know Herald," he says sadly meeting my eyes.

I realize it's the first time he's ever referred to me as the herald and not been a sarcastic ass. He holds my gaze, in a softened thoughtful manner.

"If this simple memory can save us," he continues thoughtfully, "this could be more than mere accident, _you_ could be more."

I look at the wounded man, appreciatively, wishing I could heal him, knowing that it would leave me depleted, and I need my strength for fighting. I nod gratefully, "Thank you chancellor," I say softly taking his hand a giving it a small squeeze.

Roderick gives me a small pained smile.

"What about it Cullen? Will it work?" I ask turning to face him.

"Possibly, _if_ he shows us the path," Cullen says thoughtfully, "But what of your escape?"

I steel myself turning to look at Cullen. Seeing my will he nods slowly in understanding. I see Dorian looking at me with an expression of surprise and respect.

"Perhaps you _can_ surprise _the elder one_," Dorian says with astonishment.

Cullen is already moving. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the chantry! Move!"

"Herald," says the chancellor getting my attention and placing a hand gently on my arm, "If you were meant for this, if the inquisition was meant for this, I pray for you."

I lean over to Dorian. "Please take care of him," I whisper. He nods in understanding.

A small group of soldier runs toward us.

"They will load the trebuchets," Cullen offers, looking over to me, "Keep the Elder One's attention until we are above the tree line."

He grabs my arm pulling me into a quick hug and whispers. "If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance, make that _thing_ hear you."

I step back and nod. Then race out the chantry door.


	56. Chapter 56 Corypheus

We quickly leave the chantry hoping to give the people of Haven time to evacuate.

"Time to get loud!" raves Bull excitedly running toward a group of venatori.

"I understand what we are doing," Solas says thoughtfully between spells, "however I not used to drawing attention to myself."

"Yea, getting the attention of a dragon, sounds like something Hawke would do," banters Varric between shots.

We clear all the venatori we can on our way to the last trebuchet. Grand Enchanter Fiona and her lackeys were waiting for us. I run to position the trebuchet between waves of fighters.

As soon as the last of them fall, I look up seeing the dragon swooping down.

"Move! Now!" I command as the dragon attacks with hot fiery breathe. I dive for cover but am knocked over by the blast.

I roll over realizing I hit my head my companions are nowhere to be seen. I see a figure walking through the fire. The creature thing I saw earlier on the mountain. It's creepier in person I think as I stand. The dragon lands on the other side of me shaking the ground and effectively blocking any escape. It steps toward me roaring. I can feel and smell the heat in its breath. It rises up as if to come at me.

Well if I'm about to become a dragon's meal I hope that this damn mark gives it indigestion. I smirk wryly at the thought.

"Enough" the creature yells at the dragon and it stands down.

I turn to the creature. It looks like a darkspawn but has a more humanoid shape. Its face is twisted, warped and marled, as if it was put together by inhuman means. Its long arms gracefully move down into impossibly long fingers with talons. Its wearing pauldrons and no chest piece, in fact it almost looks like you can see into its chest as the skin is missing in places. It wears leg armor covered by some sort of skirt.

"Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken. No more," it says.

"Whatever you are I am not afraid!" I state firmly. At this point, the dragon scares me more, than _creepy_ does.

The creature smirks, "Words mortal hurl at the darkness, and once they were mine… they are always lies."

"Know me, know what you have pretended to be," he rants, "exalt the elder one, the will that is Corypheus."

"You will kneel," he commands.

Great another pompous prig and this one has a damn dragon at his beck and call. I shake my head before replying, "You'll get nothing out of me!"

He chuckles. "You will resist, you always resist, and it matters not."

"I am here for the _anchor_, and the process of removing begins now," he says holding a red orb in his hand.

I quickly deduce what he his calling the _anchor_ is my mark. The mark starts flaring as he tries to remove it. He has stripped me of almost all mana. I drop to my knees weak. He starts pulling on the anchor, it hurts. I try not to grimace or show weakness but the pain is too much.

"It's your fault, _herald_," taunts Corypheus, "you interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying you stole its purpose."

"I know not how you survived," he says slightly astonished. "But what marks you as _touched, _what you flail at rifts," he pauses for effect.

"I crafted to assault the very heavens," He rants angrily, "and you used the anchor to undo all my work, the gall!"

"Then…I'm glad…it attached to me…" I gasp defiantly.

He pulls hard and I drop even further my stomach is now my knees I'm in agony.

"What …is this… _thing…_ meant to do?" I heave.

"It is meant to bring certainly, where there is none," he claims, "for you, the certainty that I would always come for it."

He strides over to me grabbing my arm and holding me up, my feet dangle in the air. I briefly think of Solas, I should have told him how I feel, regret hits me, but my thoughts are interrupted.

"I once breached the fade in the name of another," Corypheus informs me, "to serve the _old gods_ of the empire in person."

Old gods, tevinter? Elven? My fear should be in the forefront but my mind is racing.

"I found only chaos and corruption," he rants, "Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more!"

"I gathered the _will_ to return, under my own name, to champion a withered tevinter and correct this blighted world." He raves on.

Tevinter then, I note quickly, and we are back to someone who thinks they have all the answers.

"Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!" he seethes.

The throne of the gods? The maker, the creators, or the forgotten ones, I wonder. Before I can ponder further I am thrown up against the trebuchet. I hit my head pretty hard and try to shake it off slinking down. My mark flares angrily.

"The anchor is permanent," he says disgustedly, "you have spoiled it with your stumbling."

"So be it," he says rather calmly, "I will start again, find another way to give this world a nation…and god… it requires."

His calmness is more unnerving than his ranting; I look around for a weapon finding a sword. Better than nothing I guess. I need to buy more time.

"And you. I will _not_ suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die," he decides.

I look over and see the handle to the trebuchet ready to go, taking the sword in both hands. I look defiantly at Corypheus.

"Your arrogance blinds you," I state slowly and calmly trying to buy a bit more time, "good to know." I see a flare go off behind them, thank goodness, that is my signal. "If I'm dying," I claim, "it's not today!" I kick the handle setting of the trebuchet.

Corypheus looks confused for a minute as he watches the trebuchet go off. I sneer and then run. I don't look back. I hear the dragon roar in anger as I jump off the landing where the trebuchet is. I hit and hear something smash. I fall and everything goes black.


	57. Chapter 57 Alive?

I wake and find myself lying on snow. I reach up to touch my aching head; there are two good sized contusions. I probably have a concussion or two I think wryly sitting up.

My ribs hurt and realize I must have broken some in the fall …where I am I?

I look up and around me. I have landed on a pile of snow (that thankfully broke my fall) and seem to be in cave of sorts probably one of the many mining caves around Haven. I can dimly see that the avalanche has covered the opening I must have fallen through. I slowly stand holding my burning chest. I realize in amazement that nothing else seems to broken. However, I don't have the strength to heal myself. The next thing I notice is that I'm soaked. I'm far enough underground that I hear water dripping. I see an exit on the one side of this rounded cave and gingerly walk myself toward it.

The cave opens into a corridor of sorts, yes this was a mining area, I decide. There must be an entrance somewhere. I smile wryly with a bit of hope at the thought, as the corridor opens into an area with 3 more corridors going of it. Before I can decide which way to go my mark flares in warning, I stop and look. I see two despair demons in the room.

I panic momentarily realizing that I'm too weak to even cast a simple spell. They haven't seen me yet so I lay flat against the wall trying to come up with a plan, ignoring the flaring pain in my chest. I decide to try draining the demons. I figure at the least it will kill them and at the most it might give me some much needed strength and mana.

I turn and walk forward holding the mark out toward the demons I pull. I feel their energy, twisted, angry and a foul taste in my mouth. I wonder briefly if this is what Varric tasted when he mentions he had ham from the Anderfels that tasted like despair. These creatures must be weak, I conclude as they disappear I realize that the little bit of energy and mana they had doesn't do much to help….sigh…. I guess I won't be healing myself any time soon.

Looking down the side corridors going off of this room; they seem to end abruptly in the dim light. So I continue forward to the corridor off the other end of the room. The corridor is long and it twists and turns until finally I see light.

So there is a light at the end of the tunnel, I snicker wryly and then am reminded painfully not to do that.

I step out of the cave and the swirling snow and cold takes my breath away. By the dread wolf's ass it's frigid!

I debate for a moment going back into the cave as it is warmer but I decide against it knowing I can't stay there forever and I need to find the rest of the people at Haven.

I concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other in almost a meditative state, ignoring the freezing cold the best I can. I see a something in the distance and walk toward it, it seems to take forever to get to it and it is an old campfire, no embers exist. At least I feel I'm headed in right direction, I reason.

I set back out again as I was, I feel my hands and feet have gone numb, I'm stumbling more as the cold seeps into the very core of me. The snow is deeper now and I'm so tired. I finally drop in exhaustion.

"Da'asha," I hear Solas say I lift my head and look around. I realize quickly I'm in the fade. I look for him but see no sign of him.

"You must wake up!" He says urgently, "you'll die! Emma lath!"

I wake startled and feel the cold and exhaustion hit me. I know he's right I need to keep moving. I pull myself back to standing and stagger forward with all of my remaining strength. I keep moving it takes a mammoth effort to put one foot in front of the other, all my concentration. I no longer shiver with the chill. I realize that I'm so cold most of my body is numb.

Suddenly I hear voices. I see Cullen running toward me, shouting, "Thank the maker!" I stumble forward and then everything fades to black.

* * *

**Emma lath- my love**


	58. Chapter 58 The Dawn Will Come

I awaken to the sound of arguing.

"What would you tell them?" Cullen asks angrily, "This isn't what we asked them to do!"

"We cannot simply ignore this!" Cassandra retorts, "We must find a way!"

"And who put you in charge!" rages Cullen, "we need consensus or we have nothing!"

"Please! We must use reason," Josephine pleads, "without the infrastructure of the Inquisition we are hobbled."

"That can't come from nowhere!" counters Cullen.

"She didn't say it could!" Leliana says defensively.

"Enough, this is getting us nowhere!" shouts Cassandra walking off disgustedly

"Well we're agreed on that much!" Cullen replies heatedly stalking away.

Mother Giselle is sitting by me. "Shh, you need to rest," she says concern showing in her eyes.

"They've been at for hours," I complain rubbing my head.

"They have that luxury, thanks to you," she says gently, "the enemy could not follow and with time to doubt they turn to blame."

"Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus" she adds sadly.

"The only thing that yelling gets us, is a headache," I retort.

"Another headache," I add rubbing my head.

Her mouth quirks up briefly at my jest as she replies, "they know, but our situation…_your _situation…is complicated."

I nod prompting her to continue.

"Our leader struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand…and fall," She explains patiently, "and now we see her return."

I slowly sit up to face her; my ribs are healed thankfully, probably by Solas. I take a deep breathe grateful I can. My body feels battered and sore.

"The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained," She continues gently.

"That is hard to accept, no? What _we_ have been called to endure? What _we_ perhaps, must come to believe?" she finishes softly.

That I am some _herald_ I think distastefully.

"I escaped the avalanche… barely, perhaps," I say my thoughts flashing to Solas, "but I didn't die."

"Of course and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw." She says patiently, "or perhaps what the needed to see. The maker works in both the moment and how it is remembered."

"Can we truly know the heavens aren't with us?" she asks.

Can we truly know they exist? I look at the older woman. I don't believe in their "Maker". This is ridiculous. Corypheus made it clear that my being here the mark was an accident. That is more believable to me than some uncaring apathetic human god deity marked me to save the people. To me it would be more believable that Andraste somehow made this happen. At least she was a person at one time. But even that thought is just ludicrous. I respect Mother Giselle but all this, maker this, maker that stuff is getting to me.

"You saw Corypheus," I say changing the subject, "What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?"

"Scripture says the Magisters, tevinter servants of old false gods, entered the fade to reach the golden city the seat of the maker" she says simply.

Of course any god but the maker is false to the chantry.

"For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn," she continues, "their hubris is why we suffer the blight, and why the maker turned from us."

I give her steady firm glance.

"If such is the claim of Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining," she says horrified.

Well the last part of that thought is true enough. I nod.

"All mankind continues to suffer for that sin," she says sadly, "if even shred of that is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

Ok I can see the point of that as I am well aware there are powerful forces we do not yet understand. I don't know who the woman was in the rift.

"Corypheus said he found only _corruption and emptiness_, nothing golden," I offer candidly.

"Perhaps these are lies he _must_ tell himself, rather than accept the scorn of the maker, I know I could not bear such," She replies sadly.

And here we are back at the damn maker. I see no point to this, if the maker was real and he left, why in hell would the people worship an uncaring god, who seems to stand for nothing? At least with elven gods we know what and who they stand for. This state of limbo the humans put themselves in trying to appease a god they know has forsaken them just perplexes me. We know what happened to our gods, they are sealed away. That is a far cry from indifference. We revere our gods in the hope that one day they will return, with the thought that they wish to return. Although I don't exactly agree with our lore, it makes more sense than the humans and their Maker.

I look into the Clerics face and decide to go a different path. Arguing about the merits of what they believe is not the answer here.

"All of this happened because of fanatics, and arguments about the next world," I say softly thinking out loud. "It's time we started believing in this one," I state firmly.

I stand up rubbing my aching neck and walk out of the shelter. I see Cassandra pouring over a map, Cullen is rubbing the back of his head as he tends to do in moments of anxiety, and Leliana and Josephine are sitting together by the fire.

I start to walk toward them and I hear someone start to sing, "Shadows fall, and hope has fled"

I turn and see Mother Giselle walking toward me singing in a deep contralto, "Steel your heart, the dawn will come"

"The night is long, and the path is dark," Leliana lifts her head and Josephine perks up.

"Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come," I see Cassandra look up from her map.

"The Shepard's lost, and his home is far," Leliana joins in the singing with her beautiful soprano and I understand exactly why she is sometimes called the Nightingale.

"Keep to the stars, the dawn will come," I notice many others stepping forward and singing.

"The night is dark," I hear a beautiful tenor join in and I look to see Cullen has started singing as well. How about that who knew he had a lovely singing voice. I can't help but to muse.

"and the path is dark, look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come," I see many more people come forward singing and some of them drop to a knee, in front of me.

I'm not sure what to make of this but they keep singing.

"Bare your blade, and raise it high, stand your ground the dawn will come," I look over and see Dorian crouching beside Chancellor Roderick. I nod and he shakes his head sadly. I close my eyes as tears prickle behind the surface and will them away.

"The night is long, and the path is dark, look to the sky, and one day soon, the dawn will come." The people finish singing the hymn, at least I think it's a hymn and I look over to see Solas gazing at me with intensity.

Mother Giselle walks over to me. "It's all one world, Herald, all that changes is our place in it," she says gently gesturing to the Chancellor.

She leaves me then and Solas comes to stand beside me. "A word?" he asks with nod, indicating a direction away from the camp so we can talk in private.


	59. Chapter 59 The Orb

I follow him to just outside the camp. He walks lightly almost regally over to a torch and lights it gracefully with veilfire. His demeanor is more confident than usual almost arrogant. I find this to be intriguing.

"Humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting," he says approvingly.

I smile in return and stay silent waiting for him to continue.

"The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carries? It is ours," He admits dropping his eyes. I am not too surprised after what the Keeper told me about my mark. I keep my face schooled and patiently wait for him to on when he doesn't I prod gently. "Is this the artifact that created the breach?"

He nods approvingly at my deduction.

It's also the artifact that created my mark. I muse, going over my previous conversation with the keeper. I basically have some of the powers that an old elven god has (according to the keepers knowledge) but does he realize that?

"Corypheus used the orb to open the breach," he explains, "unlocking it must have been what caused the explosion at the conclave."

"We must find out how he survived…and prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of the elven people," he directs.

My mind is spinning. How does he know so much about this orb? All of the sudden all elven are his people. Upon finding artifacts of earlier time he would say they were artifacts of his people, leaving me and present elves out of the equation. In the talk with the spirit she referred to me at first as his mortal friend and then the Fen'Harel joke later. He also knew how to control the abilities of the mark and if the mark was created by the orb…he knows way more about the orb then he is telling. I am a bit suspicious of this.

I shiver at the thought.

Solas looks concerned. "Are you cold, Da'asha? I know you are not quite well yet."

I nod playing it off and he grabs a cloak from a pack nearby and wraps it around me.

"Alright, what is it and how do you know about it?" I ask pointedly. I have an idea what it is but I want him to say it. I can play dumb for a while.

He seems a bit surprised at my reaction.

"Such things were _foci, _said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon." He explains.

I quickly run through my discussion with the keeper_ "They are powerful orbs that belonged to the creators and the forgotten ones, these orbs had powers similar to what you now possess." _

"And?" I prompt him.

"All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the fade, echoes of a dead empire," he continues.

"But however Corypheus came to it…" he starts firmly….but I see a slight twitch in his jaw…Mythal's fabulous bosom ! He has a tell! Thank you Varric!…He isn't telling everything.

"The orb is elven, and with it Corypheus threatens the heart of human faith," Solas states.

I nod because that is true and I have to give, some respect for the fact that the chantry has brought so many countries and peoples together even though I don't believe in the maker.

I sigh. "They trust me now, perhaps it will be enough, however it's more likely that some will find fault with elves anyway."

"Faith tends to make martyrs of its champions," he sighs looking at me with an intense look, "we must be above suspicion and take every advantage to increase that trust."

"Faith in you is growing," he says smiling, "We must have room for that faith to grow."

"Would you join me in the Fade, there is something I wish to show you," he requests.

I nod in agreement. He walks over to a pile of wood and makes a fire, and then he uses fire to melt the snow and dry the ground nearby. He walks back over to his pack and takes out a few more blanket and cloaks. Creators, where does he find all the cloaks?

He lays some of the fabric on the ground for comfort and sits down.

"Garas, are you ready?" He asks coming over and taking my arm I'm feeling a bit worn out both physically and mentally.

I nod as he walks me walk to the blanket and gingerly to the ground.

I lay down and he draws the remaining blankets and cloaks up over us.

He gently takes my hand and says, "I will find you."

My eyes close and I rest.

I feel Solas' presence before I see him.

"Andaran atish'an, Hahren," I say smiling.

"You are becoming more perceptive," he notes smiling, "shall we go for a walk?"

I smile up into his beautiful face and nod.

He parts the veil to another part of the mountains and shows me an amazing view.

"It's beautiful," I breathe.

"By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it…changed you," he says slowly.

"Scout to the north," he directs, "Be their guide."

We continue hiking for some time.

"There is a place that waits for a force to hold it," he says solemnly.

I look at him questioningly.

"This way," he leads.

"There is a place where the inquisition can build…grow" he explains.

I am still confused but I say nothing and listen. As we hike to top of the hill.

My eyes widen in wonder at the panorama that spreads out in front of me. It's a fortress and castle combine. It's beautiful.

"Tarasyl'an Tel'as," breathes Solas, looking at the massive fortress.

"Tarasyl'an Tel'as," I repeat and then translate into common, "where the sky is held back."

I turn to Solas who is standing beside me.

"How did you know it was here?" I ask curiously.

"It's one of many places I visited in the fade," he says shortly. The _tell_ is back as well. I don't feel as if he is outright lying but I do feel as if he knows more than what he's saying.

I think to question him further but decide against it perhaps he will tell me more when he is ready.

"You know we can't call it that, the humans would completely butcher the pronunciation," I tease lightly.

He grins and nods at my assessment.

"You are right we should name it, Skyhold," he says smirking.

"However, Tarasyl'an Tel'as, sounds much more mysterious," I say dreamily.

Much like a certain mage I know, who called me _Emma lath_ in the fade.

* * *

**Tarasyl'an Tel'as- the place where the sky is held back, elven for skyhold.**


	60. Chapter 60 I am Inquisitor?

I lead the people of Haven to Skyhold using the path and information that Solas gave me. Once we arrive, Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana set to work contacting merchants getting supplies and repairing the fortress. I am reunited with Nadia and Fenris, and am thankful they survived the attack on Haven.

I'm basically left to my own devices for some time. I spend my time resting and I have a fade meeting with keeper to update her on everything that has happened.

About a week after our arrival I walk out into the lower courtyard and see Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking. Cassandra waves me over. I walk over toward them and everyone scatters except Cassandra. Strange, there is an excitement in the air but I'm unsure as to why.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage," Cassandra says in greeting.

She gestures to the steps leading to the upper courtyard and I walk with her.

"If word has reached these people it will have reached the elder one," she says practically as she quickens her pace.

"We have walls and numbers to put up a fight here," she continues giving me a sidelong glance, "but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated."

"However we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you," she says earnestly stopping to turn and look at me.

She's too damn serious.

"I know it wasn't my elvish looks or charm," I tease.

She smirks for a moment.

"He wanted this," I say more seriously letting my mark flare, "and now it's useless to him so he wants me dead, that's it."

"The anchor has power," Cassandra agrees, "but it's not why you are still standing here."

She gestures to the next staircase.

"_Your_ decisions let us heal the sky," she says firmly, "_Your_ determination brought us out of Haven."

"_You_ are that creatures rival because of what _you_ did," she continues sternly, "and we know it. All of us."

"The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has _already_ been leading it," she finishes as we hit the turn in the stairway.

I see Leliana standing there holding a sword in a rather reverent manner with both hands in a horizontal position.

I'm confused human ritual of some sort?

I look out over the stairway and see the people of skyhold gathered as if waiting for something. They are all looking at me as if they are expecting me to do something. I blush not knowing what to do. Then I see Solas standing far back smiling.

"You," Cassandra says simply.

"I…don't know what to say." I mumble blushing under all the scrutiny.

"Say that you will not make me, regret this," Cassandra deadpans, as the corners of her mouth twitch.

"If you're unsure than why do it?" I ask politely.

"Because I believe this was meant to be," she explains smiling gently down at me, "that without you there would be no Inquisition."

"What that means for the future, how you lead us that is entirely up to you," she says simply.

Leliana steps forward with the sword, pleading with eyes for me to take it. I glance around and a crowd has been gathered in the courtyard. This is a set up! I mean seriously what if I don't want to do this. There is no way to gracefully say no.

I take the sword looking at it; I have to admit it is beautifully crafted. Do I really want the responsibility of this? I sigh inwardly realizing that I really don't have much choice as I cannot stand by and let Corypheus take over. It would be cowardly of me not to accept this. I remember what Solas said about the orb being of elven make.

"I will lead us against Corypheus and I will be an ambassador," I state firmly, "I am a Dalish elf and mage standing for all of Thedas. The Inquisition is for all!"

"Wherever you lead us," Cassandra says dutifully.

I am slightly shocked at her humble demeanor.

"Have our people been told?" Cassandra calls out.

Josephine steps forward. "They have, and soon the world!"

"Commander," Cassandra calls out again, "will they follow?"

Cullen springs into action walking in front of the people, "Inquisition, will you follow?"

I hear a roar of cheering.

"Will you fight?" he rallies.

The cheering gets louder.

Will we triumph? He shouts.

The cheering is almost deafening at this point.

"Your leader, Your Herald, Your _Inquisitor,_" he yells in a rallying cry over the crowd raising his sword to me.

I feel I'm supposed to something but I don't know what. I look at Cassandra and she seems to be waiting with small smile on her face. I quickly turn to Leliana.

"Hold up the sword," she says gesturing with her arm.

I quickly raise the sword with one hand over my head taking what I hope is a victorious stance. I do feel a bit silly as I do so.

Once everything is calm outside we head into the main building of Skyhold. Leliana slips beside me grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. I grin at her.

"You did well," she says smiling.

"So this is where it begins," Cullen states seriously.

"It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action," Leliana says simply.

"But what do we do?" asks Josephine, "We know nothing about this Corypheus except he wanted your mark."

"Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter," I offer, "is this a prelude to a war with the Imperium?"

"I got the feeling that we are dealing with extremists," Cullen says thoughtfully, "not the vanguard of a true invasion."

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago," Josephine notes, "what Corypheus yearns to _restore_ no longer exists."

"Though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I am certain," she adds wryly.

"Could his dragon really be an archdemon?" I ask curiously, "What would that mean?"

"It would mean the beginning of another blight," Leliana says with concern.

"We've seen no other darkspawn than Corypheus himself," Josephine notes, "perhaps it's not an archdemon at all, but something different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous," Cullen says anxiously, "commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

"Corypheus said he wanted to enter the black city, that his would make him a god," I inform them.

"If he is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next it won't matter if he is wrong," Leliana observes.

"What if he is not wrong and he finds some other way into the fade…" Cullen worries out loud.

"Then he gains the power he seeks," Leliana says thoughtfully, "or unleashes catastrophe on us all."

"We do have one advantage," Leliana says cunningly, "we know what he intends to do next."

We look at her waiting for to explain.

"When you were at Therinfall you discovered a plot to kill Empress Celene," she explains.

"Imagine the chaos that would cause with his army…" Josephine starts.

"An army he's growing," growls Cullen, "the envy demon gloated about a massive force of demons."

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god," Josephine admits.

"I'd feel a lot better if we knew more about what we are dealing with," sighs Leliana.

"I know someone who might be able to help with that," Varric says walking into the room.

"Everyone acting so inspirational jogged my memory and I sent a message to an old friend," he offers.

"She's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. She can help," He says cautiously.

"I'm always looking for new allies," I say smiling, "introduce me."

"Parading around might…cause a fuss," Varric says warily, "it's better to meet on the battlements. Trust me it's complicated."

And with that he leaves.

"Well then, we stand ready to move on both of these concerns," says Josephine happily.

"I know one thing, if Varric brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him" Leliana states worriedly.

"There is one other matter," I say taking a deep breathe.

They all look at me.

"The orb that Corypheus carries," I say stumbling over the words, "it is…it has come to my attention that it is elven in origin, and the same type of magic created my mark."

Cullen and Josephine looked shocked, Leliana takes in stride.

"I wanted you to hear it from me," I explain quickly.

"If it is too much of an issue I will step down as Inquisitor," I offer.

"You will do no such thing," Leliana says hotly, "the elven people are not to blame for this misuse of magic."

"It could have been of tevinter origin for all we knew and your honesty, about the matter just proves, the person you are," Cullen says proudly.

"Well this isn't going to do much for your public relations, but it is better out in the open, I will see if I can turn it around or at the very least do damage control, after all it's a Tevinter magister holding the orb," Josephine says smiling diplomatically.

I smile at the three of them gratefully.

"On your order inquisitor," Cullen says smiling.

"Let's get to work," I say grinning.


	61. Chapter 61 Dorian

Skyhold seems to be shaping up into the beautiful fortress it once was but we still have a long way to go. I note walking through the main hall. I decide to go the library for research purposes.

I head up the steps into the library and see Dorian looking through the books. He glances at me as he rifles through the tomes.

"Brilliant isn't it?" He says cheerily.

I'm confused as to what he's referring to so I say nothing.

"One minute you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad," He says happily sarcastic, "and that should be enough for anyone to handle, yes?"

"Then, out of nowhere an archdemon kicks you in the head;" He continues soliloquizing, "What you thought this would be easy?"

"No, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill," He answers himself.

I giggle helplessly.

"Sorry about that! Archdemons like to crush, you know, can't be helped!" he offers facetiously.

I giggle harder.

Dorian turns to face me. "I suppose proper introductions are called for now that we aren't running for our lives," he says more seriously.

"Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of the Tevinter Imperium," he announces quickly with a slight bow.

"I was at Redcliffe when the Venatori assumed command of your southern mages. I only wish I could have given more warning," he says sadly.

"What you did for us at Haven was very brave," I say honestly with a small smile.

He looks at me for moment looking for any sign of falseness seeing none he smiles.

"It was, wasn't it, throwing my lot in with the underdogs, that's me!" he grins cheekily.

"I always assumed this elder one behind the venatori was a magister, but this …is something else completely," Dorian adds seriously.

"In tevinter they say the chantry's tales of Magisters starting the blight are just that, tales," he muses. "But here we are. One of those very Magisters, a darkspawn," He continues.

"We only know what Corypheus claims to be," I offer.

"True, he might be a convincing liar, or delusional, or insane," he says agreeably, "but how many delusional maniacs are going to have that knowledge? He broke open the fade!"

I stay silent as it seems he needs to talk.

"I knew what I was taught couldn't be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it. Somewhere," He continues irritated.

"But no it was us all along. We destroyed the world," He says angrily.

"_You _didn't do anything. Those men did. Thousands of years ago," I say defensively.

"True, except that one of them is up and walking around right now," he retorts, "Not to mention I have idiot country men who would happily follow him down that path again."

"I have no intention of letting Corypheus win," he says hotly, "not without someone from Tevinter standing against him."

"If it's all the same to you," he offers a bit calmer , "I'd like to stay and help the inquisition."

"You'd really fight your countrymen?" I ask shocked.

"Southerners like to think of the Imperium as nothing but slavers and cultists," he rants, "Why not? That's all you see, but it's not true. Some Tevinters are not only well dressed and handsome but also rather put off by all that rot. So I'll happily kill cultists or anyone who thinks a darkspawn god is the way of the future."

"We can use all the help we can get," I offer smiling.

"No one will thank me, whatever happens," he says sneering, "no one will thank you either, you know that yes?"

"That's not why I'm doing this," I say softly giving him a sideways glance.

His face softens and then breaks into a small smile.

"I knew there was something clever about you," he says thoughtfully, "all I do really know it this: Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland. I won't stand by and let him ruin the world."

"Oh and congratulations on the whole leading the inquisition thing," he says with his cheeky grin.

Suddenly his demeanor changes to serious. "Umm Roderick that chantry fellow who led us through the mountain from Haven?" he asks.

"What about him?" I ask sadly.

"You know he died, I assume," Dorians states softly, "he got us to the camp, and then…that was it."

I nod slowly feeling the slight prickle of tears but I try to keep my composure.

"I helped him walk. He …talked about you quite a bit," He continues watching my reaction.

"He just needed to be sure you were Andraste's chosen," He says gently, "he was terrified of what that meant if it were true, but in the end he believed. He asked me to tell you he was sorry."

I chuckle at the irony as tears slip down my cheeks.

"I take it you weren't close," he says looking at me quizzically handing me handkerchief.

"Depends on what you consider close," I laugh shakily trying to wipe the tears away as they keep coming, "Are you talking about when he accused me of killing the Divine and tried to have me imprisoned by the Inquisition and then the clerics in Val Royal or when I stood poking a finger into his chest ranting at him, telling him he was too unimportant to be at the conclave."

"Andraste's flaming butt cheeks!" he laughs, "you two didn't get on at all did you?"

I shake my head. "No, in fact at the time I hated him but I didn't want him dead. I was hoping that I would talk to him again after what he did for the people of Haven. I wanted to be able to thank him."

"I'm sorry," I choke, "I just wanted …to help him …I couldn't…" I bury my head in the handkerchief and sob. Everything from the last few days seems to hit me and I start sinking to floor. I feel strong hands and arms reach around me picking me up and then sitting. When I wipe my eyes I realize that Dorian has seated me on his lap and trying to comfort me.

"It's ok… everything was done that could be done for him. I made his passing as painless as I could," he says gently rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

The torrent finally subsides. I finally look up at the man trying to comfort me.

"I saw you with him, I know you stayed with him," I say my voice wavering, "at the mountain camp and I want to thank you for that."

"I'm glad I could help," he states looking down at me.

I feel a bit embarrassed falling apart like a len so I climb off his lap and take the other chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall apart like that," I apologize blushing.

"No problem glad to be of service, it's not often I get to console a pretty girl," He teases.

I blush even more and don't know what to say.

"So you're Dalish…is that correct word?" He asks changing the subject.

"Yes that's right," I reply smiling.

"We don't have Dalish clans coming northward for obvious reasons," He says quickly.

I nod in understanding the Tevinters are known for taking any Dalish elves for slaves if the clans are too close to the borders. Pulling myself together I realize this would be a good chance to get to know my latest comrade. Aside from the fact that although it's been a bit crazy I like talking to him.

"I realize we don't know very much about each other, Dorian," I say diplomatically.

"Why don't we take this opportunity to get better acquainted as I've already been reduced to tears in front of you?" I joke smiling wryly.

He smirks. "I think that is an excellent idea."


	62. Chapter 62 Tensions

It seems tensions are better between templar and mages but there is still a lot of infighting and posturing going on. After having to break up a fist fight at the Herald's rest, I call a war table meeting to deal with the issue.

"This infighting cannot continue with the templars and the mages," I announce looking at my advisors. "They are scaring anyone else that is not a templar or a mage; we need to take a stand of no tolerance toward any type of bigotry."

"It has caused some issues with our noble guests," Josephine admits.

"I don't know what else to do, Inquisit—Ellana," Cullen remembers quickly.

Cassandra looks at a loss. "I'm with Cullen on this…I don't know what more we can do. We don't know what is behind The Divine's death and until we find some concrete proof I think they will keep arguing about it."

I look at the three of them shaking my head.

"Cullen, do you remember the dinner we had with Solas at the tavern?" I ask curiously.

Cullen looks at my curiously, "yes…" his eyes light up for a second and he looks at Cassandra.

I grin at him wickedly. "Not that part, save that for when you need it."

Leliana looks at us intensely trying to figure out the joke as Cassandra just shuffles her feet impatiently.

"You mean when we talked about the templars and mages were?" He asks curiously.

"Yes," I reply evenly, "I propose we assign the templars and mages to each other. They are to work together and help each other with everyday tasks to help build trust. Even if the mage ends up shining armor or the templar has to go pick potion or spell components. No one is the boss. They need to communicate respectfully to work out schedule that works for both. They will stay within a certain distance of the other at all times and share quarters. If any in either party are unwilling to do this they can leave. I realize this may cause changes in schedules and massive paperwork for you but I believe in the long run it will work the Inquisition is for all and we are not prejudiced on who joins provided they can work with others."

"Of course any members of the inner circle are exempt from this because they are already working with others," Leliana points out smiling.

"You realize that the guard will have to stay alert for any misuse of power," Cullen adds.

"I understand this won't be easy and that we may lose some of our people," I say smiling, "But I do think it can be done although I don't know all the details of how. I know many of our mages are going to think the chantry is in control because of this, we need to find a way to help them realize this is not so."

"But what about fraternization?" Cassandra asks worried.

"Would you prefer infighting or fraternization?" I say evenly looking at her, "the way I see it is this; the Inquisition is a clan and in the clan we take care of each other. If fraternization occurs and it isn't a problem. I say we go with it."

"As we are waiting for more scouting reports and soldiers out in the field, I will remain at Skyhold for the next month. Cullen and I will be each other's shadows for the next few weeks to drive the point home." I add gazing at Cullen.

They all look at me bit surprised.

"I realize I have never been in a circle. If we ask them to do this I must show that I am willing to do it myself," I explain gently, "That is if Cullen is agreeable to it."

"Of course, Ellana," Cullen replies looking at me with new respect.

"So it is decided," I say looking at all 3 advisors.

"I'll make the announcement," Josephine offers.

"I'll help Leliana and Cullen with the paperwork," Cassandra says smiling, "Ellana, I don't know if this will work but it is worth it to try."

* * *

The next day I found myself with Cullen as he checked in with his troops and had the mages and templars matched together. Most of the mages were not happy with this turn of event and many of the templars were against it as well until I made the announcement that I wouldn't ask them to do anything I wouldn't do myself. The fact that I was basically going to be matched with Cullen for this seemed to placate many of them. As I expected some did leave however not as many as we thought might. We had enough rooms in Skyhold to accommodate the change thankfully.

Iron Bull offered his insight as a Ben-Hassrath to help put together mages and templars who would get along. He also offered some trust building exercises to help move things along.

Considering the situation the first day went rather smoothly. Cullen and I decided he would sleep in my quarters as his has a large hole in the roof and my couch is large enough to accommodate him. As we headed up the steps I heard Cullen stumble and I turn around just in time to grab him before he falls.

"Cullen! Are you alright?" I ask him grabbing his much heavier body trying to hold him upright.

"Yes," He growls trying to shrug me off but failing horribly.

"Please let me help you," I offer putting my shoulder under his arm and my arm around his waist.

He looks at me weakly and nods. We make it to my quarters and I walk him to the bed.

"I can't take your bed, Ellana" He says trying to stand.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Cullen, I can sleep on my couch. It's fine. You need help. Shall I call a healer or do you want me to do it?" I say scanning him for some kind of injury but finding none.

"No healer is necessary, Ellana, I need to explain. As the leader of the Inquisition you should know." He says sadly.

"Whatever it is, I will listen. You can tell me anything Cullen," I offer gently. But you should take some armor off and rest. I say giving his gauntlet a tug.

"Right. Thank you." he says sighing as he removes them and starts on his chest piece, "Lyrium grants our abilities, but it also controls us as well."

I nod. "Yes, Cassandra and Varric explained to me that Templars take lyrium. I am aware how dangerous that is, as it is an addictive substance."

"Those cut off suffer, some go mad, others die," Cullen explains, "We have reliable source of lyrium here…but I no longer take it."

"You stopped?" I ask curiously.

"When I joined the Inquisition, it's been months now." He nods.

"Cullen if this can kill you…" I start.

"It hasn't yet," Cullen interrupts firmly, "After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't…I will not be bound to the order or that life anymore. Whatever the suffering… I accept it. But I will not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved of duty."

I look at this strong man for a moment and realize great risk he is taking. I understand he wishes to free of the any ties with the Templars. I can't say I blame him after what happened in Ferelden and Kirkwall.

"Are you in pain?" I ask gently.

"The headaches come and go as does the wracking pain that made me, stumble up the steps. I can endure it." He says firmly.

"Thank you for telling me. And for the record I respect what you're doing." I say softly.

"Thank you Ellana," He replies closing his eyes.

I slip down the steps and ask Nadia to bring water, food and drink for us and slip back into my room quietly.

"Cullen, do you have headache now?" I ask concerned.

He nods with his eyes still closed.

"Please let me help," I offer.

He nods in agreement and I sit on the bed placing my fingers on his temples his templar abilities don't flare at me this time as they did before. I take this a sign of his trust in me which makes me smile. I feel the angry buzzing heat that seems to hurting him and send healing energy into the area ghosting my hands on his forehead over his eye and gently lifting his head to reach the back of his neck.

He takes a deep breath and falls into a light sleep. I move over the couch grabbing a book Dorian recommended reading until Nadia returns. When she does return she is as quiet as a mouse.

"You have a man in your bed," she whispers a bit gleefully.

"Very funny," I smirk wryly at her. I quickly send her off to her room. However as she heads down the steps the door bangs open.

One of Cullen's guards enters with the days reports for him. As he speaks with Nadia, Cullen wakes and I help him stand up. I know he doesn't want his soldiers to see him in such a state.

Looking at the guard, I say, "You can put those on the desk."

"Is there anything urgent Jim?" Cullen asks.

"No Commander," Jim says shaking his head.

"Ok, go get some rest; you're off for the night." Cullen says kindly to the man.

Jim heads down the steps.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask smiling.

"Yes, Thank you," he replies thoughtfully, "you do realize that there will be talk because of the state of your bed."

I snicker wickedly and shrug my shoulders. "I can think of worse things than the Inquisitor fraternizing with the Commander, after all the Dalish frolic naked in the woods under the moonlight," I tease lightly.

He chuckles. "Well if it doesn't bother you, then I shouldn't let it bother me."

"I took the liberty of food and drink brought up for us," I offer gesturing to the side table.

"Very thoughtful, thank you," he says gratefully as he seems to shiver with cold, "However if you don't mind, I think we should move the couch over by the fire to eat."

"Great idea," I say smiling we move the couch over by the fire.

As we enjoy the platter Nadia provided, Cullen looks at me rather intently, "I need to thank you for not letting my secret out, when Jim arrived and for helping me, up the steps."

"It was no problem I know you need to maintain appearances for the soldiers," I say simply.

"Well, you are strong for a skinny elf," he teases lightly.

"I remember a time or two when this skinny elf landed you on your arse while sparring, Commander," I quip smiling.

"I should probably get to the paperwork Jim brought up," he says sighing.

"I also took the liberty of having Nadia fetch water for bathing; would you like to go first?" I offer gesturing toward the screen.

I see Cullen's mind going to work. He blushes and looks as he wants to say something and blushes again before he does speak.

"Are you okay with that?" He asks finally asks with concern.

I snicker lightly before explaining, "The Dalish don't have issues with nudity. There isn't much privacy within the clan. The screen is fine for me. We also huddle under each other's cloaks when it's cold. To be invited to do such is symbolic of respect and acceptance. It's considered to be normal for our way of life. Iron Bull thought I was coming on to him the first time I offered him warmth within my cloak." I can't help chuckling as I remember the look on his face.

Cullen looks at me surprised and chuckles as well. "There wasn't much privacy for us at the tower either," He admits, "If you don't mind you can go first while I look over the day's reports."

"Ma nuvenin," I say walking behind the screen plunging my hands in the water to warm it.

"What does that mean?" Cullen asks, as I hear him shift the desk chair.

"It means _as you wish,_" I offer in translation.

I quickly finish my bath and use my favorite oils, throwing on a night tunic I emptying the tub. I toss the water off the balcony facing the mountains. As I go to grab the other buckets to refill it for Cullen he stops me.

"Let me get it," he says smiling. He quickly fills the tub. "I imagine the water is quite cold now," he says looking like he is bracing himself.

I snicker at him.

"What?" He asks slightly curious as well as a bit chagrined.

"I never have Nadia carry hot water for me," I explain, "coming up all those steps she could get scalded. I am perfectly capable of warming it myself. Watch." I finish by walking over to the tub and plunging my hands into the water over and over until the bath is steaming hot.

He watches curiously as I do this. "The Dalish seem to use magic for more practical purposes," he notes thoughtfully.

"Well a hot bath sure beats bathing in lakes and streams like we usually do, in fact it's the ultimate luxury and not very Dalish," I admit wryly, "but overall I think your assessment is correct, I don't toss glamours around trying to impress people. I heal, heat things, cool things, freeze things, and close rifts."

Cullen pulls the screen as I go back to the couch and read. I hear him sigh as he sinks into the heated water.

"You are right this is so much better than a bracing cold or lukewarm bath," he sighs, "Maker, I could get used to this."


	63. Chapter 63 Trust and Acceptance

The first week went by with a minimum of issues. There were personality conflicts of course. However it seems most of those who had bigotry issues had either left or were weeded out that first week. The trust exercises we all participated in helped as well. Some people were grudgingly coming around while others were happy to participate and wanted change. The atmosphere in Skyhold was changing. There are even few issues the second week as mages and templars are starting to talk to each other instead of going through the motions.

We enter my room after another long day. Nadia is waiting for us with Fenris as she had taken him berry picking with her. He bounds over to me practically knocking me down.

"I missed you too, boy!" I crouch down hugging and petting the wolf.

Cullen is grinning from ear to ear. "Reminds me of Fereldans and their dogs," He quips.

"I've brought you food as you missed dinner." Nadia says smiling, "and water if you wish to bath. Do you need anything else Elly?"

"No, Emma asha, I will be fine," I say giving her a hug, "Go spend some time with na lath."

Cullen looks tired but unsettled.

"What's on your mind, Mi' Falon?"

"We set the best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an archdemon…" Cullen says regretfully, "or whatever that was…If we had some warning, we might have…"

"We have all been shaken by what happened," I offer gently.

"If Corypheus strikes again we might not be able to withdraw…and I wouldn't want to. We must be ready." He says firmly with a hardened expression.

"This is why I call you my blade friend," I tease lightly trying to lighten the mood, but he isn't having it.

"Work on Skyhold is underway and even with the work we are doing with templars and mages the guard rotation has been re-established. We will not run from here, Inquisitor." He says fiercely.

"How many were lost?" I ask softly.

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold it could have been much worse," He answers curtly, "Morale was low but since you took the role of Inquisitor and started working with the mages and templars it has greatly improved."

"Inquisitor Lavellan," I say thoughtfully still hating the title, "It sounds odd don't you think?"

"Not at all," Cullen answers quickly his face softening.

"Is that official response?" I tease wryly.

Cullen looks at me chuckling, "I suppose it is but it is the truth. We needed a leader and you have proven yourself." He adds more seriously.

"Our escape from Haven…it was close. I am relieved to see that… so many made it out." I offer gratefully.

"You stayed behind…You could have…" he says apprehensively stopping himself. "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again," Cullen declares firmly his face going hard and serious again, "You have my word."

"Hamlin, mi falon," I say softly smiling at him, "I believe we are pretty safe for the moment. I do appreciate the sentiment though, ma serannas."

The over the past couple weeks we have settled into an evening ritual. We enjoy the meal that Nadia brought and Cullen goes over his work as I bath. Then he bathes as I read or spin yarn. He sleeps on the couch in front of the fire and I sleep in my bed. I am grateful to have such a good friend.

Tonight is different though after we both fall asleep I am awakened by Cullen. He seems to be having a bad dream. I get out of bed and sit on the floor in front of the couch taking his hand and he settles. I wonder what has made him so restless, as this is first night I've seen this. However the fade quickly takes me.

Once again I feel Cullen getting restless, I realize that I'm in the fade and without thinking I enter his dream. He is in a cage being taunted by a desire demon it changes shape into a very pretty woman and taunts him again. I watch for a few minutes as I'm unsure what I should do next. I have never walked into another's dream and let them know I was there before. I see a woman obviously a rogue with a group walk up to cage where she speaks to Cullen briefly. After hearing the conversation I realize this is memory dream in the Ferelden circle tower. Suddenly the dream repeats the demon is back taunting Cullen.

I decide and step forward. I look at caged Cullen. I work the fabric of the fade making the demon vanish. "Mi Falon, this is only a dream do not fear it. It's ok, Cullen."

"Ellana," Cullen says looking up with recognition, "what are you doing here?"

"You were in distress," I say simply, "I could not just stand to do nothing." I pluck at the strings of the fade again and the cage falls away into nothingness.

"How do I know you are not another demon trying to trick me?" He says warily.

"You don't," I say honestly, "I am not but it's up to you what you believe."

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, "I believe you."

"Do you trust me?" I ask looking up at him.

"Maker help me," He sighs, "I do."

"Then, let's go somewhere more pleasant." I say offering my hand.

He hesitates only for a moment before grasping it. I part the fade and take him to the garden at Skyhold.

"I thought you might be more comfortable here," I offer smiling.

"I am thank you," he says looking around in astonishment as we walk.

"I apologize for intruding on your memory," I say regretfully.

"I am not sorry," He says firmly stopping to look at me, "it was a bad memory and I'm happier out of it. It was one of the worst days of my life."

"You loved a mage at the tower?" I ask but it's really not a question because we both know the answer.

He nods. "I did but then she was killed by an abomination. I couldn't help her or any of my templars brothers and sisters that day."

"I'm sorry, Mi Falon." I say sadly.

"I never told her how I felt," he says regretfully, "The demon taunted me with her, and it kept changing into her form offering me a life with her if I would submit."

"You were very strong and very brave," I say gently looking at him.

"I refused to submit," His voice hardens, "Blood mages in the tower brought in demons and turned themselves into abominations. I blamed myself for not being able to save them; I blamed mages for being so easily turned."

I don't know what to say so I take his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Cullen looks down at me smiles.

"Then I was sent to Kirkwall and found out that anyone can become an abomination." He continues dreamily remembering, "I watched a templar burst into an abomination right before my eyes. I was stunned. Here I was blaming mages for everything not realizing it can happen to anyone of us."

He looks down at me, "That's when I resolved to give mages… a chance; most are not looking to become power hungry abominations."

"It seems only the tranquil and dwarves are immune," He muses.

"Although a mages ability to be awake in the fade makes them more vulnerable." I note.

"It does," Cullen agrees softly looking thoughtful, "How is it that some mages with or without templars have such control and others don't?"

"Is it any different than a man sword?" I ask, "The man has a choice use the sword to protect others as you chose to, or use the sword to kill for greed. There are temptations out there for anyone who wishes to grasp them. Mages have a choice to use their sword or magic, for good or ill. Demons aren't the real danger; the real danger is what is in person's heart and mind."

"I never thought of it that way," Cullen admits, "You've given me a lot to think about."

"We can talk about it more if you like, Solas has greatly helped to increase my knowledge of demons and spirits in the fade." I offer smiling, "but first I think we should wake up."

I awaken on the floor with head resting on my bent knee, still holding his hand. Looking up he is staring at me with wonder.

"You were in my dream," He says dazed, "I don't normally remember dreams unless I wake up immediately." Letting go of my hand he stretches rubbing his eyes thoughtfully. He sits up and I stand to stretch my stiff legs.

"I have some questions," He says seriously, "will you answer them?" He slides over on the couch gesturing for me to join him.

"Of course," I say stiffly knowing I will have to tell him my secret.

"How did you get into my dream?" He asks curiously.

"I am somniari," I admit uneasily as I don't know how is going to take this bit of information, "I have the ability to not only be conscious in the fade as most mages. I can change and shape the very fabric of it."

"Why did you…" He asks leaving the questions hang.

"Because you are my friend and you were in distress, I suppose it also has to deal with me being a healer and wanting to help where I can." I offer simply, "I admit I have never gone into someone's dream without their foreknowledge or showing myself, if I did enter another's dream it was without their knowledge and then it was to soothe. I was afraid of your reaction but I couldn't just see you suffer."

I look at him feeling the cold of the room, afraid of his reaction. I just told a templar…ok ex-templar that I am Somniari. By the dread wolf, I must be losing my mind. But for some reason I trust him with this information, I don't feel he would use it to hurt me.

His face softens with the admission. "I can understand why you didn't mention this before. I admit the templar in me is screaming, but you have proven that you are not a threat and in fact helped me. I am grateful."

The fire has gone out and the room is a cold. I shiver. Standing up, I throw some wood into the fireplace and lob a firestrike at it.

Cullen opens the blanket he had wrapped around himself and nods for me to join him. I curl up into the blanket and he pulls me to lean against him.

"I accept you for who you are," He affirms gently, "and if anyone has a problem with it they will have to go through me."

"Ma serannas, Mi Falon," I say snuggling into his warmth.

* * *

**Emma asha- my girl ( term of endearment)**

**Na lath – your love**

**Mi falon- liberties taken, blade friend**

**Ma serannas – thank you**

**Hamlin – relax or rest easy**


	64. Chapter 64 Mages and Templars

**Author's note: I apologize for the late posting. I had a bit of a catastrophe with a very important homework assignment getting deleted. So i had to rewrite it before editing this week's chapter.**

We are sitting in Cullen's office going over some reports of how our new templar-mage experiment is going. When Cullen suddenly snickers looking up from his report.

"Something amusing?" I ask a smile curving across my face.

"Well it seems that some of our pairings have taken to pranking each other," he replies with smirk.

"How so?" I ask curiously.

"From what I'm gathering here, Adeva and Maxwell tired of their roommates' sloppiness hung their…small clothes out on the chantry board." Cullen tries to stifle his snicker and fails horribly.

I giggle uncontrollably. "Well, that would make for interesting reading."

"I can't really punish them too much for it," Cullen smirks, "they had to good sense to place them so they weren't on display for incoming visitors just our people."

"Well it's better than everyone arguing and fighting with one another," I say grinning.

"It seems that some of pairings have gotten…ahem (he coughs lightly) very close." He says lightly glancing at the next report.

"Well we knew that was a possibility, as long as people do their jobs, I have no issue with it." I say simply. I realize I am a bit more curious about the vows templars take.

"umm…Cullen can I ask you something?" I ask cautiously.

"You can ask me anything, Ell" He says looking at me curiously, "what would you like to know?"

"Do templars take vows? _I swear to the maker to watch all mages…_that sort of thing?" I ask curiously.

"There's a vigil first. You're mean to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change," he answers dreamily remembering, "When it's over, you give yourself to life of service. That is when you're given a philter…your first draught of lyrium… and its power. As Templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives belong to the maker and the path we have chosen."

"A life of service and sacrifice," I muse, "are templars also expected to give up…physical temptations?"

"Physical?" Cullen says looking flustered blushing deeply, "Why…why would you…" Understanding hits him…the reports. "That's not expected." He says much less flustered now although the color in his face remains. "Templars can marry…" he continues, "Although there are rules around it, and the order must grant permission…some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but it's…um…not required."

"Have you?" I ask pointedly just wanting to see him blush again. I am horrible person I know but I can't help myself. He looks damn adorable flustered.

"Me?" He blushes hard again, "I…um…no. I've taken no such vows. Maker's breath…can we speak of something else."

"Ma nuvenin, mi falon" I tease looking at him cheekily.

"You did that on purpose!" He sees through me.

"Tel'abelas," I chuckle.

"Just remember Ell there is always payback," Cullen teases threateningly.

Suddenly the door bursts open, "Commander, Inquisitor, you are both needed in the war room." Jim says breathlessly from running.

Cullen and I look at each other grabbing our coats we head across the keep to the war room.

"Inquisitor," Leliana says without preamble when we enter the room, "You need to go to Redcliffe right away, there is huge rift by the village and the Tevinter mages have forced the Arl and his family out of the castle."

"I wish to go with you," I look over and see Dorian leaning casually on the doorframe.

"But why should we do anything the Arl accepted the rebel mages with open arms?" I ask pointedly, "I'll close the rift but I don't understand how the other has anything to do with us."

"Alexius is the mage running things in Redcliffe…he is venatori," Dorian explains looking over at Leliana who is nodding.

"Your mentor?" I ask as I remember Dorian mentioning him.

He nods. "His son Felix and I are friends, he sent word that Alexius was in Redcliffe. I knew Alexius allied with the Venatori because he asked me to join him…I refused." He says flatly.

"But why would Alexius join the venatori?" I ask curiously.

"It's a long story and it will need to be told in a setting with a lot wine," Dorian sighs.

"I'm sure the Arl went straight for Denerim to ask for the King's help," Leliana says changing the subject.

"And if we are to take care of the situation before the King's army gets there, the Arl will most likely support our cause," I put together quickly.

"We cannot let the venatori get a foothold in Ferelden," Cullen says firmly.

"We will leave in the morning," I decide mentally debating who I want to bring along.

"I will be going with you Ellana," Cullen announces.

"But what of the soldiers?" I ask looking at him.

"Well we can't have you leave your templar during you Templar-mage experiment." He teases, "Cassandra can handle things while I'm gone…and I'm looking forward fighting beside you."

* * *

I find myself in the library that evening with Dorian. Cullen is there as well on the other side of the room head buried in a book giving Dorian and me some privacy.

"So how are you the commander getting along?" Dorian asks smirking.

"Jealous?" I tease lightly.

"Well if I had known I could be matched with Cullen I might have volunteered for the experiment." He grins, "Ok, maybe a little."

I give him a hard look.

"Alright, I'll quit stalling," he sighs pouring us each a glass of wine, "As you know Alexius was my patron and mentor. His son Felix and I became friends. That is how I knew that the Venatori were at Redcliff when I came to warn you. However Alexius wasn't there when I last checked. He just got there. Felix has been sending me messages of his father's whereabouts for some time."

"But why would Felix go against his father and why would Alexius join the venatori?" I ask not understanding.

"Some time ago when I was still under Alexius's patronage, His wife and Felix were attacked by darkspawn. Alexius's wife died in the attack and Felix is dying." He says sadly.

"You mean he was tainted with blight sickness?" I ask.

Dorian nods. "That's when Alexius and I grew apart. I thought I had all the answers. I kept telling him to snap out of it move on. Then he just quit caring. Felix is worried about his father and his work with the venatori."

"But why is he a Redcliffe now? I thought the venatori left when they attacked Haven." I ask curiously.

"That I don't know but I do surmise that if Corypheus offered to heal Felix that Alexius would join the venatori, he's desperate." Dorian says draining his glass and grabbing the bottle.

"I'm thinking it might be trap," I say, "the venatori know we know about them now after haven. What if this is trap to bring us to Redcliffe?"

"I hadn't thought of that because there has been no overture to bring you to Redcliffe." Dorian says thoughtfully.

"But they don't know that Felix is giving you information." I offer cunningly.

"True enough." Dorian replies but he's miles away.

I walk over and kneel in front of him and gently touch his chin so he looks at me. "You're worried about Felix," I state looking at him.

"Yes," He says looking concerned, "He is my friend, He used to sneak into the kitchen when I working late in his father's study. _Don't get into trouble on my behalf, I'd tell him. I like trouble, he'd say. _Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves. "

"You make it sound like he is a better person than you." I note.

"What a mad thing to say few people are better than I," Dorian teases.

I just give him a steady glance.

"Very well, better person_, _clearly. Not nearly as handsome." He smirks.

"Now there is the Dorian I know and love," I chuckle.

"Thankfully, Felix isn't the only honorable sort kicking around Thedas," He says hopefully.


	65. Chapter 65 Redcliffe

Chapter 65 Redcliffe Village

Before we leave the following morning a message arrives from Redcliffe an invitation to discuss the terms of the rebel mages leaving Redcliff.

I decide it might be prudent to bring a larger group than I normally would. So I have Varric, Cullen, Dorian, Solas, and Iron Bull meet us in the war room. I know this is highly unusual but we need to lay out a plan.

"So Alexius has extended an invitation to the Inquisitor by name, He wishes to meet to negotiate a safe passage back to Tevinter. It is an obvious trap." Josephine explains after everyone settles.

"That's so kind of him, what does he say about me?" I ask sarcastically.

"He speaks so complimentary of you, we are certain he wants to kill you," Leliana smirks wryly.

"And now that the invitation has come they will be expecting us," I say thoughtfully.

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults. If you go in there you'll die. And there goes any means of beating Corypheus. I won't allow it." Cullen says hotly concern crossing his features.

"And if we don't try we leave both Corypheus' venatori and Tevinter, a hostile foreign power on our doorstep." Leliana points out.

"Even if we would assault the keep, it would be for naught," Josephine chimes in, "the _Orlesian inquisition army _marching into Ferelden may provoke a war. Our hands are tied."

"But the magister…" Cassandra says hotly.

"Has outplayed us." finishes Cullen.

"Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister who is allied with venatori; this cannot be allowed to stand." Cassandra states angrily.

"I doubt they will graciously accept our apologies and go about their business," I note facetiously.

"They will remain a threat and a powerful one unless we act," Leliana states firmly.

"There must be a solution," I look at everyone hopefully.

"Ah, There is way," Leliana says suddenly as if she remembered, "there is secret passage to the castle, it's too narrow for our troops, but we can send agents through. We used it to sneak into the castle with the Hero of Ferelden."

I look at Leliana and grin cunningly. "So while I distract Alexius with the envoy he so desires you could send your agents through the secret passage."

Cullen looks at Leliana and back at me. "I'm not sure who is scarier," He chuckles wryly, "but the two of you together…terrifies the crap out of me."

"Dorian you go with Leliana's agents," I order, "if Alexius sees you it may give Felix away and I don't want to unnecessarily put him in danger. I want you to pull your friend out to safety if you can."

"Alexius won't hurt Felix but this elder one and his venatori probably will," Dorian replies nodding.

We enter the vestibule of Redcliffe castle and two venatori are staring us down.

"Announce us," I order.

"The invitation was only for you Inquisitor, they will have to stay behind," the man says snidely.

"They have to accompany me," I say plastering on my most sweet and charming smile, "you wouldn't deprive me of my attachés, would you?"

We enter the main hall and the man walks off to the side leaving me to view a man sitting in a throne like chair with a younger man standing beside him.

"Welcome Inquisitor, and your associates, you are the survivor? The one from the fade," The man in the chair says studying me.

"Alexius, I presume?" I ask smiling at him charmingly.

"Yes and this is my son Felix," He gestures to the man standing beside him.

"Pleasure to meet you," I say nodding to Felix.

"Likewise Inquisitor." Felix answers formally.

"You're a long way from Tevinter, Alexius, what do you want from me?" I ask sweetly.

"Indeed I am, though I heard you are no Ferelden either, seems we are both strangers here." Alexius answers politely.

I look at him waiting for an answer.

"I would like to negotiate safe passage back to Tevinter with those who wish to join us." he says simply.

"Stop the charade father, she knows everything," Felix says suddenly.

"Felix, what have you done?" Alexius says as astonishment crosses his face

"You wanted me here why?" I demand.

"Do you know what you are?" He asks.

Not waiting for answer, he continues, "you walk into my stronghold, with your stolen mark …a gift you do not even understand…and think you're in control?...You're nothing but a mistake."

"If I'm a mistake what was the breach supposed to be?" I ask glaring at the man.

"It was to be a triumphant moment for the elder one, for this world!" He declares.

"Father, listen to yourself," Felix pleads, "Do you know what you sound like?"

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be." Dorian says from behind me.

"Dorian," Alexius spits, "I gave the chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The elder one has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"Blah, blah, my cult is better than yours; I've heard it a thousand times." I sneer.

"Well, you know, it's a chance for the Imperium to really one-up that whole "Starting the blight" thing," Dorian quips sardonically.

"He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule form the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas," Alexius rants.

"Alexius," Dorian clenches his fists in frustration, "This is exactly what you I talked about never wanting to happen. Why would you support this?"

"Stop it, Father." Felix pleads, "Let the inquisitor and the mages go, let's go home."

"No!" Alexius shouts, "It's the only way, Felix. He can save you."

"Save me?" Felix asks.

"There is way. The elder one promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple…" Alexius chokes on his explanation.

I look over a Dorian with a raised eyebrow and he nods.

"Father," Felix says gently, "I'm going to die. You need to accept it."

Alexius' face goes hard. "Seize them Venatori! The elder one demands this woman's life."

At the moment our agents strike, taking out all the Venatori in the room.

"Your men are dead Alexius, Stand down!" I command.

"You…are mistake! You never should have existed!" He screams in anger. Pulling out an amulet he creates a rift and before I can do anything I'm pulled in.


	66. Chapter 66 Possible Future?

Next thing I know I'm lying on a wet floor, I hear a groan beside me and look over to see Dorian moving to stand. I stand gingerly and don't seem any worse for wear.

"Can't I ever be sent somewhere nice for once," I complain looking over at Dorian.

Doran looks at me snickers.

Two sentries must have heard us because they come running into the room. "Where did they come from?" the first one asks.

"I don't know but they shouldn't be here," The second says charging across the small room to attack.

We dispatch the two sentries as quickly as possible.

"Displacement? Interesting!" Dorian says thinking out loud.

I look at him curiously. "Explain?"

"The rift that Alexius opened did you see how it twisted time around itself, Sped something things up and slowed others down?" He asks looking at me.

I nod. "It didn't look like the other rifts I have closed."

"Soon there will be more like it further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it's unraveling the world," He explains.

"How do you know about this?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I helped develop this magic," he sighs, "When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work."

"Fascinating and dangerous," I breathe half terrified and half impressed. "So if I was taken out of the timeline at the conclave, Corypheus' plan would go off without a hitch and no one would be the wiser."

"You catch on quick, little Amatus," Dorian grins at me.

"Alexius did this all for me," I joke dryly, "and here I didn't get him anything."

"Get him fruit basket," Dorian says smirking, "Everyone loves those."

His face goes serious. "It's probably not what Alexius intended, but the rift must have moved us… to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

"The last thing I remember is that we were in the castle hall," I offer hopefully looking around, "I don't think we have left the castle though."

"Let's see…if we are still in the castle," he says slowly talking it out, "of course it's not where we are…it's when we are."

"Right! The rift was created to displace time not place," I spill enthusiastically; "He would need to kill me and go back to time of the conclave and stop me from taking the anchor there."

"Alexius used the amulet as a focus to move us through time!" Dorian says smiling, "if we can get the amulet, we might be able to make it back to our time. It seems Alexius has taken his research to exciting new heights."

"Well, let's look around and see when and where this rift took us, because we are obviously not in the main hall," I offer looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Wait, there were others in hall as well do you think they got pulled through too?" I ask curiously.

"I doubt it was large enough to cover the whole room, Alexius wouldn't risk himself or Felix," Dorian says practically, "They are probably where and when we left them in some sense."

"And what happens if we can't get back?" I ask anxiously.

"We get comfortable with our new present," Dorian jokes wryly as he looks around the room. He turns to look at me and seeing the panic on my face. He pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry, Little Amatus, I'm here. We will work it out together."

Searching the bodies of the guards, I find a key that opens the door. As we walk through the next few rooms it's obvious that the time is horrible there is red lyrium everywhere. We do our best to stay away from it as much as possible. We are also most likely in the dungeon area of Redcliffe castle. I quickly decide that we will free anyone we run into if we can.

"Alexius has done some redecorating," Dorian says with disgust.

"I didn't see this part of castle," I reply.

"It was covered with the tackiest carvings of wolves and dogs I've ever seen," Dorian notes with distaste, "This is not an improvement."

We come upon a cell that isn't empty. Mercy of Mythal, it's Solas! He is encased in red lyrium it is growing around and…through immediately tears me up to see him like this and I have to blink away the tears that prickle behind my eyes.

"Solas, is that you?" I ask with a horrified sob.

"Da'asha." He answers without raising his head.

Now I know it truly is Solas. He turns his head to look at me. "How did you get here? I saw you die? "

"The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time," Dorian explains, "We just got here so to speak."

"He sent you to _this _time? Was that meant to be a fate worse than death?" he asks sarcastically. Then his expression goes thoughtful. "Can you reverse the process? You could return and obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late…"

"That is the general idea," Dorian says with slight smirk.

I quickly pull myself together. "What happened? You don't look well. Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask concerned.

"I am dying, but no matter. If you can undo this, they can all be saved." Solas says firmly, "this world is an abomination. It must never come to pass. The Venatori succeeded in assassinating Empress Celene. In the chaos that followed, they invaded Orlais. Their army was not just mages but demons. Countless demons. Corypheus ascended. There is nothing left."

"There must be a way to stop this from happening," I mutter looking Solas encased in the red lyrium.

"There is find Alexius and his amulet, reverse the spell and this all can be avoided," Solas says calmly.

I can tell it is taking a huge effort for him to even speak.

"Can you tell us the date?" Dorian asks, "it's very important."

"Harvestmere…9:42 Dragon," He says after a moment of thought.

"Nine forty-two? Then we've missed an entire year," Dorian declares with some astonishment.

"We have to get out of here, go back in time," I say firmly looking at him.

"Da'asha …if you can go back in time. Please…stop this from happening." Solas says leaning against the lyrium in front of his head. He is obviously spent.

Unthinkingly, I unlock the cell and walk in ignoring the red lyrium; I run my hand along his jaw gently, "I will prevent this, lethallin, I promise." I whisper standing on tiptoe kissing his jaw gently. He nods in agreement and we turn to leave. I am reluctant to leave him like this, but I know I can't do much for him in this state.

A few cells down I find Cullen, he is reciting the chant, and he seems to be in same condition as Solas red eyes from the lyrium but he can move and is not encased as Solas was, perhaps it affects mages more quickly. Red lyrium being forced on a brave man who was last fighting lyrium addiction, I am enraged at the thought.

"Cullen," I gasp in despair.

"I saw you die," He says disbelieving, "Are you really here?"

"We didn't die," Dorian quickly explains, "The rift Alexius used moved us through time. We just got here."

Cullen just stands looking at us thoughtfully for moment. "I'm not even going to ask how such a thing could be accomplished. I do wonder what you plan to do."

"We need to find Alexius and get his amulet with it might be able to reverse the process. This timeline will never happen," I explain softly looking up Cullen.

"Well doing something is better than… staying here," Cullen decides.

"Are you okay, Cullen?" I ask worriedly.

"I can endure it," he says, "Leliana is here as well we need to find her she is being held in another wing. We need to move quickly before the elder finds out you are here."

We enter a central chamber with 3 doors. After taking out the sentries, Dorian looks at the red lyrium growing on the walls. "If red lyrium is an infection, Maker…Why is it coming out of the walls?" He questions.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" I ask dryly.

Dorian shakes his head as I head to the next door. There is another set of hallways with cells we find Varric in a cell. I approach cautiously realizing he might not believe we are really here.

Varric looks up as his eyes focus on us he exclaims, "Andraste's sacred Knickers. You're alive? Where were you? How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape," Dorian tries to explain, "Alexius sent us into the future."

Cullen rubs the back of his neck, "I don't understand it either, but in any case you are here now at least."

"Everything that happens to you is weird," Varric chuckles, "why should this be any different?"

"You might be right about that," I grin at my dwarven friend.

"I'm always right, and when I'm not, I lie about it," Varric quips smirking. Then his face becomes serious "So what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?"

"Find Alexius and take his amulet, get back to our time and prevent this from happening. Simple really." Dorian says quickly.

"You and I have very different definitions of the word _simple_," Varric says smirking wryly.

"Works for me, you want to take on Alexius, I'm in." he says shouldering Bianca, "Let's go."

A few cells down from Varric I see Iron Bull.

"Hey Tiny," Varric calls, "Fadedancer and Sparkle Fingers have joined the party, along with Curly."

As I open the cell Iron Bull looks at us in disbelief, "you're not dead? You're supposed to be dead. There was burn on the ground and everything."

"Alexius didn't kill us. His spell sent us through time. This is our future." Dorian explains.

"Well, it's _my_ present. And in my_ past_, I definitely saw you both die," Iron Bull states firmly.

"Are you ok, Bull?" I ask concerned.

"Red lyrium. If I'm lucky it will kill me. If not…I'm hoping I die fighting. Solas was also captured. Did you see him?" he asks.

I nod my head sadly. "I spoke with him. he explained what has happened…he is unable to come with us," my voice wavers a bit. "I hope if we can get to Alexius we can prevent this from ever happening."

"How?" Iron bull looks confused.

"You remember the amulet Alexius used in the main hall, we might be able to reverse what he did," I explain patiently.

"Don't think about it too hard Tiny, it will make your head hurt," Varric advises dryly.

"It was a demon army that invaded the south," Bull says remembering, "Ever fight a demon army? I don't recommend it."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here to help," I say sadly looking at the floor.

"Demon, Army, Shit, You were lucky you died early," he says, gently taking a finger and raising my head, "You're here now and attempting to fix this and even though I don't understand how…it's enough, Basalit-an."

"Thank you, Bull" I reach over and hug the huge Qunari around the waist.

We separate and he grabs his two-handed axe. Strange they didn't take weapons from prisoners they really didn't expect them to be threat I guess.

"Let's move, no time like the present," Iron Bull dryly quips. I can't quite suppress my smile at the pun.

"Magister's in his throne room. Vints say he locked himself in," Iron Bull offers.

"First, we need to find the Nightingale," Varric informs Bull.

"Yea, would be better to have Red with us," He agrees.

We head back to the room with all the doors and it seems we only have one door left. There are sentries guarding the door we dispatch them and walk through. Walking down the hallway we hear the sounds of torture. I start running toward the sound. It has to be her. I hear someone say "I will break you!" I hear Leliana reply "I will die first!" I burst into the room. Leliana uses the distraction to wrap her legs around her torturers neck, and with a quick twist she snaps the man's neck and he slithers to the floor. I can't seem to get to her fast enough to set her free.

"You're alive!" She breathes as I cut her loose.

"Well that was impressive," I say smiling gently at her.

"Anger is stronger than any pain," she replies curtly.

I realize quickly that this is not the same Leliana, I know and love. She is cold and hard due to the last year she experienced. Her face alone has aged 30 yrs. She is scarred.

"Do you have weapons?" She asks shortly walking over to chest in the corner. Opening it she pulls out her bow and arrows.

I nod as she looks back at me.

"Good, the magister is probably in his chambers," she says quickly looking over the bow and adjusting it.

"You aren't curious as to how we got here?" Dorian asks.

"No." she says shortly.

I look at Dorian pleading with him silently to be quiet. He ignores me and speaks anyway, "Alexius sent us into the future. This. His victory, Corypheus' victory …was never meant to be. We need to reverse his spell. If we can get back to our present time, we can prevent this future from ever happening."

"And mages always wonder why people fear them," she spits angrily, "no one should have this power."

"It's dangerous and unpredictable," Dorian tries to explain, "Before the breach, nothing we did…"

"Enough!" Leliana shouts, "This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real."

I walk over Leliana and others step away giving us some space, "I have healing potions, please take them." She regards me angrily for a moment. "I'm so sorry for everything you have suffered I should have been here to help."

Leliana's face softens for a moment as she accepts the potions, "It's not you, I'm angry at…you died…you couldn't help, but thank you." Just as quickly the hard mask slides back into place.

We make our way through the castle, finding way too much red lyrium to be comfortable around. Dorian tries to make conversation but Leliana isn't having it. We finally find the door to the area where Alexius has himself barricaded in. It seems to require red lyrium shards to open. Similar to the doors that were in the Oasis temple, so we end up having to fight groups of venatori around the castle to collect them all. They aren't too powerful but the amount of trekking around is exhausting. I hand out stamina potions and cast rejuvenate spells on all of us.

We finally collect all the shards and open the door. Alexius is standing in front of a fire place with his back to us.

"I was worried I'd have to search the whole castle for you, Alexius," I greet magnanimously, "There's no longer anywhere to run."

I see Felix crouched by him looking like shell of what he did.

"I knew you would appear again," Alexius sighs shaking his head, "not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure."

"Was it worth it?" Dorian angrily rants, "Everything you did the world? To yourself?"

I don't think I've ever seen Dorian so angry.

"It doesn't matter now. All we can do is…wait for the end," Alexius says defeated.

"It does matter!" Dorian shouts, "I will undo this."

Leliana looks at Dorian with mixture of surprise and respect.

"How many times have I tried?" Alexius laments, "The past cannot be undone. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The elder one comes: for me, for you, for us all."

Suddenly I hear Felix cry out. Leliana has silently moved behind him and is holding a dagger to his throat.

"Felix!" Alexius cries out in alarm.

"That's Felix? Maker's breath, Alexius what have you done?" Dorian asks horror painting his handsome features.

"He would have died, Dorian! I _saved_ him!" Alexius rants.

Dorian is frozen with the horror of what had been done to his friend.

"Please," Alexius pleads looking at Leliana, "don't hurt my son, I'll do anything you ask."

"Leliana," I beseech, "please, let Felix go. He's innocent."

"No one is innocent!" she spits as she drags the dagger across Felix's throat. Felix drops immediately.

"NO!" Alexius screams as he attacks us.

We fight the Magister; He calls upon the dead and anything else at his disposal which isn't much at this point as we killed everything in our way coming into the room. The Magister is outnumbered and goes down.

Dorian races to his previous mentor and crouches down by the lifeless body. Taking the amulet he says, "All those lies he told himself, the justifications…He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh, Alexius…"

I walk over to Dorian as he stands up, reaching over I cup his chin gently tugging his face to look at me. "This Alexius was too far gone. But the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with." I offer hopefully.

Dorian gives me a small smile as I remove my hand, "this is the same amulet he used before," he says studying it, "I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief. Give me an hour to work the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift."

"An hour?" Leliana says with disbelief, "that's impossible! You must go now!"

Suddenly we hear loud crash outside the chambers.

"Corypheus has found us," Leliana says knowingly.

"You have to hurry. This…is bad." Iron Bull pushes.

"We'll head our front. Keep them off your tail and buy you some time," Cullen decides.

"I can't let you kill yourselves for me. There must be another way…" I manage to choke out pushing the tears away from my eyes. I really hate this future.

"Look at us," Varric pleads, "we're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes."

"Wait! Please let me help before you go," I plead digging into my pack I pull out the rest of my stamina potions and quickly cast another rejuvenation spell on all of them as they drink the potions.

"Cast your spell," Leliana says firmly looking at Dorian and me, "You have as much time as I have arrows."

Dorian is already working on the amulet and reversing the spell. I hear the fighting going on outside the door. I feel completely helpless as I can do nothing to help them. The fighting sounds draw closer.

I hear Leliana praying. "Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame." She readies her arrow. "Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side."

The door bursts open and I see Iron Bull's body thrown through. I gasp in horror as Cullen and Leliana continue to fight. I don't see Varric anywhere and the thought makes want to sob. Leliana takes an arrow to the shoulder so she starts fighting with her bow using it to pummel the demons and venatori pouring through the door. Cullen is surrounded and falling. I step forward shaking with anger and grief.

Dorian grabs my arm, "You move and we all die," He hisses, dragging me toward the rift he opened. The last thing I see through the tears streaming down my face is Leliana being choked by a venatori soldier as I am pulled through the rift.


	67. Chapter 67 Back to the Present

**Author's note: sorry for the late post homework got the better of me ...sigh...only a week and half left and i'm off for a whopping 2 weeks!**

Dorian and I find ourselves back in the main hall of Redcliffe castle only moments after we left. I am relieved to see everyone unharmed and at the same time. I am completely torn apart.

"You will have to do better than that!" Dorian states looking at Alexius.

Dorian looks at me as I wipe the last of my tears, "Are you alright little Amatus?" He asks concerned.

Ignoring him I walk over to Alexius, I freeze time around him. I look at my friends.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill him!" I say shaking with anger. Drawing my dagger I hold it to his throat. Alexius is terrified I can see it in his eyes. "I just watched my friends give their lives to get me back to this time!" I rage.

I look at my friends and I see shock on their faces. Looking at Felix I see pity for his father.

"Little Amatus," Dorian says softly pleading.

"Fine," I say coldly walking away from the magister. Not even looking I dispel the magic around him. Turning around I see Alexius drop to his knees. "Put aside all claim to Redcliffe and I will let you live…for the moment," I offer icily.

"You won there is no point in extending this charade," he says sadly. He looks at his son, "Felix…"

"It's going to be alright, father," Felix consoles.

"You'll die," Alexius laments.

"Everyone dies," Felix answers calmly.

The agents come forward to take Alexius away.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Dorian starts, but then we hear someone enter the main hall, Ferelden soldiers walk in and line themselves up along the pillars of the hall. "Or not?" Dorian says sighing.

"King Alistair," I hear Cullen gasp with surprise.

King Alistair steps forward with another man beside him I can only figure would be the Arl.

"Well," The king says looking around, "it seems you took care of the issue…You are the Inquisitor I assume."

"Yes your majesty," I reply dropping into a curtsey as Josephine taught me.

"Can you give me short story of what happened here," He asks smirking, "my attention span is really short."

"We apprehended the magister responsible for taking over Redcliffe, your majesty," I explain, "we have him in custody and respectfully request that we take him to Skyhold for judgment."

"That offer is agreeable. I am rescinding my offer of sanctuary for mages. Any mages left here will leave Redcliff at once," The king declares.

"Your majesty, you realize you will be throwing not only all these mages out but my nephew as well," the Arl says sadly.

"They can come to skyhold, we will accept them," I say knowing that the few mages left here had nothing to do with Corypheus or Magister's machinations. "Corypheus threatens all of Thedas we cannot afford to be divided now."

"I would like to have word with you Inquisitor," the Arl says kindly gesturing away from the main hall.

I nod and follow him to a study down the hall. He walks in as if he had never been gone and pulls out a decanter, pouring us each a glass.

"Please sit," He says warmly, "We have yet to introduced properly, I am Arl Teagan but you can just call me Teagan."

"In that case, please call me Ellana; I detest being called by a title," I give the man a small smile.

"First and foremost I want to thank you for coming to Redcliffe's rescue although I had no idea you were coming," Teagan says politely.

"I wasn't planning it either, but when we realized that the magister who had taken over Redcliffe was working for the Venatori and that he had basically tossed you out of your own keep, the Inquisition could not stand by and do nothing. Besides," I continue shaking my head, "we were invited to come."

Teagan looks at me with surprise for a moment, "He lured you here?"

"Yes, a trap of course, Corypheus and the Venatori want me dead," I explain simply.

The King walks in at the moment with a plate full of cheeses. I hastily stand up setting the glass down. "I should be going," I say quickly.

The Arl grabs my arm, "No, please stay."

"I really shouldn't," I explain nodding toward my staff, "the King made it clear that mages were to leave Redcliffe immediately."

"Maker's breath," King Alistair exhales regretfully, "I apologize, Inquisitor. I was just so angry that a mage tossed my Uncle out of his own keep. I really need to find out all the facts before I say something."

"I can understand why you might feel that way, your majesty," I offer politely.

"Please stay, I came because I wanted to talk to you," he says gesturing to the seat I just vacated.

I sit back down warily.

"I stopped at the crossroads on the way here and they were telling me the most amazing stories about you," Alistair says taking a bite of cheese, "they say you stopped to help everyone even the refugees, you brought them food, made sure they got blankets and warm clothes. In addition to that you sealed most of the rifts in the area. Ferelden owes you great debt we could never begin to repay."

"I have heard of your heroics as well," Teagan says smiling.

I relax back into my seat and pick up the glass taking another sip.

"So now I'm ready for the full explanation, being hungry makes me a bit peckish. Grey warden appetite and all." Alistair says kindly.

I tell the King everything I know about Corypheus, his dragon and the dealing with the Venatori.

"I regret we couldn't have saved the temple of sacred ashes. It was an amazing place." Alistair says thoughtfully. He is silent for several moments. "Well I can tell you his dragon is not an archdemon, as a warden, I would have definitely noticed," he says.

I look at him curiously.

"Wardens have ability to sense darkspawn and an archdemon," he explains kindly.

I briefly wonder why Warden Blackwall didn't come forward and tell us this but I push it to the back of my mind and concentrate on the new information he has given me. Then I remember Felix.

"King Alistair, if I might ask a question?" I request abruptly.

"Yes and just call me Alistair, we can be informal here," He offers.

"If someone is tainted can they be cured?" I ask curiously.

"No, they can undergo the joining and if they survive the joining will it be delayed but as of now there is no cure, why do you ask?" he says looking at me curiously.

"Alexius' son, Felix, he stood against his father to help us, he is a good man but…" I trail off.

"He's got the blight…"Alistair finishes for me. I nod.

Alistair narrows his eyes for minute regarding me. "If you believe that he is a good man, I will trust you. I will offer him the joining."

"Wait a minute," I say slipping the pieces together, "Wardens are tainted then… and this allows them to sense the darkspawn… but eventually even they succumb to the taint."

"You are more cunning than I gave you credit for, Inquisitor," Alistair smirks.

"Ellana, I think we are past titles, Alistair," I say cheekily.

Both men look at me for moment and laugh heartily.

"Holy mother of cheeses, Ellana, you are cunning and you have spunk," Alistair says when he stops laughing.

"Alistair, you do realize that the bulk of the mages following the Venatori left when they attacked Haven?" I point out.

"Yes, but I can't just rescind the order. I don't want this to happen again," He says all traces of amusement gone from his face.

"Would you willing to entertain a compromise?" I ask simply draining my glass.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks, curiously.

"Don't rescind the order but as I'm sure stragglers are going to show up. Send them to Skyhold." I offer kindly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Teagan asks leaning toward me with intense interest.

"At Skyhold we have been getting Templars and Mages working together in teams." I explain excitedly, "We have many more templars than mages at this time. We ask them to participate willingly. If they don't wish to they can leave but it's working out pretty well, thus far. I am Dalish and we prevent issues by only having a certain amount of mages in a clan at a time. But from what I've learned about the templars of old they were paired with mages for mutual benefit."

Alistair swirls the liquid in his glass thoughtfully for a moment, "I think that is an excellent idea. We will direct any mages that come to Redcliffe for refuge to Skyhold and I will make sure they have the means to make the journey at the crown's cost."

"Thank you, I'm glad we could come to a compromise," I say gratefully.

"Well, if they had offered that when I training as a templar, I might not have been so willing to leave with the wardens. I hated the idea of being mage jailor," Alistair admits.

"Speaking of which I should get back to my Templar," I say rising from my seat.

"You are participating as well?" Alistair queries.

"Yes, Commander Cullen and I are participating; I couldn't possibly ask the others to do something I would not do myself," I explain.

"Cullen is with you?" Alistair asks excitedly, standing so fast, he almost knocks the plate from his lap before grabbing it.

I grin at his enthusiasm. "You know Cullen?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, he traveled with the Hero of Ferelden and me, during the blight. It would be nice to see him again," Alistair answers quickly.

"You will stay here tonight," Teagan says his tone giving no room to decline, "I will have rooms made ready for you."


	68. Chapter 68 The Aftermath

We are finally back a Skyhold. We closed the rift near Redcliffe Village and even took down the dragon that was plaguing the Hinterlands. I've ignored my own injuries and slept very little after my trip through the time rift. If Cullen has noticed he's said nothing about it letting me deal with it on my own which I am grateful for. Today Dorian and I had to give our full reports on what happened in the future we saw. It haunts me. I feel like I'm barely holding onto my control after seeing what I saw. I still feel responsible and although I know that everyone is alright, I still can't seem to shake the images. I'm so angry still. I wonder now, if I killed Alexius instead of letting him live, I might feel better.

Instead of spinning or reading as I usually do, I find myself pacing the room as Cullen looks over the day's reports.

"Ell," he says kindly, "I can't read with you pacing like that."

"Then tell me what am I supposed to do," I bite out angrily.

He starts for a moment at my harsh tone.

"I'm sorry Cullen. I think I just need some time alone," I say guiltily, grabbing my pack and racing out the door. I run down the steps and through the courtyard and out the gates before anyone can stop me. Thankfully it's late enough that there aren't many people there.

I start hiking just to get away from Skyhold and people. I pull a second cloak out of my pack wishing I had thought to wear something warmer. This anger and grief is like a hard ball sitting in my stomach. The mark is flaring uncontrollably. I keep walking until I feel I am far enough away from Skyhold and find a rock to sit on. Pulling my knees up to my chest the mark flares illuminating everything around me. Unable to sit still I get up and walk a few paces away. I raise an ice wall around me and blast it with fire over and over again until it shatters. Some pieces fly back at me razor sharp shards hitting my face but I don't care. I raise another ice wall and do it again and again.

Suddenly as I go to raise another ice wall. I feel my mana take a hard hit. It knocks me to my knees. Instinctively I use the mark draining the life out of everything around me. I look out with my mark illuminating everything I see a look of fear and horror on Cullen's face. By the dread wolf's ass I'm draining him. I quickly reverse the direction of the life force I was draining I don't control it I just push it back, I feel my mana drain and everything goes black.

"Ell! Ellana!" I come to and I'm resting in Cullen's lap.

"Did you find her?" I hear Solas shout.

"Over here," Cullen shouts back.

He looks down seeing me awake. "Ell, are you ok?" he asks concerned.

"Cullen," I sob weakly barely able to form words, "I'm sorry…"

"I don't know what happened but I know now I shouldn't have smited you. If anyone needs to apologize it's me." He says guiltily.

I hear Solas running over to us. "You smited her?" he asks incredulously. "Are you insane? What happened?" Solas asks angrily.

"I was afraid she would hurt herself, she had spells flying everywhere, So I smited her and after I did it, her mark started glowing very brightly and I felt weak like I was being drained…she must have seen it was me and reversed whatever the mark was doing. It made me feel all tingly and energized and then she fainted. " Cullen explains.

"I…didn't…realize it was Cullen," I say slowly forcing the words out feeling too weak to even speak. I close my eyes shivering.

I hear Solas digging through his pack. I feel Solas gently grab my shoulders pulling me onto his lap wrapping another cloak round the two of us.

"Leave us," he says angrily.

"No…Solas, he needs….to understand," I force myself to say with my eyes still closed.

"Ma nuvenin, Emma asha," Solas concedes softly.

"If you wish to be useful get some of the elfroot potions from my bag. I wish to heal her face so she doesn't scar," Solas says to Cullen coldly.

I hear Cullen root around the pack and feel him hand something to Solas. "Da'asha you need to drink this I don't want you to choke…do you understand?"

"Yes…" I manage to say.

He brings the bottle to my lips dribbling it slowly so I can drink it. "Good, she was able to drink the whole thing. Now get me a stamina draught," he orders. I hear Cullen rummaging through the pack.

"You startled her with the smite, didn't you?" He asks Cullen frostily as Cullen hands him the stamina draught.

"Yes," Cullen says guiltily.

"She probably felt she was under attack and instinctively used the life-mana draining power of the mark, you're lucky to be alive." Solas explains reluctantly as he holds the draught to my mouth. I take a few swallows and cough. He pulls the bottle away quickly.

"She can drain life and mana from living things?" Cullen asks astonished. I can feel his gaze boring right through me.

"A side effect of having the mark," Solas explains curtly, "She doesn't use it often for obvious reasons."

"Ir abelas, Emma asha, you need to drink it all." Solas says gently returning the bottle to my mouth.

Once I finished it, I feel him set it to the side and he starts healing the cuts on my face.

"Oh Da'asha, why do you do these things to yourself?" Solas asks sadly not expecting an answer as he finishes healing the cuts on my face.

"When you felt the tingling energy, she must have realized she was draining your life energy she reversed it," Solas says icily, "but I presume she reversed it without any control so she expended all her energy and mana which was already lowered by the spells she was casting and then again by your smite. Then she fainted."

"I've done all I can here, She needs to gain some strength before I can do anything more." Solas says coldly picking me up as if I weigh nothing.

"I'll carry her, it's the least I can do," Cullen says regretfully.

"You have done enough, for now. You can carry my pack. I will leave you with her for the night with instructions." Solas says angrily, pulling the cloak back around both of us.

I barely remember the walk back as I was in and out the entire trip back. I vaguely remember waking when I was laid on my bed and Cullen giving me sips of potions sporadically.

I finally wake in my bed and realize I'm one of my sleeping tunics. I look over and see Cullen sitting at the desk going over paperwork. Not wanting to disturb him I look on table next to bed and see what I want… a glass of water. I reach out and grab the glass but it slips from my grip crashing to the floor.

Cullen hearing the crash races over to my side, I hear someone racing up the steps. It's Nadia.

"Is everything alright?" she asks looking at Cullen.

"I wanted a drink and I dropped the glass," I say my voice rusty.

She quickly cleans up the glass and gets another one so I can drink. Cullen takes the glass from her to help me drink.

"Solas wanted to know as soon as she woke," he says kindly, "Will you please find him?"

"Yes, right away," Nadia says scurrying out of the room.

"How do you feel?" He asks me looking concerned.

"Like a great bear fell on me," I answer with a small smile, "how long?"

"Three days," Cullen answers anxiously.

I hear the familiar sound of someone coming up the steps. Looking over I see Solas' head coming up the steps.

"Leave us," Solas commands Cullen.

I know what he wants to do. I realize Cullen needs to see this to trust it. I also don't want them fighting.

"No Solas, Cullen needs to stay and see to understand," I say gently, "if we are to create an atmosphere of trust between Templars and Mages, we need to be the example. I trust Cullen."

"Ma nuvenin, emma asha, I will do this because you ask," Solas sighs, "Are you strong enough to?"

"I think so," I reply slowly trying to sit up. Cullen helps me sit up and places some pillows behind my back for support of my still shaky frame. I curl my legs up giving Solas room to sit in front of me. He sits facing me and takes my hand.

He gives Cullen a hard look. "Watch but do not interfere."

"You will tell me if it's too much," I say giving him an intense look.

"Of course, Da'asha" he says confidently.

I send a tendril of mana out searching for Solas's now familiar energy. It licks around him as I control the flow feeling my energy and mana increase. When I feel it's enough I stop the flow. I am bone tired and still weak but I feel better.

"You will still be weak for a while," Solas says looking at me, "We will repeat this tomorrow."

"You see she can control it provided someone isn't sneakily smiting her," Solas bites out angrily at Cullen who is still stunned by what he just saw.

Cullen collects himself to his full height towering only a few inches taller than Solas. Solas is taller than any elf I've seen. I note quickly.

"How was I supposed to know she could do that? I was trying to prevent her from hurting herself with the spells she hurling around," He replies defensively.

"She could have killed herself when she saw she was draining you…blighted fool," Solas retorts angrily.

"Fenedhis!" I somehow manage to yell above them. They both jump at the sound and look at me.

"This is my fault," I sob, "in that future I saw… You (I say looking at Solas tearfully) being turned into red lyrium. You were encased in it, lethallin, it was growing through you and around you and there was nothing I could do to help." I take breath looking over at Cullen, "Then I watched Iron bull, Varric, Leliana and you get killed by demons and Venatori, mi falon. I couldn't move because Dorian was casting the spell to bring us back. You gave your lives so we could get back." I choke out. "I am angry and hurt. I feel guilty because you all died there.…I want Alexius and Corypheus to pay. It's not right that you, the people I have come to love as clan, had to do that or have any of that happen in any timeline! The last thing I saw was Leliana being choked by a Venatori'alas!" I end my rant by sobbing uncontrollably as the two men look at each other horrified. I cover my face with my hands realizing my mark is flaring again.

"She has been traumatized, she has survivor's guilt." I hear Cullen whisper. "That explains why she didn't heal herself after the dragon fight."

"I'm afraid so," Solas whispers back, "Seems she is strong enough to handle the Envy demon messing in her head but can't bear the thought of anything happening to those close to her."

"Da' asha," Solas says sitting down on the bed, in front of me as Cullen sits on the other side of me.

"It's ok, Da'asha," Solas consoles, "we are all here for you."

"Ell," Cullen says kindly, "I understand how you feel. Remember the dream you helped me with?"

I nod hiccupping, as Solas hands me handkerchief.

"After my love and templar friends were killed at the circle, I blamed myself for living through it. I was angry with all mages for a long time. I was sent away from the circle and traveled with the hero of Ferelden. I didn't want to go because the hero had apostate mages in her group. However the knight commander of the tower was wiser than I and sent me with them. I made more wonderful friends and they helped me through it. Because of my time with them I didn't feel guilty anymore. I didn't want to die anymore. I realized some mages were not trying to be powerful abominations." Cullen explains gently.

Solas looks at Cullen with a rare mixture of understanding and respect before once again looking over at me.

"You have friends that are alive, right here, wanting to help you," Solas adds smiling softly, "if you wish to let them."

I sniffle for moment looking at the two of them.

"Does this mean you two will quit fighting?" I ask weakly. Thinking it wouldn't hurt Solas to take his own advice…but that is for another time.

The two look at each other.

"I mean it is kind of silly to fight over something was a totally accidental misunderstanding, and now that everything is out in the open, the anger is useless." I add with a small smile.

"You are right of course, emma asha," Solas says wryly, looking at Cullen with new respect.

"I agree," Cullen says evenly.

"Good, because I'm starving and I don't want your bickering to ruin my appetite." I tease weakly.

"I'm glad I had the foresight to ask Nadia to bring food up for you then, emma asha," solas smirks.

"Hahren, always so prepared," I quip.

* * *

**Venatori'alas – dirty venatori**

**Emma asha – my girl**

**Mi falon- blade friend**


	69. Chapter 69 An Intervention

Cullen and I have finished out our portion of the Mage-Templar experiment. After all the Commander of the inquisition's armies cannot be leaving the army at Skyhold for these rift missions. He has moved back into his quarters and Nadia has been overseeing the décor of the room for me. She understands I don't want anything too pretentious so I'm surprised when I walk in and see an elaborate stained glass window depicting the Inquisitions symbol.

"What is this?" I giggle looking at it.

"Josephine insisted," she says looking a bit sheepish.

I snicker. "Well at least it's not Tevinter or mythal forbid Orlesian."

"Perish the thought," she says giggling.

"So have you gotten over your drunken embarrassment in Haven and talked to Solas?" she asks pointedly.

I blush 50 shades of red.

"I haven't brought it up," I tell her, "and thankfully neither has he."

"However something did happen when I was trying to find the camp after Haven," I tease knowing that if I tease her she will be dying to find out. She grabs a tray of food she put back from dinner as I missed dinner again with all the meetings I've had to attend. I've missed being able to confide in my best friend.

"I got dinner for both of us so you can tell me as we eat," she chirps happily.

Fenris comes over begging for scraps so I toss the wolf a piece of meat.

"So spill it," she demands.

"Well as you know after the avalanche I fell into a cave," I say slowly.

She nods urging me to tell more.

"Well after leaving the cave, I walked forever it seemed, I was so cold that at one point I fell asleep." I look at her nervously because she still doesn't know I'm a dreamer.

"Andraste's ass you could have died!" she exclaims.

"Solas came to me in the fade," I say slowly watching her reaction.

"Solas is somniari?" she asks curiously.

I nod.

"Are you Somniari?" she asks pointedly.

I nod slowly again.

"I really wish you would have told me, it explains why sometimes I can't wake you up," she scolds.

"You aren't angry or afraid of me," I ask incredulously.

"Of course not," she says as if I'm being silly, "Well…maybe a little that you didn't tell me before, but it's no biggie…Andraste's ass… you were worried about that."

"Before, I couldn't tell anyone. The only people here that know aside from you are Cullen and Solas. My clan didn't even know," I say honestly, "well besides the Keeper."

"No one will hear it from me either I promise" she says seriously.

"Anyway, split on what happened?" She demands changing the subject, leaning in interestedly.

"He called my name and then told me to wake up, or I would die, he said _Emma lath_" I tell her.

"He called you Emma lath and you haven't talked about it," she says astonished.

"You need to talk to that man," she decides, "you need to march right down there to that weird room he paints and talk to him now!"

"Let's finish our meal," I hedge.

"I don't know who is more stubborn you or him," she says irritated.

I ask her about her about Taerol and thankfully change the subject. She chatters on happily about her paramour. At least until the meal is eaten. She lays out my clothes and goes to pick up the tray.

"You are going down there to talk with him if I have to drag you," she says threateningly.

"All right," I reluctantly get up and follow her to the door.

We get to the main hall; I am accosted by Dorian and Vivienne.

"Maker, you're a mess," Vivienne says sweetly disgusted, "let me have a look at you."

"Are you alright, my dear? Are you hurt? " She asks not waiting for an answer, "you look dreadful."

Vivienne is making such a ruckus that Solas and Cole have come to stand in the doorway of main hall.

"You should have seen me an hour ago," I try to quip.

"We should do something about this dirt. We don't need you frightening the faithful," Vivienne says haughtily.

I blush slightly embarrassed at this conversation in front of Solas.

"Darling, your cuticles are in such a state whatever shall we do with you," Dorian says in his best hoity toity voice grinning. "You will be scaring the common folk with those talons." He adds snickering at my discomfort.

"She was on her way to see you" I hear Cole say to Solas, "Because her friend insisted, because you said the words."

I blush furiously.

"I understand Cole, thank you," Solas says calmly.

"She wants to talk to you but she is afraid, you will say no," Cole adds.

My face is feeling like an inferno at this point, will this nightmare end?

"An intervention is needed," claims Vivienne ignoring my obvious mortification.

"And perhaps a mani-vention," quips Dorian grabbing my hand grinning cheerfully.

"Yes, she needs to look beautiful to meet her love," Nadia adds happily oblivious to my embarrassment.

I don't think I can blush any redder at this point. I wish I could climb under a rock and die.

"Are you alright Da'asha?" Solas asks amused.

"If a rift were to open up right now and swallow me, I think, I'd be… okay with that," I manage to deadpan.

He chuckles walking back into his room. As Dorian, Vivienne and Nadia drag me off to "make me over."


	70. Chapter 70 A Faded Meeting

I didn't get back from my "make-over" until late. I trudge to my room in defeat. I have to admit, that make-up and lacquer are interesting, but the damn dress they put me in was ridiculous. A frilly lacey Orlesian thing, the color was nice a lovely shade of green but Vivienne and Dorian insisted I wear a corset with it, a torture device in my opinion. I felt like a trussed and stuffed nug by the time they were done. I don't understand why they would stick me in this thing. As if I hadn't lost enough weight already. I think looking into my mirror back in my room. I look so slight in the corset that I might fall over if a brisk wind were to blow my way. I study my reflection briefly noting the corset did give me more of an hourglass rather than athletic shape. I secretly loved the beauty of the shoes. The pointy toes were more than uncomfortable so I won't be wearing those anytime soon but I can look at them. I ease out of the dress hanging it up carefully, the frilly pretentious thing, and quickly undo the offending corset. Once I wiggle out of it I can breathe again. I walk back over to the mirror. They gold colors they used really made my brown/green eyes pop, I note smiling. My lips look plumper with a pinkish red color that strangely enough also has a gold sheen; my cheeks are slightly flushed with the coral shade Dorian chose. My nails rounded and demure with the pale golden lacquer Nadia picked out. Ok make-up and nails I can live with I decide happily. The rest of can go hang. It's not like the Dalish don't have make-up I reason although it's usually black kohl or some sort of red or brown, flower or clay. I grab a pale green sleeping tunic slipping it over my head and crawl into the bed.

I become conscious in the fade and decide to take a walk as I have wondered about the history of skyhold. So I have taken to exploring the whispers of its history when I can.

I feel Solas join me.

"Andaran Atish'an, Hahren," I murmur looking at an interesting inscription.

"I thought you might be here," he says. I hear the smile in his voice.

"How was your _make-over_?" he asks with a barely concealed chuckle. I turn and glare at him.

His eyes widen for a moment as he looks at me.

I must be wearing the make-up I realize, I look down at myself and thankfully I'm wearing my regular outfit mix of my favorite earthly brown pants and turquiose tunic with the v-neck opening.

"Well for all their, posturing pretentiousness Dorian and Vivienne do know how to bring out your best features," he says softly.

"Well it was fine, I guess, until they brought out Orlesian gowns and corsets," I admit with a wry smile.

"I imagine it was quite a sight," he says smiling.

"Although from what Cole said you desired to talk," He states changing the subject.

I blush remembering what Cole said, and stare at the ground.

"Let's go someplace else," Solas offers.

"Ma nuvenin, Hahren" I answer, still looking at the ground still embarrassed.

"Garas," he says gently taking my hand and parting the fabric of the fade.

He takes me back to Haven, before the attack before the breach is sealed. We walk up the steps.

"Why here?" I ask suddenly.

"Haven is familiar it will always be important to you," he says kindly.

"We've talked about that already," I chide gently.

We walk down into the prison entering the cell where I woke up. "I sat by you while you slept studying the anchor," he says thoughtfully.

"I'm glad someone was watching over me," I say gratefully, realizing that we aren't at Haven for me but for him.

"You were a mystery," he says turning to face me with searching eyes, "you still are."

"I ran every test I could imagine and searched the fade," he explains, "and yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate."

I snort at that. "Cassandra's like that with everyone."

"Yes," he chuckles slightly.

We walk back out of the chantry.

"You were never going to wake up. How could you, a mortal sent physically through the fade?" He turns to face me again, "I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the breach."

I admit I'm having a bit of trouble imagining Solas frightened, frustrated yes, but frightened not so much.

"Although, I wished to help," he continues, "I had no faith in Cassandra …or she in me. I was ready to flee."

"The breach threatened the whole world, where did you plan to go?" I ask curiously.

"Someplace far away, where I might research a way to repair the breach before its effects reached me," he says smirking wryly, "I never said it was a good plan."

He steps away facing the breach.

"I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts," he says confidently holds his arm out toward the breach. He looks so handsome. I feel like silly len. I school my face and am thankful he can't see me.

"I tried and failed," he says sadly dropping his arm and stepping back, "no ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow. Resigned myself to flee and then…"

He parts the fade quickly and we are watching ourselves in a scene, He has taken my hand and using the mark to close the first rift I encountered. Just as quickly we are back in Haven. I am astonished at how seamlessly he has done this.

He turns to me. "it seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture…and right then I felt the whole world change"

I remember him saying the first part after the first rift was closed. But the second part…felt the whole world change…how?

"_Felt_ the whole world change?" I ask curiously.

"A figure of speech," he says smiling.

"I'm aware of the metaphor," I reply softly studying his face, "I'm more interested in _felt_…"

"You change …everything," he admits gently.

I feel a blush enter my cheeks, and look over his shoulder. "Sweet talker," I accuse gently looking away.

He looks away as well. On impulse, I reach over and gently pull his chin to look at me, stand on my toes and kiss him briefly.

I turn afraid of the rejection I might incur and start to walk away. I feel a hand on my arm as he grabs it and spins me back around, planting a bruising kiss on my lips. I return the kiss unreserved.

He pulls back for us get some much needed air and dives in kissing me again with greater intensity pulling me flush to his body.

Suddenly he places his hands on my upper arms and steps back, pushing me away. "We shouldn't, it isn't right, not even here."

His eyes however are saying something completely different.

"Why?" I manage to ask my voice husky with desire.

"That is something better discussed, when you wake up," he says gently.


	71. Chapter 71 Friendship

I wake up with a start. I lay back down replaying the events of the fade in my mind. I don't understand he kisses me and then pushes me away. Figures, it was too good to be true anyway, I tell myself wryly. I push my hurt feelings to the side. I should be used to this kind of rejection by now. As I walk over to the wash basin, Nadia bursts in, with cheery good morning.

I half-listen to her banter, politely answering when required as I get dressed. I carefully redo the make-up as Dorian and Vivienne showed me. She grabs the breakfast tray she brought up and we sit down.

Suddenly she looks at me says, "Something happened, your sad, what happened Ell?"

I shake my head. "Just a silly dream, Nad, No worries I'm fine and I plaster a smile on my face."

She looks at me skeptically, "are you sure?"

"Oh fine," I sigh, "Solas met me in the fade we kissed and then he said we couldn't be together."

She shakes her head. "The man is daft. I'm sorry, Ell. Will you be all right?"

"Yes," I answer honestly, "Nothing can be done about it now. Stupid fade kiss anyway."

Thankfully she changes the subject to corsets and Orlesian dresses and after we eat she leaves with the tray as I start to pack a bag. We leave for the Hissing Wastes today. I shake my head thinking that anything named Wastes cannot be nice place.

I decide to take Dorian, Iron bull and Varric with me. However when I go see Dorian about coming with us, I see Nadia in talking to him. They see me and quiet quickly as if I was interrupting something.

I walk over. "Am I intruding?" I ask brightly.

"No, Amatus, not at all," Dorian says happily.

Nadia smiles at both of us, "I was just leaving, and thanks for helping me Dorian."

What was that all about? I wonder.

"I am helping Nadia with a personal matter," Dorian answers my unspoken question, "she was trying to find the right gift for Taerol's birthday. She just wanted a man's perspective."

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Hissing Wastes, there is a bunch of Venatori that need to be eliminated," I smile cheekily.

"Killing a bunch of my idiot countrymen," Dorian snickers, "count me in. But wouldn't you prefer to bring Solas in case of any elven artifacts. "

"Not this time," I say plastering a smile on my face, "I would prefer to have favorite Tevinter with me."

* * *

The Hissing Wastes are aptly named for the sound the wind makes whooshing through the sands. This is a beautiful desert. The moon is visible at all times here it seems.

Bull is fascinated by the Dwarven ruins and tells us much to my surprise that there are dwarven ruins in Par Vollen. It seems the Qunari study the buildings carefully. I can tell he is having a great time, his excitement is contagious.

Varric seems to be in teasing mood, he asks, "You doing all right, Bull? I heard you're breathing a little hard after the last fight."

"Lung exercises," Bull explains with a grunt, "Clearing the stale humours. It's a Qun thing."

**"**Uhuh..." Varric retorts skeptically.

"Hey... some of us have to swing a giant hunk of metal instead of pulling our girlfriend's trigger from the back ranks," Bull smirks.

I stifle a snort and look over to Dorian who is grinning from ear to ear.

"Ouch," Varric laughs, "good point."

"Too close to home?" Bull asks chuckling.

"No, no... That was good," Varric says amused, "I should find some way to work that into my next book."

"Alright, but it was my line. You'd gonna credit me in the acknowledgements, right?" Bull says half –seriously.

"You thought I wouldn't, Tiny?" Varric asks facetiously.

We run into a herd….is that the word? Herd of lurkers and all chaos breaks loose. Bull is fighting two at time Varric has one on him, I'm sending as many spells as I can into lurker I'm fighting. Dorian is having a time as well. We are basically split up while fighting. Why are there so many of the damn things here?

Finally the creature I'm fighting drops and I quickly assess the situation. Bull seems to be doing well as he dropped one already and Varric is uninjured and seems to be getting the better of his opponent. I look over to Dorian and he is surrounded. Before I can even think I freeze the area and quickly race to where my spells can do the most damage, carefully casting to take out only creatures.

"Help Dorian!" I command as I hear Bull yell out "Next!"

He races over to the mage as I pull in closer to maneuver around them. When there is one left, I race over to Dorian releasing the magic and pulling him away from the last creature. I let Bull and Varric deal with it as I want to assess any injuries my friend may have . I know he will probably be shocked as he hadn't yet seen me use the mark for anything other than closing a rift.

"Fasta Vas!" he heaves as I pull him away. We walk away from the fight and pull him the ground making him sit as I start healing a nasty gash on his arm.

"You can…" he starts shocked, "Did you? What the void was that?" he finally spits out.

"Fadedancer can temporarily stop time, Sparkles," Varric explains nonchalantly walking by as he wipes down Bianca.

"Boss, you are the best! Most awesome beast fight yet!" Bull walks over and claps me on the shoulder so hard I fall forward.

"Yes," says Dorian regaining his composure but obviously still shocked, "Thank you."

We find a place to make camp. On a high plateau there is no danger from lurkers, this is harsh place no doubt but it has a beauty all its own. I head away from the camp to take in the panoramic view. Creators the world is filled with beauty. I know if I had stayed with clan I would never has seen such places. I take off my foot wraps and dig my feet into the sand, enjoying the massage the sand does to my feet.

I sit down digging my feet further to the sand.

"Hey Boss," Bull yells, "Dinner's on!"

Turning my head, I call back "Thanks Bull, I'll get some later." I see Dorian say something to Varric and Bull and they laugh. I turn back to the desert.

I hear Dorian's step behind me, "

"Avanna, Dorian," I greet him before he gets to me.

"You learned some Tevene?" he asks in wonder.

"I thought it might make you more comfortable," I smile looking up at him.

"I appreciate the thought," he says gratefully, "however Varric says you probably wouldn't come back to the fire for dinner so I brought you some. It's not too bad seems Bull is a fairly decent camp cook."

I accept the bowl and he sits beside me.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I hope I didn't sound too harsh," he apologizes.

"I wasn't insulted, Dorian, you were in shock," I chuckle at his worried face, "I should have told you…done some stupid parlor trick to show you, I never plan to use it on the battlefield, it's a last resort."

"Stupid parlor tricks?" he smirks.

I lift the spoon halfway to my mouth and freeze time around it; it stays in place obediently as I pull my hand away. He stares for a moment in awe and then laughs, "that is an excellent parlor trick."

I release the magic and chuckle.

"So Amatus what other things can you do that a normal mage cannot?" he teases. "How is Dalish magic different?" he asks seriously.

"Magic is magic we just use it more practically, I think," I answer honestly.

"and?" he prompts reminding me I didn't answer his other question.

"Do you trust me, Falon?" I ask him seriously.

"It seems you have a demonstration in mind," he says perceptively looking at me, "and yes I trust you without reservation, little Amatus."

I move my body to sit cross legged in front of him so we are facing each other. I reach out with a tendril of magic tugging on his mana and life-force, he gasps at the sensation. I pull a small amount from him. The feeling of euphoria hits me. He feels different than Solas, a bit harsher, warm, and bright, like the bright colors he prefers to wear. Then I return the energy to him, his head tilts back and he gasps again in surprise. I release the tendril connecting us.

He is quiet for several minutes.

"That was …Festis bei umo canavarum," he says with wonder, "so you can pull mana and life-energy as well as give it."

I look at him and nod.

"It was as though our souls were connected," he breathes, looking at me astonished.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," I say in small voice, looking at the ground.

"I'm not one bit sorry," he moves to sit beside me wrapping an arm over my shoulder, "you just gave me one of the most deliciously rapturous experiences ever, the feeling of the mana and energy was amazing."

I blush at the description and thank mythal that the sun is fading so he can't see it.

Wanting to change the subject, I ask him teasing, "You want to go so where else, Falon."

"What do you have in mind?" He asks curiously.

"Well you said you needed some humidity," I tease him remembering his complaint from earlier, "However, I won't be peeling any grapes for you anytime soon."

"Well after that I have to admit, I'm curious," he says chuckling, "What do I need to do?"

"Go to sleep," I tell him pushing him back onto the cloak I had laid out to sit on.

I can feel an intense questioning look, as he settles back. I lay back taking his hand.

* * *

**Avanna: hello**

**Fasta vass: A swear word in tevene no translation given**

**Festis bei umo canavarum: you will be the death of me**

**Author's note: breathing a sigh of relief our electric went out and the net was wonky finally was able to get this updated**


	72. Chapter 72 Dreamer Weaver

I find Dorian quickly in his dream. He seems to be fighting with an older man. I don't know what the fight is about but I wait for the man to leave and then I approach Dorian.

Dorian looks a bit astonished, but recovers quickly.

"Little Amatus," he says happily, "does this mean you are _Somniari?"_

I nod and think on that for a moment.

"Interesting the word is the same in Tevene and Dalish," I note curiously.

"You would be considered the highest of the Altus in Tevinter, you could even be Archon, and the fact that you're an elf would be absolutely, deliciously, scandalous," he grins wickedly.

"Come," I say grabbing his hand, "I want to show you something."

I part the fade and take him to a secret Dalish hot spring.

"I thought you might like to indulge in bath," I tease as I conjure soaps and towels.

"You are best friend a tevinter mage could ever have," he exclaims happily stripping down to his smalls, "You really need to join me, the water is lovely."

I hesitate for a moment but decide if I leave my smalls on it will be fine. Nudity is nothing within the clan anyway. Humans usually have strange ideas about it, and I am shy around Solas but if Dorian is comfortable with it, I have no issue. He is muscled, and lean, not like the circle mages I've seen. The only other muscled mage I've met is Solas; I push him from my thoughts immediately.

"So Dorian, how is it that you aren't soft like most circle mages I've seen?" I ask removing my tunic.

"I believe in keeping this," he gestures to his body, "a honed weapon, besides I wouldn't be nearly as good looking with a soft stomach. You are pretty well defined yourself, Amatus."

I sigh, "Yes but the men of the clan prefer their women a bit more rounded and soft, I was always too slight even for an elf and now I would be considered too hard as well."

I step into the deliciously hot water and groan as I submerge myself feeling my tight muscles loosen.

"Come here, little Amatus" Dorian says softly.

I walk over and sit on the rock next to him.

"You are beautiful and any man would be stupid not to see that," he says cupping my face to look at him.

"In another lifetime," he says trailing off.

I look at him curiously.

"Did you see the dream I was in before you called to me?" he asks.

I nod.

"The man was my father we fought because I wouldn't conform to his lifestyle," he explains shakily, "I prefer the company of men to women. He wants me to marry into another strong mage bloodline and have many little Magisters running around. I left because I could not live a lie."

I wrap my arms around him giving him a hug. After his previous comment about Cullen I am not surprised by the admission. "I'm so sorry Falon."

He pulls me into a tight hug, "Thanks."

I pull away and we sit enjoying the heated water.

"You know," I tease, "I feel a bit led on."

"Oh because of the flirting," he says seriously, "I'll stop if you prefer."

"Don't you dare," I say hotly.

He grins at me, "You know if I had to be with a woman it would definitely be you."

I snicker. "Oh the horror… and on some level I am honored."

"So if it was the commander here instead of me," I tease.

Dorian chuckles, "the man is obviously not into men, but he is good looking, for a stick up his ass, templar."

I blush furiously and start laughing hysterically at the double entendre. Fen harel's ass I've been spending too much time around humans.

Dorian just looks at me for a minute in confusion and then realizes, and laughs just as hard as I am.

Once we regain our composure, he looks at me thoughtfully.

"Seriously though, remember when I said there was something special about you, I didn't realize how true that is until now, I will always value your friendship," He says with an intense expression on his face.

"Thank you, Falon; I care for you as well." I say softly.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I remember the banter I had with Varric previously and smile.

"You know, Falon, you're one up on Varric," I say smirking.

"Oh how's that?" he asks curiously.

"Just tell him you saw me dance naked under the moon," I giggle.

"Oh I heard him mention something about that, tell me everything," he says smirking.

When we finally wake, the sun is rising. Dorian looks over to me and smiles, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever done, that had nothing to do with sex."

I blush almost immediately.

He looks at me studying my reaction for a moment. I blush even more and drop my gaze.

"You mean you never…" he says leaving the unspoken question in the air.

I stare at the ground harder blushing furiously, thinking that most of the elves in the clan are joined and have children at my age. "It's different with Dalish, nudity is no big deal unlike with most humans. We had no male mages. I was the first and a mage. The hunters were afraid of me." I explain as I feel my face heat up even more if that were possible.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Dorian comforts pulling me into a hug.

"Interested in breakfast?" he asks changing the subject.

"Yes!" I reply smiling enthusiastically.


	73. Chapter 73 Training

Upon my return to Skyhold, it seems some trainers were brought for me to take on some extra magical training. I walk out to the courtyard to meet them. Commander Helaine, is a by the book no non-sense type person, as straight-laced and humorless as they come. It seems she teaches the skills of knight enchanter, both Solas and Vivienne have these skills already. I've seen Solas' fadeblade in action. Vivienne is part of the Knight enchanters although I have never seen do more than stand back and cast spells.

I then meet "your trainer." I do think the poor dear has lost her mind trying to understand rifts…she doesn't seem quite there. She can't even seem to remember her name. I notice though some of the skills she has seems similar to Solas' other magic.

The last teacher Speaker Viuus Anaxas seems a really nice guy who pushes spirits into dead people. A sweet man who is pleasantly surprised I am nice to him. I guess there are many that would feel weirded out. Don't get me wrong it's weird and I feel funny forcing people/spirits into dead bodies. However learning isn't the same as using the skill.

I tell them that I wish to learn all of it. The lessons begin.

After my lessons today, I decide to head to the Herald's Rest; Dorian, Bull and Sera are already there. I get ale, order some dinner and sit down beside Dorian.

"So how was training," Dorian asks grinning.

"Depends on which teacher," I say smirking, "Do you mean stick so far up her ass she'll beat you with it, dazed and confused, or sweet but creepy?"

He chuckles.

"Is it true one of them just calls herself _your trainer_?" Bull asks curiously.

"Yea, Bull" I say between mouthfuls of stew and bread.

"How very qunish," he says smirking.

"I honestly think she can't remember her name, Bull," I explain smiling.

"I feel the worst for Sweet but Creepy," I sigh, "He's really nice guy but I think he gets a lot of shit for being Mortalitasi."

I see Varric and Solas come in and they take seats at the table. I go back to eating.

"So what do you think of necromancers," Dorian asks.

I know it's his thing and I don't want to offend. "I think it its fine, I just have differing views about spirits of the fade, and I don't want to force them to do anything. However learning about something is different than using it," I answer honestly, "the knowledge I have gained is interesting."

"That is a nice way of you saying it creeps you out," Dorian smiles at me reaching over to give me one armed hug.

I lean into him and smell the musk mixed with ylang-ylang he's partial to and nod my head smiling.

"So what about knight enchanter that would get you into the thick of things," Bull says heartily.

"I've enjoyed the discipline and sparring," I smile at Bull,

"WE WILL BE AWESOME!" He yells slamming his flagon down on the table.

"And what is your opinion on the rift mages?" Solas asks.

"Fascinating and it does seem to come easiest to me, probably because of the mark though," I admit.

Josephine walks in and I breathe a sigh of relief realizing everyone is here for a card game and I might be able to skip out because Solas is there. We haven't spoken since we kissed in the fade. I am willing to just let it be. I don't need to be further rejected by having a talk with him.

I get up from the table making the…I'm tired excuses, and am grabbed by Dorian who easily picks me up and sets me on his lap saying, "You've been training for 2 weeks, we miss you, all work and no play makes the Inquisitor a bore."

I look up at my friend getting ready to decline. He leans down to my ear. "Please Elly," he whispers, lightly tickling my ribs with his hand. I squirm trying to not laugh.

"OK for a little while," I concede looking around the table. I see Solas looking at Dorian with an almost angry expression he quickly schools.

"I know you are horrible at the game," Dorian jokes, "do you want me to teach you?"

I snicker because I know he's right. "Yes, teach me tonight I am your student. Besides Varric only taught me the basics and I lost horribly."

Varric chuckles. "I couldn't teach you my tricks you would beat me."

"I'll get this round," Solas says standing up and heading to the bar.

A look passes between Varric and Dorian, I can't place. I shrug inwardly and turn my attention to Josephine who is shuffling the cards.

"Are you in?" Josephine asks smiling.

I shake my head smiling still perched on Dorian's lap. "I'll just sit here and let Dorian teach me tonight."

Sera and Bull are already trash talking each other which makes me giggle.

"Deal me in Josephine," Solas calls from the bar. He has a strange look on his face that I don't understand. He almost looks angry. What is wrong with him?

A few hands and drinks later I think I might understand the game better. Dorian has been a wonderful and doting teacher. I help him play the next hand and he wins.

We whisper back and forth about which play would be best. I am having the best time since Haven with Varric and Solas.

I am definitely feeling the drink. I am suddenly brought back into the game by a hush across the table. It seems everyone has folded except Solas and Dorian. They are going head to head. When the hands are shown Solas has the winning hand.

Dorian grins, "It's true what they say you are a smarmy bastard."

"And you are quite the player," Solas says looking smug.

Another round is dealt.

I find myself getting sleepy.

"Dorian, I should really go now," I say trying to stand up, but my knees feel like jelly.

He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me back sitting on his lap keeping me from falling.

"I fold," he tells the group.

"I'll get her back to Nadia," Solas says his stormy silver- grey eyes narrowing. He looks angry again.

"That's quite alright no reason to wake Nadia," Dorian says looking at Solas, "I got her."

I feel a tension between the two of them, which I don't understand and really don't care to. However I am quite aware I am drunk. I stand up grabbing the table and try to step forward, stumbling. Dorian catches me and picks me up like child.

"Little Amatus, you don't drink much do you," he says chuckling, looking down at me.

I giggle at the situation. "Not really, you are going to carry me like this to my room?"

"Well we can't have our fearless leader stumbling drunk around Skyhold can we, it might scandalize the nobles," he jokes.

"Ok Inquisitor, say goodnight," Dorian says cheerily, as he turns around heading for the door, I reach a hand over his shoulder giggling and wave at everyone.

The cold air seems to have a sobering effect on me. My head feels a bit clearer.

We head to the main keep and he carries me up the narrow steps to my room and sets me on the bed.

"Stay there," he commands, going over to a table and pouring me water, he pulls a potion out of his pocket, "Drink this and then the water," he instructs. I pull the stopper off the bottle, it smells horrible, and I wrinkle my nose.

"Don't smell it," he says firmly, "just drink it."

It tastes as bad as it smells, but I drink it and grab the water.

"Did you have fun?" he asks.

"I did but I don't know what's wrong with Solas, he was acting strange tonight, almost like he's angry with me or you…I don't know." I say confused.

"So what's the story with you and Solas," Dorians asks pointedly.

"Nothing really, he kept the mark from killing me, and he's my friend, Hahren" I say simply.

"Hahren?" Dorian asks.

"Respected elder," I say. I decide in that moment I want to tell him everything. I sigh, "okay there is more, he saved me after the attack on Haven, he came to me in fade, called to me, made me wake up, called me _Emma Lath."_

"_Emma Lath?"_ He asks sitting down on the bed.

I sigh again sadly. "Means, _my love_, we met once in the fade after that. We kissed, then he pushed me away saying we couldn't be. I've just stayed away ever since, I had enough rejection. Rejected after my first kiss and that took almost 28 years," I chuckle dryly, "it's the same as it was the hunters at the clan every time I liked someone. At least I thought Solas was ok with who I am."

"Little Amatus, I'm so sorry," Dorian says gently hugging me.

"Stay with me tonight, Falon," I plead lying down.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," he says firmly, lying down beside me.


	74. Chapter 74 A First Day Celebration

I step into the main hall of Skyhold and the bustle in the here is more than usual. I can't help but wonder what is going on. I see Josephine directing people with boxes it seems most are food stuffs and decorations.

I walk over to her smiling. "What's going on?" I ask curiously.

She looks at me confused for a moment. Then understanding hits her, "The Dalish don't celebrate the first day do they?" she asks.

"What's the first day?" I ask curiously.

"The first day is the first day of the Thedas' Calendar New Year," Solas answers walking up behind me.

"I don't mean to rude, Ellana but I have to get all the preparations in place, perhaps Solas can explain in more detail?" she asks looking at him.

He nods in agreement and Josephine takes off after a courier in an effort to stop him. I haven't really spoken to Solas since the fade and I really don't wish to at the moment but I see no way to excuse myself politely at the moment.

"So tell me, Hahren," I ask cautiously, "What does this celebration entail?"

"The beginning of the year, this holiday traditionally involves many visits to one's neighbors and family," he explains patiently, "this was at one time to "check" to make sure everyone was alive at least once a year in remote parts and a town gathering to commemorate the year past. It is often accompanied by much drinking and merriment."

"So basically a party," I offer quickly.

"Yes, a party," He agrees smiling at me.

"And is there any protocol I should be aware of?" I ask curiously remember all the lessons Josephine and Leliana gave me.

"Naw, Fadedancer, the only protocol is to have fun," Varric says walking up on us, "meet us at the Herald's rest later."

I am grateful for the interruption and look for an opportunity to gracefully leave.

"I hope you will be joining us Chuckles," Varric says looking at Solas, "there is to be a Diamond Back game."

Solas nods and grins wickedly at Varric, "I suppose I shall have to come then."

I look at him with a bit of surprise usually if there is celebration Solas tends to keep to himself, "I guess I see you there then." I say schooling my face into a small smile.

"Of course, Da'asha," he nods. As if he feels my discomfiture, he uses that as his parting comment before walking back to through the door to his room.

As he leaves Nadia comes bursting into the main hall taking my arm. "Come on," she says excitedly, "We need to get ready for the games."

I look at her questioningly.

"There are sparring contests and food eating contests, as well as contests of skill and strength, then there will be great banquet! You will need to be trussed up for the dignitaries." she explains bouncing on her heels.

Now I know why Josephine has said nothing to me. I would probably refuse… Sneaky, Sneaky Josephine I think as I plan my revenge.

"Well let's go then," I say turning us toward my room.

Once we climb the stairs to my room, Nadia turns to look at me, "Well what should we do first?"

"Tell me about the sparring contests," I ask with a wicked grin on my face.

As she explains, I pull out my Dalish armor and foot bindings and change. We make plans to meet back for us both to change for the banquet later. I send her off to enjoy the day with Taerol.

I walk out of the keep into the courtyard and it's already bustling with activity people are signing up for various contests, food it being brought out, everyone is excited and there is sound of laugher here and there. It's big change from the mostly serious demeanor most days and I like it. I sign up for a sparring contest, right after that Leliana approaches me.

"Ellana would you be willing to do magical demonstration," she asks cunningly. I look at her with a skeptical expression.

"Why would I want to do that?" I finally ask.

"Well we do have some curious dignitaries here," she slowly explains watching for my reaction, "they are interested in your abilities."

Josephine must have put her up to this. I am not some pet mage do parlor tricks on command. I see this could go bad either way. Either I impress them with my skill or frighten them with it.

"Leliana," I begin slowly.

"Please Ellana," Leliana pleads, "This could go a long way in getting Nevarra and Antiva into sending support."

"What if my skills scare them?" I ask quickly.

"This can be a win-win," she explains, "If you impress them, they will join thinking they are on the winning side, and we in turn can help them with any rifts that appear in their lands. If they are frightened that just means they will join rather than be outcasts of the Inquisition. You must realize the amount of influence we have now. They seem to understand the risk Corypheus poses."

"If they understand that, then why do I need to peddle myself out?" I ask slyly.

"Because it will be a big deal to them that the Inquisitor put on a show just for them," she explains patiently.

I roll my eyes, "Oh very well," I concede, "You and Josephine owe me big for this one."

"So what do I need to have ready for you," Leliana grins excitedly.

"2 glass bowls, 12 glass chalices, and 5 archers," I reply smartly.

She looks at me surprised, "Now I am curious," she says with a bit of astonishment.

I grin at her shaking my head as she walks away.

I find new vendors selling their wares and find a nice gift for Nadia. I hurry back to my room to hide it before the sparring starts and head back out into the courtyard.

I watch the first few matches before my name is called. It seems I'm sparring with The Iron Bull we both snicker at the irony when we walk into the sparring ring. The crowd hushes as we nod to each other. He huge and carrying a huge wooden axe and I am out there the tiny Dalish mage in Dalish leathers with a staff. I note quickly that his reach is just a bit less than mine and if I can stay out of his reach, letting my staff take the brunt of the blows. It might be ok because we have never sparred before. He grins excitedly.

The round is called started and the rules set. First to make four contact hits wins. We circle each other looking for weaknesses. You could have heard a pin drop as it seemed everyone is holding their breath as Bull charges at me. I deflect with the staff turning for a low leg hit as I spin. He snorts as it makes contact.

"Gonna have to do better than that," I tease, moving into a more offensive stance.

"And you need to hit harder," He banters.

I step forward and feint toward his head. He brings up the axe to block but I quickly bring the staff down to his knee hitting the side of his knee. He grunts as it makes contact. "Good one," he groans. He steps back shaking out his leg and readies to attack to again. I manage to dodge but axe just catches my shoulder. That is going to be a nice bruise later. He raises up for other attack and I bring swing my staff toward his left side hitting his elbow. He grunts again as I pull away and settle back into a defensive pose waiting for another attack. He brings his axe down on my staff with all his might. The force of the blow jars my whole body and breaks the staff in two. I grin at him taking a half of the staff in each hand and twirling the ends for a moment.

He smiles craftily as he watches this. The next time he charges coming down from above with the axe. I cross both pieces of the staff and block the worst of the blow but it jars me again. I feel my teeth rattle with the strength of the blow. I look at his stance. As he pushes harder we are locked together, I can't hold out against his strength too much longer. I decide to drop and roll forward right between his legs, dropping my staff pieces as I do. As his momentum pushes him forward right over me, he inadvertently kicks me as he is trying to get his balance back. He manages to stop before he hits the ground completely, my roll was thrown off kilter but I still have enough momentum to stand from the roll. Not elegant but it worked. I stand and turn around. I tap him lightly on the arse as he is still trying to grab his dropped axe and the match is called.

He looks at me with astonishment for a moment and then his huge laugh rings out, "That was fun Boss, we need to spar more often!"

The crowd is smiling and laughing at the display after all it was never said I had to connect with the staff. I see Cullen standing in the crowd with a big smile on his face. I pick up the broken staff and head over to put it in one of the many garbage bins that have been placed around the area. Solas walks over to me, smiling a bit smugly, "Clever," He simply says regarding me with that intense expression he gets.

Why did he even bother? I have little time to contemplate this as he moves right on.

"So I hear you are to do a magical demonstration?" He asks lightly.

I look at him wondering what he really thinks but his face is schooled.

I sigh, "Josephine and Leliana seem to think it will help garner support from Nevarra and Antiva, it seems they have diplomats here for our celebration."

"Do you think that is wise?" He asks cautiously.

"I don't know," I say simply, "I hope it helps more than it hurts." I am unsure but I school my face so he can't see my insecurity.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he says confidently as his gaze shifts. I follow his gaze and see Leliana walking toward us.

"Thank you, Hahren," I say stiffly as she draws up to us.

"I have what you requested Inquisitor," Leliana says smiling, "are you ready to begin?"

I nod.

"Follow me then," she says crisply.

It seems they have finished the sparring matches and I am back in the sparring circle, "Ok Leliana, who am I peddling to," I ask in a hushed tone.

She nods to two finely dressed men, standing at the edge of the circle. I walk over to them," Gentleman," I greet them with nod, "I will need some assistance with this demonstration."

They both nod. "Of course Inquisitor."

"I'm sure each of you has a dagger," I say tease lightly, "I will need two daggers for part of my demonstration."

They both hand me a dagger.

I walk out to the middle of circle taking the first dagger I hold it out in my hand. The crowd gasps. Oh dear, they must think I plan to do blood magic. I hold it out front of me and stop time just around the dagger. It obediently stays in place and I pull my hand away. A collective breathe goes through the crowd. I cancel the spell and hold both daggers crossed over each other and perform the same trick again. The crowd claps appropriately.

I take the daggers back to their respective owners; they both look over their daggers intently looking for some sort of trick.

"No strings, no tricks," I tease lightly. I walk over and grab the bag and take it over to the diplomats.

"See for yourselves," I offer handing one diplomat the glass bowl and the other a few of the chalices.

They look the items studying them intensely; they look over the bag carefully. In fact I offer them the bag as they take each piece out, to prove the validity of the items.

"Please hand me the chalices," I ask when they are finished. Wordlessly they hand me the chalices and I take the chalices with me and walk a few yards away placing them in a circle.

I walk back over to them, "now I need one of the bowls." The Nevarran diplomat hands me the bowl with a curious look.

I hold the bowl a few inches off the ground and freeze time around it to keep it in place.

"Now we are ready to begin," I announce, "you will notice the bowl is being floated off the ground much like the daggers were earlier." I walk over and move 2 of the chalices so they can see and then return them to their original positions.

I start casting small firestrikes taking out the chalices around the bowl leaving the bowl untouched. I hear the crowd first gasp in amazement and then start chattering in amazement. Once the chalices are destroyed, I start to drop the bowl and blast it with winter's breath making it so cold it shatters.

I walk a few steps toward the crowd. "I have one last trick for you." I announce. Both men look at bit shocked, I'm hoping this is good thing.

"Archer's," I call out giving directions, "when I say the word, all of you will shoot an arrow at me."

The crowd gasps in shock again. The Antivan diplomat looks impressed and the Nevarran one looks slightly ill.

"May I have the last bowl please," I ask the diplomats. The Antivan diplomat looks at me and checks over the bowl one last time before handing it to me.

I take the bowl to one side of the circle and float it at my shoulder level. Walking to the other side of the circle I put up a barrier. I look at the archers and shore up the barrier a bit more. "Now archers!" I command. Five arrows fly through the air at me and hit the barrier dropping to the ground as the chalice remains where it is.

I drop the barrier. "Note the bowl remains!" I call out as I send out small firestrike shattering the bowl. The crowd gasps again the display and applauds furiously. I take bow and walking over the diplomats, "I thank the both of you for your participation," I say smiling. For a moment both men are speechless.

The Nevarran diplomat is the first to speak, "That was quite…interesting my dear, I will be sure to tell the King of your abilities and control. I am sure he will be willing to work with the Inquisition."

Not to be outdone the Antivan diplomat, leans forward and says, "I am sure you are aware that Antiva is more than happy to provide any help it can to the Inquisition. I also saw your sparring match earlier quite impressive, if not a bit playful," He grins wickedly looking me over.

I smile charmingly. "Of course gentlemen, I thank you and the Inquisition thanks you." I notice Leliana and Josephine both headed my way to join the conversation.

"Ah gentlemen," Josephine greets brightly, "I take it that little display was to your satisfaction."

"You must excuse us," Leliana takes my arm; "I must speak to the Inquisitor." Both men nod at me and she leads me away.

Once we are out of ear shot, Leliana turns to look at me. "You are truly amazing," she gasps, "not only did you get both of them, you impressed the heck out of me."

I shrug nonchalantly. "I aim to please," I say wryly.

Leliana giggles. "I think the Antivan Ambassador has a crush on you."

"Anyway," she continues, "you did well. Thank you so much for doing this."

"You have plans for later?" she asks curiously.

"I'm meeting everyone at the herald's rest after dinner," I say happily, "you should come too."

"I wouldn't miss Diamond Back with Varric," she teases.

"You should go get changed for dinner," she adds giving me push toward the main hall.

"See you later, Leliana" say I say happily, walking in the direction I was pushed.

I walk into my room and see Nadia already there. She had prepared a bath for me and is putting on the touches of her make-up.

I strip off the armor letting it drop for the moment with sigh. I walk over and heat the water. She grins at me, "Josephine tried to bring you an outfit but I put your chosen formal attire on the bed," she says chuckling.

"Hopefully, Josephine won't be angry with my choice," I tease back, knowing full well it might. The "outfit" in question is of Dalish make. Ceremonial Dalish mage robes but done in human cloth. I worked with the dressmaker to make some items for formal affairs.

I slip in to the hot water and sigh, just wanting to relax for a while but Nadia is having none of it.

"You will be late if you don't hurry," she scolds walking over with cup to wash my hair. Normally I would do it myself, but this time I let her wash my hair.

"I remember the keeper doing this for when I little," I tell her dreamily.

She smiles at me, "my mam did the same for me."

Then she sees the ugly bruise running from my shoulder almost to my elbow.

"Andraste's ass, he got you good," she exclaims, "You will need to heal that before you dress it will show."

"Why," I ask, "it's not like I broke it. Just because I'm the inquisitor doesn't mean I'm invincible, I bruise and bleed just like everyone else."

"That may be all fine and good for our soldiers," she huffs, "but we have dignitaries at this dinner. You will have to perfect."

I sigh knowing she right. Pulling a bit of mana I heal the bruise completely. After I'm healed and clean I step out of the tub and grabbing my favorite bottle oil. After using the oil I slip into small clothes without a breast band as the outfit doesn't need one, and slip into a robe. I carefully put on my make-up as Nadia tells me about her day with Taerol. She does some amazing thing to my hair I look at it and it's like the unruly fiery curls have settled without frizz and are settling in tendrils around my face. I don't know how she does it. She does a quick check of my nails and they seem to fine even after sparring.

I walk over to the bed and grab the footless stockings that go with outfit. They are made to act as my foot wraps would, in beautiful emerald green velvet with thin leather stitched in at the heel. They go from behind the toes up to my almost my mid-thigh.

Once I get them on, Nadia looks at my feet, "We need to varnish your toenails," She decides.

"What ?" I look at her questioning, like she lost her mind.

"If you refuse to wear the fancy shoes, you must decorate your feet somehow," she says rummaging through the varnishes grabbing the color I have on hands.

"I hope it will dry quickly," she adds worriedly, uncapping the varnish and grabbing my foot.

I giggle at her, and she looks up, "What?"

"I'm a mage remember I think I can dry it in time," I tease.

Her face lights up, "Great idea!"

"Do yours too," I plead, "You should have pretty toes too. I'll dry them."

"But I'm wearing shoes," she starts to protest, but looking at my face she relents, "okay, I want pretty toes too."

She finishes my toes, and I dry them with little tendrils of fire, being careful not to get to close, as she paints her toes.

"Garas, Nadia," I say patting my lap as she finishes.

She obediently places her painted- toed feet in my lap, looking a bit scared. I look at her, "you ready?"

"Yes," she says a bit hesitantly.

I do the same procedure I did to my feet; she grins and says, "It just feels like warm air is going over my feet."

I nod smiling back at her.

"Now get into your dress," she commands.

I comply pulling the outfit over my head. It has puffed short sleeves going up into a high collar (I had forgone the usual pauldrons with fur here), however under the collar the front opens into a wide and deep plunging neckline that ends just below my breasts. It has corset type fitted waist with the strings that are mainly just for decoration in a lovely chocolately soft brown brocade fabric that has some stretchiness and then ends in a long skirt that has wide slits going to the hip. I then grab the textured matching soft brown leather belt and sling it at my hips. I step over to the mirror; giggle at my reflection, noting that my Fen'Harel and trailing vines with leaves tattoos show on my outer thighs in this outfit, and look at Nadia, "Josephine will be scandalized."

She giggles back at me helping with the collar buttons, "You look amazing; it's a bit more skin the nobles usually show," she says looking at my legs, "but you carry it with elegance and grace."

"Have you seen Vivienne?" I tease back, "Besides humans are so weird about nudity anyway."

Nadia snickers. "Good point."

We both giggle wickedly for moment.

"Shall we, Inquisitor?" she teases holding out her arm.

"But of course," I banter crooking my arm through hers. We walk out down the steps of my room and head to the main hall.

As soon as we step into the main hall Nadia squeals. "Taerol's here!"

I grin at her. "Go have fun, Emma asha."

She disengages her arm from mine and flits happily over to him. I knew that she would not be able to sit with me anyway (the whole servant thing).

As I walk further into the room the servant bringing around wine, stops in front of me and I gratefully take a chalice.

The Antivan Diplomat notices me right away and walks over to me, "Greetings Inquisitor, We have yet to be formally introduced, I am Zevran Arainai, former antivan crow, and now Ambassador of Antiva."

I paste a charming smile on my face, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ambassador Arainai."

"Believe me the pleasure is mine," He says looking me over.

Oh for love of the dread wolf, I hate it when Leliana is right.

I notice Josephine headed my way, oh dear, how much trouble am I in I wonder, stifling a snicker.

The ambassador notices, and says, "I assume by your ambassador's demeanor you are in trouble?" His eyes are twinkling with mischief.

"You could say that," I say leaning in conspiratorially.

I might like this Ambassador.

Josephine stops in front of the Ambassador and me.

"Inquisitor," she scolds, "Don't you think that dress is a bit inappropriate?"

"Inappropriate for whom," the Ambassador says lightly smirking.

Ok it is official I do like this Ambassador.

"I know it may be a bit much for humans," I offer diplomatically, "However I am not human, I am an elf and a Dalish elf at that, this is my take on blending human and Dalish styles together in the form of our Ceremonial Keeper's robes. Considering the Inquisition accepts all I think it is completely appropriate, wouldn't you agree? "

Josephine ponders my words for a moment. "You are right of course, I…was just a bit surprised."

She quickly decides she has directions to give some of the servants and leaves.

The Ambassador snickers. "You handled that quite diplomatically."

I shrug grinning cheekily. "I do what I can, Ambassador."

"Please call me Zevran or Zev, all my friends do," He says smiling.

"Only if you call me Ellana," I say returning the smile, "I dislike _Inquisitor_, really dislike _Herald_, and truly hate _your worship_."

"As you wish, Ellana," He says grinning, "however I do believe a beauty like yours should be worshipped."

"Oh you are a charmer," I tease lightly batting my eyelashes at him.

Just then our banter is interrupted by the sound of tapping on chalice. "Come everyone, let us be seated," Josephine calls out.

"Shall we?" Zevran asks holding out his arm chivalrously.

"Of course," I agree happily taking his arm.

I am seated between both Diplomats and the food is brought out. I'm trying to make sure I remember everything that Josephine and Leliana taught me about formal dinner etiquette. To be polite I look at the Nevarran Ambassador and say "Forgive me, but I don't think we have been properly introduced."

He looks at me, "Oh quite right, your worship," I try not to cringe, "I am Lambert Pentaghast, mage of the grand Necropolis and Ambassador to Nevarra."

"I am to understand you are mentoring under Viuus Anaxas, he is friend of mine," He says conversationally.

"I am," I say smiling at him politely, "I'm also mentoring in knight enchanter magic and rift magic as well."

"From your display today I thought you were only versed in elemental magics," He says a bit haughtily.

"Oh," I smile charmingly at him, "the Dalish taught me much before I came to inquisition, Ambassador." I take my fork with some roasted chicken on it and stop time around it a few inches from my mouth removing my hand.

He stares at the fork unbelievingly. I hear Zevran smother a snicker on the other side of me.

"Ah….Yes, your focus is amazing," He says still staring at the fork while I take hold of it and release the magic.

"Those are the only skills I chose to show you, Ambassador," I grin wickedly, "I know many more that are way more …let's shall we say more dangerous."

He is stunned into silence for a moment. I know what he is thinking. It's pretty obvious he thinks I am a blood mage.

"However, I have a thirst for knowledge," I offer cheerfully, "and although I dislike the idea of forcing spirits into bodies, I wished to learn the theory of the magic."

The ambassador looks relieved. I'm sure he realized that if I felt Necromancy creeped me out I would not indulge in blood magic.

"You see Ambassador, I adore learning and as Lord Anaxas came so far I would not send him back to Nevarra. I genuinely like the man. He has no preconceived prejudices and I consider him a friend." I offer genuinely.

The Ambassador looks at me with surprise and then smiles. "I am not used to such warmth and honesty, most to say our beliefs are wrong at worst or at best pretend we don't exist."

"I gathered that from talking to Lord Anaxas," I say honestly, "He is a dear man, and has a wonderful sense of humor."

"It makes me feel good to know my friend is appreciated," he says smiling. "We miss him at the Grand Necropolis, but I can leave here knowing he is being well cared for and has friendship. Thank you, your worship," He says warmly.

I cringe slightly at the title. "Please Ambassador," I lean into him to whisper, " I hate that title, if you feel you must use one, call me Inquisitor or even better call me Ellana."

"I think we have learned enough about each other to be on a first name basis," He replies warmly, "although in noble company, I will use Inquisitor as is proper."

I smile fondly at the Ambassador as our plates are taken away and next course is served.

Zevran leans over to me. "And you called me charmer," he teases.

As I bite into the dessert, which is bit cloyingly sweet for my taste, I look at the two Ambassadors. One a decidedly handsome elf, with tattoos and the other a noble from the Pentaghast family, it's interesting how disaster can bring people together.

"We are having a little get together at the Herald's Rest," I offer, " there will be drinking, wicked grace , loud banter and possibly singing."

Both Ambassadors look at me smiling with a bit of surprise I would even make the offer.

"I will have to decline your lovely offer," Ambassador Pentaghast says regretfully, "I wanted to spend some time catching up with Viuus and I plan on leaving in the early morning, but perhaps another time."

"I understand Ambassador," I say generously, "Enjoy your visit."

"How could I refuse such a deliciously fun time," says Zevran wickedly, "when do we leave."

"Well as the dinner is over," I say looking around at the nobles milling around the dining hall and in the great hall, "I think we can leave now."

"You don't wish to finish dessert?" Zevran asks.

I look at the barely touched fancy Orlesian dessert. "That Orlesian stuff is really too sweet for my taste," I say simply, "I'm actually quite fond a fruit that grows in your Antiva, bananas."

I rise from my chair and Zevran does as well. He offers his arm to walk with me.

"Oh, is that a euphemism?" He chuckles.

I realize where his mind went and stifle a snicker although the thought makes me blush. "Creators no, I just never had the fruit before until we came to Skyhold," I say trying not to chuckle while shaking my head. "You are just as bad the humans," I tease lightly, "making everything tawdry."

"I grew up in whorehouse in Antiva City around humans," he jests, "Besides, if it isn't tawdry; you're not doing it right."

I blush lightly again as I chuckle. We step into the cool evening air. That cools my warmed face. As we walk across the courtyard, I can see the door to the Herald's Rest is propped open and you can hear the music from within.

As we walk in I hear Leliana squeal. "Zevran so glad you could make it!" I note she is out of her normal hooded armor and wearing some soft brown leather jerkins and a creamy white tunic with a gorgeous purple hand knit scarf.

She jumps up from her chair, and quickly moves around the table to give Zevran a hug.

"You two know each other?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, we both traveled with the Hero of Ferelden," Zevran explains quickly.

"Have you seen or heard from her?" Leliana asks concerned.

Zevran shakes his head. "Not since I left for Antiva."

"You still have it," says Zevran, fingering the scarf.

Leliana smiles. "Of course silly, she made it for me."

"Hey, if it isn't El Cuervo," Varric grins in greeting, "with Fadedancer even."

"Nice to see you again, Varric," Zevran says smiling.

"So you know Varric too?" I look up him curiously.

"Varric was with Champion of Kirkwall when she was asked to assassinate me, by another Crow Cell. Thankfully the champions wisdom and compassion are as learned as yours is," He says smiling at me, "We killed those sent to assassinate me."

"You met the champion as well?" Leliana asks him.

"Yes, it was also nice to see Isabella again," Zevran answers chuckling.

"Hey boss, you gonna just stand there or come say hello?" Iron Bull yells across the room.

"Excuse me Zevran," I say chuckling, "don't let them start the game without me."

I walk over to where Iron Bull is sitting with the chargers.

"Well don't you look just delicious enough to eat all dolled up," he says teasingly.

"Don't listen to him," Krem says, "You look elegant and beautiful."

"Thank you, Krem," I say warmly.

"Don't let him fool you he's staring at your ass too," Iron Bull banters.

"You guys look like you're having a good time," I note good-naturedly, ignoring the blush that has crept into my cheeks.

"Later on, they are having something called karaoke," Bull says seriously.

I look at him curiously, "What is Karaoke?" I finally ask.

"The bards will play whatever song we ask, and instead of them singing we get to sing," Bull says smiling.

"You can't leave until you sing a song with me," Bull declares.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him, "I can't sing bull. I don't even know any songs, except elven ones."

"That's not entirely true," Bull says confidently, "You've sang with me and boys. I want to do the chargers song."

I pretend to debate it for moment.

"Ok but only if the boys sing it with us." I say smiling.

"We're about get started, Ellana," Varric calls.

"Well, I will be around later for the song," I say as I head over to the table.

Solas and Dorian must have arrived while I was gone. Solas stares at me as I walk back over to the table. I sit between Zevran and Solas.

"You look fabulous, Amatus," Dorian says nodding approvingly from across the table.

"Thank you, Dorian;" I say appreciatively, "you are looking rather handsome yourself."

"Of course I am," Dorians says chuckling, as I shake my head smiling at his smugness.

"You have a tattoo of the dread wolf on your thigh," Solas notes lightly regarding me.

I turn to look at him, as he studies me, "I have several non-Vallaslin tattoos Solas, I like them."

He drops his gaze to my upper thigh where the dread wolf tattoo is placed, "but why that one, Da'asha?"

"I should think you would understand, Hahren" I say simply.

He ponders for a moment. "You are quite right, forgive me."

"Regardless," Zevran smirks with his eyes twinkling mischievously, "I like tattoos. I wonder how far those vines go."

I snicker deciding to just enjoy the banter, "that's for me to know."

"I already know," Dorian teases.

Solas gives me a sharp look.

"Oh lighten up, Chuckles, we are among friends here." Varric says grabbing his tankard.

"Ellana, I got you some wine, is that alright?" Zevran says changing the subject.

"Thank you, Zevran," I say appreciatively sipping the wine, "what kind of wine is this?"

"Its Antivan wine," he answers, "do you approve?"

"It's delicious," I answer honestly, "not like our Dalish wine, but very good."

"Then I shall make sure I have some sent to Skyhold for you," he says warmly.

"Thank you, Zevran, I appreciate the gesture," I offer, "I will have to find something nice to do for you too."

"I'm sure, Zevran can think of something," Leliana teases.

"That is exactly what I mean," I jest looking at Zevran, "Humans taking everything and making it tawdry."

Zevran chuckles lightly, "When Leliana met me I was a smug, incorrigible rake. She isn't far off in what my response would have been at the time."

"You mean you were more smug?" I tease lightly.

He grins wickedly again. "Alas, yes I was, but I've mellowed with age."

The hand is dealt by Varric and fierce betting ensues. Leliana wins the first round. As we wait for Varric to deal the next round. Zevran offers to refill my glass and heads to the bar.

"Da'asha," Solas says in almost a whisper, I turn toward him to hear him better, "I just wanted to say you look stunning," he says a bit louder, "I like how you mixed Dalish Ceremonial dress with human fabrics."

"You're the first person who gets it," I smile at him feeling the warmth of the wine and bit less self-conscious with him since the fade, "I had a time with the dressmaker."

"Of that I have no doubt," he says smirking.

"Well I did manage scandalize, Josephine," I snicker.

"Yes," Leliana says giggling, "Believe me I heard about that one. But from what I saw in the main hall you handled it with grace and diplomacy."

"I would love know how you managed that, Amatus," Dorian says dryly, "I always seem to be on her bad side."

"Face it, Sparkles," Varric says grinning, "Fadedancer has a way with people."

"She knows when to be nice and when to kick ass," Dorian says smirking.

"And when to be compassionate as well as when to be deliciously evil," notes Zevran.

Everyone stops and looks at him.

"I saw how she handled the Nevarran Ambassador," He explains smirking.

"I was curious about that," Leliana says inquisitively, "I heard him say something about being on first name basis with the Inquisitor. His demeanor was relaxed and happy. I will need to know what transpired."

"I'd be happy to give you a full report tomorrow, Leliana," I say graciously.

"Yes," she agrees, "tonight is for fun."

"Oh this is my favorite song," she squeals as the bards start a new song, "You must dance with me."

She jumps up from her chair and grabs my hand. I panic momentarily, "Leliana, I don't dance."

"Yes you do, all Dalish dance," she replies firmly, pulling me into the cleared area in the middle of the tavern.

"Yes, but humans dance differently," I plead.

"Just trust me," she says.

I relent and follow her. She starts dancing Dalish style much to my surprise, so I join her. "Where did you learn to dance like the Dalish?" I ask her while we dance.

"We had a Dalish elf in the group when I was with the Hero of Ferelden," she says happily, "he taught me and anyone else in the group who wished to learn."

I notice that Dalish, the Dalish elf with the chargers is taking notice and she finally comes and dances with us. "I'm glad you joined us Dalish," I say breathlessly.

"I haven't danced since I left the clan," she admits smiling, "I forgot how much fun it is."

The song ends, but Leliana isn't finished yet. She reaches over grabbing my hands, "let me teach you, if we have to fancy balls you will need to know how," she offers practically.

I don't know if it was the wine or the atmosphere, but I concede way too easily. She shows me how to place my hands and leads me in the steps. "You have a natural grace," she says smiling as she dips me slightly, "I think you've almost got it."

I feel slightly silly as I'm still staring at my feet to follow her steps.

Suddenly I hear voice, "May I cut in?" Zevran is tapping Leliana on the shoulder.

"Of course you may, Zevran," Leliana says giving him a hard look, "however do not do your risqué Antivan dances, you may scandalize her, she is more innocent than you realize."

I blush bright red at her comment.

"I will be a perfect gentleman," He promises taking my hand.

"Leliana taught you the steps, Ellana," he says kindly, "now look at me and just follow."

I stumble at first. I look at Zevran mortified.

"It's ok, relax and just go with it," He says smiling.

I take a deep breathe to relax and I try again.

I do better this time. I realize I don't need to look at my feet and I seem to be able to tell where Zevran wants to go. We glide across the floor as the song is ending he pulls me closer taking a deep sniff as he dips me. "You smell amazing," he whispers standing me up from the dip.

"You did well," he says in his normal timbre smiling at me.

"Thank you, Zevran," I say affectionately, "for both compliments."

We walk back to the table to get back in on the game. Solas looks at me and back at Zevran. The look on his face is indecipherable.

The next round goes to Varric.

"What's the matter Chuckles?" Varric teases, "Normally you would have cleaned us all out by now. If I didn't know better would say you were distracted."

Solas smiles cunningly. "How do you know that I'm not waiting for you get comfortable?"

Zevran laughs, "I was warned you were a smarmy bastard."

Solas smirks at the Antivan elf. "Varric warned you no doubt." He says roguishly.

I notice people are singing not just the bards anymore. This must be the karaoke thing I heard about. Leliana walks over to the bards to request a song. Varric deals the next hand.

Solas wins the next hand. He grins smugly at Varric as he collects the winnings. Leliana goes up to sing. I admit I'm curious about what she plans on singing. Then I hear very familiar song.

Heruamin lotirien  
Alai uethri maeria  
Halurocon yalei nam bahna  
Dolin nereba maome

I look at her in shock. She walks over and grabs my hand while the bards continue to play, "sing it with me please," she begs. I nod dumbly. I sing the rest of the song with her.

Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Aloamin Heruamin

Heruamin oh lonai  
Imwe naine beriole

Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Aloamin Heruamin

Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Noamin

Ame amin  
Halai lothi amin  
Noamin Heruamin

"I wanted to do that for you," she admits, "we've asked much of you, I figured it was the least I could do."

"Thank you, Leli" I say hugging her tightly.

I sit back down even Solas seems to be touched by the gesture. We play another 2 rounds. I can't seem to get the hang of this game no matter what. Zevran offers to teach me but before I can answer. I see the Iron Bull heading over to the table. "We're up, Boss" he says happily.

The chargers walk over and put me in the middle.

"No man can beat the chargers

Cause we'll hit you where it hurts

Unless you know a tavern

Where there's cards and looser skirts

For every bloody battlefield

We'll gladly raise a cup

No matter what tomorrow holds

Our horns be pointing up"

At the end of the song we all toast and drain our glasses. I walk sit back down at the table. Zevran is grinning at me, "You sure now how to show someone a good time." He says happily. Pouring another glass of wine for me, he must have had the bottle brought to the table.

"What makes you think, that they don't do the same for me," I chuckle.

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment. "You may be right."

We sit and play another round.

Zevran wins this time. I'm starting to feel tired and the wine is definitely making itself known. I look at everyone around the table. "I think it's time for me to head to bed," I say yawning. I stand up and realize I'm a little tipsy. Both Zevran and Solas rise and grab my elbows to steady me.

"You really should have an escort," Solas says concerned.

"Yes I agree, she should," Zevran says smirking.

They two elves exchange glances. Zevran's is cocky but appraising and Solas' is cold and deliberate.

"Why don't you both walk with me then," I offer diplomatically.

"I'm ready to head back anyway," Dorian says trying to break the tension, "I'll walk with you as well."

I look at him gratefully. These two have been trading dirty looks all night. I feel little absurd walking back with an entourage of 3. It's silly. I giggle at the thought.

"Something amusing, Little Amatus," Dorian asks grinning.

"I must be the most protected woman in Thedas," I snicker, "I doubt even the queen has 3 strapping men escorting her to her boudoir." I giggle again uncontrollably.

Dorian snickers. I feel Zevran and Solas relax. I look a Zevran, he's smirking. I look over at Solas and he has a touch of smile on his face. When we get to door I turn to the three of them. "I want to thank all of you for a wonderful night," I say affectionately, leaning in to kiss each of them on cheek, before walking through the door.

* * *

**Translation of Elven Song "I am the One"**

**I feel sun  
Through the ashes in the sky.  
Where's the one  
Who'll guide us into the night?**

**What's begun  
Is the war that will  
Force this divide.**

**What's to come  
Is fire and the end of time.**

**I am the one  
Who can recount  
What we've lost.**

**I am the one  
Who will live on.**

**I have run  
Through the fields  
Of pain and sighs.**

**I have fought  
To see the other side.**

**I am the one  
Who can recount  
What we've lost.**

**I am the one  
Who will live on.**


	75. Chapter 75 A Pear-Shaped Affair

I've just returned from the Hinterlands after closing some rifts and running inquisition errands. I decide to head up to see Helisma to drop off some items I think may be helpful.

I step into Solas' room to hear a heated argument.

"It's inappropriate!" I hear Solas say angrily.

"If you're so concerned go talk to her old man," Dorian retorts, "After all you're the one who left her."

"Is there a problem?" I ask brightly letting them know I am in the room.

"No Inquisitor, everything is fine," Solas says formally.

"How were the Hinterlands?" Dorian asks me smiling walking over to give me tight hug and picking me up.

"It was great, rifts were sealed, bandits killed, pretty routine," I laugh as he spins me around.

"I was taking some stuff to Helisma," I explain as he sets me down.

"I also have something for you Hahren," I say handing him a tracing, "this one I couldn't quite make out all the words but I thought you'd like to see it."

"Interesting," He takes it from me and heads to desk.

"Let me know if you find something," I say in way of goodbye as I head up the stairs. Dorian follows me.

I drop the stuff off on Helisma's table, the tranquil mage smiles her usual small smile and goes to take a look.

"So are you going the Herald's Rest for cards tonight?" Dorian asks me grinning.

"What were you and Solas fighting about?" I ask quizzically not answering the question.

"He seems to think our relationship is inappropriate," He shrugs and shakes his head.

"Whatever," I say shrugging back, that's weird.

"I think first I will have a bath, and some real food, I will meet you later," I tell Dorian.

I head back out into the main hall and Mother Giselle is waiting for me. She calls to me and I hurry over. She hands me the letter in her hand explaining that Dorian's father had sent her this letter and they wanted me to trick Dorian into going to meet at Redcliff Village. I make it clear I will not lie to Dorian but I will talk to him about meeting his father.

I head back to library to speak to Dorian. He is pissed to say the least and decides he wants to go Redcliff to confront this retainer. He wishes to keep it private and asks me to arrange for the two of us to leave in the morning.

I finally get to my room and Nadia has already brought my bath water up. You have a letter Ell, she says cheerfully, happy to see me, as I greet Fenris.

I go the desk dropping my pack, Nadia grabs it.

"Nadia, Dorian needs my help, I need to be ready to go in the morning, please?" I ask.

She nods in understanding. "Where you headed to?"

"Back to the Hinterlands," I say starting to scan the letter, I feel my stomach plummet, "By Mythal's ass!"

Dear Da'asha,

We haven't had the opportunity to talk or work on magical practice together for some time. I also may have some information on the tracing you brought to me earlier. I have created another warded camp outside of Skyhold as the one near Haven was destroyed. I would be delighted if you could accompany me there in the morning. Meet me at the gates at sunrise.

Respectfully,

Solas

I sit down at the desk and pen a reply to the letter.

Dear Hahren,

Something has come up and I must help a dear friend. I am heading to Hinterlands in the morning. As this trip is of a personal nature I cannot say more. However, I would be delighted to accompany you to the new warded camp upon my return. I look forward to hearing your findings on the tracing.

Sincerely,

Ellana

"Nadia, do you think you could deliver this letter to Solas for me?" I ask looking over at her.

"Of course," she says happily.

And let Dorian know I will be staying in tonight, I look at tub longingly. I think we should have dinner instead.

"Oh good," she grins, "I will see if the kitchen has any of those bananas you like."

* * *

Dorian and I make to Redcliff in record time. Once outside The Gull and Lantern, I notice Dorian is very nervous.

"It's ok," I lay my hand on his arm, "I'm with you always."

He smiles and looks a bit less nervous.

We walk in the tavern is deserted except for one man.

"Father," Dorian says angrily, "so the whole story about the 'family retainer' was just …what…smoke screen?"

"Then you were told," Halward says looking at me, "I apologize for the deception Inquisitor, I never intended for you to be involved."

"Dorian is a dear friend, I would have come anyway," I point out bluntly.

"Of course you never intended for the Inquisitor to be involved," Dorian spits sarcastically striding over toward his father, "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor, what would people think? After all she was denounced by the chantry, and is a Dalish elf. What is this exactly father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm Family Reunion?"

Halward looks at me sighs, "This is how it has always been,"

"You went through all of this get Dorian here, Talk to him," I say gently.

Halward looks at me surprised for moment.

"Yes, father," Dorian says cynically, "let me hear how mystified you are by my anger."

"Dorian, there's no need to…" Halward starts.

"She already knows, and she knows you disapprove," Dorian interrupts.

"Your father could be here to reach out," I walk over to Dorian and stand front of him, reaching out to turn his face to look at me, "I know you're angry, give him a chance."

Once again Halward looks astonished.

"Let's just go!" Dorian says angrily.

"Dorian, Please," Halward pleads, "If you would just listen."

"Why so you can spout more convenient lies? He says with malice, "He taught me to hate blood magic, _the resort of weak mind_, those are his words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to change me."

His voice is filled with pain. I can barely stand it.

"I only wanted was best for you!" Halward claims.

"Enough!" I shout freezing time around magister. He tries to struggle and then realizing he can do nothing he just watches.

"Falon, he tried to change you with blood magic?" I ask with obvious anger and disgust.

"It's ok, Amatus, I need to tell him exactly how I feel," he says in calmer voice.

I release the magic and Magister looks at me with both anger and respect.

"You wanted what was best for you, for your fucking legacy! Anything for that!" Dorian seethes.

I feel Halward's demeanor change almost like he is regretful.

"You need to let him speak now Dorian, You just got a lot off your chest, let him speak to you, please Falon," I plead.

"I suppose I should," he smiles sadly down at me and then walks over to Halward, "Tell me why you came."

"If I knew I would drive you to the inquisition..." Halward says sadly.

"You didn't, I joined the Inquisition because it was the right thing to do," Dorian says with anger and sadness, "once I had a father who would have known that."

Dorian starts walking to the door I can tell he is done.

"Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed," Halward says regretfully, "I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again, to ask him to forgive me."

Dorian looks at me and nods. I look at the Magister. "Dorian is one of my dearest friends, if you try doing anything to hurt him, I will end you. Do I make myself clear?" I say firmly.

The man nods at me with some fear and surprise. "I see you care for him a great deal, I didn't come for a fight, Inquisitor."

I help myself to flagon of ale taking a chair far away enough that I'm not intruding but not too far as I still don't trust the man.

After they talk, I get the two of us a room and order food and ale sent up.

Dorian is quiet for some time, I give him space.

Finally he says, "He says we're alike, too much pride, Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I'm not certain. I don't know if I can forgive him."

He moves over to sit on one of the beds. I sit down next to him.

"He tried to change you?" I ask putting my arm around him.

"Out of desperation, I wouldn't put on a show marry the girl, keep everything unsavory and private locked away," he says shakily.

I feel a sob wrack him and pull him in closer.

"Selfish I suppose," He says sarcastically, "not wanting to spend my entire life screaming on the inside. He was going to do a blood ritual, alter my mind…make me…acceptable. I found out, I left."

"Can blood magic actually do that?" I ask horrified.

"Maybe, It could have also left me a drooling vegetable," he says forlornly voice wavering, "it crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me has always hoped he didn't really mean to go through with it. If he had …I can't even imagine the person I would be right now. I wouldn't like that Dorian."

He leans into me and I pull him in as close as I can, Mythal, He's had this pain for so long. I let him sob as long as he needs to…I whisper comforting things in Elven and wait for the torrent to pass through him.

He finally pulls himself away from me.

"Are you alright?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"No, not really," he says sadly, "thank you for bringing me here, it wasn't what I expected, but…it's something. Maker knows what you must think of me now after that display."

"I think you are wonderful," I say mussing his hair, "and very brave."

"Brave?" he asks curiously.

"It takes a lot of courage to give tradition the finger and walk your own path," I say sincerely, "I respect you for it." Fen' harel's ass! I haven't even been able to speak my beliefs to the Keeper.

"At any rate it's time we drink ourselves into a stupor, it's been that kind of day," he smiles roguishly.  
"You only need ask," I offer, grabbing the flagons off the table.


	76. Chapter 76 Love and Misunderstanding

I feel nervous, I'm meeting Solas and we are headed to his new warded camp. I berate myself what are you worried about it's not like you should care. I sigh but I do, dread wolf help me I do. It will be fine just go back to being friends, I tell myself.

Solas is walking toward the gate, "you ready to see the new sparring area?" he asks.

I nod at him.

We walk through the gates. He moves in front of me to lead because I don't know where he is going.

We walk in a fairly uncomfortable silence. At least I'm behind him so I can't see his face and he can't see mine. It seems like we walk forever like this and finally we reach the camp. Solas has done a wonderful job of making more comfortable than the previous one and I can see the protective wards shining in the snow.

"Hahren, this is wonderful," I offer tentatively.

He smiles. "I thought you might like it."

"Do you think we could ask the others if they might like to practice as well," I ask carefully as Skyhold isn't a good place to spar magically. I know Vivienne would probably decline as the rustic nature of the camp wouldn't suit her taste, but I know Dorian would have fun here with the warded area.

"No!" Solas says shortly almost barking the word with his back to me.

"Ma Nuvenin, Hahren" I say sadly. He is almost acting offended, "Ir abelas, Hahren, if I have offended you in some way."

I drop my pack and walk over the warded area, inspecting his work. He comes to join me, "Would you care for a sparring match Da'asha?" He says in a softer tone.

"Sure," I say smiling tentatively.

We spar and tests out my newfound knowledge, fadeblade against fadeblade. Then He orders me to work some of the rift magic, and watches to see how I handle it. We lob firestrikes and winters grasp, practice barriers. Then he moves back in and we go fadeblade to fadeblade again, it's been some time and I'm starting to tire my mana is fading. He drops the fadeblade and pins me in a grappling hold.

"I noticed you haven't used any necromancer magic," He grunts out, holding me down as I struggle.

"That's because I haven't learned any, Hahren, I've only learned the theory of the magic," I stop struggling and look him.

"I figured since you and the tevinter were so close," he snarls.

I look at him and struggle angrily against his grip trying to make sense of what he's saying and suddenly I see it and stop struggling. "By the dread wolf, Hahren, you're jealous."

He looks at me. "I am not," he grits angrily shifting his weight.

I smirk shifting my weight and flip him. I have him pinned and have the upper hand for the moment so I decide to rub it in, "I don't understand, Hahren, You are the one kissed me back, and then pushed me away. I was just trying to do as you wished."

"I did not," he says hotly changing his position and flipping me.

"Oh so if it's fade tongue it doesn't count?" I ask cheekily making myself blush, not making a move just watching his reaction.

He chuckles in spite of himself. "The kiss was ill-considered I probably shouldn't have encouraged it."

"Besides you are obviously with another now, it matters not," he says sadly fire going out of his eyes.

I start giggling. It becomes uncontrollable, and turns into full blown uncontainable laughter, tears are streaming down my cheeks. Solas looks confused.

He keeps me pinned, studying me curiously. I finally calm down and he lets me move one arm to wipe the tears off my face.

"Hahren, you would have a better chance with Dorian than I would," I try to explain snickering uncontrollably again.

I watch his face as realization hits him, the surprised look is a moment I will never forget. I giggle uncontrollably more tears of mirth sliding down my cheeks.

Wiping my eyes again, I pull myself together. "That doesn't explain why you were so jealous then, you pushed me away, I figured you didn't want…" my hurt at the rejection showing on my face.

"I needed time to think Da'asha; it's not often thrown by things that happen in my dreams, I'd hoped you would come speak to me," he says sincerely.

I decide in that moment, I would just put it out on the table, it couldn't be any worse. "I thought you had made your decision, I didn't need to have a talk for you to explain yourself, it would have been too painful, as first and a mage I had enough of that within the clan."

Solas rolls off of me and lies beside me on the ground, "So you took my actions in the fade as a rejection and feared more by talking to me."

I sit up and nod. "I had never done anything like that before, on many levels."

He chuckles a bit smugly and pulls himself up sitting close beside me.

"And your little impromptu jaunt with Dorian to the Hinterlands?" Solas asks. "You do realize that Dorian was trying to illicit this reaction from me."

I look at him confused. Then thinking back I realize that some of his interactions with me could have been misinterpreted. "I suppose it could be taken that way," I admit, "but that was not my intention, although Dorian did have chat with Nadia after our kiss in the fade. I told her what happened. As for going to Redcliff, Dorian had family business to take care off," I say honestly, "it was personal, and I will not say more."

Solas nods at me respectfully, thoughtful.

"What were you like before the anchor?" He asks curiously, "has it changed you in anyway? Your mind? Your morals? Your spirit?"

"If it had, do you really think I would have noticed?" I ask pointedly.

"No," he says smiling, "That's an excellent point."

"Why do you ask?" now it's my turn to look at him curiously.

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since…" he starts and I see the slight twitch in his jaw, "since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories in the fade. You are not what I expected." He finishes.

"What have I done that's so surprising?" I ask studying him.

"You have shown subtlety in your actions, a wisdom that goes against everything I expected, if the Dalish could have raised someone with spirit like yours, could I have misjudged them?" He wonders.

"The Dalish didn't make me like this. The decisions were mine," I answer as honestly as I can.

"Yes," He smiles, "you are wise to give yourself that due. Although the Dalish in their fashion, may still have guided you, perhaps that is it. Most people act with so little understanding of the world, but not you."

"So what does this mean, Hahren?" I ask still confused by the questions.

"It means I have not forgotten the kiss," he says reaching over and gently tilting my head. He kisses me softly just barely grazing my lips for a moment and pulls away, "Ar lath, ma vhenan."

* * *

**Ar lath ma vhenan: I love you, my heart**


	77. Chapter 77 I am moving

Due to recent incidents on this site I am moving my ficts over to AO3. Here is the actual problem: I received this notice below from another author on here and it has been making the rounds on tumblr. I feel that other authors should be made aware so they can make an informed decision. I did check these sites and not only are they using our ficts to draw people and make money the malware on the sites is insane. So be careful. Fanfiction was notified of the issue some time ago. And I did check this out personally. The part that really got me was they got passwords and username data as well(I could look myself up and find my ficts with just a username search on these sites do not log in, they may have gotten password info as well or could possibly get it that way). I found all my writing I had posted to fanfiction on all these sites. I feel bad for my reader base but I no longer feel safe here. I realize that the information regarding the sites and links will be blanked out in the post below as per fanfiction rules. I will be posting an update when all my ficts are switched for my readers there. I have been busily working between classes and school assignments to get my ficts transferred over. So I hope it won't take too long. I am going under the name LadyVelvetCPeterson on AO3 if you wish to follow my stories there. Hope to see you there and thanks for reading :)

Original post of mirroring sites:

Dear fanfiction writers, Please be aware that there are fake websites which have mirrored literally **ALL** **FANFICS** from fanfiction. As far as I can tell, they are near-perfect mirrors, updating in real-time to FFN's servers. All of your stories, your profile, _everything_ has been stolen and copied onto the following websites: (I really do wish these would post for you here as know not every author on fanfiction has a tumblr)

They are making profit off _your_ stories with advertisements. This is called **spamdexing****_._** Please report them. Theft of this hefty magnitude, literally millions of stories, should **not** go unpunished. Also, do not attempt to log in to any site that looks like but is not. In theory, they could steal your email and password!

HOW TO REPORT Go here:  webmasters/tools/spamreportform?hl=en

Put in the name of the website (one report each)

Write in additional details: _This is a spamdexing mirror site to __ and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property._

Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

Report more by clicking the link on: _Go back to the __webspam report form__._

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!

I found all of mine on every one of these sites - reported them all. You might want to check. The more people who do report the more likely we can get these spamdexing sites shut down.


	78. Chapter 78

I finally got everything moved and updated. I also took the opportunity to do some re-editing as well. You can find me on archive of our own un the name LadyVelvetCPeterson. I would add an link but it would probably be blanked out as per fanfiction rules. I will be going to back the regular scheduled updates for ongoing fict on Sundays. Hope to see you there:)


End file.
